Sleepers
by Ris1
Summary: Hi, also es geht hier hautpsächlich um Chris, natürlich auch um die anderen. Es geht um eine alte Macht, die wieder befreid wird und unseren Chris und natürlich die CharmedOnes in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bringt.
1. 1537

Hi, meine Lieben! Dies ist meine erste FF und habe noch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wie sie werden wird.  
Aber lest selbst. Würd mich natürlich freuen, wenn ich mir ein paar FBs geben würdet.

Viel Spaß

Dichter Nebel zog sich über die irische Landschaft und hüllte das Mondlicht in einen grauen Schleier.  
Es war kein Laut zu vernehmen, kein Geräusch, das sich den Weg durch den dichten Nachtmantel bahnte.  
Nur die schnellen Schritte eines jungen Mannes ließen erkennen, dass es noch Leben in diesem düsteren  
Winkel des Landes gab. Ein schwaches Licht war zu erkennen, dass aus den karg erbauten Holzhütten  
des Dorfes nahe des Waldrandes schimmerte. Der junge Mann war erschöpft und aus einer Wunde an  
der Schulter quoll Blut. Er hastete mit letzter Kraft über den unebenen Waldboden und versuchte dabei  
nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Wenn er jetzt stürzte war alles vorbei. Er würde sterben. Er betete.  
Zuerst für sich, dann lauter. Er flehte Gott um Gnade und Rettung seiner Seele. Er drehte sich immer wieder  
um und seine Augen suchten hastig im immer dichter werdenden Nebel nach seinem Verfolger.

Er musste an McCallum denken, einen Bauern aus dem Nachbardorf. Er bestellte gerade seinen Acker und  
trieb das Pferd zur Eile an, als plötzlich ein dichter Nebel aufzog. Bevor McCallum auch nur die Möglichkeit  
hatte, sein Pferd aus dem Pflug zu spannen, war er auch schon tot. Etwas traf ihn mitten in die Brust und  
hinterließ eine tief klaffende Wunde. Er war in dieser Woche bereits das fünfte Todesopfer.  
Die Leute sprachen vom Teufel, der gekommen war, um mit den Seelen der Unschuldigen sein Fegefeuer  
zu schüren. Kaum jemand traute sich zu später Stunde noch auf die Straße und selbst König Henry VIII  
sprach davon, dass hier der Teufel am Werk war.

Ein Knacken ließ den jungen Mann aufschrecken und seine Flucht abrupt unterbrechen.  
Woher kam das Geräusch? Welche Richtung? Wo war er? Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen, JEMANDEN,  
der sich den undurchdringlichen Nebel, der sich wie ein kalter Mantel um die Bäume schlang, zu Nutzen machte.  
Er blieb stehen und lauschte in die Nacht. Die Kälte schlich sich in sein Gewand, bahnte sich seinen Weg  
durch jede Öffnung und ließ den jungen Mann erschauern. Er war versucht die Augen zu schließen, um  
seinem Gehör mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, doch das hieße dem Verfolger einen Vorteil zukommen  
zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Stille, die ihn umgab. Es war nichts zu hören. Er atmete schwer und  
das Geräusch seines Atems nahm langsam die ganze Stille für sich ein. Es viel dem jungen Mann immer  
schwerer etwas zu erkennen, etwas zu hören, außer seinen Atem.  
"Hab dich!" drang eine tiefe Stimme von hinten in sein Ohr.  
"Bist du bereit?" Er konnte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren. Er spürte die Eiseskälte seines Verfolgers,  
spürte eine unsichtbare Hand, die sich um seinen Hals schloss. _Bereit wofür?_ dacht der junge Mann.  
Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst und er schluckte heftig.  
"Gerechtigkeit!" Sein Herz raste. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
Seine Augen waren in Panik weit aufgerissen.  
"Jesus Christus, sei barmherzig" flüsterte er, als er seine Augen schloss und auf den Tod wartete.  
"Barmherzig, sagst du?" Hauchte die Stimme. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, doch nichts geschah.  
Er öffnete die Augen und erwartete dem Teufel leibhaftig in seine toten Augen zu blicken.

Nichts. Nichts war zu sehen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Nacht schweifen. Er drehte sich um. Nichts war  
zu sehen, außer dem Nebel, der sich immer noch hartnäckig in den Bäumen hielt. Der junge Mann atmete tief durch.  
"Amen, Herr!" Ein gellender Schrei durchdrang den dichten Wald, als der junge Mann gegen einen  
Baum geschleudert wurde. Sein Genick brach unter der Wucht des Aufpralls und in seiner Brust klaffte  
eine tiefe Wunde, wie die von McCallum.

Der Unbekannte näherte sich dem Toten, um sein Werk zu huldigen. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und  
ein Lächeln huschte über sein zufriedenes Gesicht. Als er in die Knie ging, um den leblosen Körper zu  
betrachten, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich. Seine Züge wurden ernst und er schluckte.  
Seine vorher kalten Augen füllten sich nun mit Tränen. "Nein! Nein!" stieß er hervor. Er strich dem jungen  
Mann über die Haare und richtete dessen zerrissene Jacke zu Recht.  
"Es ... tut mir... Leid!"  
"Nathan!" grollte eine tiefe furchteinflößende Stimme. Der Unbekannte sprang auf und wirbelte herum.  
"Nathan!" Die Gedanken kreisten in Nathans Kopf. Es war nichts zu sehen. Was sollte er nun tun?  
Er war nicht gewillt sich zu unterwerfen, für deren Fehler zu sterben. Schwarzer Rauch umgab Nathan,  
als er sich dematerialisierte. Der Verfolger wurde zum Verfolgten. Nicht unweit des Geschehens erschien  
Nathan wieder. Seine Augen waren kalt wie zuvor und ein siegessicheres Lächeln huschte abermals über  
sein Gesicht.  
"Nathan!" Verdammt, dachte sich Nathan, VERDAMMT! Vor ihm erschien in einem gleißend weißen  
Licht ein alter Mann. Er trug einen goldenen Umhang. Sein Haar war schneeweiß.  
"Du weißt, warum wir gekommen sind? Es hat keinen Sinn, Nathan, es hat keinen Sinn!"  
Diese Stimme, dachte sich Nathan, diese Stimme! Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und seine Gesichtszüge  
nahmen wieder diesen traurigen Ausdruck an. Der alte Mann näherte sich Nathan, der instinktiv einige  
Schritte zurück wich. Er wollte wieder verschwinden, doch just in dem Moment, als er sich dematerialisieren  
wollte, wurde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Ein tiefer Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper und  
er schrie auf. Ein Feuerball traf ihn in den Rücken. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass hinter ihm in einem schwarzen  
Licht der Angreifer erschien. Nun stand der Dämon über Nathan gebeugt. Schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein  
noch jung wirkendes Gesicht, schwarz wie die Nacht und ein boshaftes Lachen entrang seiner Kehle.  
Nathan keuchte. Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper. Er versuchte seine verbliebene Kraft zu sammeln,  
um abermals zu verschwinden, doch ehe er dazu in der Lage war hörte er seine Richter sprechen:

"Gebunden an die alte Macht  
Hast du einen Eid gemacht  
Gebunden an die alte Macht  
Hast Tod du gebracht  
Von dem Schwur wir dich nun entbinden  
Sollst du für immer Ruhe finden."

Ein Gemisch aus schwarzen und weißen Licht erhob sich von Nathans Körper und ein tiefer Atemzug  
war zu hören. Das Licht schwebte einige Zeit über den drei Gestalten bis es in den alten Mann und den  
Dämon eindrang. Der alte Mann kniete neben Nathan nieder.  
"Tha mi duilich!" hauchte Nathan.  
"Tha fhios agam!" gab der alte Mann sanft zur Antwort. "Ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut!"  
"Tha mi sgìth!" "Ich weiß!" sanft strich der alte Mann Nathan über das Gesicht und schloss mit einem  
sanften Druck dessen Augen.  
"Slàn leat!" hauchte Nathan ein letztes Mal.  
"Leb wohl!" Nathans Körper zerfiel zu Asche, welche durch den plötzlich aufkommenden Wind durch  
den Nebel hindurch in die Nacht getragen wurde.

Der alte Mann erhob sich wieder und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem ungewöhnlichen Mitstreiter zu.  
"Das war der Letzte! Nie wieder, hast du gehört, NIE wieder darf so etwas passieren. Es ist in unser aller Interesse!"  
Der Dämon sah noch mal auf die Stelle, an der zuvor Nathan lag, dann wandte er sich wieder dem alten  
Mann im goldenen Umhang zu und nickte. "Wir halten unser Wort!" sagte er und verschwand in einem  
schwarz glänzenden Licht.


	2. Missgeschick

"Chris! Jetzt bleib endlich stehen!" schrie Piper dem jungen Wächter des Lichts hinterher.  
"Nein! Piper! Nein! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht mache! Vergiss es!" entgegnet Chris Piper,  
ohne dabei stehen zu bleiben. Piper folgte Chris ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht? Wo ist dein Problem? Du hast gesagt, du sei'st hier, um auf Wyatt aufzupassen!"  
Chris blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Piper um.  
"Was? Moment! Auf Wyatt aufpassen? Ja! Im Sinne von _jage jeden Dämon zum Teufel, der es wagt ihm  
etwas anzutun_ aber nicht im Sinne von _fütter ihn, erzähl ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte und wieg ihn in den Schlaf_!"  
Piper schaute Chris schief an. Was hatte er nur?  
"Hör mal, Piper, es tut mir leid, wirklich, aber ich kann das nicht! Frag Leo! Ich bin einfach nicht gut  
in solchen Dingen! Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt!" Piper wollte ihm noch etwas entgegnen, doch  
Chris orbte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Ha!" gab Piper von sich, die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt. "Ja, verschwinde nur! Kein Problem!"  
Piper drehte sich um und ging in die Küche zurück. Sie würde wohl doch Leo bitten müssen auf  
Wyatt aufzupassen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, denn im Club fand wieder ein Konzert statt und sie hatte  
alle Hände voll zu tun, alles am Laufen zu halten. Paige und Phoebe konnte sie nicht fragen.  
Sie hatten die letzten Tage abwechselnd auf Wyatt aufgepasst und sie hat ihnen versprochen, dass  
sie die nächsten zwei Tage zu ihrer eigenen Verfügung verwenden konnten. Es gab kein Anzeichen  
dafür, dass ein neuerlicher Angriff auf sie oder Wyatt in der nächsten Zeit stattfinden würde.  
Piper missfiel der Gedanke Leo darum zu bitten. Sie wollte ihm seinen Sohn sicherlich nicht vorenthalten,  
doch seit er ein Ältester war, hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen ihn so wenig wie möglich um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Sie brauchte trotz allem, trotz Aussprache, ihren Abstand.

Ein kleines Fläschchen mit Elixier zerbrach auf dem Dachboden und ein grünlich schimmernder Rauch  
stieg vom Boden auf, um sich kurz darauf in Nichts aufzulösen.  
Klirr.  
Klirr.  
"Ok, erklär es mir noch einmal! Was machen wir hier?" Fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester.  
Paige sah Phoebe an und schnaubte, nahm ein weiteres Fläschchen mit einem Zauberelixier, sah es sich  
an und warf es dann wieder etwas entfernt von sich auf den Boden. Sie verzog etwas betrübt ihr Gesicht,  
als sie sah, wie sich auch dieses Elixier in Rauch auflöste.  
"Wir misten aus!"  
"Das hast du mir eben schon gesagt!" Phoebe verdrehte die Augen "Aber warum misten wir aus?"  
Paige unterbrach ihr Tun und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab.  
"Weil ..." Paige holte kurz Luft " ... weil sich in den letzten Monaten einfach zu viele angesammelt haben,  
die wir nicht brauchen können." Phoebe sah Paige fragend an.  
"Und warum brauchen wir sie nicht?"  
"Ich habe experimentiert, habe einige Elixiere gebraut, die ... nicht ... wirklich zum Vernichten von ... Dämonen dienen!"  
druckste Paige herum. Phoebe's Augenbrauen hoben sich.  
"Welche Zauberelixiere?" frage sie schließlich.  
"Zauberelixiere eben. Dies und Das. Ist doch nicht wichtig! Auf jeden Fall können wir sie nicht brauchen  
und sie nehmen hier nur Platz weg UND ...!" setzte Paige fort "... ich möchte sie zumindest einmal verwendet haben.  
Es kann nichts passieren, das weißt du!" Paige lächelte Phoebe, die ein weiteres Fläschchen Elixier in der  
Hand hielt, unschuldig an und Phoebe zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Sie warf das Fläschchen in Richtung  
der anderen, als Chris plötzlich herein orbte. Die Schwestern holten tief Luft  
"Chris! Deckung!" Chris materialisierte in jenem Moment, als das Zauberelixier am Boden zerbrach.  
Blauer Rauch stieg auf und umhüllte Chris, der sich geschockt auf die andere Seite des Dachbodens orbte.

"Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los!" schrie er und blickte an sich hinab, als erwarte er eine Verwandlung.  
"Wir misten aus!" kam es aus Phoebe's Mund.  
"Was?" Chris sah die beiden Schwestern fragend an, die hinter dem Tisch Deckung suchten.  
Sie hatten beide jenen Gesichtsausruck, die kleine Kinder haben, die genau wussten, dass sie gerade  
etwas angestellt hatten.  
"Chris?" fragte Paige. "Geht es dir gut?" Chris zuckte mit den Schultern und sah abermals an sich herab.  
"Tja, ich weiß nicht Paige. Sag du mir, ob es mir gut geht!" schnaubte er.  
"Also so schlimm kann es nicht sein ..." mischte sich jetzt Phoebe wieder ein "... sonst wäre er ja jetzt wohl schon  
...also" sie gestikulierte "Puff!" Chris sah Phoebe ungläubig an und ging auf die beiden zu.  
Die Schwestern gaben ihre Deckung hinter dem Tisch auf und näherten sich Chris. Paige versuchte Chris zu  
erklären, was es mit den Zauberelixieren auf sich hat.  
"Es war ein ...Unfall!" stotterte Paige, die unruhig mit ihren Händen rang. "Aber ... es ist wirklich nicht schlimm,  
glaub mir! Ich mein, das sind alles keine Vernichtungselixiere. Wir wären sicher nicht so unverantwortlich  
und würden diese hier so einfach ..." Paige lachte nervös " ...herum schmeißen!"  
"Tja, das will ich hoffen!" Chris konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er versuchte sich auszumalen, was  
wohl mit ihm passieren würde und bei dem Gedanken wurde er immer nervöser. Ein Klos bildete  
sich in seinem Hals. _Was ist, wenn sie versehentlich doch ein Vernichtungselixier weggeworfen haben  
_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf _eher unwahrscheinlich, das hätte ich dann wohl schon gemerkt_.  
Er wusste, dass Paige's Zauberelixiere gut waren und sie sehr viel Phantasie in diesen Dingen hatte.

"Ok, was bewirkt das Elixier, dass ich eben abbekommen habe?" fragte Chris ängstlich.  
"Naja, das ist jetzt nicht so einfach!" entgegnete Paige "Es waren Verschiedene und ich weiß leider nicht mehr ...  
die Reihenfolge, in der wir sie ... tja ... ausgemistet haben!" Paige wechselte einen nervösen Blick mit Phoebe.  
Chris ließ die Schultern hängen. Hätte er doch nur auf Wyatt aufgepasst. Diese Vorstellung erschien ihm  
in diesem Augenblick harmloser, als die Vorstellung, was die beiden wohl mit ihm angestellt haben mögen.

Piper setzte Wyatt in seinen Laufstall. "Sei nicht traurig, mein Kleiner, Chris meint es nicht so!"  
_Hoff ich doch_ dachte sie sich. Sie strich ihrem Sohn sanft über den Kopf und ging wieder retour in die Küche.  
Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie mit Chris machen sollte. Er war ihr neuer Wächter des Lichts und sie war  
bereit die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen ihres Sohnes in seine Hände zu legen. Doch er war seltsam  
und sie vertraute ihm totzdem immer noch nicht ganz, auch wenn sie sich schon mehrmals eingestehen  
musste, dass er ihnen allen geholfen hatte, sogar gerettet. Doch er war zwielichtig. Er wusste mehr, als er  
ihnen allen gestehen wollte und das missfiel ihr. Klar, er musste vorsichtig sein, um nicht mehr von der  
Zukunft zu verraten, als er durfte, doch wenn es darum ging Wyatt vor dem Bösen zu retten?  
Änderte er nicht damit die Zukunft? War das denn nicht sein eigentliches Ziel, weshalb er aus der Zukunft kam?  
Um Wyatt zu retten? Und wäre hierfür nicht alles, was zur positiven Veränderung der Zukunft beitrüge, dienlich?  
Sie wusste, dass auch die anderen die gleiche Meinung hatten, wie sie. Insbesondere Leo.

Piper wurde durch ein Klirren aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie lauschte, konnte aber nicht erkennen,  
woher dieses Geräusch kam. Sie warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, doch Wyatt saß in seinem Laufstall  
und spielte mit einem Teddy. Und wieder war ein Klirren zu hören, diesmal konnte Piper es orten. Es kam von  
oben, vom Dachboden. "Was treiben die beiden da oben?" fragte sich Piper. Sie musste sich immer wieder  
über ihre Schwestern wundern. Doch wie gerne wäre sie manchmal so unbeschwert wie die beiden. Sicher,  
sie taten alles, was zur Bekämpfung des Bösen notwendig war und sie stellten Wyatt's Leben über das Ihre,  
doch manchmal konnten sie sich von dem Ganzen lösen. Piper beneidete die beiden darum. Dann hörte sie  
einen lauten Rums. Piper verdrehte die Augen. Sie schmiss das Bodentuch zurück in den vollen Wassereimer  
und stapfte aus der Küche.


	3. Kaja

Ein lauwarmer Wind wehte über die Stadt und in der Ferne war ein Donnergrollen zu hören.  
Die Sonne ging bereits unter und kündigte die bevorstehende Nacht an, deren dunkler Schleier  
sich langsam in die entlegensten Winkel San Franciso's schleichen würde. Kaja stand am offenen  
Fenster ihrer kleinen mittelmäßigen Wohnung und zog ihre Weste, die sie sich um ihre Schultern  
gelegt hatte, fester zu. Trotz der lauwarmen Nacht fröstelte sie leicht. Sie konnte nicht schlafen.  
Schon seit Tagen nicht. Die Phasen, in denen sie sich ungestört ausruhen konnten, wurden immer  
kürzer. Immer wieder träumte sie seltsame Dinge. Zu Beginn war es nur gelegentlich, doch in letzter  
Zeit häuften sich die Momente, in denen sie von ein und demselben Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Kaja strich sich ihr Haar hinter das Ohr. Sie war müde. Ihr Blick wanderte durch ihr immer dunkler  
werdendes Schlafzimmer. Sie musste sich fertig machen. Kaja hatte vor einigen Wochen einen Job gefunden.  
Es war nicht unbedingt, das, was sie im Sinn hatte, denn sie arbeitete nachts. Aber angesichts der Tatsache,  
dass sie zur Zeit eh nicht schlafen konnte, war das die beste Möglichkeit die wachen Stunden zu nutzen.  
Schließlich war sie doch auch froh für einige Stunden hier raus zu kommen. Langsam zog sie ihre Weste  
von den Schultern.

_"aaaaìriiiiiim"_ Kaja stockte der Atem  
_"aaììrrriim ... dùisssiiigh"_  
"Nein!" keuchte sie "Nicht schon wieder!" Ein Durcheinander von Stimmen kroch langsam aus allen  
Richtungen auf sie zu. Zuerst leise, undeutlich, dann immer lauter. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg in Kajas Geist.  
Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, was sie von ihr wollten. Kaja hielt sich ihre Ohren zu.  
_"dùùisssigh"_ hallte es immer wieder, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihr Herz raste. Sie riss die  
Augen auf und suchte in den Schatten, die die untergehende Sonne in ihrem Zimmer warf, nach dem  
Ursprung, doch sie konnte niemanden sehen. Sie schlug ihre Arme über ihren Kopf zusammen und  
sank am Fußende ihres Bettes auf den Boden, den Kopf fest gegen ihre Brust gedrückt.  
_"aìììrrrriiim"_ Die Stimmen waren kaum noch zu erkennen, verloren sich in einem immer lauter werdenden  
Surren und Dröhnen, dass sich in Kajas Kopf ausbreitete. Kaja schluchzte. Dies geschah nun schon das  
dritte Mal und sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, was es war.  
"Aufhören!" schrie sie verzweifelt. "Bitte, hört auf!"

"Ok, das war es auch nicht!" sagte Paige. Chris wurde immer ungeduldiger.  
"Paaaige!" schrie er.  
"Ich mach doch schon!" entgegnete sie.  
"Was war noch dabei, Paige, versuch dich zu erinnern!" meinte Phoebe, die ihre Daumen drückte,  
in der Hoffnung, dass es Paige helfen konnte sich zu erinnern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Wirklich!" Die beiden starrten Chris an "Er wirkt eigentlich relativ normal!" meinte Paige,  
ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.  
"Definiere normal!"  
"In Bezug auf Chris?"  
"Jap" "Hmm...!" Paige wusste darauf keine Antwort.  
"HEY!" meldete sich Chris, der den kleinen Schlagabtausch zwischen den Schwestern nervös verfolgte.  
"Wahrheitszauber?" meinte Paige. Phoebe sah ihre Schwester skeptisch an.  
"Warum hast du dafür denn bitte ein Zauberelixier gebraut? Dafür gibt es doch einen Spruch?"  
Paige machte eine abweisende Handbewegung und gab Phoebe zu verstehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte,  
weiter danach zu fragen. Die beiden Schwestern drehten sich wieder zu Chris und näherten sich ihm  
einen Schritt. Phoebe lächelte Chris mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
"Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Paige.  
"Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht!"  
"Woher kommst du!"  
"Das wisst ihr!"  
"Wie viel Kinder werde ich haben?"  
"Paige ...!"  
"Was ist mit mir?" presste Phoebe durch das immer noch breite Grinsen zu Paige.  
"Äh ... Wie heißt der zukünftige Mann von Phoebe?"  
"Paige ... du weißt, dass ich euch das nicht sagen kann!" stieß Chris hervor.  
"Verdammt!" kam es gleichzeitig von den Schwestern, die sich von Chris abwandten und Richtung Tisch gingen.  
Wieder nichts. Paige überlegte

"Liebeszauber!" Phoebe starrte Paige mit offenem Mund an.  
"Was? Wozu ... Wieso?" frage Phoebe erstaunt und etwas verärgert.  
"Peter!" meinte Paige. "Peter?" Paige hob unschuldig die Schultern an. Phoebe knurrte.  
Sie tat mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung die Frage wieder ab, als ihr klar wurde, dass es wenig Sinn hatte  
nachzuhacken, da ja das Liebeselixier erst vor kurzem ein jähes Ende fand. Paige und Phoebe richteten  
ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Chris zu, der Angesichts eines möglichen Liebeszaubers einen Schritt zurück wich.  
_Oh Oh!_. Paige strich ihr Haar nach hinten und näherte sich dem verunsicherten Wächter des Lichts.  
Phoebe tat es ihr gleich.  
"Ho! Moment! Stop!" rief Chris und hielt seine Hände in abwehrender Position hoch.  
"Hey Chris!" hauchte Paige, zwinkerte ihm zu und näherte sich ihm verführerisch. Chris schloss die Augen  
und ließ seine Schultern hängen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah die  
beiden nun verdächtig nah bei sich. Instinktiv wich er wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
"Na, Süßer!" raunte Phoebe und kniff Chris in den Hintern.  
"Oh, nein! Finger weg!" stieß er erschrocken hervor und stolperte über eine Teppichfalte. Mit einem  
lauten Rums landete er auf seinem Hintern. Paige und Phoebe sahen sich enttäuscht an.  
"Das war es dann wohl auch nicht!" meinte Paige.

"OK, DAS REICHT! Ich habe genug! Was immer es war ... ich lebe noch, also kann es nicht ganz  
so schlimm sein! Keine Tests mehr! Tut mir einfach nur einen Gefallen und findet verdammt noch mal  
heraus, was es war!" Chris rappelte sich wieder auf und starrte die beiden an. Er wollte nur noch raus.  
Ein Abend Wyatt babysitten klang für ihn im Moment wie Erholung. Er startete zur Tür, als er erneut über  
die Teppichfalte stolperte. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als würde er erneut unsanft auf den Boden  
knallen. Er ruderte mit seinen Armen und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen. Er warf den Schwestern einen  
genervten Blick zu und setzte seinen Weg zu Tür fort.  
"Wir finden die Lösung, Chris, versprochen!" sagte Paige und grinste verlegen. Chris war schon bei der  
Tür, als er am Boden ein Fläschchen von Paige's Zauberelixieren sah. Er bückte sich, hob es auf und  
wollte sich wieder erheben, als die Tür zum Dachboden mit Schwung aufgestoßen wurde. Ein tiefes  
dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören, als die Tür mit Chris' Kopf heftige Bekanntschaft machte. Mit einem  
lauten Rums landete Chris wieder auf dem Boden und blieb am Rücken liegen.  
"AAAAHHH!" stieß er hervor. Seine Hände ruhten auf seiner Nase, als könnten diese den pochenden  
Schmerz vergessen machen.  
"Aaaau!"

"OK, was ist hier los?" fragte Piper ernst und sah zuerst Chris, dann ihre Schwestern an, die ihr beide  
mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zuwinkten. "Hi, Piper!" trällerten Paige und Phoebe gleichzeitig.  
Chris hielt sich immer noch die Nase. Immer wieder kontrollierte er sie danach, ob sie blutete.  
Und das tat sie._Großartig_ dachte sich Chris _einfach großartig._  
"Ok, probieren wir es noch einmal!" meinte Piper trocken. "Was ist hier los? Chris? Alles in Ordnung?"  
_Nichts ist hier in Ordnung_ dachte sich Chris. Doch er wollte es Paige und Phoebe überlassen Piper  
dies hier zu erklären.  
"Oh ja, könnte nicht besser gehen!" antwortete er, als er immer noch mit dem Rücken am Boden  
lag und keine Anstalten machte sich zu erheben.  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Jap!"  
"Ok! Und was machst du dann da unten?"  
"Ich denke nach!"  
"Worüber?" Chris gab es auf seine schmerzende Nase zu halten und legte seine Arme neben seinen  
Körper am Boden. Tja, worüber dachte er nach? Darüber, dass er es hier nur mit Irren zutun hatte,  
darüber, dass er einfach keine Zeit für solche Spielereien hatte, darüber, dass er Paige und Phoebe am liebsten ...  
"Über dies und das!" sagte er schließlich. Piper hob eine Augenbraue. _Ich sagst doch: Seltsam!_  
"Chris?" Pipers Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihren Schwestern zu.  
"Hey, na, wie ist es? Wollt ihr mir nicht antworten?" "Puh, also, naja ...!" stammelte Phoebe und stieß  
Paige mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite.  
"Naja, also ... wir haben ...ausgemistet!" Chris verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte dieses Wort einfach  
nicht mehr hören.  
"Ausgemistet?" meinte Piper "Ok, das reicht! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr noch macht, aber ich muss  
in einer halben Stunde im Club sein, Wyatt muss noch gefüttert werden und in der Küche habe ich noch  
eine Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich hab keine Zeit für so was!"  
"Wir kommen mit!" schoss es aus Phoebe und Paige stimmte ihr mit einem heftigen Nicken zu.  
"Ok, was ist mit dir Chris? Leo sollte sich lieber um deine Nase kümmern!"  
"Oh, geht schon mal vor. Ich glaub ... ich bleib lieber noch ein wenig!" Piper gab es auf einen Sinn in dieser  
ganzen Sache zu finden und drehte sich um, dicht gefolgt von ihren Schwestern. Paige und Phoebe schlichen  
sich vorsichtig an Chris vorbei, der ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf und grinsten ihn dabei unschuldig an.


	4. Veränderungen

Es hatte bereits zu Regnen begonnen und helle Blitze zuckten über das nächtliche San Francisco,  
zogen ihre Bahnen über das Firmament und ließen die nassen Straßen kurzfristig erhellen. Kaja hatte  
sich unter einem Dachvorsprung Schutz vor dem Unwetter gesucht und wartete darauf, dass der  
Regen nachließ, doch es schüttete unaufhörlich. Kaja fröstelte und musste immer wieder an das  
Geschehnis in ihrer Wohnung denken. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie verrückt würde, oder ob sich jemand  
einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr erlaubte. Der Regen prasselte auf die Straße, die von den Sonnenstrahlen  
des Tages erwärmt war und ließ einen dunstigen Nebel aus den Kanälen aufsteigen.

Kaja starrte auf den Kanal vor sich. Sie schluckte. Bilder zuckten vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie  
eine Diashow. Ein Wald. Nebel. Ein junger Mann auf der Flucht. Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich der Alptraum der letzten Tage wiederholen. Ein Alptraum,  
der sie jedes Mal aufschrecken ließ. Ein Alptraum, in dem sie durch einen von dichtem Nebel  
behangenen Wald lief. Auf der Flucht vor Etwas. Jemanden. Und sie konnte nicht erkennen,  
wohin sie lief, oder vor was sie flüchtete. Sie lief immer gerade aus, bis sie vor einem leblosen  
Körper stehen blieb. Das Bild des Toten kam näher und sie glaubte ihn zu kennen, diesen jungen  
Mann, mit der Wunde auf der Brust. Und plötzlich riss dieser die Augen auf und starrte sie an.  
Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Sein Kopf war leicht geneigt und es machte den Eindruck,  
als könnte er ihn nicht bewegen.

"Kaja!" sagte er. "Kaja! Höre! Höre Kaja!" Sie wich einen Schritt zurück, doch der Mann schloss auf.  
"Erwache Kaja! Es ist Zeit!" An dieser Stelle fuhr Kaja jedes Mal aus dem Schlaf und Schweißperlen  
stand ihr auf der Stirn. Kaja schüttelte ihren Kopf, um sich so von den Erinnerungen des immer wieder  
kehrenden Alptraums zu befreien. Sie blickte in den von Blitzen erhellten Nachthimmel und ging los.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn, auf das Ende des Regens zu warten. Sie musste sich beeilen.

"Leo!" rief Piper. Wo steckte er nur? Sie rief ihn nun schon das dritte Mal, doch keine Reaktion.  
Piper ging in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von ihren Schwestern.  
"Was ist mit Leo?" fragte Paige, doch Piper gab ihr keine Antwort.  
"Piper?"  
"Paige?" sagte Piper. Paige verzog das Gesicht. Das war nicht gerade die Antwort, die sie haben wollte.  
"Wo steckt Leo?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Paige! Wenn ich es wüsste, dann würde ich ihn ja wohl nicht schon zum dritten Mal rufen, oder?  
Sagt mir lieber, was mit Chris ist!" Paige sah zuerst Phoebe an, dann wieder Piper.  
"Ok, wir haben ihn irrtümlich mit einem Zauberelixier beworfen!" Piper sah ihre Schwestern mit  
großen Augen an  
"Was habt ihr?" Paige hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände und fuhr fort  
"Keine Angst, es ist nichts schlimmes gewesen und ich glaube auch schon zu wissen, was es war!"  
"Da bin ich jetzt aber neugierig!" meldete sich schließlich Phoebe zu Wort.  
"Es war wohl ein ...!" Paige deutete mit ihren Fingern so genannte Anführungszeichen "...Pechzauber!"  
"Ein was?" stießen Piper und Phoebe gleichzeitig hervor.  
"Was in aller Welt ist ein Pechzauber'?" fragte Phoebe.

Paige seufzte bedrückt. Sie wusste, dass es ein Schwachsinn war, aber sie war damals einfach stink sauer.  
Sie hatte dieses Elixier extra für eine einzige Person gebraut. Lea! Lea arbeitete für den  
gleichen Jobvermittler, wie Paige. Lea hatte alles. Einen gut aussehenden Freund, der ihr jeden  
Wunsch von den Augen ablas, sah selber gut aus und bekam all jene Jobs, die Paige wollte.  
Paige hingegen musste Hundesitten und hatte keinen Freund, der ihr die Wünsche von den Augen ablas.  
Aber dafür hatte sie zwei Schwestern, die ihr kaum Zeit für sich selber ließen, einen Schwager,  
der kaum noch hier war und einen Chris, der sie ständig dazu antrieb Dämonen zu jagen.  
Sie wollte einfach nur einmal sehen, wie Lea für eine Zeit lang nicht das Glück für sich gepachtete hatte.  
Es sollte ihr auch nie etwas passieren. Nur mal einen miesen Job hier, mal einen Pickel da, nichts weiter.  
Aber sie hatte das Elixier nie verwendet, denn Lea kündigte eine Woche später und zog nach  
New York um dort zu heiraten. Welch Wunder. Paige sah ihre Schwestern an.

"Ok, und wie lange hält dieser Zauber?"  
"24 Stunden!" meinte Paige vorsichtig.  
"Aber ...!" Setzte sie fort "...es könnten auch 48 sein, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Chris wohl etwas ...  
naja ... heftiger darauf reagiert! Ich mein ... wer versucht schon freiwillig eine Tür mit dem Kopf zu bremsen.  
Liegt wohl daran, dass er ein Wächter des Lichts ist und nicht, wie Lea, ein normaler Mensch!"  
Piper rieb sich die Schläfen. "Das ist wieder typisch!" murrte sie, als sie ins Wohnzimmer stapfte.  
"Es hätte mich gewundert, wenn er sich mal nicht in Schwierigkeiten bring!"  
"Äh, Moment!" stammelte Paige "Chris kann doch gar nichts dafür. Also, nicht wirklich!"  
"Oh doch!" konterte Piper ohne stehen zu bleiben "Hätte er auf Wyatt aufgepasst und sich nicht  
selber wie ein kleines Kind verhalten, dann wäre er hier herunten geblieben, dann wäre er nicht zu euch  
auf den Dachboden georbt und dann hätte er auch nicht Bekanntschaft mit deinem ...!" jetzt drehte sich  
Piper um und gestikulierte wild herum "...Pechzauber ... gemacht! Pechzauber! Was für ein ...Schwachsinn!" schnaubte Piper.  
"Leo! Leeeeoooo! Verdammt noch mal, wo steckst du?"

Chris rappelte sich endlich auf und sah sich um. Er klopfte seine Hose ab und griff sich noch einmal  
auf seine Nase. Was für ein Tag, dachte er sich, als er ein wohl bekanntes Geräusch vernahm.  
"He, Leo! Ich glaube Piper hat schon ein paar Mal nach dir gerufen!" sagte Chris schließlich.  
"Ich weiß!" entgegnete Leo, der Chris durchdringend ansah, als könnte er erkennen, was sich hinter  
der Fassade verbarg. Chris stutzte  
"Was?" fragte er Leo herausfordernd. "Was soll ich denn nun schon wieder angestellt haben?"  
"Sag du es mir, Chris!" Chris sah Leo ungläubig an. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Er wusste  
wirklich nicht, was Leo meinte. Es verging inzwischen kaum ein Tag, an dem ihm Leo nicht etwas unterstellte.  
"Die Ältesten sind in Sorge. Etwas bahnt sich an. Sie spüren die Veränderungen der Macht." Und wieder  
sah er Chris durchdringend an.  
"Was für Veränderungen?" fragte Chris mit einem besorgten Unterton. Er konnte sich nicht Vorstellen  
was es war. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber vielleicht weißt es ja DU? Gibt es etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?" fragte Leo.  
Chris war sprachlos. Was sollte das? Er sah Leo mit einem verächtlichen Blick an.  
"Weißt du was? Mir reicht es. Wann immer etwas im Gange ist, wann immer jemand die Mächtigen Drei  
angreift, gibst du mir die Schuld, verdächtigst du mich. Ich hab es satt! Glaubst du nicht, dass ich, wenn  
ich den Dreien oder Wyatt etwas antun würd wollen, es schon längst hätte machen können? Wer ist  
denn immer in ihrer Nähe und warnt sie vor möglichen Gefahren? Du? Du bist doch kaum noch hier!  
Aber ich muss mich hier mit den Dreien herumschlagen, muss mich herum kommandieren lassen und  
mich als Versuchskaninchen hergeben! Also lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!" Chris war wütend  
und gekränkt. Er hatte schon oft sein eigenes Leben riskier, um die drei Schwestern zu beschützen und  
vor allem Wyatt. Er sah Leo noch einmal an und wollte sich gerade wegorben, als Leo ihn bremste.  
"Warte Chris!" Chris materialisierte wieder und sah Leo, ohne etwas zu sagen, an.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich ...!" Leo kam auf Chris zu und hielt seine Hand über Chris' beleidigter Nase  
"... mich einmal DARUM kümmern!" Chris war Leo dafür dankbar, aber es änderte im Moment  
nichts daran, dass er immer noch wütend war.  
"Über das andere reden wir noch! Komm!" sagte Leo und die beiden orbten vom Dachboden.


	5. Cian

Cian lief nervös auf und ab. _Wo bleibt er! Was hält ihn so lange auf?_  
"Naaadiiiiiir!" schrie der Dämon. Der Name hallte zwischen den modrigen Wänden wider.  
"Verdammt, wo steckst du?" Er konnte es nicht leiden, dass man ihn warten ließ.  
Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo er sich langsam seinem Ziel näherte. So lange hatte er auf diesen  
Augenblick gewartet und er wollte einfach keine Zeit mehr vergeuden. Drei Wochen ist es  
nun her, als er Nadir und Lucian ausgesandt hat, um sie zu finden. Irgendwo mussten sie sein.  
Er wusste es. Die Legende war wahr. Sie musste es einfach sein. Seine Augen blitzten zufrieden  
bei dem Gedanken. Doch er wurde immer ungeduldiger. Er vertraute Nadir nicht wirklich, auch  
wenn er ihn mit diesem für ihn so wichtigen Auftrag betraut hatte. Nadir war hinterhältig.  
Wie auch nicht? Er war ja sein Schüler, sein getreuester Diener, aber in erster Linie ein  
durchtriebener Dämon. Die Anspannung in Cian stieg. Er ballte seine Fäuste. Er konnte sich  
nicht mehr zurückhalten und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf einen noch jungen Dämon,  
der nichts ahnend seinen Weg kreuzte. _Dieser elende Hund!_

"Hat dich deine Langeweile wieder einmal übermannt?" hörte er eine ihm nur all zu vertraute Stimme.  
"Nadir! Endlich! Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?" Die Anspannung wich aus Cians Gesicht  
und er ging auf seinen Gehilfen zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich freudestrahlend, als er sah,  
dass Nadir nicht mit leeren Händen kam.  
"Du hast sie gefunden?" Cian nahm das so heiß ersehnte Objekt in Empfang und hielt es wie einen  
heiligen Kral in die Höhe.  
"Was ist mit Lucian? War er auch erfolgreich?" fragte er Nadir.  
"Ich kann es nicht sagen, ich weiß es nicht! Ich sah Lucian das letzte Mal vor 10 Tagen in Rom!"  
Cian wandte sich wieder seinem Mitbringsel zu  
"Das ist sie also!" Cian musste unweigerlich laut lachen. Es war ein Lachen, das durch Mark und Bein ging.  
"Du hast sie doch nicht ...?" Nadir wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.  
"Nein, das würdest du nicht wagen!" sagte Cian. Nadir beobachtete, wie Cian zufrieden durch die  
düstere Halle ging und dabei immer wieder lachte. Dabei huschte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln  
über das Gesicht _Und ob ich würde! Ich hab sie gesehen!_ schoss es Nadir durch den Kopf.

Cian setzte sich auf einen Felsvorsprung. "Das ist also eine der Cadal-Urnen! Welche ist es?" frage er sich.  
Er drehte die Urne in seinen Händen hin und her, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Er kannte die Schriftzeichen,  
doch er verstand sie nicht. Er konnte nicht alle Zeichen deuten.  
"Gebannt auf alle Zeit ..." die nächste Zeichen konnte er nicht erkennen "... ihr Narren ... in ihr verborgen"  
Er musste herausfinden, welche der Cadal-Urnen er nun als die seine bezeichnete. Er drehte sie wieder  
in seinen Händen, als er plötzlich stockte.  
"Das Sigel ist gebrochen! Du Narr!" grollte Cian. "Du verdammter Narr! Du hast sie geöffnet!"  
Cian sprang auf und kam mit riesen Schritten auf Nadir zu. Er packte ihn am Hals und drückte  
ihn an die nasse kalte Felsenwand, doch Nadir löste sich in schwarzen Rauch auf und entkam dem  
wütenden Griff Cians, nur um in einer etwas sicherer scheinenden Entfernung wieder zu erscheinen.  
"Cian, beruhig dich! Es war ... ich hab ...!" stotterte Nadir nervös. Er sah Cians wütenden Blick,  
als dieser wieder auf ihn zukam.  
"Warte Cian!"  
"Ich wusste es! Du konntest es nicht lassen!"  
"Was ist so schlimm daran? Du wusstest doch, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten kann!  
Warum hast du mich also geschickt?" frage Nadir, der einen sicheren Abstand zu Cian wahrte.  
"Was ist, wenn sie nun frei ist? Was ist, wenn sie sich auf die Suche gemacht hat? Wenn sie ihn findet, dann ...!"  
Cian stockte. _Was ist, wenn dies alles der Fall ist? Ich werde sie verlieren! Nein, das darf nicht sein.  
_ Er musste sich beeilen.

Paige und Phoebe saßen auf dem Sofa und beobachteten Piper, die nervös auf und ab lief.  
"Verdammt noch mal! Leo!" rief Piper wütend, als sie ein ihr so vertrautes Geräusch hörte  
und Leo erschien. Sie wollte ihn gerade zur Rede stellen, als sie aus der Küche ein wütendes  
"Verdammt! Paaaaiiige!" vernahm. Sie sah Leo an, der sich verwundert umdrehte.  
"Er war gerade noch bei mir!"  
"Ja, schon gut, Leo!" beruhigte sie ihn. Paige und Phoebe sprangen auf und eilten zur Küche,  
wo sie auf einen ziemlich wütend dreinblickenden Chris sahen. Sein rechtes Hosenbein war  
klitsch nass und der Boden rund um den Wassereimer, den Piper noch nicht weggeräumt hatte,  
tat es seinem Bein gleich.  
"Verflogen?" frage Piper trocken. Chris schenkte ihr dafür ein verächtliches Lächeln.  
"Was ...?" wollte Leo gerade fragen, als Piper in mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.  
"Zuerst beantwortest du meine Fragen, haben wir uns verstanden? Wo warst du? Ich hab dich mehrmals  
gerufen, aber du hast einfach nicht reagiert!" Leo sah noch einmal Chris an bevor er mit den Schwestern  
wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging.  
"Die Ältesten machen sich Sorgen über plötzliche Veränderungen der Macht."  
"Was für Veränderungen?" frage Paige, als sie sich wieder aufs Sofa setzte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wissen es selber noch nicht. Die Veränderungen begannen etwa vor einer Woche.  
Zuerst kaum merklich, doch die Ältesten sind beunruhigt!" berichtete Leo. Piper sah zu Wyatt,  
der immer noch ruhig in seinem Laufstall saß. Unschuldig sah er zu seinem Vater, der ihn erst jetzt zu sehen schien.  
"He, mein Kleiner!" sagte Leo, als er auf Wyatt zu ging und ihn in den Arm nahm. Er drückte  
Wyatt einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schaukelte ihn sanft hin und her.

"Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?" fragte nun Phoebe. Leo sah die drei eine Weile an.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment glaube ich nicht!" Piper drehte sich zur Küche und sah Chris an, der sich  
inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Er versuchte sein nasses Hosenbein mit einem Geschirrtuch trocken zu legen.  
"Kannst du heute auf Wyatt aufpassen?" fragte Piper, die sich wieder Leo zuwandte. Leo sah zuerst  
zu seinem Sohn, dann wieder zu Piper.  
"Natürlich! Ich nehme ihn mit nach oben." Piper nickte zufrieden.  
"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt in den Club fahren! Paige, du versuchst herauszufinden, wie wir Chris VOR  
Ablauf der 24, oder 48 oder wie viel Stunden auch immer, von deinem Zauber erlösen können!  
Und du, Chris, beseitigst erst mal das angerichtete Chaos in der Küche ...!"  
Chris wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Piper unterbrach ihn "... ohne dich dabei zu verletzten! Bitte!"  
"Ich komm mit dir mit!" trällerte Phoebe.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du den beiden behilflich bist?" entgegnete Piper und es klang dabei mehr wie ein  
Befehl, als ein Vorschlag. Phoebe rümpfe die Nase. Piper gab Wyatt noch einen Kuss und  
verabschiedete sich von allen mit einem "Bis später!"


	6. Der Ruf

Kaja lief die letzten Stufen hinunter.  
"Na endlich! Da bist du ja! Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Kaja war außer Atem und ihr nasses  
Haar hing ihr in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass sie spät dran war, doch sie war  
etwas irritiert. Hatte sie tatsächlich so lange gebraucht? Es kam ihr nicht so vor.  
"Es tut mir Leid, wirklich!" sagte sie.  
"Du weißt, was hier heute los sein wird!" Piper warf ihr einen rügenden Blick zu.  
"Schon gut! Mach dich jetzt an die Arbeit!" Sie hatte Kaja vor einigen Wochen als  
Unterstützung eingestellt und eigentlich machte sie sich ganz gut, doch in letzter Zeit  
war sie oft abwesend und wirkte sehr angespannt. Piper machte sich Sorgen, dass Kaja  
die Arbeit nicht mehr schaffen würde. Sie mochte Kaja und Piper konnte es sich im Moment  
nicht leisten eine Kraft zu verlieren. Doch genauso wenig konnte sie es sich leisten, ihr ein  
paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen.

"Hast du schlafen können?" fragte Piper und sah Kaja nun mit einem sanften Blick an.  
Sie wusste, dass Kaja in letzter Zeit schlecht schlief und dass dies ebenfalls ein Grund für  
ihre derzeitige Verfassung war. Kaja schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit  
wieder dem Tresen zu. Sie wollte Piper von ihrem Traum erzählen, der sie seit Tagen verfolgte,  
doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie schätzte Piper sehr, doch sie kannte sie erst  
seit ein paar Wochen. Sie wollte sie nicht mit unnötigen Dingen belasten und eigentlich war es absurd.  
Der ganze Traum. Sie sah zu Piper, die sie immer noch ansah.  
"Es geht mir gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Piper lächelte Kaja an. Sie konnte ihr das nicht ganz glauben,  
dennoch ließ sie Kaja ihre Arbeit weiter machen.

Piper ließ ihren Blick durch das P3 schweifen und sah die vielen Gäste. Es lief sehr gut in letzter Zeit.  
Eigentlich musste sie zufrieden sein, doch ein gut besuchtes P3 hieß auch, dass sie weniger für  
ihre Familie da sein konnte. Für Wyatt. Dieser Gedanke machte sie ein wenig traurig.  
"Hey, was ist das für ein betrübter Blick?" fragte Paige vergnügt, die eben mit Phoebe den Club betrat.  
Piper sah ihre Schwester an und lächelte schief.  
"Ach, es ist nichts! Wie sieht es mit unserem Unglücksraben aus?" Paige sah sich um, als hätte sie dir Frage nicht gehört.  
"Paige?"  
"Naja, ich hatte einen Spruch, der aber nicht ... wirklich funktioniert hat!" druckste Paige herum  
und Phoebe lächelte unschuldig.  
"Aber ...!" setzte Paige fort "... ich hab einen Neuen, der sicher funktionieren wird!"  
"Wieso funktionieren _wird_?" Piper war irritiert. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Schwester  
dafür sorgte, dass sie Chris so schnell wie möglich von ihrem Missgeschick befreien würde, ehe  
sie hier im P3 auftaucht.  
"Weil wir den Spruch noch nicht getestet haben. Uns ist irgendwie das ...Versuchskaninchen abhanden gekommen!"  
"Chris?"  
"Nein, Harvey! Natürlich Chris! Frag mich nicht, wo er ist. Nach dem ersten Versuch ist er verschwunden!"  
"Du hast ihn doch nicht ...?" setzte Piper entsetzt zur Frage an, doch wurde von Paige mit einer  
beschwichtigenden Handbewegung gestoppt.  
"Natürlich nicht! Er wird sicher irgendwo sein. Er will wahrscheinlich nur seine Ruhe haben!"  
_Irgendwie verständlich_ dachte sich Piper.

Die Nacht hatte bereits den letzten Winkel der Stadt für sich eingenommen und warf seinen dunklen  
Mantel über San Francisco. Weit über den Dächern der Stadt elektrisierten die immer noch zuckenden  
Blitze die regendurchtränkte Luft und der Donner grollte unaufhörlich. In der Ferne zog sich die  
Golden Gate Bridge majestätisch über die Bucht von San Francisco. Ein dünner, grauer Schleier bahnte  
sich kaum merklich seinen Weg über die Brücke und hielt unbeirrt auf die Stadt zu. Wie ein unsichtbarer  
Schleier umhüllte er die Menschen in den Straßen, ohne seinen Weg zu unterbrechen. Es schien, als  
wäre er auf der Suche und seinem Ziel schon sehr nah. Er erhob sich wieder über die Dächer der Stadt  
und zog weiter.

Hoch über den Fahrbahnen der Golden Gate Bridge stand Chris und beobachtete das rege  
Treiben unter sich. Die Kapuze seiner Jacke war tief in sein Gesicht gezogen und die Arme  
waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt, als würde sie ihn schmerzen. Der Regen prasselte auf ihn herab,  
doch er schien nichts zu spüren. Er sah auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen. Wie gern  
wäre er so sorglos und nichts ahnend, wie die Menschen auf dieser Welt. Sie hatten keine Vorstellung  
davon, was um sie herum geschah, wie nahe das Böse ihnen war und bald auch sein wird. Chris  
schloss die Augen. Er musste an die Zukunft dieser Welt denken, seiner Welt, einer Welt, in der das  
Böse die Oberhand gewann und es keine Möglichkeit mehr zu geben schien, als tatenlos zuzusehen,  
wie das letzte Gute aus der Welt verbannt wurde. Er schluckte bei dem Gedanken, denn er wusste,  
wovon er sprach.

Wie oft hatte er miterleben müssen, wie jeder neue Funken Hoffnung im Keim erstickt, wie Unschuldige  
getötet wurden, wie sein eigener Bruder Furcht uns Schrecken verbreitete. Selbst er musste schon des  
Öfteren am eigenen Leib die Wut und die Macht Wyatts spüren. Und der Gedanke daran schmerzte  
ihn immer wieder, riss alte Wunden auf und drohte in Chris die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft zu  
ersticken. Er hatte schon so viel auf sich genommen, hatte alles zurück gelassen, hatte sich das Misstrauen  
seiner Familie zugezogen und dennoch gab er nicht auf. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, als kämpfe er gegen  
Windmühlen. Er hatte schon so viel getan, so viel unternommen, um die Mächtigen Drei davon zu überzeugen,  
dass es keine Zeit zu verschwenden gab, hatte die Schwestern selbst in Gefahr gebracht, nur damit sie  
Wyatt vor seiner Zukunft bewahren konnten, um sie zu einem Besseren zu wenden.

Er war wütend. Wütend über die Sorglosigkeit, mit der die Schwestern an die ganze Sache ran gingen,  
die Arglosigkeit, mit der sie jeden Tag bestritten. Es hatte ihn zwei Versuche gekostet hier auf der  
Golden Gate Bridge Halt zu finden und das verdankte er Paige. Er wollte sie im Moment nicht sehen,  
keinen von ihnen und am wenigsten Leo. Er hatte keine Nerven dafür und er würde die Sache ja auch  
sicherlich heil überstehen. Es konnte sich ja nur noch um Stunden handeln. Chris fröstelte leicht.  
Seine Jacke hatte all den Regen abgefangen, die sie konnte, doch schließlich drang die Feuchtigkeit  
unter seine Haut. Er wusste nicht, wie lang er hier schon über San Francisco stand, wie viele Stunden,  
doch es war Zeit in sein Zimmer im Club zurückzukehren. Sie werden wohl nicht mehr dort sein und  
das störte ihn kein bisschen.

Nadir stand still in einer Ecke der Höhle und beobachtete Cian, wie dieser wütend auf und ab ging.  
Ein Feuerball bahnte sich seinen Weg Richtung Nadir, doch er zeigte keine Anstalten in Deckung zu  
gehen, als dieser dicht neben ihm mit einem lauten Knall aufschlug. Nadir spürte die Hitze, die von  
dem Aufprall ausging und wich mit seinem Kopf etwas auf die Seite. Er wusste, dass Cian wütend  
war, sehr wütend, doch es war ihm auch klar, dass er ihm nichts tun würde. Cian brauchte ihn noch,  
obwohl sein Vertrauen in Nadir gebrochen war. Er hatte die Urne geöffnet, ohne an die Konsequenzen  
zu denken. Seine Neugierde hatte etwas ins Rollen gebracht, dessen Ausmaß noch keiner von ihnen  
erahnen konnte. Cian blieb stehen und senkte seinen Blick. Er hatte sich nun schon seit Stunden  
abreagiert und sein Zorn auf Nadir hatte sich noch kein bisschen gelegt. Er verzieh ihm nicht, dass er  
seinen Plan möglicherweise zu Nichte gemacht hatte, doch er brauchte all seine Kraft, um eine rasche  
Lösung zu finden. Er hatte Nadir nur um eine simple Aufgabe gebeten, nichts weiter und die Tatsache,  
dass er sich nicht daran hielt, machte ihn wütend. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Nadir nicht in der  
Lage sein würde seine Neugierde im Zaum zu halten, doch hielt er ihn nicht für so blöd.

Als Cian das gebrochene Sigel sah, wusste er nicht, ob der Inhalt der Urne verloren war, doch er musste  
sich sicher sein, also öffnete er sie selbst vor der geplanten Zeit, doch sie war leer. Der Ruf der alten Macht  
war aus der Urne befreit. Cian wusste, dass sie sich auf die Suche gemacht hatte und nur wenn sie IHN finden  
würde, würde er selbst erst an sie ran kommen. Doch würde sie heute noch einen finden? Was, wenn nicht?  
Er hoffte immer noch, dass es sich hier nicht um die von ihm so heiß ersehnte Urne Sebulons handelte,  
doch er konnte sich erst sicher sein, wenn Lucian mit der Zweiter erschien. Als ob er das stille Flehen  
Cian's hören konnte, schimmerte Lucian in die Höhle. Er sah zu Nadir, der immer noch still in der Ecke stand  
und zu Boden blickte. Er wandte sich Cian zu, der offenbar sein Erscheinen noch nicht registriert hatte.

"Hier bin ich, Cian!" Cian wirbelte herum und seine Augen weiteten sich voll Hoffnung.  
"Lucian, bitte sag mir, dass du sie hast. Enttäusche mich nicht, wie Nadir!" Lucian warf einen verwirrten Blick zu Nadir.  
"Hattest du mir nicht in Rom erklärt, du wärst ihrem Verbleib schon dicht auf der Spur? War wohl nichts!"  
und ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte Lucians Mund. Nadir sah Lucian verächtlich an, doch entgegnete ihm nichts.  
"Und ob er ihr auf der Spur war! Er war ihr so dicht auf den Fersen, dass er sie geöffnet und den Ruf der  
alten Macht befreit hat. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, welche Urne er geöffnet hat!" schrie Cian in Richtung Nadir.  
Obwohl dies Lucian nicht wirklich überraschen konnte, hob er dennoch erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
"Nadir, du Narr!" gab Lucian verächtlich von sich. Cian wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit hoffnungsvoll wieder  
Lucian zu, doch als er sah, dass dieser mit leeren Händen kam, schloss er seine Augen.

"Wo ist sie?" Lucian sah Cian einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor er antwortete  
"Ich konnte sie nicht finden, tut mir leid! Doch ich habe wenigstens ihren Verbleib auf ein kleines  
Gebiet einschränken können!" Cian öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah Lucian interessiert an.  
"Anhand der Informationen, die ich sammeln konnte, kann ich ihren Verbleib auf diese Stadt einschränken.  
Sie ist hier, in San Fransisco. Zeig mir die Urne, die Nadir dir gebracht hat!" Cian nahm die Urne und  
reichte sie Lucian. Als dieser die Urne in seinen Händen drehte wurde sein Blick ernst.  
Wieder starrte er Nadir an, bevor er sein Wort an Cian richtete.  
"Gebannt auf alle Zeit ist hier des Sebulons Macht. Hütet euch, ihr Narren, zu ersehnen was in ihr verborgen!"  
Cian wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Nein! Oh, nein! Du musst dich irren!" stieß er hervor, doch Lucians Blick änderte sich nicht.  
Das konnte doch nicht war sein.

Chris orbte in sein Zimmer im P3 und zog sich seine nasse Kleidung aus. Achtlos warf er sie in eine  
Ecke und zog sich etwas Trockenes an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es eindeutig schon  
zu spät war, als dass sich noch eine der drei Schwestern hier aufhalten würde. Der Gedanke beruhigte  
ihn, denn so war keine Gefahr, dass eine der Dreien ihm heute noch einen Besuch abstattete.  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und lehnte sich an die kalte Wand. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit seines  
Zimmers und dachte an Leos vorwurfsvolle Worte, die er ihm am Dachboden entgegen warf.  
Was konnte er nur damit gemeint haben? Welche Veränderungen? Er konnte keine Veränderung  
spüren, oder erkennen. Er konnte sich auch nicht aus seiner Zeit an eine drohende Gefahr erinnern.  
Vielleicht war es auch nichts und Leo wollte Chris nur herausfordern, doch Chris konnte selbst nicht  
recht daran glauben. Leo mochte ihm vielleicht nicht vertrauen, doch war er bis jetzt immer von dem,  
was er sagte, überzeugt, was Chris dazu veranlasste die Sorge der Ältesten ernst zu nehmen.  
Chris schloss die Augen. Er war müde und wollte eigentlich im Moment keinen Gedanken mehr  
daran verschwenden. Nicht mehr in dieser Nacht. Morgen wieder.

Chris erhob sich wieder von seinem Bett. Er dachte daran, dass das P3 jetzt eigentlich leer war,  
bis auf Kaja, die die Spuren des Abends beseitigte. Sie würde ihm sicher noch einen Gute-Nacht-Trunk  
geben, bevor sie den Club schloss und nach Hause ging. Er mochte Kaja und er unterhielt sich gerne mit ihr.  
Sie war ihm sehr ähnlich, hatte ihre eigenen Geheimnisse, die sie nicht verriet, doch was er am meisten  
an ihr mochte war, dass sie ihm keine lästigen Fragen stellte. Sie akzeptierte, dass er ihr vieles von  
sich nicht erzählte und hatte offenbar kein Problem damit. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht über ihn und  
die Schwestern Bescheid wusste, gab ihm die Möglichkeit sich auch einmal über andere Dinge zu unterhalten,  
ohne Wyatts und ihrer aller Zukunft ins Spiel zu bringen. Eigentlich wusste er von Kaja genauso wenig,  
wie sie von ihm und trotzdem hatte sich eine vertraute Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gebildet. Chris wollte  
gerade die Tür zum Club öffnen, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und  
sah sich um. Die Lichter über der Bar brannten noch, doch es war niemand zu sehen.  
_Ob sie vergessen hatte, sie abzudrehen_ Er betrat den Club und ging Richtung Tresen, als er ein leises Schluchzen hörte.

"Kaja?" fragte er vorsichtig, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er ging um die Bar und das Schluchzen  
wurde etwas lauter. Er vernahm ein leises flehendes Flüstern  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe! Geht weg!" hörte er sie leise. Sein Blick fiel auf Kaja, die in einer Ecke hinter  
der Bar kauerte. Ihr Gesicht glänzte feucht von den stillen Tränen und mit ihren Händen hielt sie sich die Ohren zu.  
"Kaja!" sagte Chris noch einmal, doch sie reagierte nicht. Chris kniete sich zu ihr. Erst jetzt sah er, dass an  
der Innenseite der Bar einige seltsame Zeichen gemalt waren. Er kannte sie nicht und schenkte ihnen  
weiters keine Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst wollte er wissen, was mit ihr los war.  
"Kaja, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er sie erneut. Jetzt endlich bemerkte sie ihn und wandte sich ihm zu.  
"Chris? Hilf mir!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um Chris' Hals und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Chris drückte  
sie an sich und schaukelte sie sanft.  
"Sssch...! Ist ja gut!" Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.  
"Was ist denn los? Du kannst es mir sagen!" Kaja hob ihren Kopf von Chris' Schulter und sah in an.  
Angst spiegelte sich in ihren blauen Augen wieder.  
"Kannst du sie hören? Kannst du sie hören?" fragte Kaja mit zittriger Stimme. Chris sah sie irritiert an.  
Er machte sich Sorgen und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Kaja's Blick  
wandte sich von Chris ab und richtete sich auf die Wand hinter ihm. Sie riss die Augen auf. Ihr Atem  
wurde immer schneller.

"DA!" schrie sie. "Kannst du es sehen?" Ein dünner grauer Schleier, kaum merklich bahnte sich seinen  
Weg durch die Wände des P3. Unaufhaltsam hielt er auf die beiden Gestalten zu, die in einer Ecke  
hockten. Er war am Ende seiner Suche. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Den letzten seiner Art. Mit voller Wucht  
durchdrang er Chris' Körper bevor er in Kaja eindrang. Chris machte einen tiefen Atemzug, als sich  
Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen ausbreitete und er sein Bewusstsein verlor.


	7. Böses Erwachen

„Jetzt kann auch ich es spüren!" sagte Leo, der auf der Golden Gate Bridge stand und wandte sich  
dabei an den Ältesten neben sich. Es war bereits Nachmittag und der Regen hatte schon vor Stunden  
aufgehört. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen ließen die Stadt erleuchten und die Luft roch frisch.  
„Woher kommt es? Was wissen wir darüber?" Leo sah sein Gegenüber fragend an.  
„Wir wissen es noch nicht genau. Wir können es alle spüren, doch keiner hat eine genaue Vorstellung  
davon, was es ist, oder woher es kommt. Es gehen verschiedene Gerüchte um, doch eines hält sich  
hartnäckig in unseren Kreisen. Dem Gerücht zufolge geschah dies das letzte Mal vor mehr als  
450 Jahren und es heißt, dass damals eine Macht freigesetzt wurde, die von niemanden mehr  
kontrolliert werden konnte!" Leo sah den Ältesten besorgt an.  
„Doch mehr wissen wir alle nicht!" Leo blickte wieder über San Francisco.  
„Wie sollen wir gegen etwas ankämpfen, was nicht einmal wir kennen?" fragte Leo leise,  
mehr an sich gerichtet. Er sah wieder zu dem Ältesten, der seine Frage schweigend zu teilen  
schien und verschwand.

„Chriiiis!" schrie Paige, die im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manor auf und ab ging. Wo steckte er nur?  
Sie versuchte den jungen Wächter des Lichts nun schon den ganzen Nachmittag zu erreichen,  
doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. iOder wollte er es einfach nicht/i Paige verzog frustriert das Gesicht.  
„Paige, bitte! Lass ihn! Wenn er nicht will, dann will er nicht! Du weißt doch, wie er sein kann!" sagte Phoebe,  
die Paige's Rufen einfach nicht mehr hören konnte. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
„Du nervst! Hast du es schon mal im P3 versucht?" Phoebe sah Paige fragend an. Paige schüttelte leicht  
den Kopf, als verstünde sie nicht, was ihre Schwester von ihr wollte.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich einfach in sein Zimmer orbte. Er ist unser Wächter des Lichts und  
er hat schließlich zu erscheinen, wenn man ihn ruf!" gab Paige schnippisch zur Antwort. Sie weigerte  
sich ihn zu suchen, immerhin wollte ja er von der Wirkung, die Paige's Zauberelixier verursachte, befreit werden.

„Dieser sture …!"  
„Äh, ja, behalt es für dich, bitte!" sagte Phoebe gequält. Ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten begleiteten  
sie nun schon längere Zeit, doch konnte sie sie gelegentlich immer noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle halten.  
Ein Beamgeräusch war zu hören, als sie Leo ins Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors orbte.  
„Wo ist Piper?" fragte Leo.  
„Oben bei Wyatt, warum?" Phoebesah Leo dabei besorgt an,  
der sichtlich angespannt wirkte.  
„Ich muss mit euch reden!"  
„Piiiipeeer!" schrie Paige und blickte dabei in Richtung Treppe. Phoebe hielt sich wieder die Schläfen  
und sah dabei genervt zu Paige hinüber.  
„Was?" fragte Paige unschuldig. Kurz darauf waren Schritte zu hören und Piper kam die  
Treppen herunter. Sie war sichtlich überrascht Leo hier zu sehen, da sie eigentlich nicht mit ihm  
gerechnet hatte.

„Leo, was machst du hier?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn dabei verwundert an.  
„Ist etwas passiert?" Leo deutete den Dreien sich zu setzen und blieb dabei selber stehen.  
„Ich habe euch doch gestern erzählt, dass etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich geht! Veränderung!"  
Die drei Schwestern sahen Leo schweigend an.  
„Jetzt kann auch ich sie spüren, doch die Ältesten wissen noch nichts Konkretes.  
Offenbar geschah dies schon einmal. Vor mehr als 450 Jahren!" Leo sah nun die drei Schwestern an,  
die einander einen fragenden Blick zuwarfen.  
„Ok, was heißt das?" fragte schließlich Piper. „Ich meine, wenn dies schon einmal vorkam,  
warum wissen dann die Ältesten nichts Genaues?"  
„Bei dem Angriff der Titanen wurden viele von uns getötet. Viele, die das alte Wissen besaßen!  
Die Titanen haben uns damals sehr geschwächt und die, die überlebten, wissen nichts,  
oder halten sich bedeckt."  
„Wieso bedeckt? Wenn es etwas ist, dass für uns alle eine Gefahr bedeutet, was haben  
dann die Ältesten davon, wenn sie uns nichts darüber sagen?" mischte sich Phoebe ein.  
Sie verstand die ganze Sache nicht. Was war hier los? Warum weiß keiner etwas, oder  
möchte nichts sagen? Sie wartete auf eine Antwort von Leo, doch er schien auch nicht mehr zu wissen.

Schweigend saßen sich die Schwestern gegenüber, als Leo in die Stille horchte.  
„Ich muss gehen!" sagte er und orbte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Noch immer sagte keiner der Dreien  
etwas, bevor Piper das Schweigen brach.  
„Na schön! Wir können im Moment nicht mehr machen, als zu warten, bis Leo mehr für uns hat.  
Bis dahin würde ich vorschlagen, wir versuchen selber etwas heraus zu finden, mit den wenigen  
Informationen, die wir haben!"  
„Was für Informationen?" fragte Paige überrascht und sprach damit genau das aus, was sich auch  
die anderen dachten.  
„Sag bloß, dein Wissensdurst wurde nicht gestillt?" Piper musste lachen, denn im Grunde hatte  
Paige Recht. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und ging Richtung Küche.  
„Vielleicht weiß ja Chris etwas!"  
„Chriiiiiiiiiis!" schrie Paige bevor sie von einem Zierkissen am Kopf getroffen wurde.

Chris öffnete seine Augen. Er lag auf dem Bett seines kleinen Zimmers im P3 und versuchte  
sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Sein Kopf schmerzte und als er sich aufsetzen wollte,  
merkte er, dass dies nicht das einzige war, das ihm wehtat. Er sank wieder zurück auf sein Bett.  
Er konnte jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper spüren und seine Brust schien bei jedem  
Atemzug explodieren zu wollen. Er atmete schwer. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war.  
Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern. Er war in sein Zimmer georbt und wollte noch etwas an  
der Bar trinken. Hatte er es gemacht? Hatte er vielleicht zuviel getrunken? Er schloss seine Augen  
und dachte angestrengt nach, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Chris konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

_Paige_ Schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er dachte darüber nach, ob sie vielleicht erneut  
einen Gegenzauber ausgesprochen hatte, der schief ging. Unter Stöhnen rollte er sich auf die Seite und  
ließ seine Beine auf den Boden sinken. Er stützte seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen hoch und wollte a  
ufstehen, als seine Beine zitternd nachgaben. Er sackte neben seinem Bett zu Boden.  
„Was…?" keuchte er.  
_„Chriiiiiiiiis!"_ hörte er eine vertraute Stimme.  
_„Chriiis, verdammt noch mal!"_ Chris saß immer noch am Boden und sein Kopf ruhte  
am Rand seines Bettes. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Schmerz seinen Körper zum zerbersten bringen.  
„Paige!" sagte er schließlich, als er die Stimme erkannte. Er stützte sich am Bett ab und rappelte  
sich auf. Er atmete kurz tief durch, bevor er sich aus seinem Zimmer orbte.

Als er im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors materialisierte sah er einer mürrischen Paige entgegen.  
„Was?" schnaubte er und sah, wie Paige ihre Augenbrauen hoch zog.  
„He, wenn hier einer mies gelaunt sein darf, dann bin das ja wohl ich! Wo warst du?"  
Paige ging auf Chris zu, der sich auf die Couch sacken ließ.  
„Sorry, Paige, war nicht so gemeint! Was gibt es?" Paige's finstere Miene lichtete sich wieder,  
als sie sich neben Chris setzte. Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Er wirkte etwas blass.  
„Alles ok?" „Ja, alles bestens, also was gibt es?"  
„Oh, hatten wir eine anstrengende Nacht?" Paige stand wieder auf und entfernte sich einige  
Schritte von Chris, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Chris sah sie ohne etwas zu entgegnen an.  
„Ich habe einen neuen Zauberspruch, der dich von dem …naja, eh schon wissen … erlösen soll!"  
Chris sah sie erstaunt an.  
„Wie? Nach dem Motto ‚Alle guten Dinge sind Drei'?". Paige verstand den Sinn der Aussage  
nicht, denn sie sah Chris weiterhin fragend an. _Drei? Wieso Drei_  
„Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!" Chris machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung.  
„Vergiss es! Mach schon!" Paige zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche, faltete ihn  
auf und ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf Chris zu.

Nimm hinweg den falschen Zauber  
Der sich gegen ihn wandt  
Für immer sei'st du nun vergessen  
Und aus dieser Zeit verbannt

Paige sah Chris erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Immer noch sah er zu Paige  
und sein Blick hatte sich nicht verändert.  
„Äh, Chris?" frage Paige irritiert.  
„Huhu?" sie schnippte mit ihren Fingern vor seinen Augen, als er schließlich reagierte.  
„Was?"  
„Hat es funktioniert?" Paige sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Tja, das weiß ich nicht. Keine Ahnung. Sollte ich die Treppe runter stürzen, solltest du deinen  
Spruch noch einmal überdenken!" sagte er sarkastisch und orbte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte sich Paige, die nun alleine da stand.

„Tarik?" Leo sah sich fragend um. Der Name war ihm schon einmal untergekommen, doch  
er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. „Ich verstehe nicht!" entgegnete er und sah dabei die Ältesten an,  
die ihn gerufen hatten. Tarik war ein Wächter des Lichts, doch er kannte ihn nicht. Woher kannte  
er diesen Namen? Fragend wandte er sich an die anderen Ältesten.  
„Er weiß mehr, als wir. Er war schon ein Wächter des Lichts, bevor wir geboren wurden.  
Du solltest dich mit ihm unterhalten! Er wird dir alles sagen, was er weiß" Leo konnte immer noch  
nicht verstehen. Was hatte ein Wächter des Lichts mit der ganzen Sache zutun und warum war er,  
wenn er doch schon so lange auf Erden weilte, immer noch ein Wächter?  
„Wo finde ich ihn?" fragte Leo schließlich. Langsamen, aber bestimmenden deutete einer der  
Ältesten mit dem Arm in Richtung großen Saal. Leo folgte dem Hinweis und verließ ohne Worte  
die Anderen. Was würde dieser Wächter ihm erzählen? Was wusste er? Seine Schritte hallten in  
den hohen weißen Wänden wider und er beschleunigte von Sekunde auf Sekunde. Leo riss das  
Tor zum großen Saal auf. Die Augen aller Anwesenden waren auf Leo gerichtet, der nun in der  
offenen Tür stand und sich suchend umsah. Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen, als er  
schließlich in den Saal rief  
„Tarik?" Alle wandten sich wieder ihrem Tun zu, aus dem sie Leo zuvor gerissen hatte.  
Alle, bis auf einem. Ein junger Mann mit dunklem Haaren schloss das Buch, dass er in der  
Hand hielt und legte es auf den Tisch neben sich. Er faltete seine Hände vor sich und ging  
langsam auf Leo zu.  
„Ich bin Tarik. Was möchtest du wissen?"


	8. Was ist mit Chris?

„So kommen wir nicht weiter!" Phoebe schloss das Buch der Schatten und sah zu Piper,  
die nachdenklich vor ihr auf und ab ging. Sie hatten einfach zu wenig Informationen und  
im Buch konnten sie auch nichts finden. Wie auch? Sie wussten doch noch nicht einmal,  
wonach sie suchten.  
„Ich sehe mal nach Wyatt! Du kommst hier klar?" fragte Piper und verließ den Dachboden,  
als Phoebe ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie sie im Moment nicht brauchte.  
Phoebe seufzte laut, als sie das Buch wieder öffnete. Irgendwas musste sie finden, einen  
Anhaltspunkt zumindest.

„He, was suchst du?" frage Chris der gerade am Dachboden erschien. Phoebe sah ihn an.  
Er wirkte müde und angespannt. Seine Augen waren matt und er schien Schmerzen zu haben.  
„Alles ok mit dir?" frage sie Chris besorgt, der auf sie zukam.  
„ Ja, ich denke schon! Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe wohl schlecht geschlafen. Wird schon wieder!"  
entgegnete er ihr mit einem gequälten Lächeln, als er sich neben sie gesellte. Er wusste selber  
nicht, was mit ihm los war. In einem Moment wollte er nichts anders, als sich weiterhin auf  
die Suche nach jenem Dämon zu machen, der für ihrer aller Zukunft verantwortlich war und  
im Nächsten hätte er am liebsten das Halliwell-Manor dem Erdboden gleich gemacht.  
Er war erschrocken über seine Gedanken und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als könnte er diese abschütteln.

Er blätterte im Buch der Schatten, während Phoebe sich auf das Sofa setzte, versunken in ihre Gedanken.  
„Leo hat uns von den Veränderungen erzählt, die sich die letzten Tage zugetragen haben.  
Die Ältesten wissen nicht genau, worum es sich handelt. Weißt du vielleicht, was es sein kann?"  
Chris blätterte noch immer im Buch der Schatte, als er mit der Faust auf die Seiten schlug.  
„Was?" fauchte er. „Du auch? Was wollt ihr von mir?" Phoebe erschrak.  
„Ho! Langsam, junger Mann! Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du weiß,  
was es sein könnte! Könnte ja sein, dass du etwas weißt. Kommst du aus der Zukunft, oder wir?"  
Chris blickte verlegen zu Boden. Er wusste selber nicht, was mit ihm los war. Warum ist er Phoebe  
eben so angefahren? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Immerhin hatte sich Phoebe bis jetzt immer fair  
ihm gegenüber verhalten. „Es tut mir Leid!" kam es zerknirscht von Chris. Phoebe sah ihn  
mitleidig an. Sie versuchte die Gefühle von Chris zu empfangen, doch da war nichts. Wie immer.

„Was ist los mit dir Chris? Etwas stimmt doch nicht?" frage sie sanft. Chris schwieg.  
Er konnte ihr nicht Antworten. Was hätte er denn antworten sollen?  
„Chris! Das hier ist wirklich wichtig! Irgendwas bahnt sich da draußen an und wir wissen  
nicht, womit wir es zutun haben. Wenn du also etwas weißt, dann sag es uns bitte!"  
Chris Augen begannen zu blitzen und seine Hände zitterten. Er sah Phoebe scharf an,  
bevor er das Regal neben sich ergriff und zu Boden schleuderte.  
„Was geht euch das an?" fauchte er. Phoebe ging sofort in Deckung.  
„Paige! Piper!" schrie sie. Chris verdrehte die Augen und lachte.  
„Wie süß! Ruf doch nach deinen Schwestern!" hauchte er und wandte sich wieder dem  
Buch der Schatten zu, doch als er die nächste Seite umblättern wollte, schloss sich das  
Buch und flog auf den Boden.

„Was …?" gab Chris erschrocken von sich. Er starrte auf das Buch, dann zu Phoebe.  
„Phoebe? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Wer bist du?" fragte Phoebe ängstlich. Sie hörte laute Schritte von draußen, als sich  
die Tür zum Dachboden öffnete. Piper und Paige standen in der Tür und sahen ängstlich in den Raum.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Piper völlig außer Atem. Phoebe rappelte sich auf und kam hinter dem  
Sofa hervor.  
„Bleib, wo du bist!" Ihr Blick wich nicht von Chris, der völlig regungslos da stand und die  
Drei verstört ansah. Chris schnappte nach Luft. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es fehlten ihn  
die Worte. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er lauschte den Ausführungen von Phoebe,  
als sie ihren Schwestern erklärte, was vorgefallen war, doch er konnte die Worte nicht glauben.  
Er hob das Buch der Schatten wieder vom Boden auf und legte es auf seinen abgestammten Platz.  
Dann schloss er die Augen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Bitte! Das wollte ich nicht! Du musst mir glauben, Phoebe!" Sein Blick richtete sich flehend an  
Phoebe, die sich ans andere Ende des Dachbodens zu ihren Schwestern gesellt hatte. Jetzt sahen  
ihn auch Paige und Piper fassungslos an.  
„Hast du …?" setzte Piper an Paige gerichtet, zu einer Frage an, ohne dabei den Blick von Chris  
zu nehmen.  
„Ja, schon! Aber er war zuvor schon etwas merkwürdig! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass  
mein Spruch das bewirkt hat!" Piper und Phoebe starrten weiterhin Chris an, der sich inzwischen  
in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Armen und er gab keinen Laut von sich.  
Was hatte er getan? Er hob seinen Kopf und sah die drei Schwestern an.  
„Es ...!" Er schluckte „Es tut mir Leid!" Seine Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Er konnte  
sie nicht zurück halten. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Sein Kopf dröhnte und jedes seiner Glieder schmerzte,  
als würden Feuer in ihnen brennen. Piper sah ihn schief an. Sie glaubte ihrer Schwester, doch  
hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, als wäre er jemand, den sie plötzlich fürchten müssten. Vielleicht ist dies  
alles inzwischen zuviel für ihn? Vielleicht übermannten ihn gerade seine Gefühle, die er immer so gut  
vor ihnen allen verstecken wollte. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur schlecht geschlafen? Sie waren  
alle einmal schlecht drauf. Wer weiß!

„Ok! Lasst uns unten weiter reden!" sagte Piper schließlich zu ihren Schwestern und verließ den  
Dachboden. Bevor sie durch die Tür ging, sagte sie zu Chris gerichtet  
„Und du solltest dich vielleicht etwas hinlegen! Ich meine es ernst!" nach diesen Worten verließen  
sie Chris, der immer noch auf dem Sessel saß und ihnen nachsah. Er sank in die Lehne des weichen  
Sessels zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, was eben vorgefallen war.

Kaja stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und blickte verzweifelt an die Wände. Angst erfüllte sie,  
als sie die fremden Zeichen sah, die an die Wände gemalte waren. Wer hatte dies getan?  
War sie es etwa gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und wie kam sie hier her?  
Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie war im P3 und wischte gerade den Tresen, als sie wieder  
diese seltsamen Stimmen hörte. Dann fand sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder. Es war bereits  
später Nachmittag und die Sonne schien. Hatte sie geschlafen? Das Fenster stand weit offen und  
von draußen dran der Straßenlärm herein. Sie ging auf das Fenster zu und schloss es fest.

Sie starrte auf die Straße vor dem Haus. Alles wirkte so unwirklich und ein grauer Schleier legte  
sich vor ihre Augen. Sie wich vom Fenster zurück und starrte wieder auf die Wände.  
„Was ist das?" frage sie sich. Schwindel befiel sie und Kaja taumelte zurück. Ihr Herz raste  
und sie atmete einige Male tief durch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie von einer Ohmacht  
übermannt werden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie krümmte sich und griff sich mit den  
Händen an die Brust.  
„Was...?" stammelte sie, als sie auf ihre Knie sank. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
Ihr Atem beruhigte sich und ihre Arme ruhten nun auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Ein leichtes Surren  
zog sich durch ihren Kopf, bevor sie in eine Art Trance verfiel. Ihr Körper ruhte auf ihren Beinen  
und ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Das Fenster schlug wieder auf und ein kalter  
Wind drang zu ihr herein. Er blies durch ihr Schlafzimmer, doch sie blieb regungslos auf ihren  
Knien ruhen. Die Temperatur in ihrem Zimmer schien auf den Null-Punkt zu fallen und ihr Atem  
kondensierte angesichts der Kälte.  
„Cumhachd!" flüsterte sie.  
„Cumhachd! Sebulon!"

„Er benimmt sich merkwürdig! Das müsst ihr doch zugeben!" sagte Phoebe, die hinter Piper  
und Paige ins Wohnzimmer her hastete.  
„Definiere merk…!" Phoebe unterbrach Paige mit einer Handbewegung.  
„Du weißt, was ich meine, Paige!" erwiderte sie gereizt. „Merkwürdig halt! Er ist launisch,  
sehr launisch! Und ihr müsst zugeben, dass dies nicht normal ist! Selbst für seine Verhältnisse nicht!  
Er hat das Bücherregal umgeworfen und er ist auch dir gegenüber ausfällig geworden, Paige!"  
Paige sah Phoebe an und musste ihr Recht geben. Ja, er war etwas seltsam. Seltsamer als sonst.  
Piper sah ihre Schwestern an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Auch sie musste ihnen  
Recht geben, etwas stimmte nicht. Doch was? Sie hörten ein vertrautes Geräusch, als sich Leo im  
blau schimmernden Licht zu ihnen orbte. Er war nicht alleine.

„Wer ist das, Leo?" frage Paige. Leo sah die Drei an, doch er antwortete nicht.  
„Was ist hier los?" fragte er stattdessen.  
„Chris!" das war alles, was er von Phoebe zu hören bekam. Er sah die Drei verwirrt an.  
„Äh, das ist Tarik!" sagte er schließlich „Ähm, was ist mit Chris?"  
„Was soll schon sein mit mir!" Chris orbte ins Wohnzimmer und kam auf Leo zu.  
Er warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich an Phoebe wandte.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden, bitte!" sagte er flehend. Phoebe bewegte sich nicht. Sie musste  
immer noch an das Geschehnis am Dachboden denken und an den kalten Blick, den Chris  
ihr zuwarf. Chris merkte die Zurückhaltung der anderen und seufzte. Was sollte er tun?  
Er wich einige Schritte zurück und sah in die Runde.

„Es tut mir Leid!" Phoebe wandte sich wieder Leo zu  
„Ok, schieß los! Gibt es etwas Neues?"  
„Also, wie gesagt, das ist Tarik! Tarik ist ein Wächter des Lichts, was im Moment nicht  
weiter wichtig ist, doch was wichtig ist, ist, was er zu berichten hat!" Leo schob den Wächter  
des Lichts etwas unsanft vor sich. Die drei Schwestern sahen gebannt zu Tarik, in Erwartung,  
was er ihnen zu erzählen hatte. „Es gibt einige Veränderungen …!"  
„Wissen wir! Weiter!" schnaubte Piper und Tarik schrak zurück. Er hatte nicht mit einer  
solchen Reaktion gerechnet.  
„Oh, ok!" stammelte er. „Ich war Wächter des Lichts, als jene Ereignisse ihren Anfang nahmen.  
Damals stand es sehr schlecht um das Gute auf der Welt und die Mächte der Finsternis schienen  
die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Ich stand im Dienste von Yale, einem Ältesten, dessen ganzes  
Bestreben darin bestand, das Böse zu vernichten. Er unternahm alles, um gegen das Böse anzukommen,  
doch all seine Bemühungen scheiterte." Tarik unterbrach seine Ausführung und sah verwirrt zu Chris.

Phoebe folgte seinem Blick und erschrak.  
„Hhhoooo! Was …?" Chris stand regungslos im Raum.  
Phoebe tippte ihren Schwestern auf die Schultern.  
„Äh …!" stammelte sie. Ihre Schwestern drehten sich zu ihr um und ihr Blick fiel nun ebenfalls auf Chris.  
„Das hat er heute schon einmal gemacht!" meinte Paige monoton, wobei ihr Erstaunen nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Wie? Das? Also mit allem drum und dran?" fragte Phoebe erstaunt. Sie ging einige Schritte  
auf Chris zu. Er schien mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt zu sein.  
„Ja, in etwa genau so!" meinte Paige „Naja, bis auf das mit dem … Atem! Ist es hier kalt?  
Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, als wäre es hier kalt!" meinte Paige. Chris Atem war zu sehen, als hätte es im  
Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors Minusgrade. Alle Augen waren auf Chris gerichtet und keiner traute  
sich etwas zu sagen. Keiner wusste, was hier los war. Phoebe traute sich noch einige Schritte näher  
an ihn heran, bevor sie sich zusammen krampfte.

„Oh mein Gott!" hauchte sie. Sie wich zurück und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ihr Blick war fest auf Chris gerichtet.  
„Was?" schrie Piper, die diese ganze Sache einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Phoebe sah zu den anderen.  
„Ich kann etwas spüren. Angst … Wut… Verzweiflung … Hass. Ich weiß nicht, welches Gefühl  
… stärker ist. Ich … versteh das nicht. Ich habe noch nie etwas … von ihm empfangen!"  
Piper wirbelte herum und sah Tarik an!  
„Ok, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist hier los!" schrie sie den Wächter des Lichts an. Gerade, als  
dieser Antworten wollte, hörten sie, wie Chris einen tiefen Atemzug tat. Er starrte in die Runde.  
„Ich …! Was …?"  
„Was hast du getan?" fuhr ihn Leo an und ging mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er war sich sicher,  
das Chris mit der ganzen Sache etwas zutun hatte. Mehr, als er wieder einmal zu gab. Chris war  
erschrocken. Er wusste nicht, was los war, warum Leo ihn so anfuhr.  
„Warte ...!" stieß er hervor und hob abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe, doch Leo hielt weiter  
auf ihn zu. Plötzlich holte Chris mit seinem Arm aus und schleuderte Leo mit voller Wucht in die  
hinterste Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Leo schlug hart an der Wand auf, bevor er zu Boden sank.  
Er starrte Chris ungläubig an.  
„Woher …?" stammelte er. Chris' Augen blitzten, als er sich den drei Schwestern zuwandte.  
„Noch jemand?" fragte er herausfordernd und schimmerte davon.


	9. Chapter 9

Eine Katze lief die Hausmauern entlang und drückte sich ängstlich an sie, um nicht  
gesehen zu werden.Sie huschte in eine schmale Gasse und verkroch sich hinter einen  
Müllcontainer. Ihr Fell sträubte sich und siefauchte in die dunklen Ecken der Gasse.  
Sie blickte verängstigt um sich, hastete über den Container auf dasVordach des Hauses  
und verschwand über den Dächern. Eine zierliche Gestalt stand regungslos am Ende der  
Gasse und sah teilnahmslos zu, wie die Katze die Flucht ergriff, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" frage sie. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf einen jungen Mann,  
der mit dem Rücken an das Ende der Gasse stand und sie herausfordernd ansah. Er hätte  
verschwinden können, wenn er gewollt hätte,doch er blieb. Er war davon überzeugt der  
Situation Herr zu sein und ging einen Schritt auf die junge Frau zu.  
"Ich kenne dich nicht und das muss ich auch nicht! Deine Unverschämtheit wird dein Ende sein.  
Ich werde dich vernichten!" fauchte er.  
In seinem Gesicht war eine lange blutende Wunde zu sehen und seine Kleidung zeigte  
Spuren eines Kampfes.In seiner rechten Hand nahm ein Feuerball langsam Gestalt an.  
Er schleuderte seine glühende Waffe Richtung der Unbekannten, als diese schlicht ihre Hand  
erhob und das Geschoss in der Luft zum Stehen brachte. Nach einem kurzen abschätzenden Blick  
auf den Feuerball, der nun wie ein Spielzeug in der Luft zu tanzen schien, bewegte sie ihre Hand,  
kaum merklich, und schickte das Geschoß retour an den Sender. Mit einem lauten, schmerzerfüllten  
Schrei ging der Dämon in Flammen auf und verschwand. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte  
Kajas Mundwinkel, als sie zusah, wie der Dämon ein jähes Ende fand.

Sie stand noch eine Weile still da und starrte an die Stelle, an der eben noch der junge Dämon  
zu sehen war.  
"Das war leicht! Keine Herausforderung!" murmelte sie. Die Vernichtung des Dämons erfüllte  
sie mit Zufriedenheit, mit Überlegenheit und dennoch war sie etwas missmutig. Trotz allem fühlte  
sie sich nicht wohl, war nicht glücklich über die Situation. Sie hatte den Dämon mit Leichtigkeit  
vernichtet, aber dennoch war da noch eine Spur Zweifel, der sie quälte.  
Es war zu einfach. Keine Herausforderung. Und ... was machte sie hier? Langsam drehte  
sich Kaja wieder um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass nicht unweit von ihr, in den dunklen Schatten  
der Gasse, jemand sie beobachtete.Sie wollte die dunkle Seitengasse verlassen, als ihr Blick in  
den düsteren Hintereingang eines Hauses fiel.

War da jemand? War sie nicht alleine? Das Geräusch einer umfallenden Kiste war zu hören  
und sie schreckte auf, bereit sich ihrem Gegner zu stellen, doch sie sah nur, wie eine  
schwarz-weiße Katze ihre neun Leben rettete und aus der Gasse verschwand.  
"Weit bist du ja nicht gekommen!" sagte sie, als sie der Katze nachsah und lächelte dabei  
schief. Plötzlich schrie sie auf. Ein Feuerball traf sie an der rechten Schulter. Der Dämon  
von vorhin war offenbar nicht alleine gekommen. Sein Mitstreiter hatte sich zurück gehalten,  
bis er sicher sein konnte, dass seine Zeit gekommen war. Kaja wirbelte herum. Ihre Schulter  
schmerzte, doch sie war nicht gewillt zu verlieren. Sie hob ihren unverletzten Arm und  
schleuderte einen Blitz auf den neuen Dämon, der, wie sein Vorgänger, mit einem schmerzerfüllten  
Schrei in Flammen aufging. "Verdammt!" schrie sie und griff sich an die Schulter.

Lucian dachte über die Cadal-Urnen nach und darüber, was Nadir getan hatte.  
Wie konnte er nur einen so wichtigen Auftrag vermasseln? Cian hatte sie strengsten in ihre  
Aufgaben unterwiesen und gab ihnen vor Beginn ihrer Suche unmissverständlich zu versehen,  
dass es oberste Priorität hatte die Urnen zu finden und ihm unversehrt zu übergeben. Nadir hatte  
sie alle in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht und Lucian war darüber nicht sehr erfreut.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes langes Haar und blickte ins Leere. Noch  
einmal sah er Cians ungläubiges Gesicht, als er ihm die Inschrift der Urne vorlas und  
schluckte. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum Cian Nadir sein Vertrauen schenkte. Niemals  
hätte er diesen Fehler begangen, doch nun war es zu spät. Lucian musste versuchen zu  
retten, was zu retten war und das Erste war herauszufinden, ob der Ruf der alten Macht  
einen erreichen konnte.

Der Legende nach war keiner mehr übrig und das hieße, dass die Suche nach der alten  
Macht eine lange, sehr lange Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, wenn sie sie denn überhaupt  
finden würden. Er stand in einem finsteren Winkel von San Francisco und machte sich die  
Schatten der hohen Häuser zu nutze. Er konnte kaum seine Hand vor Augen sehen,  
nicht einmal, wenn er es wollte und das war gut so. Er beobachtete, wie eine junge Frau  
mit Leichtigkeit einen Dämon mit den eigenen Waffen das Handwerk legte und war sich  
sicher Ihn' gefunden zu haben. Er beobachtete, wie die junge Frau unbeeindruckt von  
ihrer Tat dem Geschen den Rücken zuwandte.

Lucian war sichtlich erstaunt. Kann es sein, dass es doch noch einen gibt, dass sich  
die Legende geirrt hatte und dass er selbst so schnell in der Lage war ihn zu finden?  
Er drückte sich an die Mauer des Hauses, als er merkte, dass die junge Frau ihren Blick  
in seine Richtung wandte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden. Unsanft gab  
er einer Katze, die sich ihm näherte einen Tritt, als diese aufgeschreckt aus dem dunklen  
Versteck rannte und die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich lenkte. Er beobachtet,  
wie ein erneuter Dämon der jungen Frau habhaft werden wollte und an seinem Versuch  
scheiterte. Lucian hatte genug gesehen. Er musste Cian berichten, was er entdeckt hatte  
und schimmerte aus seinem Versteck.

Chris materialisierte wieder in seinem Zimmer im P3. Er war irritiert. So viele unterschiedliche  
Gefühle machten sich in ihm breit und er wusste nicht, ob dies alles seine waren. Er atmete  
schwer, als würde er gegen eine Ohnmacht ankämpfen. Wütend über die Geschehnisse im  
Halliwell-Manor schleuderte er die Einrichtung seiner Behausung mit seinen telekinetischen  
Kräften durch die Luft. Er hatte sich Paige gegenüber mies verhalten, aber vor allem Phoebe  
hatte er Angst bereitet. Er hatte Leo verletzen wollen und konnte seinen Zorn darüber nicht  
Einhalt gebieten. Plötzlich schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf.

Chris griff sich an seine rechte Schulter, die stark zu bluten begann. Ein stechender  
Schmerz breitete sich von der Schulter in den Rest seines Körpers aus. Er hatte das  
Gefühl, als wäre er von etwas getroffen worden, doch es war nichts zu sehen.  
Niemand war in der Nähe, der ihm das angetan haben könnte. Er taumelte einige  
Schritte zurück, bis ihm die Wand keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr bot, als inne zu halten.  
Mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht lehnte er an der kalten Mauer und sackte langsam zu Boden.  
Tief im Inneren spürte er den Schmerz noch einmal. Anders. Ein Gefühl, das nicht ihm  
zu gehörten schien.

"Was zum Teufel ...!" ächzte er als er in der Ecke seines Zimmer kauerte. Bilder zogen an  
seinem inneren Aug vorbei. Nebel. Ein junger Mann.  
_"Erwache!"_ Ängstlich sah er sich um. Er war versucht nach Leo zu rufen, doch er  
entschied anders. Warum sollte Leo ihm helfen, nachdem er ihn so behandelt hatte?  
Leo hatte es verdient, doch war dies keine Entschuldigung dafür, was er tat. Er starrte  
an die Wand gegenüber. Der Schmerz in der Schulter wich langsam einem tauben Gefühl  
und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Tränen voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Was sollte  
er tun. Was war nur los mit ihm? Chris schloss die Augen.

"Leo! Alles in Ordnung?" frage Piper besorgt, als sie zu ihrem Ehemann hastete und ihm aufhalf.  
Leo starrte immer noch an die Stelle, an der zuvor Chris stand.  
"Ja. Alles in Ordnung! Mir fehlt nichts!" sagte er monoton.  
"Ähm, .. kann mir das bitte jemand erklären?" frage Phoebe, die die ganze Sache erst jetzt  
richtig mitbekam.  
"Chris ist ein Wächter des Lichts, oder? Seit wann hat ein Wächter des Lichts telekinetische  
Fähigkeit? Und seit wann ...und das ist eindeutig das seltsamste hier ... kann ein Wächter des Lichts  
... schimmern ... wie ein Dämon? Kannst du schimmern, Leo? Kannst du?" Phoebe war sichtlich  
aufgeregt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Paige legte  
ihrer Schwester beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Phoebe, beruhig dich. Glaub mir, ich verstehe es auch nicht!" Leo war mit Hilfe von Piper  
wieder auf den Beinen und sah alle Anwesenden fassungslos an.  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" stammelte er. Sie sahen einander fragend  
an und richteten gemeinsam ihren Blick auf Tarik, der, offenbar nicht ganz so erstaunt von  
der Sache, im Raum stand.  
"Ok, Tarik, wir wollen jetzt alles hören! Hast du verstanden? Alles!" In Pipers Stimme  
schwang sowohl Unsicherheit, als auch Wut, als sie sich dem Wächter des Lichts zuwandte.  
"Ich bin genauso überrascht, wie ihr!" gab Tarik als Antwort, doch etwas in seiner Stimme  
verriet den Schwestern, dass es wohl doch nicht so überraschend für ihn war.  
"Erzähl! Jetzt!" fauchte Phoebe. Tarik sah jeden in der Runde kurz an als er seine  
Ausführung von vorhin aufnahm.  
"Sagt euch der Begriff Schläfer' etwas?"


	10. Schläfer

Hm…. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob meine Story hier überhaupt gelesen wird,  
denn das wird ja leider nicht angezeigt. Allerdings mangelte es an FBs, was mir  
zu denken gibt! Was solls, ich schreib trotzdem weiter! Für mich:)

Die drei Schwestern sahen sich fragend an. Was meinte Tarik damit?  
"Ich glaube mal nicht, dass er vom normalen Schlaf redet!" meinte Paige.  
"Natürlich wissen wir, was Schläfer sind. Sie werden meist zu terroristischen  
Zwecken eingesetzt. Es sind Menschen die im Umgang mit Waffen, Sprengstoff,  
Selbstverteidigung und dergleichen ausgebildet und an verschiedenen Orten der  
Welt eingesetzt werden. Dort leben sie, wie jeder andere auch, als normale  
Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem sie ihrer  
wahren Bestimmung nachgehen. Aber was hat das mit dem ganzen hier zutun?  
Chris ist ja kein Terrorist." meinte Phoebe. Tarik musste trotz des Ernstes der  
Situation lächeln.  
"Nein, er ist kein Terrorist, er ...!" Plötzlich läutete Pipers Handy.  
Etwas verwirrt blickte sie herum, ehe Piper begriff. Sie ging zum Tisch und hob ab.  
"Was soll das heißen? Wie ... sie hat gekündigt?" Für einige Sekunden schwieg  
Piper und lauschte den Worten ihres Gesprächspartners.  
"Das darf doch nicht war sein. Gut ... ja ... ich weiß nicht! Ich werde mich  
darum kümmern! Im Moment müsst ihr versuchen so über die Runden zu kommen.  
Ich kann heute wirklich nicht im Club vorbei schauen!"

Piper legte auf und sah ihre Schwestern ungläubig an. Sie legte das Handy wieder  
auf den Tisch und ging zurück zu ihnen.  
"Was ist los?" fragten Phoebe und Paige fast gleichzeitig.  
"Kaja! Sie war vorhin im Club und hat gekündigt. Naja, gekündigt ist wohl eher  
nur die Umschreibung des Ganzen.Sie kam in die Bar, warf einen Barhocker  
nach Mike, meinte sie hat schon viel zu lange nach unserer Pfeife getanzt  
und wir könnten uns die Arbeit ... naja ... dort hin stecken, wo die Sonne niemals schein!"  
Phoebe und Paige wechselten einen etwas geschockten Blick ehe sie sich  
wieder Piper zuwandten.  
"Naja, das waren jetzt meine Worte, sie hat andere gebraucht! Dann stieß sie einen  
Gast unsanft auf die Seite und verschwand. Mike meinte, sie sah schlecht aus und  
hätte sich wohl an der Schulter verletzt, aber er weiß es auch nicht genau.  
Was soll's, ich kann mich jetzt nicht darum kümmern. Später."  
Piper wandte sich wieder an Tarik.

"Ok, weiter!" Die drei Schwestern setzten sich und Leo tat es ihnen gleich.  
Tarik ging um das Sofa herum und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Wie ich zuvor schon erwähnt hatte, stand ich in den Diensten Yales, einem Ältesten.  
Es war zu einer Zeit, in der die Mächte der Finsternis immer mehr die Oberhand über  
die Welt gewannen und jegliche Versuche sie zu stoppen, wurden vom Bösen zerschlagen.  
Yale war nicht gewillt weiterhin tatenlos zuzusehen, doch die anderen Ältesten teilten  
seine Ideen zur Bekämpfung des Bösen nicht. Sie wiesen Yale an, sein Vorhaben zu  
vergessen und beließen es dabei. Doch Yale war hartnäckig und versuchte, trotz  
Verbotes, selbst sein Glück. Aus der Erde Irlands und seinem eigenen Blut schuf er  
- wie soll ich sagen - magische Krieger, um den Mächten der Finsternis Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Durch sein Blut stattete er sie nicht nur mit sämtlichen Fähigkeiten aus, die zur Bekämpfung  
des Bösen notwendig waren, sondern auch mit einem Gewissen, so dass sie von  
Gut und Böse unterscheiden konnten und nicht wahllos töteten."

Die Schwestern sahen sich verwirrt an, nur Leo schien bereits alles zu wissen, was  
Tarik ihnen zu erzählen hatte.  
"Diese Krieger' hielten sich verborgen und lebten unerkannt unter den Menschen,  
doch sie waren nicht in der Lage Kinder zu zeugen, da sich deren Kontrolle sonst  
Yale entzogen hätte. Diese Krieger nannten man Schläfer, doch im Gegensatz zu den  
Terroristen hier, wussten sie selber bis zu ihrem Erwachen nicht, was ihre Bestimmung  
war und außerdem waren sie nicht böse."  
Tarik machte einen tiefen Seufzer, als er in die Runde blickte. Er sah die Verwirrung  
und die Ungläubigkeit in den Augen aller Anwesenden. Tarik hob seinen Kopf und  
horchte in den Raum.  
"Ich muss gehen. Tut mir leid!" sagte er und verschwand. Leo sprang vom Sofa auf.  
"Warte ...!" rief er, doch Tarik war bereits weg.  
"Gibt es noch etwas zu berichten?" fragte Piper, die nun Leo fixierte. Leo sah die Drei an.  
"Ich würde sagen ja, doch mehr, als er euch erzählt hat weiß ich auch nicht, außer,  
dass damals etwas schief ging und Tarik damit etwas zutun hatte. Er verschwieg diese  
Geschichte all die Zeit so gut es ging, nur einige der ältesten von uns wussten Bescheid.  
Ich werde mal nachsehen, was so wichtig zu sein schein, dass er so plötzlich verschwunden ist."  
Leo orbte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Die drei Schwestern sahen sich an und die offenen Fragen, die zurück blieben,  
standen ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Wir sollten vielleicht doch mal mit Chris reden!" meinte Paige und erhob sich vom Sofa.  
"Ich meine, vielleicht hat auch er etwas damit zutun?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist!" meinte Phoebe und ihr Blick wanderte  
von Paige zu Piper, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Schwester ihr Recht gab. Sie traute Chris  
nach dem, was vorgefallen war, nicht mehr wirklich.  
"Phoebe hat Recht!" meinte Piper "Was ist, wenn er wirklich etwas damit zutun hat?  
woher sollen wir wissen, wie er reagiert, ob er uns diesmal nicht vielleicht ernsthaft etwas antut?"  
Stille herrschte nun im Halliwell-Manor. Die Schwestern sahen sich an, doch keiner  
sagte mehr ein Wort. Paige dachte darüber nach. Sie erkannte durchaus die Gefahr,  
die möglicherweise von Chris ausging und verstand die Zweifel ihrer Schwester, doch  
sie wollte wissen, was hier los war.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich muss es versuchen!" sagte Paige schließlich und orbte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Kaja stand an einer Straßenecke und beobachtete das Treiben, das rund um sie  
herrschte. Sie sah sich um und blickte jeden Menschen um sich argwöhnisch an.  
Sie hielt ihre Schulter, die immer noch schmerzte. Sie dachte an den Club und was sie  
dort gerade veranstaltet hatte. Wie konnte sie das nur machen, wieso hatte sie diesen  
Job hingeschmissen? Sie wusste es selber nicht. Die letzte Woche war schwer für sie,  
doch für all das, was seit gestern Abend geschah, hatte sie keine Erklärung. Was war  
seit gestern geschehen? Langsam kam ihre Erinnerung zurück. Chris. Sie war noch im Club  
und kurz davor, diesen abzuschließen, als sie wieder diese Stimmen hörte.  
Chris war da und hatte sie gehalten. Dann war da etwas, das durch die Wände des P3's  
zu ihnen zu kommen schien. Doch an mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Chris. Sie musste zu ihm, mit ihm reden, vielleicht wusste er mehr. Sie lief die Straße  
entlang, achtete nicht auf die Menschen, die sie rücksichtslos rempelte. Sie lief ohne zu  
schauen über die Straße. Autoreifen quietschten und lautes Hupen war zu hören,  
doch sie folgte unbeirrt ihren Weg. In einer kleinen Gasse kam sie zum Stehen.  
"Wohin so eilig? Da möchte dich jemand sprechen!" Kaja blieb abrupt stehen und  
sah in einiger Entfernung zwei Männer. Sie lachten und kamen einige Schritte näher.  
"Wer seid ihr und wer möchte mich sprechen?" fragte Kaja herausfordernd, doch bekam  
keine Antwort. Die Männer kamen weiter auf sie zu, machten keine Anstalten, ihr Auskunft  
zu geben, als Kaja ihre Hand erhob. Die Männer blieben augenblicklich stehen.

"Oho, sie an, willst du uns Angst machen?" fragte einer der beiden höhnisch und ein Feuerball  
formte sich in seiner Hand.  
"He, sei etwas vorsichtiger mit dem, was du sagst. Lucian hat uns gewarnt zu leichtsinnig zu sein!"  
meinte der andere schließlich und wich dabei automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Wenn, dann  
sollte sie nicht ihn töten. Kaja zog ihre Augenbrauen fragend zusammen. _Wer ist Lucian?_  
Kaja wollte nicht fragen. Sie hielt ihren Arm in die Höhe und schleuderte ein Blitz auf  
den Mann. Der Dämon schrie auf, als er getroffen wurde und löste sich in Asche auf.  
Der Andere sah Kaja mit großen Augen an und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit  
bringen, bevor ein zweiter Blitz auch ihn vernichtet hätte. Er schimmerte davon.

Das P3 hatte bereits geöffnet und die ersten Gäste kamen, um die Nacht zu feiern. Langsam  
füllte sich der unter Tags so stille Club mit Stimmen und Gelächter. Musik war zu hören.  
Chris kauerte immer noch in seinem Hinterzimmer. Kein Licht brannte. Nur unter der Tür  
drang ein leichter Schimmer vom Club herein und ließ einige wenige Schatten erkennen.  
Sein Kopf ruhte in der Ecke und die Kälte der Mauer drang langsam in seinen Körper ein.  
Chris atmete schwer und mit jedem Atemzug spürte er, wie der Schmerz in seiner Schulter  
zurückkehrte. "Le...!" Er keuchte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Leo rufen, ihn bitten ihm zu helfen,  
ihn zu heilen, doch ein anderer Teil sträubte sich vehement dagegen. Chris verzog schmerzerfüllt  
das Gesicht. Durch das hereindringende Licht des P3s konnte er die Umrisse seines Zimmers  
erkennen und das Chaos, dass er in seiner Wut angerichtet hatte. Er lehnte sich wieder an  
die Mauer, als er ein vertrautes Geräusch vernahm und sah, wie sich Paige in sein Zimmer orbte.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, um sich davon zu überzeuge, dass es auch wirklich Paige war,  
die er da sah.

"Was ... willst du?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Es war nicht nur die  
Wunde an seiner Schulter, die ihn schwächte. Auch die ständigen Gefühlsschwankungen  
und Wutausbrüche, die er seit gestern durchlebte, aber nicht kontrollieren konnte, zehrten  
an seinen Kräften. Er konnte nicht gegen sie ankommen. Paige versucht sich im Dunklen  
des Zimmers zu orientieren und ging einen Schritt auf die Stimme von Chris zu. Langsam  
gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis. Chris' Gesicht wurde etwas klarer.  
"Oh mein Gott!" hauchte Paige und hielt sich die Hände geschockt vor den Mund.  
"Was ist mit dir passiert, Chris?" fragte sie ängstlich. Chris sah furchtbar aus. Er war blass  
und sah erschöpft aus. Seine Augen blickten sie müde und schmerzerfüllt an und sein Gesicht  
war schweißgebadet. Paige stolperte über ein Buch, das, so schien es, achtlos auf den Boden  
geworfen worden war. Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um und sah die Zerstörung.Bücher waren überall  
verstreut, die Poster waren von den Wänden gerissen worden und sowohl der Tisch, als auch der  
Stuhl waren zu Bruch gegangen. Paige sah wieder zu Chris, der immer noch wie ein Häufchen  
Elend in der Ecke saß und sich nicht bewegte.

"Chris?"  
"Verschwinde, Paige! Ich ...meine es ... ernst!" Paige konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Doch Paige ignorierte seine Bitte und kam näher. In ihren Augen  
spiegelten sich Sorge und Mitgefühlwider, aber auch Angst und Verständnislosigkeit.  
Jetzt erst sah sie die stark blutende Wunde an seiner Schulter.  
"Oh mein Gott, Chris, was ist nur los mit dir? Was ist passiert!" Sie wollte nach Leo rufen,  
doch plötzlich ergriff Chris ihre Hand und zog sie näher an sich heran.  
"Nein!" flüsterte er. "Ich habe gesagt 'Lass mich in Ruhe'! Ich brauche Leo nicht,  
ich brauche keinen von euch!" seine Stimme klang ruhig aber bestimmend.  
Paige sah ihn fragend an. Sie verstand nicht, warum er ihre Hilfe nicht wollte.  
"Bitte, Chris, lass uns nach Hause gehen! Wir werden dir helfen. Wir werden herausfinden,  
was mit dir nicht stimmt! Bitte! Komm mit mir mit!" Paige versuchte sanft auf Chris einzureden.  
Sie kniete sich vor ihm hin und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. Chris sah Paige an und  
seine Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.  
"Paige, bitte ... hilf mir! Bitte hilf mir!"  
"Ssschh ... schon gut! Komm, ich bring dich zu Leo!" Paige wollte sich und Chris gerade  
ins Halliwell-Manor orben, als sich Chris von ihr abwandte.  
"Nein!" schrie er und schleuderte Paige von sich weg, doch nicht so stark, so dass Paige  
nur einige Schritte zurück taumelte. Seine Kräfte waren wohl zu sehr geschwächt.  
Oder wollte er ihr nicht wehtun? Paige sah ihn fassungslos an.  
"Ich ... wir ... wollen doch nur ...!" begann sie, doch als sie in die Augen von Chris sah,  
erkannte sie nicht ihren Wächter des Lichts. Die Augen schienen einem Fremden zu gehören.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren orbte sich Paige wieder aus Chris' Zimmer im P3.

"Was soll das heißen, sie ist entkommen?" Cian war wütend. Er hatte eine simple,  
ganz einfache Aufgabe gestellt.  
"Ich habe wohl Schwachköpfe beauftragt! Was ist so schwierig daran einen Menschen zu fangen?"  
Cian schrie den Dämon, der Kaja entkommen war an. Wütend ging er vor ihm auf und ab.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen. Eine simple Aufgabe, sonst nichts. Musste er etwa alles selber machen?  
"Aber ...!" stotterte der Dämon "... sie hatte magische Kräfte! Sie hat Tibor mit Leichtigkeit  
vernichtet. Sie hat ihn mit einem Blitz getötet. Woher sollten wir wissen, dass ...!"  
"Schweig still!" grollte Cian den Dämon an. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu.  
"Natürlich hat sie magische Kräfte, oder glaubst du ich habe Interesse an einem normalen  
sterblichen Menschen? Einen Menschen ohne weitere Bedeutung für mich? Was kann einen  
Menschen schon so wertvoll machen, als dass ich meine Leute nach ihm schicken würde?  
Nichts, absolut gar nichts! Und weißt du auch warum?" fragte Cian und seine Augen blitzten.  
"Ich ... nein, ich weiß es nicht!" stotterte der Dämon. Cian sah kurz zu Boden, dann vernichtete  
er den Dämon mit einem Feuerball.

"Falsche Antwort!" Cian sah zu Lucian, der das Geschehen still beobachtet hatte. Er wusste,  
dass es kaum Sinn gemachthätte Cian abzuhalten, denn in gewisser Weise hatte er Recht.  
Sie mussten sie finden, sonst wäre Cians Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
"Lucian, mein getreuer Lucian!" Cian kam auf Lucian zu und fasste ihn an die Schultern.  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nur dir kann ich eine so wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen.  
Jetzt weiß ich das auch!"  
Cian sah Lucian einige Sekunden still in die Augen.  
"Finde sie! Finde sie und bring sie zu mir!" Lucian huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über  
die Lippe und verschwand.

"Was war so wichtig?" frage Piper und sah Leo streng an, der sich wieder ins Halliwell-Manor  
georbt hatte.  
"Die Ältesten wollten noch einmal mit Tarik reden, doch ich weiß nicht genau, was!  
Aber ich konnte vorher noch einmal kurz mit ihm sprechen!" Phoebe und Piper sahen  
ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Was hat er noch gesagt?" "Tarik wusste von Yales Plan und half ihm bei der Erschaffung  
der Schläfer. Doch er fürchtete den Zorn der Ältesten, da sie sich gegen deren Verbot  
widersetzten. Als die meisten von Yales Schläfern aktiv waren und Tarik sah, mit welcher  
Macht sie ans Werk gingen, wollte er alles ungeschehen machen und so tötete er einen von  
Yales Schläfern. Doch seine Tat blieb nicht ungesehen. Ein mächtiger Dämon beobachtete  
ihn und erfuhr so von den Schläfern." Leo hielt inne.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Paige?" fragte er.  
"Sie ist bei Chris!" entgegnete ihm Phoebe mit einem besorgten Blick.  
"Sieh uns nicht so an! Es war nicht unsere Idee!" setzte sie fort, als sie das blau-weiße  
Leuchten vor sich sahen und Paige sich zu ihnen orbte. Alle Augen waren auf Paige gerichtet  
und suchten, jeder für sich, nach eventuellen Verletzungen, oder Anzeichen, dass Chris ihr  
etwas angetan haben könnte, als sie Paiges besorgten Blick sahen.  
"Was ist los, Paige? Was ist mit Chris?" Paige sah ihre Schwestern nur kurz an.  
Sie ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen.

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Er sieht schrecklich aus und das meine ich ernst!  
Er ist in einer ziemlich schlechten Verfassung. Ihr hättet ihn sehen sollen. Ihr hättet sein  
Zimmer sehen sollen. Es ist ein einziges Chaos!" Die Schwestern wechselten einen fragenden  
Blick bevor sie sich wieder Paige zuwandten  
"Was meinst du damit?" fragte Phoebe "Und wo ist er jetzt?"  
"Immer noch im P3! Er wollte einfach nicht mitkommen! Ich habe versucht ihn davon zu  
überzeugen, dass wir ihm helfen wollen! Leo, er ist verletzt. Er blutet stark, doch er will  
sich nicht helfen lassen!" Paige klang leicht verzweifelt.  
"Ich ... ich möchte mir ... helfen lassen! Wirklich!" klang eine schmerzerfüllte Stimme  
von hinten. Alle drehten sich um und sahen Chris, der sich unbemerkt ins Wohnzimmer  
des Halliwell-Manors georbt hatte. Wie in seinem Zimmer kauerte er auch hier in einer Ecke.  
Jetzt erst, durch das helle Licht im Wohnzimmer, konnte Paige sehen, wie schlimm es tatsächlich  
um Chris stand. Doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die angesichts seiner Situation schlucken musste.  
Leo wollte zu ihm und ihm helfen, doch er zögerte. Erst als Piper ihn anwies, Chris zu helfen,  
eilte Leo zu ihm. Leo hielt seine Hände über Chris' verletzte Schulter. Ein goldenes Licht war  
zu sehen, doch nichts geschah. Die Wunde an Chris Schulter blieb unverändert.  
"Ich verstehe das nicht!" Leo war verwirrt. Was war nur los? Er konnte Chris nicht heilen.  
Doch er gab nicht auf. Weiterhin hielt er seine Hände über ihn, in der Hoffnung, doch noch  
eine Heilung zu erzielen. Doch nach einer Weile musste er sich selber eingestehen, dass  
es offenbar keinen Sinn hatte.

"Geh weg ... Leo! Bitte! Geh weg!" stöhnte Chris. Leo sah ihn verwundert an,  
als er sich langsam erhob. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten entfernte er sich von Chris und  
ging retour zu den Schwestern. Chris saß immer noch in der Ecke und sein Atem ging  
schwerer, als zuvor. "Ich ... ich befürchte, ihr könnt ... mir nicht ... helfen! Lasst es gut sein!  
Bringt Wyatt weg von hier ... bitte ... ich kann nicht ... dafür garantieren ... dass ...!"  
ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Chris und wieder standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen.  
Als hätte er seinen Namen gehört, orbte sich Wyatt von oben ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er materialisiert direkt vor Chris und sah seine Eltern an. Unschuldig stand er zwischen  
ihnen und Chris.

"Oh nein! Wyatt! Nicht!" schrie Piper. Sie beugte sich vor und streckte ihre Arme  
nach ihrem Sohn aus.  
"Komm zu Mummy, Wyatt, komm zu Mummy!" Piper versuchte ruhig zu klingen,  
doch Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie hatte Angst, dass Chris' Stimmung wieder  
umschlug und er Wyatt etwas antun könnte. Chris sah Wyatt schweigend an,  
als er seinen Arm Richtung Wyatt ausstreckte. Es schien, als wollte er ihm über die  
Haare streichen, doch Wyatt stand außer Reichweiter. Plötzlich machte Chris eine  
Handbewegung und Wyatt verschwand. Die Schwestern hielten sich die Hände vors  
Gesicht. Was war geschehen? Was ist mit Wyatt? Leo sah an die Decke und legte Piper  
beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Warte!" sagte er und verschwand.  
"Was hast du getan?" stieß Piper hervor und ging auf Chris zu, doch in dem Moment  
erschien Leo wieder, mit Wyatt am Arm.  
"Es ist alles ok, Piper! Alles in Ordnung! Er war oben, im Bett!" sagte Leo und  
versuchte Piper zu beruhigen.  
"Gott sei Dank!" stieß Piper hervor und nahm ihren Sohn aus den Armen von Leo.  
"Bitte ... bringt ihn weg!" hauchte Chris. Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Alle starrten ihn  
nur an, als es an der Tür läutete. Keiner bewegte sich. Wer immer es auch war,  
er kam zur falschen Zeit. Doch es läutete wieder und wieder. Immer länger  
und länger. Genervt ging Phoebe zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
"Was ...?" stieß Phoebe hervor, als sie stockte. "Kaja?"


	11. Kaja & Chris

Phoebe sah Kaja verwirrt an.  
„Was willst denn du hier?" fragte Phoebe etwas schroff. Sie hatte nicht  
damit gerechnet, dass sich Kaja nach ihrem Auftritt im P3 bei ihnen blicken  
lassen würde. Kaja stand immer noch in der Tür und starrte Phoebe an.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hab mich im Club absolut daneben benommen,  
doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier."  
„Ach, bist du nicht?"  
„Nein, ich suche Chris. Er war nicht im Club, deswegen kam ich hier her.  
Ist er hier?"  
Phoebe sah Kaja abschätzend an. Was wollte sie von Chris?  
„Nein, ist er nicht! Tut mir leid!" Phoebe wollte gerade die Türe schließen,  
als Kaja diese aufdrückte und Phoebe zur Seite drängte. Ungefragt betrat sie das  
Halliwell-Manor und ging durch den Flur, doch bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betreten  
konnte wurde sie von Piper gestoppt.  
„Kaja? Was machst du hier? Es ist jetzt wirklich ein schlechter Zeitpunkt.  
Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, dann kannst du das auch morgen machen!"  
Piper schob Kaja mit einem sanften, aber bestimmenden Druck Richtung Tür, doch  
Kaja wollte nicht gehen. Sie drehte sich um Piper, so dass ihr nun der Weg zum  
Wohnzimmer frei stand. Leo und Paige standen neben dem Sofa und  
starrten zu Kaja, die dicht gefolgt von den anderen ins Wohnzimmer trat und stehen blieb.

Sie sah sich um, doch sie konnte Chris nirgends finden.  
„Ok, was willst du, Kaja?" frage Piper, die sich an ihr vorbei schob und zu den  
anderen gesellte. Abwartend starrten sie alle an, doch von Kaja kam keine Antwort.  
Kaja ging einige Schritte ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich immer noch um.  
„Was will sie hier?" flüsterte Paige, ohne dabei Kaja aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!" Piper sah zu Phoebe und als sie den nachdenklichen Blick ihrer  
Schwester sah fragte sie  
„Kannst du irgendwas spüren?" Phoebe versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Naja, sie ist etwas niedergeschlagen und auch etwa verzweifelt. Ich weiß nicht genau!"  
Kaja achtete nicht auf die drei Schwestern und drehte sich langsam im Wohnzimmer  
im Kreis, bis ihr Blick auf Chris fiel, der immer noch zusammengesunken in der Ecke saß.  
„Oh nein, was haben sie dir angetan?" Kaja war fassungslos. Blitzschnell drehte  
sie sich wieder zu den anderen  
„Das werdet ihr büßen!" stieß sie wütend hervor und ein Feuerball formte sich  
in ihrer Hand, den sie auf die Drei schleuderte. Instinktiv erhob Piper ihre Hände  
und ließ den Feuerball und Kaja erstarren.

„Äh … ok … was war das?" fragte sie irritiert.  
„Warum ist sie ein Dämon? Kann mir mal einer sagen, warum ich einen Dämon  
eingestellt habe?"  
„Weil wir es nicht wussten?" fragte Paige vorsichtig.  
„Nein, weil wir es nicht spüren konnten!" meinte Phoebe monoton und sah  
angestrengt zu Kaja.  
„Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?" Piper sah zuerst Phoebe an, dann ging sie  
langsam auf Kaja zu. Es wurde langsam alles immer verwirrender und sie bekamen  
immer noch nicht alle Antworten, die sie sich von Tarik erhofft hatten.  
„Ich versteh das nicht! Sie hatte sich doch bis gestern immer korrekt verhalten.  
Ok, sie war etwas erschöpft, weil sie die letzte Woche kaum Schlaf gefunden hatte,  
doch niemals hatte sie irgendetwas getan, was darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass sie in  
Wirklichkeit ein Dämon war!" Piper rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Leute, langsam glaub ich das wird bei Chris zur Gewohnheit!" mischte sich  
schließlich Paige ein und deutete auf den Wächter des Lichts, der sich ebenfalls  
nicht mehr bewegte. Piper hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
„Aber ich hab doch nur …!" sagte sie und deutete verlegen auf Kaja und den  
Feuerball, der immer noch regungslos in der Luft schwebte, dann blickte  
sie zu Phoebe.

„Phoebe? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie. Phoebe sah erst zu Chris, dann zu Kaja.  
„Ich denke ja! Seht ihr, sie ist ebenfalls an der Schulter verletzt!" Erst jetzt entdeckten sie  
die Wunde an Kajas Schulter, doch sie blutete nicht so stark, wie bei Chris und bereitete  
ihr offenbar auch nicht so viele Schmerzen.  
„Leo, heil sie!" sagte Phoebe ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
„Was? Wieso?"  
„Frag nicht! Tu es einfach!"  
Leo verstand nicht, warum er das tun sollte, wo doch Kaja versucht hatte,  
sie zu töten. Doch er ging zu ihr und hielt seine Hand über ihre verletzte Schulter.  
Das goldene Licht breitete sich über die Wunde aus und langsam schloss sich diese.  
„Seht!" sagte Phoebe und zeigte auf Chris, dessen Wunde sich ebenfalls schloss.  
„Woher …?" doch Piper konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Langsam löste  
sich Kaja wieder aus der Erstarrung und mit ihr der Feuerball, der sich dicht hinter  
Piper befand. Sie hatte nicht an ihn gedacht, sie hatte ihn einfach vergessen.  
„Feuerball!" schrie Paige geistesgegenwärtig. Der Feuerball entmaterialisierte  
sich kurz und Paige lenkte ihn mit einer Handbewegung weg von den Anderen  
Richtung Küche. Mit einem lauten Krachen traf er den Küchenschrank und man  
konnte hören, wie das Holz unter der Wucht splitterte. Piper drehte sich zu Kaja  
und wollte sie diesmal explodieren lassen, doch Kaja hob nur ihren Arm und wehrte  
Pipers Angriff ab, als hätte sich ein unsichtbares Schild um Kaja aufgebaut. Fassungslos  
starrten sie alle an. Piper versuchte es noch einmal, doch nichts geschah. Weder die  
Schwestern, noch Leo trauten sich einen Schritt zu tun, aus Angst, es könnte ihr  
letzter Fehler sein.

Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören, als Chris langsam seine Augen öffnete.  
Seine Wunde war geheilt, doch sein Zustand schien sich nicht viel gebessert zu haben.  
Immer noch wirkte er blass und erschöpft, doch er versuchte vorsichtig auf die Beine  
zu kommen. Mit wackligen Knien drückte er sich langsam an der Wand hoch und  
blickte auf seine Schulter.  
„Danke Leo!" flüsterte er. Kaja huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über das Gesicht.  
„Chris!" sagte sie und ihre Freud darüber, dass es ihm besser zu gehen schien,  
war nicht zu überhören. Piper hoffte, dass Kaja von Chris abgelenkt war und  
wollte diese Möglichkeit nutzen, um erneut Kaja anzugreifen. Doch auch dieser  
Versuch schlug fehl. Wütend drehte sich Kaja zu ihr.  
„Wage es ja nicht noch einmal!" fauchte sie.  
„Ich könnte euch auf der Stelle töten, euch alle!" Ihre Augen blitzten und das  
Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Warum tust du es nicht?" fragte Chris leise. Er lehnte immer noch an der  
Wand, doch in seinen Augen blitze ebenfalls Wut, die sich gegen die drei  
Schwestern und Leo richtete.  
„Noch nicht! Nicht jetzt!" sagte Kaja trocken ohne dabei Chris anzusehen.  
„Komm!" Mit diesem Wort schimmerten sie und Chris aus dem Halliwell-Manor.

Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel und warf ein sanftes Licht auf  
San Francisco. Doch schon wie die Nacht zuvor, schien diese Stadt niemals  
zu schlafen. Überall herrschte reges Treiben und niemand bemerkte den Mann,  
der sich im Schatten eines Hauseinganges verborgen hielt.Lucian sah auf das Haus gegenüber  
und wartete. Er hatte Zeit, mehr Zeit als sie. Er wusste, dass sie irgendwann  
auftauchen würde. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte zu dem Fenster im obersten Stock.  
Es brannte kein Licht, doch das schien ihm egal zu sein. Er konnte spüren, dass  
er hier richtig war. Hier musste es sein. Er hatte schon alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft,  
nur diese eine war noch übrig geblieben.

„Jetzt wirst du sterben!" Lucian erschrak und wirbelte herum. Er hob seine  
Hand, bereit denjenigen zu töten, der es wagte sich ihm zu nähern.  
„Nadir! Du Idiot!" Ein tiefes Lachen war zu hören.  
„So schreckhaft, alter Freund?" Lucian hätte Nadir am liebsten auf der stelle getötet.  
Er konnte es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn er sich an ihn heran schlich.  
„Könntest du bitte etwas leiser sein? Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit  
auf uns ziehen! Was machst du hier?" Lucian wandte sich wieder dem Haus zu und  
kontrollierte, ob im Fenster bereits Licht brannte. Noch immer war nichts zu sehen.  
„Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn du sie zu Cian bringst!"

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein_ Lucian schloss genervt die Augen. Er mochte Nadir  
nicht besonders. Auch wenn sie sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit kannten, war dies kein  
Grund Nadir einen Freund zu nennen. Sie standen beide im Dienste von Cian und er  
vertraute ihnen gleichermaßen. Vertraute ihm, wäre wohl eher richtig gewesen, denn  
Nadir hatte sich durch sein Versagen den Missmut Cians zugezogen. Doch Nadir war  
eigensinnig und hinterhältig. Er tat nichts, ohne nicht dabei seinen eigenen Vorteil in den  
Vordergrund zu stellen. Was mochte er nun wieder ausgeheckt haben? Lucian wollte es  
gar nicht so genau wissen. Es missfiel ihm, dass er nun bei diesem wichtigen Auftrag  
Nadir an seiner Seite hatte.  
„Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach wieder, Nadir? Ich schaffe das hier ganz  
sicher auch ohne dich!"  
Nadir schwieg einen Augenblick. Er wusste wie Lucian über ihn dachte und sein  
Argwohn war berechtigt. In all den Jahren hatte er auch nie Anstalten gemacht Lucian  
vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
Warum auch, es gefiel ihm, wie Lucian über ihn dachte.  
„Nein, ich bleibe! Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, das weißt du!" Lucian seufzte.  
Nadir hatte Recht. Zwingen konnte er ihn nicht und töten auch nicht. Cian würde ihm  
das verübeln, denn trotz allem brauchte er Nadir noch.  
„Na schön, aber halte dich im Hintergrund. Wenn du das hier auch vermasselst,  
dann bringe ich dich um!"  
„Ist das eine Drohung?"  
„Nein! Oh nein! Das ist ein Versprechen!" Lucian wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit  
wieder dem Fenster zu und seine Augen weiteten sich freudestrahlend. Licht.  
Es brannte Licht in ihrer Wohnung. Sie war da.

Es war kalt in der kleinen Wohnung, als Kaja und Chris im Wohnzimmer ihrer  
Behausung erschienen. Chris schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper. Es fröstelte ihn  
und er konnte sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten.  
„Komm!" sagte Kaja und führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig setzte sie ihn  
auf ihr Bett und Chris nahm die willkommene Gelegenheit und ließ sich auf die Kissen  
sinken. Er schloss die Augen. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen? Er wusste  
es nicht genau. 30 Stunden, oder waren es mehr? Kaja schloss das Fenster,  
das immer noch weit offen stand und schaltete das Licht ein. Nervös lief sie in ihrer  
Wohnung hin und her. Chris konnte hören, wie sie Schranktüren öffnete und wieder  
schloss. Dann kam sie retour, in ihrer Hand ein Glas Wasser.  
„Hier! Trink!" Chris hatte Mühe sich aufzusetzen. Immer noch tat ihm alles weh  
und auch die Schulter, obwohl von der Wunde nichts mehr zu sehen war.  
„Danke!" er nahm das Glas und trank. Als er es wieder absetzte ließ er seinen Blick  
durch das Zimmer schweifen. Die Einrichtung war, wie auch bei ihm, etwas in  
Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und an den Wänden befanden sich seltsame Symbole.  
Die gleichen Symbole, wie an der Rückwand der Bar im Club. Chris konnte sich  
langsam wieder daran erinnern. Er war mit Kaja dort und sie war wegen einer Sache  
ziemlich verstört gewesen, als ihn irgendwas in die Ohmacht zwang.  
Er dachte noch, es wäre ein missglückter Zauber von Paige gewesen, doch langsam  
musste er sich eingestehen, dass es etwas anderes war. Doch was? Er senkte seinen  
Kopf und Verzweiflung machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Hatte er Kaja wirklich gesagt,  
sie solle Leo und die Schwestern töten? Warum hatte er das gesagt? Und warum  
war sie überhaupt im Halliwell-Manor gewesen? Chris hob erschrocken seinen  
Kopf und sah Kaja in die Augen, die auf einem Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers  
Platz genommen hatte.

„Was hast du bei ihnen gewollt? Was ist gestern geschehen?" Kaja schwieg.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick von Chris ab und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
„Was ist mit _uns_ geschehen, Kaja?" Chris Stimme war nur noch ein flehendes Flüstern.  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er wollte wissen, was mit ihm geschah und warum  
er sich so benahm. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr und Kajas Schweigen machte es ihm  
nicht leichter. Immer noch hielt er das Glas mit Wasser in seiner Hand und lehnte an  
der Rückwand des Bettes. Kaja blickte zu Boden, bevor sie Chris ansah. Auch ihre  
Augen glänzten unter Tränen.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Chris! Ich weiß es nicht! Es hat vor mehr als einer  
Woche begonnen. Erst mit einem Alptraum, der dann immer öfters kam. Dann hörte  
ich Stimmen, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte!"  
Chris sah sie gebannt an  
„Was für Stimmen? Was haben sie gesagt?"  
„Ich konnte sie nicht verstehen. Anfangs zumindest nicht. ‚Airìm' und ‚dùisigh'.  
Das waren die Worte, die ich hörte!"  
„Was bedeuten diese Worte?" Kaja biss ich auf die Lippen.  
„Im Grunde nichts Besonderes. Es sind gälische Wörter und bedeuten ‚Höre' und ‚Erwache'!"  
Chris dachte angestrengt nach. _Erwache_. Dies war das Wort, das er in  
seinem Zimmer im Club hörte, kurz bevor Paige erschien.

„Gestern … im Club … als du wieder diese Stimmen hörtest, was ist da gesehen?  
Ich bin in meinem Zimmer aufgewacht und konnte mich an nichts erinnern.  
Danach habe ich auch Stimmen gehört. Nur einmal, aber diese Stimmen sagten ‚erwache'!"  
Kaja schwieg. Tränen liefen ihren Wangen hinunter und sie schluchzte.  
Chris stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch und erhob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett.  
Langsam ging er auf Kaja zu und sank vor ihr auf die Knie. Er verzog sein Gesicht,  
denn jede Bewegung verursachte Schmerzen in ihm. Vorsichtig hob er, mit der Hand  
an ihrem Kinn, ihren Kopf und sah sie an.  
„Bitte sprich mit mir, Kaja! Was ist im Club geschehen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte  
er ihr in die Tränen verschwommenen Augen. Sie schluchzte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Etwas …etwas war da. Es kam von draußen herein und durchdrang die Wände.  
Es war, als hätten die Stimmen, die ich hörte, Gestalt angenommen. Sie wollten  
mich, ich kann dir nicht sagen warum, aber ich weiß es." Chris sank zurück und  
setzte sich auf seine Beine.  
„Ich verstehe nicht. Was wollen sie von dir und … was hat das mit mir zutun?"  
Kaja schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, was  
das alles mit ihr zutun hatte. Chris sah sie traurig an.Wie konnte er nur in diese  
Situation geraten, aus der er keinen Ausweg fand.  
„Was sind das für Symbole an den Wänden? Die gleichen habe ich im Club gesehen.  
Gestern. Als dies alles begann!" wieder sah er Kaja erwartungsvoll an.  
Doch auch diesmal schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sie waren einfach da. Ich wusste  
nicht, wie ich Heim gekommen war. Ich stand hier in meinem Schlafzimmer und  
das erste was ich sah, waren diese Symbole.Doch kurz darauf geschah etwas  
Merkwürdiges. Es wurde eiskalt und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich in eine  
Art Trance verfallen. Ich wollte mich dagegen wehren, doch ich konnte nicht.  
Es überkam mich einfach. Das Einzige, an das ich mich noch erinnern kann,  
ist ein Name. Sebulon!"  
„Sebulon? Dieser Name sagt mir nichts." Chris dachte angestrengt nach.  
Langsam zog er sich an der Lehne des Sessels, in dem Kaja saß, hoch und  
taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte gerade wieder zum Bett gehen, als zwei  
Dämonen im Zimmer erschienen.

„Kuckuck!" sagte der eine amüsiert und winkte ihnen zu.  
„Bereit für eine kleine Reise?" fragte der andere. Eine Strähne seines schwarzen  
langen Haares hing ihm ins Gesicht und er starrte Kaja durchdringend an.  
Der Andere machte einige Schritte auf Kaja zu, doch Chris hob seinen Arm und  
schleuderte ihn in die Ecke des Schlafzimmers.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst dich im Hintergrund halten!" sagte der andere und wandt  
sich wieder Chris zu.  
„Du bist nicht Teil unseres Planes. Also halte dich da raus!" sagte er und schleuderte  
einen Feuerball auf ihn. Chris wandte sich ab und ging in Deckung, doch er war nicht  
schnell genug. Ein Teil des Feuerballs striff ihn noch am Rücken. Seine Kraft war nicht  
mehr so stark, doch sie genügte, um Chris aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.  
Er flog gegen die Wand und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Chris versuchte  
noch sich aufzurichten, doch Dunkelheit machte sich langsam vor seinen Augen breit.  
„Kaja!" stöhnte er, bevor er abermals das Bewusstsein verlor.


	12. Der letzte Schläfer

Die Schwestern standen immer noch im Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors  
und versuchten ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war eben geschehen?  
„Man könnte sagen, die beiden haben sich gesucht und gefunden!" meinte Paige schließlich  
sarkastisch, als sie ihre Fassung wieder gefunden hatte. Ihre Schwestern sahen sie mit  
offenem Mund an. Keine von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Langsam drehte sich Piper zu Leo,  
dessen Erstaunen ihm ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
„Woher wusstest du es?" frage er schließlich. Phoebe sah zur Seite, als würde sie nachdenken.  
Langsam ging sie zum Sofa, setzte sich und nahm ein Kissen zur Hand, welches sie fest an  
sich drückte. Sie brauchte etwas zum anhalten. Wie sollte sie erklären, woher sie wusste,  
wie Leo Chris heilen konnte. Sie wusste es nicht, vielmehr war es eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl,  
dass sie nicht beschreiben konnte.  
„Ich wusste es nicht, Leo! Als Kaja das Wohnzimmer betrat spürte ich ihre Angst und  
Verzweiflung und als sie Chris sah und diese Gefühle in Hass und Wut umschlugen,  
empfand ich es, als würde es in mir widerhallen, als wären es nicht nur Kajas Gefühle …!"  
sie machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte „… sondern auch die von Chris!  
Macht das für euch irgendeinen Sinn?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt? Nein!" Piper ging auf Phoebe zu und setzte sich langsam neben  
sie auf das Sofa.

„Nein, es macht keinen Sinn! Wieso ist Kaja ein Dämon, wieso schloss sich auch  
Chris' Wunde, als Leo Kaja heilte? Wieso verhält auch sie sich so merkwürdig und  
was haben die beiden miteinander zutun?" Piper sah von Phoebe zu Paige und ließ  
dann ihren Blick auf Leo ruhen. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an und Leo konnte die vielen  
Fragen, die sich in ihrem Kopf befanden, förmlich hören. So sehr er auch wollte,  
er konnte ihnen nicht die erwarteten Antworten auf all ihre Fragen geben, er wusste  
selbst zu wenig und was er wusste, hatte er den Schwestern mitgeteilt. Immer noch hatten  
sie zu wenig Informationen, als dass sie im Buch der Schatten etwas finden könnten, oder  
etwas gegen den Verlauf, den die ganze Sache nahm, zu unternehmen. Er sah Piper fest  
in die Augen. Wie sehr er sie vermisste, ihre Berührungen, das vertraute Gefühl, wenn  
sie ihn umarmte. Er sah zu Boden, als er schließlich sagte  
„Gut, ich werde sehen ob ich Tarik noch einmal herbringen kann! Tut bitte nichts,  
bevor ich wieder hier bin!"  
„Versprochen!" sagte Paige, die immer noch an derselben Stelle stand, wie zuvor  
und sah zu Leo, der sich im blau funkelnden Licht davon orbte. Schließlich begab  
sie sich ebenfalls zu ihren Schwestern und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas, machte  
einen tiefen Seufzer und sah ihre Schwestern an. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Sie mochte  
es nicht tatenlos herum zu sitzen und zu warten. Sie sah zu Phoebe, die mit ihren  
Gedanken bereits einige Schritte voraus zu sein schien.

„Woran denkst du, Phoebe?" Phoebe starrte weiterhin in den leeren Raum,  
missachtete die Frage ihrer Schwester, als sie schließlich das Kissen beiseite legte.  
„Das kann ich euch noch nicht sagen! Wartet hier! Schön sitzen bleiben!" mit diesen  
Worten stand Phoebe auf und ließ ihre Schwestern ohne weiteren Kommentar alleine.  
Paige rutschte von der Lehne auf das Sofa und lehnte sich an Piper.  
„Was denkst du?"  
„Über Phoebe?" fragte Piper und musste leise lachen.  
„Nein, über die ganze Sache!" auch Paige musste schmunzeln, denn sie dachte  
das gleiche, wie Piper. Phoebe hatte sie eben wie zwei kleine Kinder angewiesen,  
schön artig zu sein und nichts anzustellen.

Phoebe hastete die Treppen hinauf auf den Dachboden und blieb in der Mitte stehen.  
Sie sah sich langsam im Raum um und ihr Blick viel auf das zerstörte Regal, dann auf  
das Buch der Schatten. Sie blickte sich weiter um und drehte sich langsam im Kreis  
bis sie schließlich mit schnellen Schritten den Dachboden wieder verließ. Sie ging in  
ihr Zimmer und kramte in ihrem Kasten nach einem Block und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
Sie begann einige Notizen zu schreiben, sie wollte nichts durcheinander bringen. Sie  
sah wieder auf und schloss kurz die Augen, überlegte, versuchte sich zu erinnern.  
Dann schrieb sie wieder ein paar Notizen und hielt inne.  
„Kann das sein?" murmelte sie. Dann stand sie auf, verließ ihr Zimmer und lief die  
Treppen wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Paige und Piper immer noch auf dem  
Sofa saßen. Sie hörte eine weitere Stimme. Leo.

„Das ging aber schnell!" sagte sie, als sie sich wieder zu ihren Schwestern begab  
und bemerkte, dass Leo Tarik mitgebracht hatte. Phoebe setzte sich zu Piper und  
Paige und legte ihren Notizblock auf den Tisch vor sich.  
„Da sind wir jetzt aber gespannt!" meinte sie schließlich und richtete ihren Blick  
auf Tarik. Er hatte seine Hände in den Ärmeln seines Umhanges und kam langsam  
auf die Drei zu. Wieder blickte er zu Boden, während er nach den richtigen Worten  
suchte. Mit einem sanften Handbewegung deutete er Leo sich ebenfalls zu setzen,  
eher begann.  
„Wie Leo euch schon berichtet hat, habe ich einen von Yales Schläfern getötet.  
Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht mehr ändern kann, dennoch möchte ich mich hierfür rechtfertigen.  
Als mir klar wurde, dass die Schläfer, trotz ihrer Loyalität uns gegenüber, erbarmungslos  
gegen die Mächte der Finsternis vorgingen und trotz ihres Gewissens nicht vor  
Unschuldigen, die zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort waren, halt machten, wurde  
mir bewusst, dass wir diese Schäfer niemals erschaffen hätten dürfen. Sie erwiesen  
uns gute Dienste, doch das Leben eines Unschuldigen dufte nicht durch einen von  
ihnen beendet werden. Das widersprach allem, wofür wir kämpften. So beschloss  
ich dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen und tötete einen der Schläfer, mit dem Ziel, sie  
alle zu vernichten. Doch meine Tat blieb nicht unbemerkt. Ein mächtiger Dämon  
beobachtete mich und zwang mich ihm das Geheimnis der Schläfer zu verraten,  
andernfalls würde er mich den Ältesten übergeben, die über mich richten würden!"  
Tarik unterbrach und machte einen tiefen Atemzug. Langsam blickte er in die Runde,  
wollte feststellen, ob jemand etwas zu sagen hatte, als er weiter sprach.  
„Der Dämon nahm mich mit in die Unterwelt und hielt mich dort, bis er alles, was er  
wissen wollte, von mir erfuhr. Im Gegenzug für meine Hilfe versprach er, mich gehen  
zu lassen und mich niemals wieder aufzusuchen. Sein Name war Sebulon!"

„Was wollt ihr von mir?" schrie Kaja, doch sie konnte sich nicht aus dem Griff des Dämons  
befreien. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, war sie nicht in der Lage ihm etwas anzuhaben,  
ihn zu verletzten, ihn zu töten. Mit festem Griff hielt Lucian die junge Frau am Arm, als  
er mit ihr und Nadir im Schlepptau in der Höhle erschien. Lucian warf der jungen Frau  
einen strengen Blick zu und zog sie unsanft mit sich.  
„Bitte, lasst mich gehen!" Immer wieder versuchte sich Kaja von Lucian loszureißen,  
doch sein Griff war zu fest und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Hilfe  
suchend blickte sie sich um, in der Hoffnung einen Ausweg aus der Situation zu finden.  
Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihre Kräfte, in dessen Besitz sie so plötzlich kam, nicht  
einsetzten konnte. Immer wieder hob sie ihren Arm, um den Dämon zu vernichten,  
doch nichts geschah. Sie gab auf.

„Fahr zur Hölle!" fauchte sie Lucian an, der sie nur kurz ansah und schief lächelte  
„Dein Wunsch kommt zu spät!" Kaja sah den Dämon irritiert an. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel  
ihm in leichten Strähnen ins Gesicht und seine grünen Augen blitzen. Er war noch jung,  
doch seine Augen wirkten alt, doch sie erkannte in ihnen keine Wut, als er sprach.  
Es war etwas anderes, etwas, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte.  
„Cian!" rief Lucian und blieb stehen. Er sah sich um und wartete auf ein Zeichen  
seines Herren, als dieser vor ihnen erschien. Cian hob die Arme in die Höhe,  
als würde er etwas huldigen und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Wie schön sie ist!" sagte er, kam auf die Neuankömmlinge zu und sah Kaja tief  
in die Augen. Kaja erschauderte. Etwas in seinem Blick ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern  
gefrieren. Ohne es zu bemerken rückte sie näher an Lucian ran und sah zu Boden.

„Sie nur, Lucian, wie zart sie ist und dennoch hat sie die Macht uns alle zu vernichten,  
dies unwissende Kind!" Cian lachte leise, aber dies Lachen ging durch Mark und Bein.  
Kaja blickte wieder hoch und sah, wie Cian seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, immer noch  
lachend. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging von ihnen fort.  
„Du kannst gehen, Nadir!" sagte er schließlich. Nadir verzog das Gesicht und sah  
verächtlich zu Lucian, dem nichts dergleichen befohlen wurde. Zornig schimmerte  
er davon. Kaja empfand dies als Erleichterung und wich wieder von Lucian, der sie  
immer noch im Griff hielt, doch der Druck, den er auf ihren Arm ausübte, war nicht mehr  
so fest, wie zuvor. „Lass sie los!" sagte Cian ohne sich umzudrehen. Lucian sah kurz zu  
Kaja bevor er ihren Arm los ließ und einen Schritt zurück wich. Kaja rieb sich ihren Arm  
und sah sich wieder um. War da nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo ein Ausweg aus dieser  
Situation? Sie versuchte aus der Höhle zu schimmern, doch nichts geschah. Was immer  
sie tat, es blieb ohne Erfolg. Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie schluckte angesichts  
der Tatsache, dass sie hier fest saß. Hier! Wo war hier?  
„Erzähl mir von dir!" sagte Cian schließlich und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Hände  
waren hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Erzähl!" Kaja sah den Dämon irritiert an, denn sie wusste nichts darauf zu antworten.  
Was sollte sie einem Dämon erzählen, der sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, außer  
„Geh zum Teufel!"  
„Ah … ja!" sagte Cian schlicht und sah zu Boden, während er einige Schritte auf sie zuging.  
„Ich bin Cian!" und er deutete mit einer Hand auf sich. Kaja sah ihn fragend an.  
Sie kam sich vor, wie bei einem Treffen der anonymen Alkoholiker.  
„Ich bin ein Dämon und nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt! Ich habe dich holen lassen, weil du  
etwas hast, das mir gehört und das hätte ich gerne wieder!" Cians Stimmer war ruhig  
und er versuchte sanft zu klingen, doch ein gewisser höhnischer Unterton war nicht zu  
überhören.  
„Ich … ich verstehe nicht!" stotterte Kaja. Sie wusste nicht, was er von ihr wollte.  
Was hatte sie, dass ihm gehören könnte. Was wollte er? Cian sah Kaja an, als er  
seine Augen leicht aufriss.  
„Ah … ich verstehe! Du hast keine Ahnung, was? Du weißt nicht, wovon ich spreche,  
denn du weißt noch nicht einmal, was du bist, du ahnungsloses kleines Nichts!"  
Cian schmunzelte, als er begriff, dass sie keine Ahnung von all dem hatte, was mit ihr geschah.  
„Lass mich dir helfen. Hattest du in letzter Zeit einige seltsame Veränderungen an dir  
feststellen können? Irgendwelche magischen Kräfte, die du zuvor nie hattest? Gemütswankungen?  
Wutausbrüche? Hattest du jemals davor einen Dämon gesehen? Und wenn nicht,  
warum kommt es dir dann nicht seltsam vor, dass es sie gibt … dass du sie bekämpfst?"

Cian sah Kaja schweigend an. „Dein Name!" Kajas Gedanken rasten. Sie versuchte  
all die Ereignisse und das, was Cian ihr gerade sagte zu verstehen. Er hatte Recht.  
„Fahr zur Hölle!" schrie sie. Cian sah sie zornig an und kam mit riesen Schritten auf sie zu.  
Kaja zuckte zusammen und blieb regungslos stehen, doch eine Hand ergriff Ihren Arm  
und zog sie vorsichtig einige Schritte zurück.  
„Dein Name!" schrie Cian. Kaja stockte der Atem.  
„Ka…Kaja!" sagte sie vorsichtig und sah, wie Cian wieder ein Lächeln aufsetzte.  
Zufrieden drehte er sich um und ging einige Schritte zurück. Der Griff, den sie auf  
ihrem Arm spürte, löste sich wieder und Kaja sah, wie Lucian seine Hand langsam  
zurück zog und sie in seine andere Hand hinter seinem Rücken legte. Sie blickte hoch,  
doch Lucian sah sie nicht an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Mine und er sah gerade aus,  
vorbei an Cian.

„Nun, Kaja, du hast dich sicherlich auch schon gefragt, warum du deine Kräfte gegen  
uns nicht einsetzten kannst!" Cian blieb stehen und blickte auf die Wand vor sich.  
Er hob seinen Kopf, als lausche er in die Stille. Er ergriff ein Objekt, das vor ihm lag  
und drehte sich wieder zu Kaja und Lucian. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Urne.  
„Das, meine Liebe, ist eine der Cadal-Urnen. Es gibt derer zwei und was in ihnen  
verborgen, ist das, was ich ersehne. Wer sie besitzt, besitzt auch die Kontrolle über  
deren Inhalt. Sie bietet mir Schutz und das ist auch der Grund, warum du hier fuchteln  
kannst, wie du möchtest, es wird nichts geschehen! Nun wollte das Schicksal, oder mehr  
der Leichtsinn eines, wie soll ich sagen, dummen, arroganten, niederträchtigen, unwichtigen  
kleinen Ar…!" Cians Stimme wurde immer lauter, bevor er kurz stockte und sich beruhigte  
„…Dämons, dass du in den Besitz des Inhaltes dieser Urne kamst!" Cians sah die  
Urne kurz an, bevor er sich wieder Kaja zuwandte. „Und weil du ja ein kleines dummes  
Ding bist, werde ich dir helfen zu verstehen! In dieser Urne …!" Cian hielt die Urne in das  
schwache Licht, dass sich in der Höhle befand  
„… befand sich eine Macht, so groß, wie du sie dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Eine Macht,  
die mich zu dem machen soll, zu dem ich berufen bin. Die Macht von Sebulon.  
Doch leider, leider hast nun du, durch denn dummen, arroganten, niederträchtigen …!"  
Cian stoppte und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus  
„… wie auch immer. Diese Macht steckt nun in dir und ich hätte sie ganz gerne wieder!"  
Kaja stand der Mund offen. Was sollte sie sagen? Wieso hatte sie diese Macht?  
Was war an ihr so besonders, dass die Macht sie auserkor?  
„Und … und wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Cian ging wieder  
zurück und legte die Urne auf ihren Platz.  
„Das wirst du schon bald sehen!" sagte er spöttisch.

„Sebulon?" frage Paige und sah ihre Schwestern an. Sie hatte noch nie etwas von ihm gehört.  
Verständnislos sahen sie wieder zu Tarik.  
„Sebulon war bestrebt eigene Schläfer zu erschaffen, um den Schläfern von Yale Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Doch er wollte mehr. Mit ihrer Hilfe wollte er das Gleichgewicht der Mächte verändern,  
um endgültig die Welt in Finsternis zu stürzen. Deshalb schuf er nicht nur aus seinem Blut,  
sondern auch aus dem Blut eines Schläfers, seine eigenen Krieger, die nun sowohl die Macht  
des Guten, als auch des Bösen in sich vereinten. Doch was Sebulon nicht wusste, war,  
dass seine Schläfer nicht nur die Kräfte des Guten, sondern auch deren Gewissen und  
Loyalität dem Guten gegenüber hatten. Hin- und her gerissen von den verschiedenen Gefühlen  
und Mächten, die sie in sich trugen, töteten Sebulons Krieger zuerst alle Schläfer, die Yale  
erschuf, bevor sie sowohl Dämonen, Hexen, Wächter des Lichts, Unschuldige … einfach  
jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, vernichteten. Sebulon entglitt die Kontrolle über  
seine Schläfer und musste selber um seine Existenz bangen!" Tarik hielt inne und sah zu Boden.

Er machte einen tiefen Seufzer bevor er seinen Blick in die Runde richtete.  
Die Schwestern und Leo sahen sich erstaunt an eher Piper sich an Tarik wandte.  
„Ist Chris ein Schläfer?"  
„Nein! Chris ist ein Wächter des Lichts und das nicht erst seit gestern. Schläfer wurden  
extra erschaffen. Kein Wesen, das bereits magische Fähigkeiten hat, kann die Macht  
eines Schläfers in sich tragen. Schläfer hatten bis zu ihrem Erwachen keine magischen  
Fähigkeiten, doch Chris hat seine Kräfte als Wächter des Lichts schon länger.  
Er kann kein Schläfer sein!" Die Stille, die auf seine Antwort folge war erdrückend.  
Jeder dachte nach, versuchte die Informationen, die Tarik ihnen gab, zu verarbeiten,  
bis sich schließlich Phoebe zu Wort meldete.  
„Doch!" antwortete sie.  
„Ich glaube, er ist einer!" sagte sie monoton. Ihre Augen blickten traurig in die Runde  
und ließen erkenne, dass sie diese Worte nicht leichtsinnig sprach.

Tarik schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand nicht.  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich, Phoebe!" sagte er schließlich und hielt weiterhin seinen Blick  
auf sie gerichtet. Auch Leo und ihre Schwestern blickten sie nun fragend an.  
Phoebe sah kurz auf ihren Notizblock und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder  
Tarik zu  
„Woher willst du das wissen?" frage sie schließlich.  
„Es gibt keine Schläfer mehr! Sie wurden alle vernichtet!" Tariks Stimme war mehr  
ein Flüstern und in seiner Stimme schwang ein trauriger Unterton mit.  
„Wie kann das sein?" Paige hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, hatte aufmerksam  
zugehört, um nichts zu versäumen.  
„Wie kann es sein, dass du uns all das erzählst, uns in ein Geheimnis einweihst,  
dass selbst die übrig gebliebenen Ältesten nicht zu wissen scheinen, ohne einen  
triftigen Grund dafür zu haben? Wir würden dieses Gespräch nicht führen, wäre  
nicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit vorhanden, dass noch ein Schläfer existiert!" Paige fixierte  
Tarik und sah dann zu Piper, die ebenfalls ihr Wort an Tarik richtete  
„Weißt du, Tarik …" Pipers Stimme klang sanft, als sie sich dem Wächter des Lichts  
zuwandte  
„... Halbwahrheiten haben uns schon oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, die wir  
beinahe nicht meistern konnten. Sie sind der Tot für uns alle und schüren Misstrauen  
und Zweifel. Chris kann davon ein Lied singen. Du solltest uns schon mehr vertrauen,  
uns die ganze Wahrheit sagen, denn du verschweigst uns immer noch etwas!" Tarik schluckte.  
Wie konnte er nur an den Mächtigen Drei zweifeln. Glauben, dass sie nicht sehen, dass  
dies alles größer war, als er zu sagen wagte.

„Nathan!" sagte er schließlich. Phoebe schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Nathan?"  
„Das war sein Name!" Phoebe hob ärgerlich ihre Arme in die Höhe.  
„Sind wir hier bei einem Ratespiel? Du musst uns schon mehr sagen. Wer ist Nathan?"  
Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, als sie sich auf das Sofa zurückfallen ließ. Tarik sah zu Leo  
und Verzweiflung lang in seinen Augen, doch Leo sah ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte  
leicht den Kopf, als wolle er Tarik damit sagen, dass er ihn verachtete. Was hatte  
Tarik noch zu sagen? Tarik wandte sich wieder an die Schwestern  
„Nathan! Er war der Letzte! Als die Macht der Schläfer außer Kontrolle geriet, schlossen  
sich Yale und Sebulon zusammen, um ihnen entgegen zu treten. Die Ältesten befanden,  
dass Yale selbst dafür sorgen sollte, den angerichteten Schaden wieder gut zu machen  
und Sebulon war bestrebt seine und die Existenz aller Dämonen nicht von einem seiner  
Schläfer auslöschen zu lassen, denn die Schläfer waren eine Gefahr für alle.  
Da die Schläfer sowohl das Blut von Yale, als auch das von Sebulon in sich trugen,  
waren nur die beiden im Stande, sie aufzuhalten. Doch mit jedem Schläfer, den sie  
vernichteten, wuchs die Macht der anderen und es wurde immer schwieriger sie  
ausfindig zu machen. Ein Schläfer namens Luth wollte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie  
seine Art ausgelöscht wurde und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit sie für immer am Leben zu erhalten.  
Da sie selbst nicht in der Lage waren Nachkommen zu zeugen, musste er jemanden finden,  
der dies konnte. Er machte sich das Wissen von Yale und Sebulon, das in ihm schlummerte,  
zu Nutze und fand in einem Schmied ein geeignetes Opfer. Er übertrug dem Schmied all  
seine Macht und ließ dafür sein Leben. Der Name des Schmieds war Nathan.  
Er hatte erst vor kurzem geheiratet und was weder Yale, noch Sebulon wussten, war,  
dass Nathan nach seiner Verwandlung zum Schläfer ein Kind zeugte!"

Wieder war die Stille, die sich im Halliwell-Manor ausbreitete, fast greifbar.  
„Wenn weder Yale, noch Sebulon von dem Kind wussten, wie kommt es, dass du es weißt?"  
frage Piper trocken. Diese Sache gefiel ihr immer weniger.  
„Wenn ein Schläfer starb, so verließen ihn die Mächte und all das Böse, dass  
er in sich trug. Was zurück blieb war ein Unschuldiger mit dem ganzen Wissen über seine Taten.  
Ich fand den sterbenden Luth. Um sein Gewissen rein zu waschen gestand er mir, was er tat,  
ehe er zu Asche verfiel! Nachdem Nathan von Yale und Sebulon vernichtet wurde, kehrten  
die Mächte wieder zu ihnen zurück und die Gefahr war fürs erste gebannt. Ich suchte Nathans  
Frau auf und sah, dass sie das Kind noch nicht geboren hatte. Ich sah keine Veranlassung  
ein ungeborenes Kind zu töten, da die alte Macht, wie ich glaubte, bereits gebannt war und  
beließ es dabei!"  
„Scheint ein Fehler gewesen zu sein!" meldete sich Leo zu Wort, der ebenfalls die ganze  
Zeit schwieg. Tarik sah verlegen zu Leo, denn der vorwurfsvolle Unterton in seiner Stimme war  
nicht zu überhören. Leo hatte Recht. Er hätte das Kind damals töten sollen, doch niemals hätte  
er damit gerechnet, dass die alte Macht jemals wieder befreit werden würde. Niemals. Er war  
ein Narr das zu glauben.

Betroffen ließ Tarik sich schließlich auf das Sofa gegenüber den Schwestern sinken.  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholte war groß und das machte ihn Angst.  
Große Angst.  
„Du weißt von uns allen am besten, wie ein Schläfer agiert, wie er denkt, wie er handelt!"  
sagte Phoebe. Sie schwieg kurz und Tarik nickte zustimmend.  
„Du weißt um die Geschehnisse, die sich seit gestern hier zutrugen!" Phoebe machte eine kurze Pause  
„Nach allem, was wir von dir wissen, bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass noch ein Schläfer existiert.  
Würde er sich seltsam verhalten, also von einem zum anderen Moment böse werden,  
versuchen andere zu verletzten, zu vernichten, um im nächsten Moment nicht mehr genau  
zu wissen, was vorgefallen war oder was er tat? Könnte er in einem Moment magische  
Kräfte entwickeln, die er zuvor niemals hatte, nur um im nächsten Augenblick nicht mehr  
zu wissen, dass er sie besitzt?" Phoebe schwieg wieder. Ihre Schwestern und Leo sahen  
sie fragend an. Sie verstanden zwar, worauf sie hinaus wollten, doch sie sahen in ihren Augen,  
dass sie bereits einige Schritte im Voraus gedacht haben muss. Tarik sah sie verwundert an  
„Ja. Würde er!" sagte er schlicht und sah nachdenklich an den Schwestern vorbei.  
„Kaja!" schoss es aus Piper.  
„Ich meine, wenn Chris kein Schläfer sein kann, dann wohl Kaja! Nach Chris ist sie  
diejenige, die sich am merkwürdigsten verhält!" Paige richtete sich auf und ihr Gesicht  
lichtete sich, als träfe sie die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag im Gesicht.  
„Ja, du hast Recht! Aber … wenn Kaja ein Schläfer ist, was ist dann mit Chris?  
Warum benimmt er sich ebenfalls so merkwürdig?" Wieder kehrte Stille im Wohnzimmer ein.

Kaja stockte der Atem. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr,  
dass sie tief in der Patsche saß. „Bring sie weg!" sagte Cian ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Lucian packte Kaja wieder am Arm und zog sie aus dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden.  
Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang und die Wände, von denen er umgeben wurde, waren  
kalt und nass. Immer wieder bog sie mit Lucian ab, erst rechts, dann links, sie verlor irgendwann  
die Orientierung und Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Immer weiter drangen sie in Cians  
Labyrinth vor, bis sie schließlich von Lucian in einen Raum gebracht wurde, der ihr gerade  
genug Platz bot um sich halbwegs ausgestreckt hinzulegen. Lucian ließ sie los und wich einige  
Schritte zurück, bis er vor dem Eingang des Raumes zum Stehen kam. Mit einer Handbewegung  
aktivierte er ein magisches Schild, das sich vor dem Eingang aufbaute.  
„Jetzt kannst du schreien, soviel du willst, machen was du willst, es wird dir alles nichts helfen!"  
sagte er monoton und sein Blick traf den von Kaja. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich schweigend an,  
ehe Lucian sich von ihr abwandte.  
„Warte!" schrie Kaja. „Was wird mit mir geschehen, was hat er vor?" fragte sie flehend  
und hoffte, dass Lucian noch einmal retour kam, doch Lucian blieb nur kurz stehen, ohne sich  
umzudrehen, bevor er seinen Weg wieder fortsetzte und Kaja alleine ließ. Er hörte das flehende  
Rufen, doch er ignorierte sie so gut es ging. Lucian ging den langen Weg retour, den sie gekommen  
waren. Er hätte es auch schneller haben könne, er brauchte sich nur zu Cian schimmern, doch  
er wollte nicht. Langsam ging er die Gänge entlang und dachte nach.

_Wenn ich versage, dann wirst auch du versagen, mein Lucian, und du wirst niemals die  
Erlösung finden, die du dir so lange ersehnt hast. Bedenke meine Worte, wenn du dich auf  
__die Suche machst. Enttäusche mich nicht, du weißt, was dann passiert. Ich lasse dich nicht  
gehen! Du gehörst mir, bis in alle Ewigkeit!_  
Lucians Schritte wurden immer schneller, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand  
an die nasse Felswand und atmete tief durch. Immer wieder musste er an diese Worte denken und  
er konnte sie nicht vergessen. Wie auch. Sie waren verantwortlich dafür, was er war, was er ist und  
wenn Cian keinen Erfolg hatte auch das, was er auf Ewigkeit sein wird. Lucian schloss seine Augen  
und lehnte seine Stirn an die kalte Wand.  
„Ich hätte dich töten sollen, Sebulon, als ich die Möglichkeit hatte!" flüsterte er.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe stand vom Sofa auf und ging einige Schritte. „Wir sollten noch einmal mit Chris  
reden. Wir sollten ihn hier her holen, um heraus zu finden, wie wir diese Sache beenden  
können!" Phoebe blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihren Schwestern. Sie sah an den  
Gesichtsaudrücken der anderen, dass sie mit ihrer Meinung alleine da stand. Sie sah die  
Zweifel in den Augen eines jeden und sie seufzte. Sie wusste, dass es ein Risiko war.  
„Keine gute Idee!" meldete sich Leo zu Wort  
„Sag uns lieber, was du damit gemeint hast, dass Chris doch ein Schläfer ist! Wie  
kommst du darauf, immerhin hat uns Tarik gesagt, dass dies nicht möglich ist! Stimmt  
doch?" und er wandte sich mit der Frage an den Wächter des Lichts, der nur still nickte.  
Phoebe presste ihre Lippen zusammen, ging zurück zum Sofa und nahm den Notizblock  
vom Tisch, den sie zuvor hingelegt hatte.

„Ich habe mir so einige Sachen zusammen gereimt und ich denke, wenn ihr sie hört,  
werdet ihr mir Recht geben! Tarik hat uns geschildert, wie sich ein Schläfer verhält. Als  
die Sache mit Paiges Elixier passierte, versuchte sie doch Chris mit einem Zauberspruch  
davon zu befreien. Der erste hat nicht funktioniert, also schrieb sie einen zweiten. Als sie  
Chris rief und den Zauberspruch anwenden wollte sagte Chris etwas von ‚alle guten  
Dinge sind drei'! Wieso drei? Irgendetwas muss ihn dazu veranlasst haben zu glauben,  
dass Paige bereits einen zweiten Versuch unternommen hatte, was ja nicht stimmt. Als  
ich mit ihm am Dachboden war blätterte er im Buch der Schatten, als wäre alles in  
Ordnung. Als ich ihn auf die Veränderungen ansprach wurde er wütend und als er wieder  
das Buch der Schatten anfassen wollte, schloss es sich und fiel zu Boden. Chris beruhigte  
sich kurz darauf und legte das Buch wieder an seinen abgestammten Platz und er konnte  
es ohne Probleme berühren. Dann verlor er erneut die Kontrolle über sich. Im  
Wohnzimmer hat er Leo angegriffen – ok, dass muss nicht unbedingt was mit der Sache  
zutun haben – dann schimmerte er davon. Woher hat er diese Fähigkeiten so plötzlich?  
Das Zimmer im P3 hat er verwüstet und erst wollte er sich von Paige helfen lassen, dann  
wieder nicht, nur um kurz darauf hier zu erscheinen. Wir haben alle gesehen, wie sein  
Zustand war. Schlecht! Als Kaja uns vernichten wollte und Piper sie erstarren ließ,  
erstarrte auch Chris. Als daraufhin Leo die Wunde von Kaja heilte, heilte er auch  
gleichzeitig die von Chris, der sich den Umständen entsprechend recht normal benahm.  
Kaja verlor erneut die Kontrolle über sich und gleichzeitig mit ihr verlor auch Chris sie  
wieder! Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, dann besteht da ein Zusammenhang und wenn wir  
Tarik Glauben schenken wollen, dann ist nicht nur Kaja ein Schläfer, sondern auch Chris!"

Phoebe atmete tief durch. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie während des Sprechens kaum  
geatmet. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie in die Runde und wartete auf einen Kommentar.  
„Tarik?" Piper richtete sich an den Wächter des Lichts und es war nicht zu überhören,  
dass sie eine vernünftige Erklärung von ihm erwartete.  
„Nein … ja …ich weiß nicht!" stotterte Tarik. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Was Phoebe  
sagte klang eigentlich recht einleuchtend, doch das konnte nicht sein. Wie?  
„Nein oder Ja, Tarik!" Piper hielt ihren Atem an. Sie musste sich beherrschen, um Tarik  
nicht auf der Stelle explodieren zu lassen.  
„Tja, um das heraus zu finden, müssen wir tatsächlich mit Chris reden, herausfinden,  
was vorgefallen ist, um sicher zu gehen!"  
Piper ließ die angehaltene Luft durch ihre Nase und stand auf. „Chris?" rief sie und  
wartete, doch nichts geschah.  
„Chriiiis!"  
„Wo wohnt eigentlich Kaja?" fragte Paige schließlich und Piper sah sie erstaunt an.  
Warum war sie nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen. Sie ging in den Flur und kramte  
in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Telefonbuch, blätterte es rasch durch, während sie wieder ins  
Wohnzimmer zurückging.  
„Kannst du Wyatt noch einmal rauf zu den Ältesten bringen?" fragte sie schließlich Leo,  
doch er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
„Tu mir leid, es geht im Moment nicht!" Piper schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Gut, dann muss jemand hier bei ihm bleiben und das werd dann wohl ich sein!" sagte  
sie schließlich und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, dass sie Leo widmete.  
„Bringt ihn her. Auf den Dachboden. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er keinen Schaden  
anrichten kann, werd ich die Kristalle holen!" Piper sah Paige fest an, denn sie wollte  
sicher gehen, dass ihre Schwester auch verstand, was sie von ihr erwartete. Paige nickte  
zustimmend, als sie sich mit Phoebe vom Sofa erhob. Sie nahm Phoebe an der Hand und  
orbte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors, dicht gefolgt von Leo.

Als die drei in der Kajas Küche erschienen, war es dunkel. Kein Licht brannte. Paige legte  
ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und gab Leo und Phoebe zu verstehen, dass sie leise  
sein sollten. Vorsichtig gingen sie durch den kleinen Flur und blickten durch die offene  
Tür des Schlafzimmers. Paige sah fragend zu Phoebe, die darauf nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
Sie konnte nichts spüren.  
„Hallo?" fragte Paige leise in den Raum, doch es kam keine Antwort.  
„Sie sind wohl nicht hier!" sagte Leo schließlich und mit diesen Worten drehte er das  
Licht des Schlafzimmers auf. Überall lag zersplittertes Holz herum und an den  
Wänden waren seltsame Zeichen, die sie nicht kannten. Vorsichtig blickten sie sich um  
und gingen langsam in das Zimmer  
„Was ist das?" fragte Phoebe und sie flüsterte dabei. Leo schwieg und sah sich die Wände  
genauer an.  
„Interessant! Das sind Runen!"  
„Runen?" schoss es gleichzeitig aus den Schwestern.  
„Was für Runen?"  
„Fehu, es bedeutete Anfang, Thurisaz – Entladung, Kenaz – Schatten!" langsam sah sich  
Leo alles genau an. Er versuchte eine Ordnung in den Zeichen zu finden, eine  
Reihenfolge, wie sie an die Wand gemalt wurden.  
„Eiwaz – Veränderung … sie wiederholen sich. Immer wieder!" Leo sah auf die andere  
Wand, als er kurz stockte  
„Diese passt nicht zu den Anderen. Sowilo. Sie bedeutet Lebenskraft, Lebenswille! Ich  
kann sie nur einmal erkennen" Paige und Phoebe folgen Leos Blick, als er auf die Rune  
deutete.  
„Oh, nicht schon wieder!" stieß Paige hervor und hastete ans Ende des Schlafzimmers.  
Sie sah Chris, der regungslos in der Ecke lag.  
„Leo!" sagte sie nur, als Phoebe und Leo zu ihr eilten.  
„Glaubst du, dass ich ihn diesmal heilen kann?" fragte Leo nur und machte keine  
Anstalten Chris zu helfen. Phoebe boxte ihm auf den Arm und schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den  
Kopf.  
„Es dürfte diesmal nicht so schlimm sein!" sagte Paige, die sich den jungen Wächter des  
Lichts genauer ansah. Eine kleine Wunde, nicht tief, war auf seinem Rücken zu sehen.  
Leo verzog das Gesicht, bevor er sich zu Chris herunterbeugte und seine Hände über ihn  
hielt. Goldnes Licht erstrahlte und zu seiner Verwunderung schloss sich die Wunde, doch  
Chris bewegte sich immer noch nicht.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es an der Verletzung liegt, viel mehr glaube ich, dass er mit dem  
Kopf hart aufschlug und das Bewusstsein verlor. Wir sollten zurück, so lange er in dieser  
Verfassung ist. So kann er am wenigsten anstellen!"  
Phoebe sah die anderen an, ehe Leo ihre Hand ergriff und sie zurück auf den Dachboden  
orbten. Paige ließ Chris in der Mitte des Dachbodens liegen, während Phoebe drei der vier  
Kristalle um ihn herum auflegte. Den vierten behielt sie noch in der Hand.  
„Worauf wartest du?" fragte Leo schließlich. Phoebe sah weiterhin zu Chris.  
„Ich weiß nicht! Er ist bewusstlos, was soll er denn schon anstellen?" Paige verdrehte die  
Augen.  
„Wie du sicherlich weißt ist dieser Zustand meist nicht von Dauer und ich möchte nicht  
riskieren, dass er erwacht, ohne sicher verwahrt zu sein! Würdest du also – bitte – den  
letzten Kristall auch hinlegen?" Phoebe rümpfte die Nase. Paige hatte Recht, doch  
irgendwie tat ihr Chris leid. Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu und legte den vierten Kristall auf  
den Boden. Sofort bildete sich das Energiefeld um ihn, welches ihn davon abhalten sollte,  
ihnen etwas anzutun. Nun konnte er nichts mehr tun. Nicht einmal orben.

Cian stand immer noch in der Höhle und betrachtete die Urne. Vorsichtig, fast schon  
liebevoll, strich er über die Zeichen, die sich auf ihr befanden.  
„Ich werde sie mir holen, Lucian, und dann werde ich der mächtigste Dämon sein, der je  
existiert hat! Mächtiger noch als die Quelle!"  
Cians Blick ruhte immer noch auf der Urne, als er sprach.  
„Finde sie! Finde die zweite Urne, Lucian!" jetzt erst drehte sich Cian langsam um und  
sah Lucian an, der, seit er Kaja in ihr Verlies brachte, die ganze Zeit über schwieg.  
„Woran denkst du?" fragte er als er den nachdenklichen Blick Lucians sah. Lucian  
schüttelte leicht den Kopf  
„Es ist nichts, nur … wie willst du der Mächte habhaft werden, ohne dabei dem  
gleichen Schicksal, wie die Schläfer, zu unterliegen? Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass die  
beiden Mächte in einem Einzelnen vereint, diesen in den Untergang treibt!"  
Lucian sah Cian mit großen Augen an. Er wusste nicht, wie Cian sich die ganze Sache  
vorgestellt hat. Wie wollte er verhindern, dass die Macht der zweiten Urne gleichermaßen  
Kontrolle über ihn erlang, wie die Macht Sebulons? Er wusste, dass Cian nur scharf auf  
die Kräfte der zweiten Macht war.  
„Lucian! Lieber Lucian! Lass dies alles meine Sorge sein! Habe ich erst die Macht  
Sebulons aus Kaja entfernt, werde ich mir auch die Macht von Yale zu Eigen machen!  
Was die lästigen Nebenwirkungen, wie Gewissen und Loyalität dem Guten  
gegenüber betrifft, habe ich bereits eine Lösung! Finde du nur die Urne, die Yales Macht  
enthält!"  
Lucian sah Cian verwirrt an. „Was für eine Lösung?"  
Cian lächelte schief. „Nereus!" sagte er schließlich.  
„Nereus? Nereus ist tot, Cian! Du kannst ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten!" Lucian war  
erschrocken. Es war unmöglich, dass Cian ihn rufen konnte. Keiner von ihnen konnte es.  
„Dazu hast du keine Macht und das weißt du! Nereus war ein zu mächtiger Zauberer, als  
dass er sich von dir rufen lassen würde!"  
Cian sah Lucian wütend an. Wie konnte er nur an seinem Plan zweifeln, an seiner Macht!  
Wütend schleuderte er einen Feuerball auf die Wand hinter sich, eher er sich wieder an  
Lucian wandte. „Zerbrich du dir nicht meinen Kopf! Deine einzige Aufgabe ist es, die Urne  
zu finden! Sie ist hier! In dieser Stadt! Das hast du selber mir gesagt! Also finde sie!"  
Lucian war fassungslos. „Cian …!" Lucians Stimme klang leise, sanft, als er sich an Cian  
wandte. „… nimm Vernunft an! Nur jemand, der genügend Macht hat, kann Nereus rufen!  
Es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, doch du hast diese Macht nicht!" Cian schnaubte  
verächtlich. Lucian hatte Recht, doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
„Dann sag mir, wer diese Macht hat!" erwartungsvoll sah er Lucian an.  
„Die Mächtigen Drei!" sagte er schließlich, ohne auf eine Antwort von Lucian zu warten.  
Ja, das war die Lösung! Er brauchte die Mächtigen Drei, um seinen Plan durchführen zu  
können. Doch wie sollte er an sie ran kommen? Freiwillig würden sie ihm sicher nicht  
helfen und ob er Kaja als Köder einsetzen konnte, wagte er zu bezweifeln, auch wenn sie  
vielleicht gewillt wären, sie zu retten. Cian dachte angestrengt nach.  
„Der Wächter des Lichts!" sagte Lucian schließlich. Cian drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Kaja war nicht alleine, als wir sie holten. Ein junger Mann war bei ihr. Er ist ein Wächter  
des Lichts. Kein Gewöhnlicher. Er ist der Wächter der Mächtigen Drei!" sagte Lucian  
schließlich. Cians Gesicht war von Freude erleuchtet. Er musste laut lachen.  
„Bring ihn zu mir! Ich werde mich einstweilen um unseren Gast kümmern. Ich glaube, sie  
hat da etwas für mich!" immer noch lachend wandte er sich von Lucian ab und ging den  
Gang Richtung Verlies entlang.

„Ist er schon wieder bei Bewusstsein?" fragte Piper, als sie mit Phoebe wieder auf den  
Dachboden kam. Sie und ihre Schwester waren in der Küche gewesen, um ein  
Zauberelixier zu brauen, von dem sie hofften, dass es Chris von dem, was ihn  
beherrschte, erlösen würde. Sie konnten nur hoffen, denn sie hatten keinen genauen  
Anhaltspunkt, nichts, womit sie das Elixier speziell auf die Situation ausrichten konnten.  
Paige blätterte im Buch der Schatten, blickte zuerst zu Chris, der immer noch regungslos  
im Kreis der Kristalle lag und dann zu ihren Schwestern.  
„Nein!" sagte sie schließlich. Leo saß auf dem Sofa und sein Kopf ruhte auf den Armen,  
die auf seinen Beinen abgestützt waren.  
„Hast du etwas gefunden?" fragte Phoebe, als sie die kleinen Fläschchen mit Elixier auf  
den Tisch stellte und kam auf die jüngste Schwester zu.  
„Nichts! Absolut gar nichts!" Paige seufzte schwer, als sie den Blick wieder vom Buch der  
Schatten erhob. Es war zum verzweifeln. Kein einziger Hinweis war im Buch zu finden,  
der ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Tarik war bereits wieder bei den Ältesten und Leo bat ihn  
bereit zu sein, sollten sie ihn brauchen. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören, als Chris  
langsam sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Er griff sich an den Kopf und wälzte sich hin  
und her.

„Kaja!" stöhnte er leise, dann öffnete er die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Decke und er  
brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht  
mehr in Kajas Wohnung befand. Er befand sich auf dem Dachboden des Halliwell-Manors.  
Er lag am Boden und ein ihm nur all zu vertrautes Gebilde war um ihn herum aufgebaut.  
„Was ist hier los?" fragte er leise, als er sich zur Seite rollte. Er sah die drei Schwestern  
der Reihe nach an, eher er sich vorsichtig erhob. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er schloss  
kurz seine Augen. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und tippte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger  
auf das Energiefeld, das ihn umgab. Das Schild blitzte kurz, als er es berührte und ein  
stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Finger.

„Aaau!" stieß er hervor. „Was soll das? Lasst mich hier raus!" sagte er schließlich, doch  
keiner gab ihm eine Antwort. Niemand war bereit die Kristalle zu entfernen. Chris war  
verwirrt. Hilfe suchend sah er sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass dies alles nur ein Irrtum  
war.  
„Hallo?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Kann mir mal bitte jemand erklären, was das alles hier  
soll?" Es war schließlich Phoebe, die als erstes das Wort an ihn richtete.  
„Es tut mir leid, Chris, doch das hier ist notwendig! Zu unserem Schutz und auch zu  
deinem Schutz!" Sie hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und sah Chris sanft an.  
Irgendetwas in ihr wollte ihm helfen, ihn aus dem Käfig befreien, doch sie wusste auch,  
dass dies zurzeit die einzige Möglichkeit war, um sicher zu gehen, dass er blieb und dass  
ihnen nichts geschah! Sie sah zu Paige, die das Buch der Schatten schloss und hervor  
trat. Mit einem Seufzer kam sie näher und sah Chris durchdringend an.  
„Was ist passiert, Chris? Wir fanden dich in Kajas Wohnung. Bewusstlos. Die Wunde an  
deinem Rücken konnte Leo heilen, sie war nicht tief!" Chris sah Paige erstaunt an,  
eher er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf und versuchte seinen Rücken zu  
kontrollieren. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder  
Paige zu und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Wirklich! Wir kamen in ihre Wohnung und ...!" gespannt lauschten die  
Schwestern Chris' Ausführungen. Als Chris fertig war, sah er die Drei wieder flehend an.  
„Lasst mich hier raus! Bitte!" Tränen stiegen ihn in die Augen. Phoebe presste ihre Lippen  
zusammen und blickte auf den Boden. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Obwohl seine  
Wunden geheilt waren, sah er immer noch schlecht aus. Immer noch war er blass und  
seine sonst so schönen, strahlenden Augen waren vor Erschöpfung matt und glanzlos.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu Leo um und ging auf das Sofa zu. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie  
sich nieder, ohne dabei ihren Blick zu erheben. Gedankenversunken lauschte sie Piper,  
die Chris alles erzählte, was sie raus gefunden hatten.  
„Was? Ich, ein Schläfer?" Chris wich einen Schritt zurück, für mehr wäre auch nicht Platz  
gewesen.  
„Niemals! Ja, ich habe etwas gespürt! Im P3, als Kaja dort war! Etwas kam durch die  
Wand und drang durch mich hindurch in Kaja ein! Ich dachte anfangs, es wäre ein  
missglückter Zauber von Paige gewesen!"  
Nun sah Phoebe wieder auf. Das war es. Das musste es sein. Es war keiner von Paiges'  
Zaubersprüchen gewesen. Es muss die alte Macht gewesen sein, die nach Kaja gesucht  
hatte. Plötzlich schrie Chris auf. Es war ein Schrei, der alle Anwesenden erschaudern ließ.  
Chris taumelte vor und wurde von dem Energiefeld gebremst. Wieder schrie er, als er auf  
den Boden sank und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Leo und Phoebe sprangen vom Sofa  
auf und eilten zu den anderen. Angsterfüllt sahen sie Chris an, der immer noch schrie.  
Immer wieder zuckte er und bäumte sich auf. „Chris!" schrieen Piper und Paige  
gleichzeitig.  
„Chris, was ist los mit dir?" Phoebe hielt sich panisch die Hände vor den Mund. Tränen  
stiegen ihr in die Augen. Doch auch an Piper und Paige ging diese Sache nicht spurlos  
vorbei. Der Schrecken und die Hilflosigkeit waren ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Phoebe  
wollte zu Chris eilen und einen der Kristalle entfernen, als sie von Leo zurückgehalten  
wurde.  
„Nicht, Phoebe! Wir können es nicht riskieren. Wir können nichts für ihn tun!" Leo  
klang ebenfalls geschockt. Hilflos sahen sie zu, wie blaue Blitze immer wieder in Chris  
eindrangen und er vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Aaaaahh. Bitte …helft … mir!" schrie er  
verzweifelt. Und plötzlich war es still. Chris bewegte sich nicht.

* * *

Übrigens: sollte jemand nicht ganz verstanden haben, was ein Schläfer ist (die Frage  
wurde mir schon gestellt), hier noch einmal (wurde bereits in Kapitel 10 "Schläfer"  
erwähnt)  
Schläfer gibt es wirklich. Die Attentäter auf das WTC im September 2001 waren Schläfer.  
Sie studierten jahrelang an der Technischen Universität Elektrotechnik und bekamen  
dann einen Schnellkursus als Piloten, damit sie das tun konnten, was damals leider  
geschah. In meiner Story leben diese Schläfer auch unerkannt unter den Menschen, bis  
sie "erweckt" werden, nur hier wissen sie bis dahin NICHT, was sie sind. :) Hoffe ihr  
kennt euch aus.

Ich hoffe, die Story ist nich zu langatmig, oder langweilig, weil noch nicht wirklich action  
war, aber ich hoffe, ich kann das noch ändern. Ist erst meine erste FF und Übung macht  
ja bekanntlich Meister. Würd mich über FBs freuen. Schönen Tag noch.

LG Ris


	14. Die Vision

Alle Augen waren auf Chris gerichtet, der immer noch regungslos innerhalb des  
Energiefeldes lag. Sein Körper lag seitlich zusammengekrümmt, die Beine angezogen.  
Keiner konnte sagen, ob er noch atmete. Es war schließlich Phoebe, die sich langsam auf  
ihn zu bewegte und einen Kristall in die Hand nahm, um diesen zu entfernen.  
„Phoebe, nicht!" sagte Leo, doch die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Leo, wir können ihn nicht einfach so liegen lassen. Lass mich nachsehen, wie es ihm geht!"  
Phoebe konnte es nicht glauben. Wäre Leo tatsächlich bereit Chris ihre Hilfe zu  
untersagen? Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Sie hatte genauso Bedenken, wie alle  
anderen. Chris hatte sie schon oft angelogen und so ganz vertraute ihm keiner, doch das  
war für sie kein Grund ihn jetzt im Stich zu lassen. „Chris?" Vorsichtig näherte sich  
Phoebe ihm. Sie konnte sehen, dass er flach atmete. Seine Lippen bewegten sich  
schwach, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, doch Phoebe konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Sie  
ergriff seine Schulter." Chris?" Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen.

_Eine dunkle Höhle war zu erkennen und in einer Ecke lag eine junge Frau. Sie konnte ihr  
Gesicht nicht erkenne. Vor ihr war ein Dämon über sie gebeugt, der etwas murmelte. Sie  
konnte nichts verstehen. Blaue Blitze zuckten über dem Körper der jungen Frau. Drangen  
immer wieder in sie ein, um dann vom Dämon absorbiert zu werden. Der Dämon wandte  
sich von ihr ab. Kaja.  
_  
Phoebe öffnete wieder ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. „Was hast du gesehen?" fragten  
Piper und Paige gleichzeitig. Phoebe sah einige Zeit Chris an, ehe sie sich ihren  
Schwestern zuwandte.  
„Ich habe Kaja gesehen. In einer Höhle. Es passierte das gleich mit ihr, was eben mit  
Chris geschah. Ich konnte einen Dämon sehen, doch ich weiß nicht, wer er ist!"  
Phoebe hockte immer noch neben Chris und ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Boden neben ihm.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich Chris' Hand langsam ihrer näherte und er sie ergriff. Sie fuhr  
herum und sah in erstaunt an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie empfing verschiedene  
Gefühle von ihm. Angst, Schmerz, Liebe, unsagbar große Liebe. Sie sah einen kleinen  
jungen an der Hand von Piper, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
„Kann das sein?" flüsterte sie.  
„Mum?" es war ein zitterndes Flüstern, kaum zu hören, außer für Phoebe. Plötzlich zog  
Chris seine Hand wieder weg und schrie abermals auf. Wieder konnten die vier das  
gleiche dramatische Schauspiel, wie zuvor beobachten. Schnell legte Phoebe den Kristall  
wieder auf den Boden und das Energiefeld baute sich um Chris auf. Hilflos mussten sie  
mit ansehen, wie die Blitze ihrem Wächter des Lichts unsagbare Schmerzen zufügten. Es  
schien kein Ende zu nehmen und Chris' Schreie wurden immer leiser, bis er die Qualen  
nur noch stöhnend über sich ergehen ließ.

Cian schrie. Er war wütend.  
„Es funktioniert nicht! Warum funktioniert es nicht!" Er blickte auf Kaja, die erschöpft in  
einer Ecke am Boden lag.  
„Es hätte funktionieren müssen!"  
„Was hast du mit mir getan?" fragte Kaja, die sich langsam aufrichtete und sich  
an die Wand lehnte. Cian sah sie nur verachtend an. Zwei Mal hatte er es versucht. Zwei  
Mal und nichts geschah. Cian drehte sich wutentbrannt um und ließ Kaja in dem Raum zurück.

Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er hatte sich genau an die Worte gehalten, die ihm  
die Macht von Sebulon übertragen hätten sollen. Er müsste jetzt eigentlich seine Macht  
besitzen, doch etwas lief falsch, komplett falsch. Er musste herausfinden, woran es lag,  
wie er an die Macht kommen konnte. Er wollte nicht aufgeben, noch lange nicht. Und  
wenn er Kaja töten musste, um an Sebulons Macht zu kommen, so würde er es ohne mit  
einer Wimper zu zucken, tun.  
„Komm mit!" sagte er zu Nadir, der das ganze Schauspiel still beobachtet hatte. Er hatte  
sich die Worte, die Cian sprach, genau eingeprägt. Er lächelte schief, als er hinter Cian  
her hastete. Er würde ihn genau beobachten, sich alles einprägen, bis es Zeit für ihn  
wäre, das Ruder an sich zu reißen. Seit Jahren stand er nun schon in Cians Diensten,  
gehorchte ihm widerwillig, machte alles, was Cian ihm auftrug. Doch er verfolgte ein  
anderes Ziel. Sein Ziel und diesem kam er Tag für Tag näher.  
„Wenn Lucian mit diesem Wächter des Lichts auftaucht möchte ich, dass du ihn sicher  
verwahrst. Ich möchte, dass er noch einige Zeit lebt. Zumindest so lange, bis ich das,  
was ich brauche, von den mächtigen Dreien bekommen habe. Danach kannst du mit ihm  
machen, was du willst. Er gehört dir!"  
„Verstanden!" gab Nadir von sich, doch er würde nicht so lange warten, er brauchte ihn  
für seinen Plan nicht. Er stand ihm nur im Weg und die mächtigen Drei ebenfalls. Was  
Nereus anbelangte, so brauchte er auch ihn nicht, denn er war nicht scharf auf Yales Macht.  
Er wollte nur die Macht Sebulons.

Plötzlich war wieder alles vorbei. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Paige Phoebe, die immer  
noch erschrocken am Boden vor Chris saß. Phoebe nickte nur kurz und starrte weiterhin  
auf Chris. Ihre Gedanken rasten. _Mum?_ Dieses eine Wort hallte immer wieder in  
ihrem Kopf und sie wurde es nicht los. Sie sah diesen kleinen unschuldigen Jungen mit  
den grünen Augen an Pipers Hand vor sich. Langsam näherte sie sich wieder Chris, doch  
bevor sie den Kristall wieder entfernte, blickte sie über ihre Schulter zurück zu Leo. Er  
nickte nur zustimmend und trat neben sie. Leo war bereit Chris zu heilen, doch es gab  
nichts, was zu heilen gewesen wäre. Keine Wunde war zu sehen.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte er vorsichtig, doch ehe er eine Antwort bekommen konnte,  
wurden er und Phoebe ans andere Ende des Dachbodens geschleudert. Ein Dämon war  
erschienen und näherte sich Chris. Piper erhob blitzschnell ihre Hände, um den Dämon  
explodieren zu lassen, doch er war schnell, zu schnell. Er schimmerte sich zu Chris, und  
an der Stelle, an der er zuvor noch stand war eine laute Explosion zu hören.  
„Verdammt!" presste Piper hervor und drehte sich dem Dämon, der nun neben Chris  
stand. Doch ehe sie erneut ihre Hände gegen ihn erheben konnte, wurden auch sie und  
Paige in die Ecke geschleudert. Paige rappelte sich hoch und sah, wie sich der Dämon zu  
Chris hinunter beugte.  
„Kristall!" schrie sie und der Kristall, den Phoebe zuvor noch in ihren Händen hielt  
entmaterialisierte sich kurz. Paige machte eine schnelle Handbewegung und schleuderte  
den Kristall Richtung Chris. Doch es war zu spät.  
„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte der Dämon zu Chris, ergriff ihn an der Schulter und verschwand.  
„Es tut mir Leid?" wiederholte Piper die Worte des Dämons ehe sie sich am Sofa hochzog.  
„Was sollte das? Wer war das?"

Inzwischen waren auch Leo und Phoebe wieder auf den Beinen und starrten auf die  
Stelle, an der zuvor noch Chris lag.  
„War das der Dämon, den du in deiner Vision gesehen hast?" fragte Paige Phoebe, doch  
sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Wir haben einen Wächter des Lichts, der plötzlich Kräfte eines Dämons hat, einen  
Dämon der Mitgefühl zu haben scheint … vielleicht sollte ich versuchen zu orben?" sagte  
sie sarkastisch, doch die anderen schüttelten nur verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Habt ihr schon mal einen Dämon gesehen, der sich für etwas entschuldigt? Ich nicht!"  
meinte sie. Sie ging zum Buch der Schatten und blätterte wahllos in ihm herum.  
„Phoebe!" sagte sie schließlich und Phoebe wusste, was Piper von ihr wollte. Sie stellte  
sich neben sie und blätterte das Buch langsam durch. Sie suchte nach dem Dämon, den  
sie ihn ihrer Version gesehen hatte und auch nach jenen Dämon, der sich Chris geholt hatte.

„Ok, wenn das nicht der Dämon aus Phoebes Vision war, wer war er dann? Und was will  
er von Chris?" fragte Paige.  
„Andere Frage: Warum sah Phoebe in ihrer Vision Kaja, aber nicht Chris, als sie ihn berührte?"  
Piper sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an. Phoebe unterbrach ihre Suche nach dem Dämon  
„Wenn es stimmt, was Chris uns von dem Abend im P3 erzählt hat und es die  
Macht von Sebulon war – wovon wir, nach Tariks Ausführungen, ausgehen können –  
dann glaub ich, dass sich Chris und Kaja diese Macht teilen. Das wäre eine Erklärung  
dafür, warum ich eine Vision von Kaja hatte und nicht von Chris und warum Kaja in  
meiner Vision dasselbe widerfuhr, wie Chris hier!"  
Piper dachte nach. „Klingt logisch. Dann wird wohl der Dämon versuchen die Macht, die  
in den beiden wohnt, zu erlangen!"  
„Davon können wir ausgehen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass der Dämon weiß, dass  
sich die beiden die Macht teilen!" entgegnete Phoebe. Die anderen sahen sie nur fragend an.  
„Und warum hat er dann Chris holen lassen?" Phoebe schwieg. Es war nur eine  
Vermutung von ihr und sie konnte sie nicht erklären.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Vielleicht hat er mit ihm was anderes vor?" Phoebe wandte sich  
wieder dem Buch der Schatten zu.  
„Irgendwie verspür ich gerade eine große Sehnsucht Tarik wieder zu sehen!" sagte Piper  
mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und sah dabei Leo an.  
„Äh…!" gab Leo von sich, ehe er kapierte und er orbte sich vom Dachboden des Halliwell-Manors.


	15. Lucian

Nadir stand im dunklen Gang und beobachtet, wie Lucian die Tür schloss. Er hatte den  
Wächter des Lichts in einem Raum gebracht, der sich nicht unweit von dem befand, in  
dem Kaja eingeschlossen war. Er wartete geduldig, bis Lucian sich entfernte. Langsam  
schlich sich Nadir zu dem Raum und blieb einen Augenblick davor stehen. Er dachte  
daran, wie es dieser Nichtsnutz in Kajas Wohnung gewagt hatte ihn anzugreifen.  
Niemand hatte diesen Frevel jemals überlebt. Auch diesmal würde er denjenigen dafür  
büßen lassen.

Cian hatte kein weiteres Interesse an dem Wächter des Lichts. Er brauchte  
ihn nur, um die mächtigen Drei herzulocken. Deshalb würde Cian auch nicht sofort  
merken, wenn dieser verschwunden war. Und wenn doch, dann wäre es für Cian selbst  
bereits zu spät. Nadir stieß die Tür auf und sah, wie Chris in einer Ecke lag. Vorsichtig  
öffnete er seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wer da gekommen war. Chris  
wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Immer noch war er zu  
schwach. Chris ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden fallen und stöhnte leise. Es gab  
keinen Teil seines Körpers, der ihn nicht schmerzte. Innerlich wünschte er sich, dass dies  
alles bald ein Ende hatte. Egal wie. Er wollte einfach nichts mehr spüren, nichts mehr  
fühlen. Nadir ging einige Schritte auf den Wächter des Lichts zu, als er hinter sich die  
Stimme von Cian hörte.

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, Nadir!" unsanft wurde Nadir aus dem Raum gezerrt und von  
Cian an die gegenüberliegende Wand gedrückt.  
„Habe ich mich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, ihm darf kein Haar  
gekrümmt werden? Welchen Teil dieser Anweisung hast du nicht verstanden?"  
Cian schnaubte wütend und seine Augen blitzten.  
„Ich hab … er war schon in dem Zustand, als ich den Raum betrat. Ich wollte mich nur  
vergewissern, ob …!" Nadir brach den Satz ab, als ihn Cian erneut unsanft gegen die  
Wand stieß.  
„Dich nur vergewissern, was? Wer's glaubt!"  
„Er hat Recht!" Cian sah verwundert zu Lucian, der gerade zu ihnen kam.  
„Er war schon in der Verfassung, als ich ihn holte!" Cian sah kurz zu Chris, der immer  
noch am Boden lag und sich kaum bewegte. Langsam ließ er Nadir los und warf ihm  
einen verachtenden Blick zu.  
„Na schön! Diesmal hast du noch Glück gehabt! Ich sag es dir jetzt noch einmal,  
ein letztes mal, rühr ihn nicht an!" mit diesen Worten verließ er die beiden und Nadir  
folgte ihm. Lucian blieb in dem Raum zurück und starrte Chris an.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit dir geschehen ist, doch nicht mehr lang, dann ist alles vorbei!  
Versprochen! So lange musst du noch durchhalten!" flüsterte Lucian.  
Er wusste, dass ihn der Wächter des Lichts nicht hören würde, dennoch schenkte er ihm  
ein bemitleidendes Lächeln, als er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Plötzlich hörte er ein  
Stöhnen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Chris und sah, wie Blitze um ihn herum zuckten.  
Chris war zu schwach, als dass er noch einen Laut von sich geben konnte.  
Er wartete nur noch darauf, bis alles ein Ende hatte.Welches, war ihm egal. Lucian riss  
die Augen auf. Dieses Bild kam ihm bekannt vor.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Raum und lief zu Cian, der erneut versuchte die Macht  
von Sebulon aus Kaja zu holen. Er hielt die Urne in seiner Hand und starrte Kaja  
durchdringend an.  
„Aufhören!" schrie Lucian, noch bevor er zu Cian aufschloss. Doch Cian hatte bereits eine  
Athame in seiner Hand. Es hatte wieder nicht funktioniert und er verlor die Geduld.  
Er war gewillt die Macht von Sebulon mit allen Mitteln zu besitzen. Mit einer schnellen  
Armbewegung warf er die Athame Richtung Kaja. Wenn dies die letzte Möglichkeit war,  
so sollte sie sterben. Die Athame borte sich tief in Kajas Bauch und mit einem lauten Schrei  
sackte sie auf den Boden. Cian sah sich um. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hörte er ihren Schrei  
noch einmal. Cian hielt immer noch die Urne in seinen Händen und wartete, doch nichts  
geschah.

„Aufhören!" Cian fuhr herum und sah Lucian wütend an.  
„Was?" schrie er ihn an. „Wehe, wenn es nicht wichtig ist!"  
„Wir haben ein Problem!" sagte Lucian und sah auf Kaja, die keuchend am Boden lag,  
die Hände um die Athame geschlossen. Sie zog sie aus ihrem Bauch und warf sie  
Cian vor die Füße. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, ihre Hände auf die Wunde  
gedrückt. Cian sah sie erstaunt an. Ihre Hände waren nur leicht mit Blut verschmiert  
und als sie diese wegnahm sah er, dass die Wunde nicht schlimm war.  
„Wie kann das sein?" Cian war fassungslos. Er sah Lucian mit offenem Mund an.  
„Das ist unser Problem!" sagte Lucian schlicht.

Piper hatte Wyatt im Arm und schaukelte ihn sanft hin und her. Liebevoll strich sie ihm  
über den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn Leo ihn zu den  
Ältesten gebracht hätte, doch wie schon so oft, war dies wieder einmal nicht möglich  
gewesen. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Sicher war Wyatt in der Lage bei Gefahr sein  
Schutzschild aufzubauen, doch würde das auch diesmal genug sein? Was ist, wenn es  
eine Macht gab, die dieses Schutzschilds durchdringen konnte? Sie musste an die  
Geschehnisse der letzten Tage denken und fragte sich, ob nicht Chris selber an seinem  
Schicksal schuld war. Was war, wenn er versucht hatte an die Macht von Sebulon zu  
kommen? Die Tatsache, dass Paige ihn mit diesem Pechzauber belegt hatte, konnte auch  
dafür verantwortlich gewesen sein, dass sein Plan schief ging. Oft genug hatten sie Chris  
dabei erwischt, wie er ihnen Lügen auftischte, wie er sogar einen Dämon in die Nähe von  
Wyatt ließ. Sie wusste im Grunde nichts über ihren neuen Wächter des Lichts. Er  
behauptete immer wieder, er wäre hier, um Wyatt vor dem Bösen zu bewahren. Doch  
wer sagte, dass nicht Chris selbst das Böse war?

Wie gerne hätte sie alles ungeschehen gemacht. Wie gerne hätte sie gesehen, dass Leo  
wieder an ihrer Seite lebte und nicht ein Ältester war. Diese Tatsache schmerzte sie immer  
noch. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass sie sich fast jeden Tag in den Schlaf weinte.  
Wie konnte dies alles nur gesehen? War ihre Liebe nicht groß genug gewesen, um dies  
alles zu verhindern? Vorsichtig drückte sie ihren Sohn an sich. Tränen liefen ihr über die  
Wangen. Nun hatte sie nur noch Wyatt. Er war ihr ein und alles und sie wusste, dass sie  
nie wieder im Leben jemanden so sehr lieben würde, wie den Vater dieses wunderbaren  
Kindes. Er konnte nicht böse sein. Wie auch? Er hatte einen wunderbaren Vater, der ihn  
über alles liebte. Sie würde alles tun um Wyatt zu beschützen. Erneut gab sie ihrem Sohn  
einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah, dass er in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihn zurück in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Langsam ging sie zur Tür und  
warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Wyatt, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Piper lehnte sich  
von außen an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken,  
ehe sie wieder auf den Dachboden zurück kehrten würde. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sah,  
dass sie geweint hatte. Vor allem Leo nicht. Natürlich war sie Anfangs wütend auf ihn gewesen,  
doch im Grunde konnte er nichts dafür. Vielmehr gab sie Chris die Schuld dafür. Chris.  
Etwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen ihm zu helfen. Sollte er doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer  
wächst, doch sie wusste nicht, aus welcher Ecke ihres Inneren der Wunsch kam, ihm  
dennoch zu helfen. Mit den Ärmeln wischte sie sich die übrig gebliebenen Tränen aus  
den Augen und ging wieder Richtung Treppe.

Pipe öffnete gerade die Tür zum Dachboden, als sie sah, wie Phoebe Tarik am Kragen  
packte und zu sich zog.  
„Pass auf! Du wirst uns diesmal alles erzählen, was du weißt! Ich schwöre dir, wenn auch  
nur eine einzige Frage offen bleibt, dann befördere ich deinen Hintern persönlich in die  
ewigen Jagdgründe!" Piper riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf. Sie wusste zwar, dass Phoebe  
gelegentlich auch mal ausrastete, doch so hatte sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Piper schloss die Dachbodentür hinter sich und ging auf die anderen zu. Ihr Blick fiel dabei  
auf Leo, der neben Tarik stand. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Piper verlegen weg.  
Sie hatte Angst, Leo würde sehen, dass ihre Augen vom Weinen leicht gerötet waren.  
„Ich würde machen, was sie sagt!" Piper sah Tarik dabei tief in die Augen.  
„Denn wenn nicht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dein Hintern gegrillt wird!" Piper  
lächelte schief. Phoebe sah Tarik noch einige Sekunden an, bevor sie ihn von sich stieß.  
Tarik taumelte zurück und landete auf dem Sofa hinter sich.

„Ich … in Ordnung! Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch etwas vorenthalten hätte!"  
„Ach nein?" Paige kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, die Arme vor sich verschränkt.  
„Dann haben wir etwas Neues für dich! Ein Dämon war hier und hat sich Chris geholt!"  
schnaubte sie.  
„Nicht nur das! Davor durchfuhren Blitze Chris und ich hatte eine Vision. Von Kaja.  
Ein Dämon hielt sie gefangen und es war nicht der Selbe, der vorhin hier war! In meiner  
Vision geschah mit Kaja das Selbe, wie hier mit Chris!"  
„Welcher Dämon?" fragte Tarik und sah von Paige zu Phoebe.  
„Wir wissen es nicht! Der, der Chris holte, wirkte noch recht jung. Er hatte schulterlanges  
schwarzes Haar, seine Augen waren, was ich sehen konnte, grün und er…" Paige  
unterbrach kurz und sah zu Piper  
„… er sagte, dass es ihm Leid täte!" beendete Piper den Satz und man sah ihrem Gesicht an,  
dass sie über diese Aussage mehr als verwundert war. Tarik sah die Schwestern an.  
_Konnte das sein_? _Lebte er tatsächlich noch?_ Tarik dachte angestrengt nach. _Ja! Die alte Macht!  
Der Schwur! Wer, außer ihm könnte es sonst gewesen sein?_  
"Was ist?" fragte Paige, die am Blick von Tarik erkannte, dass er zu wissen schien,  
wer der Dämon war.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher! Ich dachte, er wäre bereits tot!" Tarik holte tief Luft.  
Er konnte es selber nicht glauben.  
„Lucian. Er war einst mein Schützling, doch er starb vor mehr als 200 Jahren.  
So dachte ich zumindest. Es hieß, er wäre vernichtet worden!" Den Schwestern  
fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
„Ein Schützling?" rief Phoebe erstaunt. Wie konnte das sein? Phoebe ging wütend auf  
Tarik zu, der abwehrend seine Hände in die Höhe hielt.  
„Warte!" stieß er hervor. „Ich werde es euch erklären!"

Phoebe schnaubte und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte, als sie sich wieder umdrehte und  
zu ihren Schwestern ging.  
„Dann schieß mal los!" Paige war wirklich gespannt auf die Geschichte, die Tarik ihnen  
nun erzählen würde.  
„Ich hatte damals einen Schützling namens Lucian. Er war ein junger ungestümer Hexer,  
der sich oftmals in Gefahr brachte. Als die Geschichte mit den Schläfern begann,  
vernachlässigte ich meine Aufgabe als Wächter des Lichts. Mehr, als gut war.  
Ich sah die Gefahr nicht. Lucian spielte mit dem Feuer und musste dafür büßen!"  
Tarik sah betrübt zu Boden. Er hielt kurz inne ehe er fort fuhr.

„Als Sebulon und Yale den letzten Schläfer vernichtet hatten, kehrten die Mächte zu  
ihnen zurück. Doch die Ältesten erkannten, dass die Gefahr so lange nicht gebannt war,  
so lange sich die Mächte in den beiden befanden. Nereus, der damals mächtigste Hexer,  
half den Ältesten. Er sollte zwei Urnen erschaffen, in denen die Mächte für immer  
verbannt werden sollten und Yale und Sebulon sollten den Rest ihres Lebens als  
Sterbliche auf Erden weilen. Als Sebulon von dem Plan erfuhr, wusste er, dass er nichts  
dagegen unternehmen konnte. So suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, wie er danach wieder  
an seine Macht kommen konnte. Er wusste, dass er als Sterblicher niemals in der Lage  
gewesen wäre, dies alles wieder rückgängig zu machen. Er geriet an Lucian, der leider  
eine gewisse Faszination dem Bösen gegenüber verspürte und zwang ihn einen Schwur  
zu sprechen, der ihn an Sebulon binden sollte. Sollte Sebulon seine Macht verlieren, so  
sollte Lucian Nereus töten und die Urne zu ihm bringen. Erst dann würde er Lucian von  
seinem Schwur entbinden und er wäre wieder frei. Sollte Lucian jedoch die Urne nicht  
rechtzeitig finden und Sebulon sterben, so würde Lucian auf immer an den Schwur  
gebunden sein. Sebulon starb einige Monate später, ohne seine Macht jemals wieder  
erhalten zu haben und Lucian war dazu verdammt als Diener der Finsternis zu existieren.  
Ich hingegen wurde für die Sache mit den Schläfern und dafür, dass ich einen Schützling  
an die Mächte der Finsternis verlor, von den Ältesten bestraft. Ich wurde von meinen  
Pflichten als Wächter des Lichts entbunden und musste ebenfalls ohne Kräfte auf Erden  
weilen. Ich war bei Yale, als dieser einige Jahre später starb. Doch im Gegensatz zu  
Sebulon und Yale, war ich nicht sterblich. Ich hatte die Möglichkeit erhalten mich eines  
Tages wieder zu bewehren. Ich traf Lucian einmal vor mehr als 200 Jahren. Wir sprachen  
nicht viel, doch ich hatte erfahren, dass er die Suche nach Erlösung nicht aufgegeben  
hatte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er die Erlösung finden wollte. Ich traf ihn damals das  
letzte Mal. Vor etwa 95 Jahren erhielt ich den Status eines Wächters des Lichts zurück,  
doch bis heute hatte ich keinen neuen Schützling. Ich werde noch geprüft!"

Leo sah Tarik mit großen Augen an. Das war es also. Er wusste, dass es einen Wächter  
des Lichts gab, der in Ungnade fiel und der, trotz allem, seinen Status zurück erhielt.  
Doch er hatte nicht das Vertrauen der Ältesten. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass es  
Tarik war. Er sah Tarik an, dessen Augen geschlossen waren. Leo war wütend. Wütend  
auf Tarik, weil er so lange über diese Sache schwieg und wütend über Chris. Er konnte  
sich nicht vorstellen, dass er an der ganzen Sache unschuldig war. Jemand musste die alte  
Macht befreit haben und Chris war in letzter Zeit oft unterwegs, ohne ihnen allen zu sagen,  
was er tat. Chris hatte alle schon öfters in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und die Tatsache,  
dass er über alles, was ihn oder die Zukunft betraf, schwieg, macht ihn nicht gerade  
vertrauenswürdig. War er vielleicht das Böse, von dem er immer sprach? Hatte er mit  
dem Dämon aus Phoebe's Vision einen Pakt geschlossen und wurde er jetzt selber  
hintergangen? Wenn ja, so geschah es ihm recht. Leo presste seine Lippen zusammen.  
Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er Chris auf der Stelle zur Rechenschaft gezogen.

„War das alles, oder gibt es noch etwas zu erzählen?" fragte Paige schließlich. Tarik sah  
sie mit glasigen Augen an. Er dachte kurz nach.  
„Ich … weiß nicht!" er blickte an Paige vorbei und starrte ins Leere. Er dachte nach.  
„Chris kam nur durch Zufall an diese Macht.Was wir beobachten konnten ist es vielmehr so,  
dass er alles, was Kaja widerfährt, abfängt, beziehungsweise schwächt. Alle Schmerzen,  
alle Gefühle. Wenn der Dämon aus Phoebe's Vision versucht an die Macht von Sebulon  
heranzukommen, so wird ihm das nur gelingen, wenn er Chris tötet. Erst dann geht die  
gesamte Macht auf Kaja über und er kann sich diese zu Eigen machen. Ich glaube nicht,  
dass er Kaja töten wird können, um über Chris an die Macht zu gelangen. Ich befürchte,  
uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, bis auch dieser Dämon sich dessen bewusst wird! Und ich denke,  
dieser Dämon wird auch nach Yales Urne suchen, um dessen Macht zu erlangen!"  
Die Schwestern sahen sich an. In den Blicken war große Sorge zu erkennen, nur nicht  
im Blicken von Piper und Leo.

so, das war es mal wieder fürs erste! ich hoffe es hat gefallen! fbs wie immer gerne  
gesehen!  
schon mal ein großes danke schön für die fbs von phania!  
hab die einstellungen geändert, damit nicht nur registrierte ein fb abgeben könne  
(falls noch jemand was zu sagen hat :) :) :) )

lg  
ris


	16. Nereus

Sorry, dass die Kapitelnamen so einfallslos sind, aber mir fällt einfach nie was besseres ein :)  
Danke hier wieder mal an Phania, dass sie mir schon so viele Reviews geschrieben hat:)  
Dachte schon, diese Story interessiert niemanden, aber wenigstens jemand! Danke also!

„Ok, und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Phoebe besorgt in die Runde. Eine erdrückende Stille  
machte sich auf dem Dachboden breit. Piper seufzte kurz. „Auch wenn er nicht immer ehrlich  
zu uns war können wir nicht zulassen, dass er vielleicht getötet wird. Wir sollten versuchen  
Chris zu finden und ihn wieder hier her bringen. Dann sehen wir weiter!" sagte sie und sah  
Tarik an  
„Wo könnte Lucian ihn hingebracht haben?" Tarik zuckte ahnungslos mit den  
Schultern.  
„Aber damit ist es noch nicht getan! Auch wenn wir ihn zu seiner und unserer  
Sicherheit wieder in den Energiekäfig stecken, wie sollen wir verhindern, dass der Dämon  
Kaja weiterhin quält, um an die Macht zu kommen und dadurch auch Chris Schaden nimmt?"  
Wieder herrschte Stille.  
„Nereus!" sagte Tarik schließlich. Paige sah ihn erstaunt an  
„Wie soll er uns helfen? Er kann doch unmöglich noch leben?" Tarik musste lächeln.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber ihr habt doch nicht erst ein Mal den Geist eines Verstorbenen gerufen.  
Und wenn es jemandem möglich ist ihn zu rufen, dann seid ihr es! Ihr erinnert euch, was ich euch über  
Nereus sagte?" er sah die Schwestern der Reihe nach an.  
„Wir stammen aus seiner Linie!" sagte Phoebe schließlich und sah die anderen groß an.  
„Genau! Auch Lucian hatte es einmal versucht, doch scheiterte. Er hatte nicht die Macht! Aber ihr habt sie!  
Er kann uns vielleicht weiter helfen. Er war es, der die Cadal-Urnen erschuf. Er entzog Sebulon und  
Yale die Macht und bannte sie in die Urnen. Und er war es auch, der sie an unterschiedlichen  
Orten versteckte. Er weiß mit Sicherheit mehr über die Mächte, als wir! Er weiß vielleicht eine  
Möglichkeit, wie wir die alte Macht vernichten und Chris und Kaja von dem ganzen befreien  
können! Was?" er sah die finstere Mine von Phoebe.  
„He, ich hab es doch eben erwähnt. Also kann man nicht behaupten, ich hätte etwas verheimlicht!"  
Phoebe verzog das Gesicht. Sie fand langsam gefallen daran Tarik ein wenig wegen seiner  
Heimlichtuerei zu ärgern.  
„Ein Versuch ist es sicher wert!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Piper, dass Leo dicht neben ihr stand. Sie  
genoss seine Nähe und gedanklich lehnte sie sich an seiner Schulter an.  
„In Ordnung! Lasst uns anfangen! Ich werde versuchen Chris auszupendeln und ihr bereitet alles  
für Nereus vor!" mit diesen Worten orbte sich Paige vom Dachboden ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie nahm das Pendel und ließ es über der Karte von San Francisco kreisen. Plötzlich stockte sie.  
Sie griff sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. So konnte es ja nicht funktionieren. Paige erschien wieder  
auf dem Dachboden.  
„Ich brauch etwas von Chris!" alle sahen sich an.  
„Äh ...!" doch keinem viel etwas ein. Alles, was er besaß, war in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer des P3.  
Seine ganzen Habseeligkeiten, sein ganzes Leben. Nichts war hier im Halliwell-Manor,  
das ihm gehörte und dieser Gedanke stimmte Phoebe etwas traurig. Selbst von Leo, der nicht  
mehr hier lebte, waren immer noch eine Menge Sachen zu finden. Sie sah zu Paige.  
„Hier gibt es nichts von ihm. Du musst ins P3 und von dort etwas holen!" Paige nickte mit dem  
Kopf. Eigentlich hätte sie auch selber daran denken können und orbte sich wieder vom  
Dachboden.

Chris lag immer noch in der Ecke des kleinen Raumes. Seine Hände ruhten auf seinem  
Bauch und Blut quoll aus einer Wunde. Er hatte Kajas Schrei gehört und langsam begriff  
auch er, dass es eine besondere Verbindung zwischen ihm und Kaja geben musste. Eine  
Verbindung, auf die er allerdings gerne verzichtet hätte. Er musste hier weg. Chris versuchte  
zu orben, doch nichts geschah. Er drückte sich langsam an der feuchten Wand hoch und  
lehnte sich in die Ecke. Erneut versuchte er zu orben, doch wieder geschah nichts. War er  
einfach nur zu schwach? Mit einer Handbewegung versuchte er einen Stein, der vor ihm lag,  
in die Ecke zu schleudern, doch auch dies funktionierte nicht. Etwas musste seine Kräfte  
blockieren. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er hier raus  
kommen? Er hob seinen Kopf wieder, als er Stimmen hörte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was  
sie sagten. Jetzt erst sah er, dass die Tür nicht ins Schloss gefallen war, sondern einen Spalt  
weit offen stand. Vorsichtig versucht er auf die Beine zu kommen. Langsam glitt er die Wand  
entlang und stützte sich mit der rechten Hand ab. Als er an der Tür angekommen war öffnete  
er sie vorsichtig. Er blickte kurz hinaus, doch konnte niemanden sehen. Immer noch hörte er  
die beiden Dämonen, wie sie miteinander sprachen. Er konnte nur ein paar Wortfetzen  
vernehmen. Er öffnete die Tür noch weiter und sah um die Ecke. Es war niemand zu sehen.  
Chris zögerte kurz. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Schlimmer  
konnte es ja nicht mehr kommen.

Langsam schlich er aus dem Raum und ging entgegen der Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen,  
vorsichtig den Gang entlang. Ängstlich blickte er sich um und seine Schritte wurden schneller.  
Immer wieder knickte er mit seinen Beinen ein. Ermusste nur bis zur nächsten Ecke kommen  
und hoffen, dass ihn dort keiner erwartete. Dann würde er erneut versuchen zu orben.  
Ein letztes Mal sah er zurück, bevor er um die Ecke bog, doch immer noch war niemand zu sehen.  
Chris lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete schwer. Der Gedanke Kaja hier zurück zu lassen,  
ließ sein Herz schwer werden, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er versuchte zu orben,  
doch wieder geschah nichts.  
„Verdammt!"flüsterte er und ging weiter. Wenn sich das, was ihn blockierte, über die gesamte  
Höhle ausstreckte, dann hatte er ein großes Problem, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er immer  
weiter in die Höhle vordrang. Er blieb stehen und versuchte erneut zu orben. Nichts.  
„Findet ihn!" hörte er eine tiefe Stimme weit hinter sich rufen. Chris ging weiter und stützte sich  
dabei immer wieder an der Wand ab. Immer wieder bog er in einen Gang ein und das Licht  
wurde immer schwächer „Bitte!" flüsterte er. Er sah zurück und konnte Schatten erkennen, die  
durch das schummrige Licht an die Wand geworfen wurden und immer näher kamen. Er bog  
um die nächste Ecke und blieb stehen. Eine Sackgasse. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust  
gegen die Wand und drehte sich im. Er würde es wohl nicht schaffen den Weg zurück zu  
gehen, um einen anderen einzuschlagen. Er schloss die Augen. Ein letztes Mal versuchte er  
zu orben und ein vertrautes Gefühl durchfuhr ihn, als er von weiß-blauen Funken umgeben  
wurde. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Paige erschien im Hinterzimmer des P3. Vorsichtig stieg sie über die Sachen, die am Boden  
verstreut lagen. Sie ging zur Tür und drehte das Licht auf. „Da war einer aber fleißig!" meinte  
sie nur, als sie das Chaos sah und suchte nach etwas, was sie zum Auspendeln verwenden  
konnte. Langsam glitt ihr Blick vom Bett in die gegenüberliegende Ecke. Sie riss die Augen  
auf.  
„Na das nenn ich doch mal Glück!" sagte sie, als ihr Blick auf Chris fiel, der an derselben  
Stelle saß, an der sie ihn schon beim ersten Besuch fand. Sie eilte zu ihm und ergriff seine  
Schulter.  
„Chris?" leise hörte sie, wie Chris ihren Namen flüsterte und orbte mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer  
des Halliwell-Manors. „Paige?" hörte sie Piper, die gerade aus der Küche kam.  
„Hast du etwas gefunden?"  
„Und ob ich was gefunden habe!" sagte sie, als sie sich aufrichtete. Sie kam hinter dem Sofa  
hervor und deutete mit dem Finger auf Chris. Piper kam näher und warf einen Blick über die  
Lehne des Sofas.  
„Wie…?"  
„Er war einfach da! Frag mich nicht!"  
„Ok, und du glaubst, hier ist er gut aufgehoben?" fragte Piper und warf ihrer Schwester ein  
schiefes Lächeln zu. Paige überlegte kurz, bis ihr plötzlich einfiel, was Piper ihr sagen wollte.  
„Ich Schussel! Entschuldige!" Paige berührte Chris wieder an der Schulterund orbte auf den Dachboden.

Phoebe war gerade dabei die Kerzen rund um den Kreis, der auf dem Boden gezeichnet  
war, anzuzünden, als sie sah, wie Paige mit Chris erschien.  
„Schön! Du hast uns was mitgebracht!" langsam erhob sie sich und ging zu der Holzkiste in der  
sich die Kristalle befanden. Sie öffnete sie und ging zu Chris. Wieder legten sie drei Kristalle um  
ihn und sahen dann zu Leo.  
„Ich glaube, da könnte mal wieder jemand deine Hilfe gebrauchen!" sagte sie, als sie Chris' blutende  
Wunde am Bauch sah. Sie blickte zu Leo, der langsam auf sie zukam.  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, muss ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit dem jungen Mann reden!" sagte er trocken,  
als er sich zu ihm runter beugte und seine Hände über die Wunde hielt. Doch nichts geschah.

Die Schwestern sahen einander an. „Kaja!" schoss es gleichzeitig aus ihnen und sahen, wie Chris ihnen  
zustimmend zunickte. Er war bei Bewusstsein sah die Schwestern erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was …?"  
„Ssch!" Phoebe legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund.  
„Wir bekommen das wieder hin, Chris! Vertrau uns!"  
„Wenn der Ursprung der Wunde bei Kaja liegt, dann kann ihm nichts weiter passieren!" sagte  
schließlichTarik, der immer noch auf dem Sofa saß. Alle blicke waren nun wieder auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Kann ihm nichts passieren? Und wie nennst du das hier?" fragte Phoebe wütend und  
deutete auf die Wunde.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er Schmerzen als besonders angenehm empfindet! Und er sieht so aus,  
als hätte er große Schmerzen!" fauchte Phoebe.  
„So habe ich das nicht gemeint!" versuchte Tarik sich zu entschuldigen.  
"Ich meine bloß ... Kaja kann nicht sterben, solange sie mit Chris in Verbindung steht und  
Chris kann nicht an einer Wunde, die Kaja zugefügt wurde sterben, da er lediglich die Wunde mit ihr  
teilt und ihreSchmerzen abfängt!" Paige schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist mir immer noch zu hoch!" Chris versuchte an Phoebe und Leo vorbei zu sehen, um einen  
Blick auf den Mann hinter ihnen zu erhaschen. Die Worte, die er vernahm, beruhigten ihn kein bisschen.  
„Noch einmal … Chris und Kaja …!"  
„Ja, Ja, schon gut!" winkte Phoebe ab. „Schon klar! Und was passiert, wenn ihr  
jemand den Kopf abhackt? Schon mal daran gedacht? Rennt sie dann so lange ohne Kopf  
herum, bis die Verbindung zu Chris unterbrochen ist?" fragte sie sarkastisch und sah dabei  
wieder zu Chris.  
„Na ja, also … so gesehen …!" stotterte Tarik. Phoebe hatte Recht, es gäbe natürlich schon eine  
Möglichkeit für Kaja zu sterben, was allerdings dann mit Chris geschah, konnte er natürlich  
nicht sagen. Paige verzog bei dem Gedanken das Gesicht, als Piper die Tür zum Dachboden öffnete.  
Sie sah ihre Schwestern und Leo an, die neben Chris knieten und bemerkte Chris' Wunde.  
Sie wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Leo, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Kaja?" fragte sie vorsichtig und alle nickten.  
„Ok, dann …!" sie überlegte kurz „legt den letzten Kristall auch noch hin. Im Moment können  
wir nichts tun!" sagte sie und ging in die Mitte des Dachbodens. Die anderen erhoben sich und  
hinter ihnen baute sich das Kraftfeld um Chris auf. Chris drückte sich unter Anstrengung mit den  
Armen in die Höhe und sah gespannt zu. Die drei Schwestern stellten sich um den Kreis und  
sprachen gemeinsam:

Nereus hör die Worte,  
hör unser Flehen  
den Ahnen müssen wir heut sehen  
Überquere die große Schwelle  
Komm zu uns an diese Stelle  
(ich hab den ursprünglichen Spruch einfach ein wenig verändert, war zu ehrlich gestanden  
zu faul einen neuen zu kreieren:) )

Ein weißer Wirbel bildete sich in der Mitte des Kreises und ein Mann erschien. Gespannt  
sahen ihn die Schwestern an. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und ein weißer kurzer Bart  
zierte sein Gesicht. Fragend blickte er sich um.  
„Wer wagt es, mich zu rufen? Wer seid ihr?"  
„Wir sind …!" begann Piper, doch wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das geschafft habt, doch ich gebe mich nicht für irgendwelche Versuche her!"  
„So hör sie doch an!" sagte Tarik schließlich, der sich vom Sofa erhob. Nereus drehte sich um und sah  
Tarik in die Augen.  
„Tarik? Hast du damals nicht genug angerichtet? Was wollt ihr?" Tarik sah zu Boden und  
ging einige Schritte auf Nereus zu. Dann erhob er seinen Blick wieder  
„Dies …!" Tarik deutete auf die Schwestern „… sind die Mächtigen Drei, die Halliwell-  
Schwestern und sie stammen aus deiner Ahnenreihe!" Nereus sah jede einzelne  
durchdringend an. Dann sah er Leo und Chris, der sich mit aller Kraft aufrecht zu halten  
versuchte.  
„Und wer seid ihr?" fragte er ihn ihre Richtung, doch Tarik ließ Leo keine Möglichkeit zu antworten.  
„Nereus! Die alte Macht wurde wieder befreit!" Nereus fuhr herum und sah Tarik wütend an.  
„Wie konnte das geschehen?" gespannt lauschte er Tarik, der ihm alles erklärte und auch, was  
Chris damit zutun hatte.  
„Oh, ihr Narren!" Nereus schloss die Augen.


	17. Chapter 17

Der wütende Schrei Cians hallte in den Gängen wider und zornig feuerte er wahllos  
Feuerbälle an die Wände. Warum erfuhr er das erst jetzt? Lucian hielt sich im Hintergrund  
und versucht nicht die Flugbahn eines Feuerballs zu kreuzen. Immer wieder wich er zur  
Seite. Er hatte Cian davon abhalten können Kaja weiterhin die Macht mit allen Mitteln zu  
entziehen. Als er den Wächter des Lichts sah, wie die Blitze in ihn eindrangen, wurde es ihm  
schlagartig bewusst. Er und Kaja teilten sich die Macht. Er wusste es, denn etwas Ähnliches  
war schon einmal geschehen. Sebulon erzählte Lucian von dieser Sache. Er stand damals  
noch nicht in Sebulons Diensten, als ein Dämon von zwei Schläfern angegriffen wurde und  
die Macht eines sterbenden Schläfers ihn durchdrang, um den Weg zu dem anderen  
Schläfer zu finden. Dicht auf ihren Fersen waren Sebulon und Yale. Als Sebulon und Yale  
versuchten den zweiten Schläfer zu vernichten, waren, anstatt der erhofften Vernichtung, nur  
die Blitze zu sehen. Nicht unweit des Schläfers konnten sie den Dämon beobachten, wie  
diesem das Gleiche widerfuhr. Sebulon vernichtete den Dämon und die Macht, die in ihm  
wohnte, wurde wieder freigesetzt. Erst dann waren Sebulon und Yale in der Lage, den  
Schläfer zu vernichten. Als Lucian Cian davon berichtete, wurde ihm klar, dass er zuerst den  
Wächter des Lichts töten musste, um an sein Ziel zu kommen.

Doch er war verschwunden. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt immer noch nicht an die Macht heran kam,  
er konnte den Wächter nun auch nicht mehr dazu verwenden, um die Mächtigen Drei anzulocken.  
Lucian selbstwusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Warum hat ihn dieser Nichtsnutz nicht einfach getötet?" schrie Cian.  
„Nadir? Weil du ihm angewiesen hast, ihm kein Haar zu krümmen!" entgegnete ihm Lucian und wich  
automatisch einen Schritt zurück.  
"Oh dieser ...!" Cian ballte seine Fäuste. „Er hört doch sonst auch nie auf das, was ich ihm sage! Warum jetzt?"  
Cianstampfte wutentbrannt zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen. Als er und Lucian zurück  
in die Höhle kamen, sahen sie, wie Nadir die Urne in seinen Händen hielt und sanft darüber  
strich. Nadir lächelte zufrieden und seine Augen blitzten. Er kannte nun die Worte, die er  
sprechen musste und da Cian so wütend auf den Wächter des Lichts war, dass er die Urne  
unbeaufsichtigt ließ, hatte nun Nadir seine Chance die Macht für sich zu beanspruchen.  
Siegessicher drehte er die Urne in seinen Händen, als er Cian ein verächtliches Lächeln  
schenkte.

„Was hast du vor, Nadir?" fragte Cian verunsichert, doch Nadir gab ihm keine Antwort.  
Er warf die Urne von einer Hand in die andere und näherte sich Cian mit einem höhnischen Lachen.  
„Cian, oh Cian! Wie lange musste ich dich ertragen. Dich und deine Arroganz? Glaubst  
du ernsthaft, ich würde dir einfach so gehorchen, ohne nicht selbst einen Plan zu verfolgen?  
Glaubst du, ich sehe tatenlos zu, wie du dir diese Macht aneignest? Du wolltest viel, Cian.  
Viel zu viel! Du wolltest nicht nur die Macht Sebulons, sondern auch die Macht Yales! Dein Bestreben  
machte dich blind und ließ dich deinen Blick fürs Wesentlich verlieren. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit,  
mehr nicht …!" wieder warf er die Urne in die andere Hand und hielt sie dann in die Höhe.  
„… mehr habe ich nicht gebraucht!" Nadir blickte den verwunderten Cian tief in die Augen.  
Cian blickte sich um und suchte nach Lucian, doch dieser war verschwunden. Wütend drehte  
sich Cian wieder zu Nadir, doch dieser hatte bereits den Arm hoch genommen und warf die  
Athame, die er in seiner Hand hielt, Richtung Cian.

„Hey, ich hoffe, du meinst nicht uns damit!" stieß Paige hervor, als sie die vorwurfsvollen  
Worte Nereus' hörte.  
„Wir haben mit der Sache absolut nichts zutun!" Nereus warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu  
„Und ihr wollt aus meiner Linie stammen? Was ist mit den beiden da!" Nereus deutete auf  
Leo und Chris.  
„Das ist Leo, ein Ältester!" sagte Piper und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf ihren Ex-Mann.  
„Und das …!" Piper sah zu Chris „… ist ein armer Wurm!" Phoebe schlug ihr mit der Hand  
auf den Oberarm.  
„Aau!"  
„Das ist unser Wächter des Lichts, Chris! Chris! Du erinnerst dich an Tariks Erzählung?  
Der, der das Pech hatte mit der Macht von Sebulon Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Nereus sah  
wieder zu Chris, der mit blassemschmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vorsichtig seinen Arm hob  
und ihm zuwinkte.  
„Also gut! Lasst mich nachdenken!" Nereus wandte seinen Blick wieder von Chris ab.

Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand immer wieder durch den Bart und dachte nach. Erwartungsvoll  
sahen ihn alle an. Keiner sprach ein Wort, um Nereus nicht aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.  
Phoebe war angespannt und hielt unbewusst ihren Atem an, als ihr Piper einen kurzen Stoß  
in die Seite gab. Sie drehte sich zu Piper und ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.  
Unschuldig hob sie ihre Schultern. Nereus machte einige Schritte und verließ den Kreis, in  
dem ererschienen war. Sein vorher durchscheinender Körper nahm feste Gestalt an, als er auf  
Chris zuging.  
„Da bist du ja in ein schönes Schlamassel geraten!" Chris schenkte ihm dafür nur ein verachtendes Lächeln.

Nicht gewünscht ist dieses Band  
Das sich gegen ihn gewandt  
Brich die fremde Macht entzwei  
Für eine Zeit gib diesen Körper frei.

Chris ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und schloss seine Augen. Er biss die Zähne fest  
zusammen, um den Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchfuhr, dadurch zu ersticken.  
„Was hast du …!" ohne aufzublicken unterbrach Nereus Paige's Frage mit einer Handbewegung.  
Langsam wandte er sich von Chris ab und ging retour zu den Schwestern. Chris atmete  
mehrmals tief durch. Dann öffnete er wieder seine Augen und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Er  
hielt mit der Hand seinen Bauch, als er aufstand. Langsam kehrte wieder Farbe in sein  
Gesicht und ein Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
„Die Verbindung zu Kaja ist vorerst blockiert, doch das ist keine Lösung auf Dauer.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es anhalten wird, doch fürs erste gehört sein Geist und sein Körper  
wieder ihm!"  
„Können wir …!" Phoebe deutete auf die Kristalle und auf ein stilles Nicken von Nereus hin  
entfernte sie diese.  
„Hey, die Farbe steht dir gut!" trällerte Phoebe und tätschelte Chris' Wangen. Hilfe suchend sah er  
zu den anderen, doch er erntete von jedem nur ein Lächeln.  
„Lass mich mal sehen!" Piper kam auf ihn zu und zog sein T-Shirt hoch. Die Wunde an seinem  
Bauch war immer noch zu sehen, doch sie war kleiner und blutete nicht mehr so stark.  
Piperdrehte sich zu Nereus.  
„Wird sie heilen?" Nereus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist Kajas Wunde, genau genommen! Sie wird erst heilen, wenn die Verbindung zwischen ihm  
und Kaja endgültig gebrochen ist. Bisdahin muss er sie ertragen!" Piper sah wieder zu Chris.  
„Tut es noch sehr weh?" Chris sah kurz an sich hinab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Im Vergleich zu dem, was ich schon durchgemacht habe, ist sie kaum zu spüren!" Piper lächelte  
kurz, ließ sein T-Shirt wieder los und klopfte ihm leicht auf den Bauch.  
„Au! Hey, ich sagte KAUM zu spüren, nicht, dass ich sie gar nicht mehr spüre!" Chris verzog das Gesicht.  
„Na schön, du Held, dann lass uns mal die Wunde verbinden, wenn wir sie schon nicht heilen können!"  
mit diesen Worten packte Phoebe Chris' am Arm und schob ihn aus der Tür des Dachbodens.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Leo und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Es brannte ihm eine  
andere Frage auf den Lippen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er sie auch stellen sollte. Er wollte  
erst abwarten, was Nereus' plante. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.  
"Wir müssen Kaja finden und die Macht, die in ihr wohnt, vernichten! Ohne sie, wird es nicht gehen!"  
Nereus verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken und ging auf dem Dachboden auf und ab.  
„Bistdu dir sicher, dass nur die Macht von Sebulon befreit wurde?" Nereus wandte sich an Tarik.  
„Ich denke schon! Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher! Yales Urne wurde noch nicht gefunden!"  
„Gut! Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass auch sie endgültig vernichtet wird. Ich will kein Risiko  
mehr eingehen und ich habe keine Lust vielleicht in ein paar Monaten wieder von diesen ...!"  
ohne die Schwestern anzusehen gestikulierte er mit seiner Hand  
„… wie auch immer … gerufen zu werden!" Paige stemmte ihren rechten Arm in die Hüfte  
und wollte dem alten Hexenmeister etwas entgegnen, doch Tarik unterbrach sie. Er stelle  
sich neben sie undflüsterte ihr  
„Du musst ihm verzeihen! Er war schon immer ein alter Grieskram!" Paige verzog ihr Gesicht.  
_Alter Grieskram_! das war er tatsächlich und ein Ahne, der sich als einziger bis jetzt nicht darüber  
freute, sie alle kennen zu lernen.  
„Ihr müsst Kaja finden und sie hier her bringen. Ich bin sonst nicht in der Lage die Kräfte in  
ihr zu vernichten. Weiters müsst ihr die zweite Urne finden!"  
„Aber, ich dachte du wärst es gewesen, der sie damals sicher versteckte? Wieso müssen wir  
sie dann suchen?" fragte Piper und richtete ihren Blick wütend auf Tarik, der unschuldig die  
Augen aufriss.  
„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie sehr sich die Welt in fast 500 Jahren verändert hat? Ich habe mir  
keinen Plan gezeichnet, auf dem steht, wie viele Schritte ich vom vierten Baum, links von dem  
Felsen, der sich irgendwo befindet, machen muss!"  
„Grieskram!" murmelte Paige.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Äh …wirksam!" Piper sah ihre Schwester irritiert an. „Ich meinte … wirksam … der Spruch,  
den du bei Chris angewandt hast!" Paige kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Ohr.  
„Hüte deine Zunge, Kind!" Nereus warf Paige einen strafenden Blick zu, er wusste sehr wohl,  
was sie eben gemurmelt hatte.  
„Ich bin hier nicht zum Spaß! Ich habe mein Leben gelebt und bin nicht gezwungen eure Fehler zu  
korrigieren!"  
„Sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Sie ist angespannt. Wir alle sind angesichts dieser Situation angespannt!  
Hab etwas Nachsicht!" Piper versuchte Nereus zu beruhigen, denn auch sie hatte schon gemerkt,  
dass er leicht reizbar war.  
„Nun … wo können wir die zweite Urne finden? Ich meine, sie könnte überall sein!" Piper  
drehte sich um. Sie hatte vollkommen auf Leo vergessen. Er stand hinter ihnen und hatte seine  
Arme vor sich verschränkt.  
„Nichtüberall!" Nereus schien die Sache von eben wieder vergessen zu haben. Er blieb stehen und  
sah sich um.  
„Wo befinden wir uns eigentlich?"  
„Im Halliwell-Manor!" schoss es aus Paige, ohne nachzudenken.  
„Ich glaub das nicht!" presste Nereus hervor und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„In San Francisco!" Piper versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war.  
"Danke!" Nereus hob seine Arme Richtung Himmel und drehte sich zu den Schwestern um.  
„Sie ist hier! In dieser Stadt!"  
„Und wo genau?" fragte Piper. Nereus sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Seh ich so aus, als wäre ich als junger, kräftiger Mann gestorben, der Herr all seiner geistigen Kräfte  
und der zukünftigen Veränderungen war?"  
„Wohl eher nicht!" wieder murmelte Paige zwischen zugepressten Lippen und erntete abermals  
einen strafenden Blick.  
„Ich sagte geistige Kräfte! Mein Gehör war immer sehr gut!" _Ups_  
„San Francisco wurde erst 1776 gegründet. Ich hingegen habe diese Urne bereits 200 Jahre zuvor  
an einem magischen Punkte hier vergraben. San Francisco wuchs im laufe der Jahrhunderte  
und schloss mehrere magische Orte mit ein. Ich kann es daher nicht genau sagen, welcher es ist!  
Das müsst schon ihr herausfinden!"  
„Und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, ich meine Kaja und die Urne, was geschieht dann?" Pipers  
Blick war konzentriert und nachdenklich. Was sollten sie dann tun? Nereus wandte seinen Blick  
von den Schwestern und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihnen, ehe er sich ihnen wieder zuwandte.  
„Dieser Teil wird euch nicht so gefallen!" Nereus presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln  
zusammen. Er sah die erwartungsvollen Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucian erschien im Gang hinter Nadir. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, um den  
Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Nadir das Ruder an sich  
riss, dass er die Urne besaß und Cian tötete. Nicht, bevor er hatte, was er wollte. Er sah, wie  
Nadir eine Athame auf Cian schleuderte. Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch traf sie die Wand  
hinter Cian. Er hatte sich im rechten Moment geduckt und konnte so dem tödlichen  
Geschoss ausweichen. Noch bevor sich Cian bei Nadir für diesen hinterhältigen Verrat ihm  
gegenüber rächen konnte, verschwand Nadir. Mit der Urne.  
„Nein!" Cians verzweifelterSchrei hallte durch die Gänge  
. „Naaaadiiiir!" Lucian gab seine Deckung auf und ging auf Cian zu.  
„Wir müssen hier weg!" sein Blick fiel besorgt in den Gang hinter Cian, in den Gang,  
in dem sich Kaja befand. Doch Cian bewegte sich nicht. Immer noch starrte er auf die Stelle,  
an der zuvor noch Nadir stand. Er hatte die Urne. Seine Urne. Wie konnte er nur?  
„Cian!"Lucians stimme war fest und bestimmend und holte Cian aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Was?" fragte er geistesabwesend.  
„Wir müssen hier weg! Er hat die Urne!" Cian drehte sich um und Blickte in den Gang hinter  
sich, als er einen lauten Knall hörte. Langsam wurde im klar, dass Lucian recht hatte.  
Nadir hatte die Urne, doch Kaja war immer noch hier. Die Urne hatte sie davor bewahrt,  
dass Kaja ihre Kräfte gegen sie anwenden konnte. Doch nun waren sie ohne deren Schutz.

Immer noch blickte er den schwach beleuchteten Gang entlang und sah, wie ein Schatten auftauchte.  
Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf sie zu.  
„Cian!" Lucian hätte nichts lieber gesehen, als Cians Tot, doch es war noch nicht Zeit. Nicht jetzt.  
Als Kaja die beiden Dämonen sah, schleuderte sie wütend einen Feuerball auf sie.  
Erst einen, dann noch einen. Doch die beiden schimmerten fort, ehe auch nur einer ihrer  
glühenden Geschoße sie traf. Wütend sah sich Kaja in der Höhle um, doch niemand war zu sehen.  
Sie war wütend. Wütend darüber, was man ihr angetan hat. Sie wusste nicht genau, was  
geschehen war, doch sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte zurück kehrten und als sie die Tür ihres  
Verlieses mit ihren Kräften aufstoßen konnte, war ihr klar, dass sie nun nicht mehr nur ein  
Opfer war. Immer noch stand sie in der Mitte der Höhle und sah sich um. Was sollte sie nun tun?  
Wie soll es weiter gehen? Sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihr altes Leben wieder zurück haben.  
Koste es, was es wolle. Sie brauchte Hilfe und das ganz dringend. Und wer konnte ihr wohl mehr  
helfen, als Chris und die Mächtigen Drei. Doch würden sie ihr helfen? Würden sie sie im  
Halliwell-Manor dulden, nach allem, was sie getan hatte, oder würden sie sie vernichten? In  
diesem Moment war ihr alles egal. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie schloss ihre Augen und  
ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, die Wut, die sich in ihr  
ausbreitete, ersticken. Sie konnte dort so nicht auftauchen. Kaja atmete tief durch und mit  
jedem Atemzug, den sie tat, merkte sie, wie langsam Ruhe in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

„Ok, setz dich! Ich bin gleich wieder hier!" sagte Phoebe und ließ Chris im Wohnzimmer  
zurück. Sie brannte darauf ihn diese eine Frage zu stellen, doch zuerst wollte sie das  
Verbandsmaterial holen, um seine Wunde zu versorgen. Phoebe überlegte angestrengt, wie  
sie Chris von ihrer Vision erzählen sollte. Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob das, was sie  
sah, tatsächlich das war, wofür sie es hielt. Es war verwirrend. Alles war verwirrend. Phoebe  
hatte kam mit einem kleinen Verbandskasten retour ins Wohnzimmer und sah Chris an, der  
auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Sie legte den Verbandskasten auf den Tisch und nahm  
eine mittelgroße Kompresse heraus. Sie sah zu Chris, der geistesabwesend in die den  
Raum starrte.  
„Alles ok?" frage sie vorsichtig, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Ja, ich denkeschon!" murmelte er, dann wandte er den Blick zu Phoebe  
„Nein! Eigentlich nicht!" er lächelte gezwungen und sah zu Boden. Er musste an Kaja denken  
und an das, was ihm die letzten Tage widerfahren war. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen und dass er  
sie dort zurück lassen musste, schmerzte ihn sehr. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihr noch  
zustoßen würde. Jetzt, wo Nereus das Band zwischen ihm und Kaja unterbrochen hatte, konnte  
er nichts mehr von ihr empfangen. Einerseits hieß er diese Tatsache willkommen, andererseits  
hatte er nun keine Möglichkeit mehr zu fühlen, wie es Kaja ging. Er spürte Phoebe's Hand auf  
seiner Schulter.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir finden sie und wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden ihr zu helfen!"  
ihre Stimme klang sanft. Chris war ihr dankbar für ihre Worte.  
„Es tut mir leid!" sein Blick war immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Es tut mir … wirklich leid!" er hob seinen Blick und richtete ihn auf Phoebe. Sie lächelte ihn an,  
sagte aber kein Wort, doch Chris erkannte an ihrem Blick, dass es nichts zu verzeihen gab.

„Ich hatte eine Vision. Von Kaja. Ich sah, wie ihr das gleiche zustieß, wie dir auf dem Dachboden.  
Ich kann nur erahnen, wie schlimm es dir ergangen sein muss. Wie schlimm es Kaja ergehen muss.  
Es braucht dir nichts leid zu tun, Chris. Mir tut es leid!" sie strich ihrem Wächter des Lichts  
vorsichtig über die Haare.  
„Ok, hoch damit!" Chris sah sie verdutzt an.  
„Das T-Shirt!"  
„Oh, klar!" Chris hob sein T-Shirt hochund Phoebe packte die Kompresse aus. Vorsichtig platzierte  
sie diese über der Wunde auf dem Bauch und strich sie an den Seiten fest. Als sie fertig war  
sah sie Chris kurz an und wandte dann ihren Blick auf die Seite. Geistesabwesend legte sie  
die Verpackung der Kompresse auf den Tisch und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Was ist los?" fragte Chris leise. Er konnte erkennen, dass Phoebe etwas auf der Zunge lag.  
Phoebe öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn gleich wieder. Wieder sah sie  
zu Chris und rang mit ihren Händen. Wie sollte sie ihm diese Frage stellen?  
„Chris …ich hatte noch eine Vision!" Chris sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Noch eine Vision? Von Kaja?"  
„Nein, nicht von Kaja! Von …!" Chris verstand nicht, warum Phoebe so um den heißen Brei  
herum redete. Das warsonst nicht ihre Art.  
„Von?" fragte er vorsichtig. Doch statt der erhofften Antwort hörte er eine Frage, die er nicht  
geglaubt hat, jemals gestellt zu bekommen.  
„Bist du Pipers und LeosSohn?" Chris stockte der Atem. Wie kam sie darauf? Woher konnte  
sie das wissen? „Ich …was?" fragte er erschrocken. „In dieser Vision sah ich einen kleinen  
Jungen an der Hand von Piper. Er hatte braunes Haar und grüne Augen … wie du, Chris!  
Und du sagtest ‚Mum'!" Chris fiel aus allen Wolken. Wie sollte er aus dieser Sache wieder  
raus kommen? Nichts lag ihm ferner, als dass einer aus seiner Familie wusste, dass er selbst  
zur Familie gehörte.  
„Das kann doch … auch jeder andere gewesen sein. Jemand, den ihr nicht kennt oder  
vielleicht war es Wyatt?" Phoebe verzog das Gesicht  
„Wyatt? Du weißt, dass das unmöglich sein kann!"  
„Oder du hast etwas gesehen, was sich mit einer Vision von Kaja vermischt hat.  
Vielleicht war ich der Junge und es liegt daran, dass mich Piper ...!" Chris stockte kurz und  
sah Phoebe mit glasigen Augen an  
„… an meine Mutter erinnert, wie sie früher war!" Chris schluckte und sah zur Seite.  
Was immer er auch sagte, er kam nicht aus dieser Sacher raus.Er glaubte nicht, dass Phoebe  
auch nur etwas von dem, was er sagte, glauben würde. Und dass ihn Piper an seine Mutter  
erinnerte, wie sie früher war, war nicht gelogen. „Phoebe, alldas, was die letzten Tage geschah,  
ist nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen. Ich habe viel zurück gelassen und ich vermisse meine  
Familie. Vielleicht war es keine Vision, sondern duhast meine Gefühle empfangen, nur diesmal  
visuell, als Art Vision! Wer sagt, dass dies nicht eine Weiterentwicklung deiner emphatischen  
Fähigkeit ist?" Phoebe sah ihn durchdringend an. Sie dachte nach. Könnte das wahr sein?  
Kann es sein, dass es keine Vision war, sondern dass sich tatsächlich ihre Fähigkeiten  
weiterentwickelten? Sie konnte es nicht glauben, nicht wirklich, doch sie dachte darüber nach.  
Vielleicht war es tatsächlich so? Sie wandt ihren Blick von Chris ab und erhob sich.

Sie schlossden Verbandskasten und nahm ihn in die Hand.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Chris! Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich so!" Sie war sich selber nicht mehr sicher.  
Dennoch blieb ein Funken Zweifel in ihr zurück. Warum wollte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen?  
Wovor hatte er Angst? Sie würde diese Sache nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, doch  
jetzt hatte etwas anderes Priorität.  
„In Ordnung, beenden wir dieses Thema!" sie lächelte Chris liebevoll an, als sie sich umdrehte  
und mit dem Verbandskasten wieder verschwand. Chris sank auf das Sofa zurück und fuhr  
sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Er hoffte, dass Phoebe ihm diese Sache abkaufte und wenn sie  
herausfand, dass sich ihre emphatischen Fähigkeiten nicht in diese Richtung  
weiterentwickelten, dann hatte sie diese Sache vielleicht schon wieder längst vergessen.

„Was wird uns nicht gefallen?" Piper klang besorgt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass durch Nereus  
Hilfe alles schnell vorüber war, doch so, wie es klang, hatten sie noch einiges vor. Was hatte  
er vor? Wozu brauchte er die zweite Urne? Sie sah zu Paige, die ebenfalls ihre Besorgnis  
nicht verbergen konnte. Sie ging zum Buch der Schatten. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis etwas zu  
tun, nicht nur zuzuhören und darauf zu warten, was ihnen dieser alte Hexer sagen würde.  
Sie schlug das Buch auf und blätterte geistesabwesend darin herum.  
„Du wirst nichts finden!" sagte Nereus und warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu. Paige sah  
ihn kurz an und widmete sich wieder dem Buch. Was wusste er schon? Was wusste er über  
sie und ihre Schwestern? Über ihre Familie, die Halliwells? Wenn er sie gekannt hätte, dann  
wäre im klar gewesen, dass sie nicht anders konnte. Sie konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen.  
Sie und ihre Schwestern hatten das Buch schon von vorne bis hinten durchgeblättert, doch  
nichts gefundne. Paige wusste, dass sie auch diesmal nicht erfolgreich sein würde.

Paige schloss das Buch der Schatten wieder und sah Nereus müde an.  
„Also, was wird uns nicht gefallen!" Sie ging wieder zu Piper und steckte ihre Hände in die  
Gesäßtaschen.  
„Ich kann die Macht eines Schläfers vernichten, sie für immer auslöschen. Was ich jedoch  
nicht kann, ist Chris davonbefreien. Er ist kein Schläfer und das ist das Problem!"  
Die Schwestern und Leo sahen sich verwirrt an.  
„Was soll das heißen?" Piper wünschte sich, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war.  
Sie war, wie alle anderen auch, müde. Sie hatte schon länger nicht geschlafen und das  
bisschen Ruhe, das sie fand, war nicht ausreichend gewesen.  
„Das soll heißen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, die Macht eines Schläfers zu vernichten, solange  
dieser nicht vollends Herr über diese Macht ist!" Nereus wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte,  
ohne dabei zu hart zu klingen. Er wusste, dass ihnen allen etwas an ihren Wächter des Lichts  
lag, auch wenn die Gefühle Chris gegenüber manchmal etwas anders vermuten ließen.  
Er blickte in die fragenden Augen der Anwesenden und seufzte.  
„Ich weiß, dass keiner den Gedanken aussprechen möchte, doch ihr müsst dieser Tatsache  
ins Auge blicken!"  
„Moment! Weißt du,was du uns gerade damit gesagt hast?" Paige war wütend und schockiert.  
Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Nereus das ernst meine.  
„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" frage Piper trocken.  
„Ich kann euch diese Sache leider nicht abnehmen. Es muss schon einer von euch sein!"  
Nereus ging einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich wieder zu den andern. Er wollte ihnen  
etwas mehr Abstand lassen. Zum Nachdenken. Jeder blickte auf dem Boden und dachte  
nach. Nereus konnte das nicht ernst meinen. Piper sah zur Tür, als Phoebe herein trat.  
Phoebe sah die betrübten Blicke ihrer Schwestern und den ihres Schwagers.

„Ok, was ist hier los?"  
„Wo ist Chris?" frage Piper stattdessen. „Er ist unten! Ich wollte ihm ein wenig Ruhe gönnen und  
ich denke, er wird wohl gerade den Kühlschrank plündern. Immerhin hat er schon seit einer  
Weile nichts mehr gegessen und man kann nicht behaupten, dass ihm so eine Crash-Diät gut  
tun würde!" Phoebe sah immer noch alle fragend an.  
„Also, was ist hier los?" Phoebe kam näher und sah dabei jeden durchdringend an. Sie erkannte  
die Sorge und die Angst in den Augen eines jeden. „Ich werde es machen!" Piper rieb sich  
die Stirn und setzte sich auf das Sofa.  
„Was machen?" Phoebe war inzwischen schon etwas ungehalten, da sie immer noch keine  
Antwort auf ihre Frage erhielt.  
„Hallo? Leute? Was ist hier los? Waswirst du machen?" Piper sah Phoebe traurig an, doch sie  
reagierte nicht. Sie konnte selbst noch nicht fassen, was sie eben sagte. Sie richtete ihre  
Aufmerksamkeit wieder Nereus zu.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit ihn zu …!" Piper konnte nicht aussprechen, was sie dachte, denn  
Nereus unterbrach sie.  
„Ja, doch es ist riskant, das wisst ihr!" Nereus sah zu Leo der ihm still zunickte.  
„Ich werde es versuchen!" sagte Leo schließlich und legte eine Hand auf Pipers Schultern.  
„Hey! Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was hier los ist!" schrie Phoebe, die einfach nicht verstehen  
konnte, was hier gesprochen wurde. Piper sah sie wieder traurig an, als sie sprach  
„Nereus wird die Macht Sebulons aus Kaja verbannen und vernichten, doch  
das kann er nur, wenn sie alleine Herr über diese Macht ist!" Piper wollte fortfahren, doch  
wurde von Phoebe unterbrochen  
„Aber Chris teilt sich doch die Macht mit Kaja!" Phoebe stockte der Atem. Sie konnte nicht  
glauben, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
„Nein, das meint ihr nicht ernst!" Phoebe sah erschrocken in die Runde, doch keiner machte  
Anstalten sie von ihrem Gedanken abzubringen.  
„Es besteht eine Chance, dass er überlebt, Phoebe! Wenn wir den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten,  
bis die Macht von Chris in Kaja eingedrungen ist, dann werde ich ihn heilen!" sagte Leo und  
versuchte Phoebe mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen.  
„Heilen? Wie? Ihr sprecht davon Chris zu töten!" Phoebe stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Gab  
es keine andere Möglichkeit, als diese? Als ob Nereus ihre stille Frage hören konnte, sagte  
er „Phoebe, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit! Nur dadurch wird die Macht wieder zu Kaja  
zurückkehren. Wenn wir alles genau durchdenken und planen, dann ist die  
Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Leo ihn retten kann, recht groß!"

Wie groß konnte diese Wahrscheinlichkeit sein? Dachte sich Phoebe. Immerhin mussten sie warten,  
bis die Macht vollends aus ihm verschwunden war. Wie lange konnte dies dauern?  
Bis er zu schwach war? Bis er seinen letzten Atemzug tat? Leo war nicht in der Lage Tote  
wieder zu erwecken. Phoebe musste sich setzten. Sie fiel neben Piper auf das Sofa und sah sie  
mit offenem Mund an.  
„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" fragte Phoebe leise und sah Nereus flehend an, doch  
dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Phoebe musste schlucken. Sie sah wieder zu Piper,  
die etwas blass im Gesicht war.  
„Ich werde es tun!" sagte Phoebe schließlich. Sollte sie sich doch nicht geirrt haben und  
Chris tatsächlich Pipers und Leos Sohn sein, so wollte sie nicht, dass Piper es war, die ihren  
Sohn dieses Schicksal zukommen ließ. Was wäre, wenn Piper eines Tages erfuhr, dass Chris  
ihr Sohn war und mit der Tatsache leben musste, dass sie ihn getötet hatte? Das konnte Phoebe  
nicht zulassen. Lieber wollte sie selbst mit dieser Tat leben, als dass sie dies Piper überließ.  
Außerdem bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Leo in der Lage war ihn zu retten!

Phoebe sah ihrer Schwester tief in die Augen und sah, dass auch Piper Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
„Nein, Phoebe! Das kann ich dir nicht zumuten. Ich bin die Älteste, ich werde es tun!" Phoebe  
wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. In einer anderen Situation hätte sie ihrer Schwester zugestimmt,  
ihr zumindest ihrewiderwillige Zustimmung gegeben, doch diesmal konnte sie nicht.  
„Bitte Piper! Lass mich es tun!" Piper sah ihre Schwester verwirrt an. Warum war sie so  
versessen darauf, diese Aufgabe auf sich zu nehmen? Auch Paige war über Phoebes  
Einsatz überrascht.  
„Phoebe?" frage Paige vorsichtig. „Warum willst du das freiwillig auf dich nehmen?"  
Paige schüttelte fragend den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls zu ihren Schwestern auf das Sofa.  
Phoebe blickte kurz zu Boden, als sie sprach „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass ich  
nun schon ein paar mal, wenn auch nur kurz, Chris Gefühle empfangen konnte, macht es mir  
vielleicht leichter, dies zu tun. Nein, leichter ist nicht das richtige Wort! Mehr glaube ich, dass  
es leichter für Chris sein wird, wenn jemand weiß, wie er sich fühlt. Wenn jemand teilt, was  
er durchlebt. Ich habe meine Gabe nicht umsonst bekommen! Wie, wenn nicht hier könnte  
ich sie sinnvoll einsetzen?" Phoebe sah ihre Schwestern besorgt an. Sie wusste nicht, ob  
ihre Schwestern das, was sie sagte, verstanden. Sie verstand es selber nicht, doch sie  
musste um alles in der Welt versuchen Piper von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten, egal, ob das,  
was sie eben sagte absolut keinen Sinn ergab. Sie sah die verwirrten Blicke in den Augen  
ihrer Schwestern.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst!" sagte Piper und sah Phoebe liebevoll an.  
_Tatsächlich? Tust du?_ Phoebe war erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand  
auch nur irgendwas verstand, was sie eben von sich gab.  
„In Ordnung!" sagte Phoebe und strich Piper über den Rücken.  
„Wann … Wie … ich meine, was passiert nun?" fragte Phoebe Nereus, der die ganze Zeit  
über schwieg, sich nicht rührte. Nereus sah kurz hinauf auf die Decke, eher er sprach.  
„Wir brauchen zuerst Kaja. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie die gesamte Macht erhält,  
ohne dass wir sie in unserem …Gewahrsam haben. Erst dann können wir die Macht auf  
Kaja übertragen!"  
„Warum brauchenwir diese zweite Urne? Warum ist diese so notwendig, wenn sie doch  
vergraben wurde und bis jetzt noch keiner sie gefunden hat?" frage Piper schließlich. Sie hielt  
die Hand von Phoebe, um ihr den Trost wieder zu geben, den sie ihr gespendet hatte. Sie wusste,  
dass die Entscheidung ihr nicht leicht gefallen war. Niemandem war sie leicht gefallen.  
„Warumkönnen wir sie nicht dort belassen, wo sie nun schon seit mehr als 450 Jahren ruht?"  
Leo setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas, denn wo anders wäre kein Platz mehr für ihn gewesen.  
Tarik hingegen stand immer noch abseits und beobachtete das Geschehen still. Er spürte  
keine Veranlassung sich zu Wort zu melden. Er hatte alles gesagt, was zu sagen war. Seine  
Anwesenheit war im Grunde nicht mehr erforderlich gewesen, doch er wollte nicht  
zurückkehren, ehe dies alles vorbei war.

„Ich kann die Macht von Sebulon vernichten, ohne die Urne Yales jemals wieder in Händen  
zu halten!" sagte Nereus schließlich „Doch die Gefahr, dass sich eines Tages jemand auch dessen  
Kräfte bemächtigen möchte, ist immer gegeben. Die traurige Tatsache, dass Sebulons Macht  
befreit wurde, gibt mir die Möglichkeit auch die Macht Yales für immer zu vernichten!"  
„Aber kannst du das nicht auch, wenn dies alles vorbei ist? Ich meine, wir brauchen die Urne  
doch auch erst nachher suchen und du kannst sie dann vernichten!" Paige fand es etwas seltsam,  
dass Nereus nach all den Jahren, Jahrhunderten, auch die Macht Yales suchen wollte.  
Nereus warf Paige einen betrübten Blick zu.  
„Ich habe die Mächte zwar in die Urnen verbannt, jedoch war es nie vorgesehen, dass sie jemals  
wieder befreit werden würden. Wir wussten damals nicht, dass ein Schläfer einen Nachkommen zeugte.  
Ich bin nicht in der Lage die Macht aus der Urne heraus zu vernichten. Nur in der Lage die Macht  
in einem Schläfer zu vernichten. Deshalb brauchen wir die zweite Urne. Bevor wir die Macht aus  
Kaja vernichten, werde wir Yales Macht befreien und sie zur gleichen Zeit für immer vernichten!  
Sollte Yales Macht jemals befreit werden, wenn es keinen Schläfer mehr gibt, so würde sie sich auf  
Immer auf die Suche machen und sich irgendwann eines Unschuldigen bemächtigen. Auch wenn diese  
Macht vom Guten geleitet wird, so wären die Folgen unvorhersehbar. Das Risiko können wir  
nicht eingehen!"

Keiner der Anwesenden sprach ein Wort. Phoebe rang mit ihren Händen. Wie sollte sie Chris dies  
alles erklären? Sie wollte die Erklärung von Chris nicht glauben. Etwas stimmte nicht und er verriet  
mal wieder nicht, was es war.  
„In Ordnung! Das heißt, wir brauchen erst einmal Kaja!" sagte Paige schließlich und unterbrach  
die unangenehme Stille auf dem Dachboden des Halliwell-Manors.  
„Was ist mit Kaja?" alle Anwesenden sahen zu der Tür, als Chris erschien. Phoebe schloss die  
Augen und schluckte. Sie musste wieder an diese Vision denken und an den Blick des kleinen Jungens.  
Ihr Herz wurde schwer. _Wer bist du?_ Sie dachte angestrengt nach, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete  
und Chris ansah.  
„Wir müssen reden, Chris!" kam es fast gleichzeitig aus Piper und Phoebe.


	19. Die Entscheidung

Cian und Lucian erschienen in einer Seitengasse San Franciscos. Es war eine Seitengasse,  
wie viel andere auch. Sie war dunkel. Niemand war zu sehen. Die Fenster der angrenzenden  
Häuser waren nicht erleuchtet und hie und da war ein Geräusch von der angrenzenden  
Straße zu hören. Cian hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt. Er hatte mit einem Schlag alles  
verloren und wusste noch nicht, wie er das Ruder wieder an sich reißen sollte. Er starrte  
Lucian an, der still neben ihm stand und sich umsah. Lucians Gedanken rasten. Er musste  
sich etwas einfallen lassen, jetzt wo Cian nicht mehr im Besitz der Urne war. Im Grunde war  
es ihm egal, wer von den beiden die Macht an sich riss, so lange er selber in der Lage war  
im passenden Moment den Schwur, den er Sebulon leistete, zu brechen. Doch wenn er  
ehrlich sein sollte, dann bezweifelte er, dass Nadir in der Lage sein würde die Macht von  
Kaja auf sich zu übertragen. Cian hingen … ja, ihm traute er es zu. Er musste ihm helfen  
Nadir zu finden und die Urne zurück zu bekommen.

„Woran denkst du?" Lucian wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und starrte Cian erschrocken an.  
„Nichts! An gar nichts! Wie sollen wir Nadir finden?" Cian ergriff Lucians Schulter.  
„Ganz einfach! Warst nicht du derjenige, der uns darauf aufmerksam machte, dass der Wächter des  
Lichts sich die Macht mit Kaja teilt? Und warst es nicht auch du, der uns darauf hinwies, dass  
wir zuerst ihn töten müssen, bevor wir an Kaja ran kommen?" Lucian schluckte. Cian hatte Recht.  
Er hätte selber daran denken können. Nadir würde versuchen so rasch als möglich an sein Ziel zu  
kommen und der Weg dort hin führte über den Wächter des Lichts. Wo sonst, als im Haus  
der Mächtigen Drei würde er ihn finden? Lucian sah wieder zu Cian.  
„Kaja wird auch dort sein!"  
„Dann müssen wir uns genau überlegen, wie wir die Sache angehen. Ich brauche in erster Linie die  
Urne, um die beiden anderen kümmere ich mich danach. Nadirhingegen wird im Haus der  
Mächtigen Drei seinen letzten Atemzug tun!" Cians Augen blitztenbei dem Gedanken und ein  
siegessicheres Lächeln huschte ihm über das Gesicht. Lucian gefieldiese Sache nicht. Es war riskant.  
Es gab zu viele Faktoren, die sein eigenes Ziel zunichte machen konnten. Was ist, wenn keiner  
von beiden, weder Nadir noch Cian, erfolgreich sein würden? Was ist, wenn die Schwestern  
bereits mehr wussten, als sie selbst annahmen? Würden sie dann die Macht vernichten, ohne,  
dass er selbst noch in der Lage war sein eigenes Ziel, das er schon so lange verfolgte, zu erreichen?  
Lucian schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Sie mussten wirklich vorsichtig sein und nichts  
überstürzen.

„Was müsst ihr mit mir besprechen?" Chris sah Phoebe besorgt an. Irgendwas sagte ihm,  
dass es nichts Gutes war, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Langsam ging er auf die Schwestern  
zu, die immer noch auf dem Sofa saßen. Phoebe stand auf und ging langsam auf Chris zu.  
Immer wieder drehte sie sich um und sah die Anderen Hilfe suchend an. Sie rang mit ihren  
Hände, als sie vor Chris stehen blieb. Sie sah ihn einige Sekunden an und suchte nach den  
richtigen Worten, doch welche waren die Richtigen? Welche Worte benutzte man, wenn man  
jemanden eine solche Nachricht übermitteln musste. Phoebe schluckte, als sie das Wort an  
Chris richtete.  
„Es ist … leider so, dass …!" sie stockte kurz und sah zu Nereus, ehe sie sich wieder Chris  
zuwandte. „ … dass Nereus selbst nicht in der Lage ist, dich von der Macht zu  
befreien, lediglich Kaja und das ist das Problem!"  
Chris sah sich fragend um und schütteltedann den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht!"  
„Er kann die Macht in Kaja erst dann vernichten, wenn Kaja alleine in deren Besitz ist!"  
„Aber … wenn er mich nicht davon … also … wie wollt ihr dann …!" Chris stockte der Atem.  
Er wollte nicht glauben, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
„Oh nein! Nein! Das ist nicht euer ernst!" Chris wurde kreidebleich und wich einige Schritte  
zurück.  
„Chris, bitte ...!" Phoebe wollte ihn beruhigen, doch Chris hob abwehrend seine Hände.  
Jetzt standen auch Leo und die Schwestern vom Sofa auf, doch nur Leo ging auf Chris zu.  
„Chris, du weißt, ich bin in der Lage dich zu heilen, wenn …!"  
„Zu heilen? Wie? Wenn ich tot bin? Dazu bist nicht einmal du in der Lage!" schrie Chris.  
Seine Stimme zitterte und er versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Und? Wer wird es machen? Oh, lasst mich raten! Du, Leo! Das wird ein Freudentag  
für dich werden!" Chris' Stimme klang so verbittert, dass alle Anwesenden bedrückt den  
Blick von ihm abwandten. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Nein, Chris, das verstehst du falsch! Nichts liegt mir ferner, als …!" doch Leo wurde  
von Phoebe unterbrochen  
„Ich werde es tun!" Für einige Sekundenherrschte eine erdrückende Stimmung auf dem  
Dachboden des Halliwell-Manors. Keiner sprach oder traute sich zu atmen. Chris Lippen  
zitterten, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus,während er Phoebe ansah. Mit glasigen Augen  
hielt sie seinem Blick stand und presste die Lippen zusammen. Chris stieß einen tiefen Seufzer  
aus und sah zu Boden.  
„In Ordnung! Ich…ich, ähm, ich möchte kurz alleine sein, wenn es euch recht ist!"  
„Natürlich!" Leo versuchte Chris dabei nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich bin dann … unten!" sagte Chris monoton undging langsam auf die Tür zu.  
„Es tut mir leid!" hörte er Phoebe flüstern, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nadir beobachtete das Haus der Halliwell-Schwestern und hielt die Urne fest in den Händen.  
Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er sie wieder verlieren. Wenn er die Macht erst besaß, so  
würde er die Urne für immer vernichten. Er stand auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden  
Hauses und machte sich den Schatten, den die angrenzenden Bäume durch das Mondlicht  
warfen, zu Nutzen. Er wartete. Er wartete auf den passenden Moment. Er musste den  
Wächter des Lichts alleine antreffen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Fenster und versuchte  
etwas zu erkennen. Am Dachboden herrschte reges Treiben, doch er wusste nicht, wer sich  
dort befand. Nadir schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sein Atem wurde langsamer  
und beruhigte sich, während er versuchte die Stimmen, die Menschen in dem Haus zu  
lokalisieren. _Wenn du fest genug daran glaubst, dann kannst du alles!_  
„So ein Schwachsinn!" flüsterte Nadir, als er an diese Worte dachte. Cian gab diese  
_Weisheit_ einmal von sich, kurz nachdem Nadir sich ihm anschloss. Damals ließ er Cian in dem  
Glauben, dass er ihn bewunderte, ihm immer treu untergeben sein würde, doch schon damals  
wollte Nadir mehr. Nadir öffnete wieder seine Augen. Obwohl er wusste, dass Cian Unrecht  
hatte, versuchte eres immer wieder aufs Neue.  
„Dann wird es wohl ein Blindflug werden!" Langsam trat er aus dem Schatten und ein finsteres  
Lachen ließ seine vergilbten Zähne zum Vorschein treten. Er sah noch einmal auf die Urne,  
ehe er davon schimmerte.

Chris ging langsam die Treppen hinunter, seine Hand glitt geistesabwesend über den  
Handlauf. Als er am Zimmer von Wyatt vorbei kam, stockte er. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür  
und trat ein. Wyatt lag in seinem Bettchen und schlief. Er sah so friedlich aus. Chris ging  
langsam auf ihn zu und sah ihn an. Er musste daran denken, dass er vielleicht bald nicht  
mehr in der Lage war Wyatt vor seiner eigenen Zukunft zu retten. Was, wenn etwas schief  
ging? Was, wenn Leo nicht in der Lage war ihn rechtzeitig zu heilen?  
„Wer wird sich dann um dich kümmern, großer Bruder?" flüsterte er und Tränen rannen ihm  
über das Gesicht.  
Wyatt öffnete schlaftrunken seine Augen. Als er ihn sah, bildete sich sofort sein Schutzschild  
und Chris wich einen Schritt zurück. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, dass Wyatt ihm nicht  
vertraute. Es war erst kurze Zeit her, als er sich zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer orbte, ohne Angst  
zu zeigen, ohne sein Schutzschild zu aktivieren. Warum jetzt? Warum vertraute er ihm nicht?  
Chris schloss die Augen. Er dachte an seine Welt, an den erwachsenen Wyatt und daran,  
was alles passieren würde, würde er hier und jetzt versagen. Er dachte an die Zeit, als alles  
noch in Ordnung war und an die Zeit, in der Hass und Gewalt sein Leben prägten. Chris  
setzte sich auf den Sessel in der Ecke und starrte auf Wyatt. Er dachte über Phoebes Worte  
nach und kam immer mehr zu dem Schluss, dass sie alle keine andere Wahl hatten. So  
wenig ihm diese Tatsache auch gefiel, er hätte nicht anders entschieden, wäre eine der  
Schwestern in seiner Situation. Er wusste, dass es Phoebe nicht leicht gefallen war diese  
Aufgabe auf sich zu nehmen. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf. Niemandem. Nicht einmal Leo.  
Chris schloss seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Leo! _Dad!_ Er konnte sich nicht mehr  
erinnern, wann er ihn das letzte Mal so genannt hatte. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, in einem  
anderen Leben. Er liebte Leo. Er liebte seinen Dad so sehr, dass er nichts mehr anderes für  
ihn empfinden konnte, als Hass. Hass, für das, was er getan hatte. Hass, für das, was er  
nicht getan hat. Hass dafür, wie wenig er ihn, seinen Sohn, liebte. Und dennoch war dieser  
Hass nicht mehr so existent, wie zuvor. Er hatte Leo gesehen, wie er seine Mutter ansah,  
wie sehr er sie liebte, wie sehr er Wyatt liebte. Und er wusste, was immer auch geschehen  
mag, was immer er von Leo verlangen würde, Leo würde alles daran setzten um Wyatt vor  
dem zu bewahren, was ihm bevor stand. Das war das Einzige, weshalb er zurückgekommen  
war. Wieder sah er zu Wyatt, der seinen Schutzschild immer noch aufrecht hielt.  
„Sie lieben dich. Sie lieben dich über alles. Wie sehr habe ich mir immer gewünscht, dass sie  
mich auchso lieben, wie dich. Ich konnte dich damals nicht retten und ich kann es wohl heute auch  
nicht. Wenn du nur verstündest, was ich dir sage, was ich versuche, dir zu erklären. Ich kann  
nur hoffen, dass … dass ich weiterhin hier sein kann, um dich zu beschützen. Es tut mir so  
leid, großer Bruder!"

Chris vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich jemand vor der Tür  
befand, sich an die Wand lehnte, um nicht gesehen zu werden, doch der knarrende Fußboden hätte  
ihn verraten müssen. Phoebe kam leise in das Zimmer und sah zuerst Chris an, dann Wyatt.  
Immer noch war das Schutzschild über ihm und er sah neugierig in den Raum. Langsam kam Phoebe  
auf Chris zu und blieb stehen. Sie ging neben dem Sessel in die Knie und wollte Chris an der  
Schulter berühren, doch sie zögerte kurz. Als Chris die Berührung spürte, schrak er hoch.  
Er sah zuerst zu Wyatt, dann erst fiel sein Blickauf Phoebe. Er sagte kein Wort, als er sein Gesicht  
wieder in seine Hände vergrub.

„Ich hatte recht, nicht wahr?" sanft drang Phoebes Stimme zu ihm vor. Was hätte er antworten  
sollen? Langsam nickte er mit dem Kopf.  
„Warum …!" Phoebe unterbrach kurz ehe sie weiter sprach.  
„Warum hast du mich zuvor angelogen, warum hast du es abgestritten?" Chris sah auf, doch sein  
Blick war leer.  
„Wie … wie hast du es vor?" seine Stimme klang traurig, als er Phoebe ansah.  
Sie musste schlucken. „Ich … ähm … wir wissen es noch nicht!" sagte sie vorsichtig, doch  
das war gelogen. Sie wusste es. Da sie selbst es war, die diese Bürde tragen musste, blieb  
ihr nur eine Sache. Eine Athame von Nereus. Doch das wollte sie ihm nicht sagen.  
Die Tatsache, dass sie es tun würde, war im Moment traurig genug.  
„Warum …?" Chris wusste, was Phoebe von ihm wissen wollte.  
„Ich kann mich gut an den Tag erinnern, als wir das erste Mal alle gemeinsam etwas unternahmen.  
Auch Dad …Leo warmit. Das erste Mal hatte er es geschafft. Ich war glücklich meine  
gesamte Familie um mich zu haben. An diesen Tag. Es verging kaum eine Stunde, da musste  
er wieder weg. Ein Notfall hieß es!" Chris lachte verächtlich.  
„Er umarmte Mum und gab ihr und Wyatt einen Kuss. Mich würdigte er keines Blickes und  
verschwand. Es war … mein fünfter Geburtstag!"

Chris sah Phoebe nicht an, sah nicht, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er rang mit  
seinen Händen.  
„Ich wollte doch nur ...!" Chris schwieg und schloss die Augen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass einer von  
euch erfährt, wer ich wirklich bin, woher ich komme! Es ist schon so schwer genug für mich,  
dies hier alles zu ertragen. Ich weiß nicht, was es für Auswirkungenhaben würde, wenn Piper  
und Leo davon erfahren. Deshalb schwieg ich. Ich komme ganz gut damit zurecht!" jetzt  
endlich fand Phoebe ihre Stimme wieder.  
„Ganz gut damit zurecht? Du bist hier unter deinerFamilie, die nichts davon weiß und du lässt  
alles über dich ergehen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen? Wie kann man damit zu Recht kommen?"  
„ Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt und kann damit leben! Leo's Skepsis und Abneigung mir  
gegenüber ist mir nicht Neues. Ich bin nur aus einem Grund hier und das ist Wyatt vor dem  
Bösen zu bewahren. Ich bin nicht wegen mir hier! Das war nie meine Absicht!"  
Auch Chris kämpfte mit seinen Tränen, während er zu Phoebe blickte. Dann sah er zu Wyatt,  
dessen Schutzschild verschwand. Chris musste lächeln, doch es war ein gezwungenes Lächeln.  
„Sieh nur, wie sehr er dir vertraut! Er vertraut euch allen, er liebt euch alle!"  
„Du bist sein Bruder. Er liebt dich auch, auch wenn es jetzt nicht so scheint!" Chris schwieg.  
Er wischte sich mit den Ärmeln die Tränen aus seinen Augen.  
„Nein! Und das ist auch nicht nötig. Ich will nur das Eine und du wirst dafür sorgen …!"  
Chris sah Phoebe durchdringend an. „Sorge dafür, dass er nicht zu dem wird, was meine  
Zukunft für ihn vorgesehen hat! Und sag keinem, wer ich bin! Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte!"  
Jetzt konnte Phoebe nicht mehr länger und nahm Chris in den Arm. Still liefen ihr die Tränen  
die Wangen hinunter, als sie ihren Neffen fest an sich drückte und spürte, wie sein Körper  
leicht bebte, als auch er seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Plötzlich merkten sie, wie sich Wyatts Schutzschild wieder aufbaute. Erschrocken sahen sich  
Phoebe und Chris um, doch konnten nichts sehen. Rasch standen beide auf und versuchten  
etwas zu erkennen, als plötzlich vor ihnen ein Dämon erschien. Mit einem zufriedenen  
Lächeln schleuderte er einen Feuerball auf Chris, doch verfehlte ihn.  
„Sag leb wohl!" grollte er, als er erneut einen Angriff auf ihn startete. Chris machte instinktiv  
eine schnelle Handbewegung und schleuderte den Dämon an die Wand. Erschrocken sah  
Phoebe ihrenNeffen an, als dieser sie am Arm packte und zu Wyatt stieß  
„Nimm Wyatt!" schrie er. Phoebe sah von Chris zum Dämon und blickte dann auf Wyatt.  
„He, mein Kleiner, ich bin es, TantePhoebe!" Phoebe hörte, wie ein weiterer Feuerball auf  
der Wand aufschlug, doch sah sich nicht um. Der Schutzschild von Wyatt war immer noch aktiv.  
„Piper, Paige, Leo!" schrie sie, als sie plötzlich von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Chris wurde  
in ihre Richtung geschleudert und riss sie mit auf den Boden.  
„Aaauu!" stieß Phoebe hervor, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Rasch wandte sie ihre  
Aufmerksamkeit wieder Wyatt zu, doch der Dämon schien an ihm kein Interesse zu haben.  
Wieder sah sie, wie Chris den Dämon durch den Raum schleuderte und ein Gegenstand aus dessen  
Hand fiel, als er hart aufschlug. Phoebe sprang instinktiv auf, um den Gegenstand zu ergreifen,  
doch stockte, als zwei weitere Dämonen erschienen. Sie sahen sich kurz um, ehe der eine  
ebenfalls einen Feuerball schleuderte, allerdings auf den ersten Dämon. Phoebe war irritiert.

Sie kannte die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete sie das Geschehen.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer wen lieber tot sehen wollte. Sie sah zu dem Objekt, das der Dämon zuvor  
verloren hatte, doch es war verschwunden. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass einer der Dämonen  
es aufgehoben hatte. Stattdessen blickte sie in die Augen des Dämons, der Chris geholt  
hatte. Sie duckte sich, als ein der Verputz der Decke auf sie herab fiel, ehe sie ihn erneut  
ansah.  
„Lucian?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Der Dämon blickte Phoebe verwirrt an und wich einen  
Schritt zurück. Mit einem Schrei wurde Chris von der Wucht zweier aufeinander prallender  
Feuerbälle nach hinten geschleudert. Benommen lehnte er an der Wand, ehe er mit all  
seiner Kraft anwesenden Dämonen durch den Raum schleuderte.  
„Piper! Paige!" schriePhoebe erneut. Das ganze Geschehen kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Plötzlich schrie der Dämon, der sie zuerst angegriffen hatte, auf und ging in Flammen auf. Hinter  
ihm war Kaja erschienen und blitzte wütend in die Runde. Sie wollte auch die anderen Dämonen  
vernichten, doch der andere schimmerte mit dem Objekt in seinen Händen davon. Kajas  
Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf Lucian, der immer noch verwirrt Phoebe anstarrte und  
keine Anstalten machte, zu verschwinden. Kaja war gewillt auch ihn zu töten.  
„Warte!" schrie Phoebe, doch es war zu spät. Kaja schleuderte einen Blitz auf den Dämon,  
als Paige mit Piper erschien.  
„Lass sie erstarren!" schrie Phoebe und Piper hob automatisch ihre Hände.  
Mit einem Mal war alles still in dem Kinderzimmer.

Piper und Paige standen zwischen Kaja und Lucian und sahen sich verwirrt in dem Zimmer  
um.  
„Was ist denn hier los!" Paige ging auf Phoebe zu und half ihr auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung mitdir?"  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung! Chris?" Phoebe sah zu Chris, der sich langsam wieder  
aufrappelte.  
„Mir fehlt nichts!" Piper eilte zu Wyatt, der in dem Moment, als er seine Mutter sah,  
den Schutzschild senkte.  
„Ok, mein Kleiner! Mummy ist ja hier!" behutsam nahm sie ihren Sohn aus dem Bett und strich  
ihm sanft über den Kopf.  
„Den kennen wir doch!" Paige deutete auf Lucian.  
„Ich verstehe ja, warum wir Kaja erstarren lassen sollten, aber hätten wir nicht warten können,  
bis sie den Dämon vernichtet hat?" Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Paige, du verstehst nicht! Das ist Lucian! Du erinnerst dich, was Tarik uns über seinen  
Schützling sagte? Ich glaube, er kann uns noch nützlich sein!"  
„Tatsächlich?" Paige verzog das Gesicht und sah Lucian abschätzend an.  
„Ich denke schon! Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber …!" Phoebe hob die Schulter, als sie  
langsam auf Lucian zuging. „Ich brenne zwar darauf zu erfahren, was hier geschehen ist, doch  
vorher müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass die beiden nichts anstellen können! Und zwar schnell,  
sonst haben wir einen Dämon gehabt!"  
Piper deutete auf den Blitz, der dicht vor Lucian schwebte und ihn unweigerlich vernichten  
würde, wenn die Starre sich löste!Paige ergriff rasch die Schulter des Dämons und orbte  
fort ehe sie kurze Zeit später wieder erschien und mit Kaja ebenfalls verschwand.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Leo?" fragte Phoebe und erschrak, als der Blitz mit einem lauten Krachen auf die  
Wand traf.  
„Wow!" sie griff sich mit der Hand auf die Brust.  
„Äh, also Leo … tja, der ist mal wieder gerufen worden!" Piper schüttelte den Kopf, als sie  
sich von der Wand wieder abwandte. „Er meinte, dass wir ihn sicherlich für eine Zeit  
entbehren können!" Piper verzog genervt ihren Mund, während sie Wyatt immer noch im  
Arm hielt und schaukelte.

„Ok, sie sind sicher verwahrt!" Paige erschien in der Tür. „Tarik und Nereus haben ein  
Auge auf sie! Kaja ist allerdings etwas wütend!"  
„In Ordnung! Ihr werdet wieder rauf zu den anderen gehen und versuchen herauszufinden,  
wie uns dieser Dämon nützlich sein kann. Vielleicht müssen wir doch nicht …!" Piper unterbrach  
und sah kurz zu Chris ehe sie weiter sprach.  
„Vielleicht kann er uns weiter helfen! Wer weiß! Ich bleibe noch ein wenig. Ich möchte Wyatt  
jetzt noch nicht alleine lassen!"  
Mit einem Nicken ergriff Paige die Hand von Phoebe und orbte aus dem Kinderzimmer. Als  
Chris ihnen folgen wollte, wurde er von Piper zurück gehalten.

„Warte Chris!" Chris materialisierte wieder und sah Piper erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, was in dir vorgehen muss, Chris, doch ich möchte, dass du weißt,  
dass es keinem von uns leicht gefallen ist diese Entscheidung zu treffen! Auch wenn es manchmal  
nicht so erschein, so liegt uns dennoch etwas an dir! Wir haben es nicht immer leicht miteinander  
gehabt! Vor allem du und Leo habt eure Schwierigkeiten! Ich weiß nicht, woher das kommt,  
was dieGründe dafür sind, doch auch ihm gefällt diese Sache nicht!"  
Chris hielt den Atem an und sah zur Seite. Er konnte Piper nicht länger in die Augen sehen.  
„Du machst es uns nicht leicht dir zu vertrauen. Du scheinst so viel vor uns zu verbergen, so  
viele Geheimnisse zu haben. Ich habe dich in all der Zeit fast nie lachen gesehen, Chris, und  
das ist traurig! Warum kannst du nicht das, was du mit allen Mitteln vor uns zu verbergen  
versuchst, mit uns teilen?" Chris biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Ich kann nicht! Es … tut mir leid, Piper!" flüsterte er.  
Piper sah zu, wie sich ihr Wächter des Lichts im weiß-blauen Licht fort orbte. Sie seufzte.

„Beruhig dich, Kaja! Du wirst dich nur selbst verletzen!" sagte Paige, als sie sah, wie Kaja  
erneut versuchte das Kraftfeld, das sie umgab, zu zerstören. Das Energiefeld knisterte und  
Funken fielen auf Kaja herab, als der Feuerball im Inneren aufprallte. Kaja duckte sich und  
fluchte leise. Ein leises Lachen war zu hören.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll!" Kaja funkelte den Dämon wütend an.  
Lucian stand nicht unweit von ihr entfernt. Er war ebenfalls von einem Kraftfeld umgeben und  
hatte seine Arme verschränkt. Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, immer noch ein Lächeln in seinem  
Gesicht, und wandte sich an dieSchwestern.  
„Nun, was habt ihr jetzt mit uns vor?" Phoebe kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Da ich davon ausgehe, nein, da ich _weiß_, dass du in diese ganze Sache involviert bist, kann  
ich mir ja jegliche Erklärungen sparen und gleich zum Wesentlichen übergehen. Der Dämon, in  
dessen Begleitung du erschienen bist, möchte mit allen Mitteln die Macht von Sebulon, was  
wir zu verhindern wissen, denn wir werden diese vernichten. Doch wir haben ein Problem,  
welches auch dir bekannt sein dürfte!" Sie drehte sich um, als sie ein ihr vertrautes Geräusch  
hörte. Chris wirkte noch niedergeschlagener, als zuvor.

„Ah, der Wächter des Lichts! Ja, das ist ein Problem!" Phoebe sah wieder zu Lucian und  
näherte sich ihm etwas mehr.  
„Was können wir machen? Was weißt du?"  
„Ich? Ich weiß nichts, weniger als ihr!"  
„Du weißt mehr, Lucian!" Tarik war der Ansicht, dass es nun wieder Zeit wäre sich einzuschalten.  
Langsam schloss er zu den Schwestern auf.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es an dir ist mir zu sagen, was ich weiß, oder nicht!" Lucians Stimme  
klang verbittert als er Tarik ansah.  
„Wenn du ihnen hilfst, dann finden wir vielleicht auch eine Lösung, dir zu helfen. Ich weiß,  
wonach du seit so langer Zeit strebst!"  
„Mir helfen? Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht und deine schon gar nicht, Tarik! Du warst es doch,  
der mich in diese Lage gebracht hat! Dir habe ich diese Hölle zu verdanken, in der ich mein  
Dasein friste!" Tarik verstand nicht. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht? Wie kann ich dafür verantwortlich sein?" Alle Anwesenden sahen gespannt  
von einem zum anderen.  
„Du wusstest es! Ich habe dich gewarnt und dennoch …!" Lucian ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
„…ich hätte dich zu ihm geführt!"  
„Ich wusste nicht …niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass du …!" Tarik konnte seine Betroffenheit  
über Lucians Worte nicht verbergen.  
„Du wusstest es! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen!" schrie Lucian wütend.  
„Du warst so versessen darauf, deine eigene Haut zu retten, dass du mich geopfert hast! In  
dem Moment, als du deine eigene Seele rettetest, hast du meine der Hölle Sebulons  
übergeben! Wie kannst du also von mir erwarten, dass ich dir helfe?" Jetzt war auch Lucian  
so wütend, dass er einen Feuerball gegen die Innenseite des Kraftfeldes schleuderte, doch  
als die abprallenden Funken auf ihn niederprasselten, bewegte er sich nicht. Immer noch war  
sein zorniger Blick auf Tarik gerichtet. Phoebe verschränkte ihre Arme, als sie sich zu Tarik  
wandte.

„Ok, erklär uns das? Was meint er?" Tarik stotterte, als er nach den richtigen Worten  
suchte.  
„Als die Ältesten damals beschlossen die Mächte in zwei Urnen zu bannen, bestand die Schwierigkeit  
darin, dass Sebulon nicht so einfach zu finden war. Wir wussten nicht, wo …!"  
„Sag es!"  
„…ich, wir wollten Sebulon an die Ältesten ausliefern, doch Lucian ging alleine …!"  
„SAG ES!" schrie Lucian wutentbrannt. Tarik zuckte zusammen  
„…er war zu mächtig, als dass wir ihn hätten alleine überwältigen können, Lucian, das weißt du!  
Ich dachte nicht, dass du …!"  
„Du hast im entscheidenden Moment gekniffen, richtig!" Phoebe sah Tarik schief an.  
„… ich dachte nicht …ja, verdammt noch mal!" Phoebe riss der Geduldsfaden. Sie holte aus  
und verpasste Tarik mit voller Wucht einen Kinnhacken. Lucian riss verblüfft die Augen auf.  
„Danke!"  
„Bitte!" entgegnete Phoebe trocken, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Du hast uns angelogen! Wer weiß, wobei noch! Verschwinde, deine Hilfe wird tatsächlich  
nicht benötigt!" Tarik vermied es Phoebe in die Augen zu sehen und orbte vom Dachboden  
des Halliwell-Manors. Phoebe schüttelte ihre Hand.  
„Aau!"


	20. Chapter 20

„Nicht schlecht!" Paige warf ihrer Schwester einen bewundernden Blick zu.  
„Ich mochte ihn nicht! Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an nicht! Jetzt weiß ich auch warum!"  
Phoebe rieb sich die Knöchel ihrer Hand als sich Lucian wieder zuwandte.  
„Was ist damals genau geschehen?" Lucian hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nur weil du dies eben getan hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich euch vertraue,  
dass ich euch helfen werde!"  
„Klar!" Phoebe schürzte ihre Lippen und faltete ihre Hände. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte,  
du hast nicht viele Möglichkeiten! Sieh dich um!" sie deutete auf das Energiefeld, dass  
sich um Lucian befand.  
„Wie glaubst du, dass du dein Ziel erreichen wirst, wenn du hier fest sitzt?"  
„Vernichtet ihn, dann habt ihr einProblem weniger!" Phoebe sah verwundert zu Kaja.  
„Zu dir kommen wir auch noch! Nur Geduld!" sagte sie schließlich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.  
„Also … wir wissen vondeinem Schwur, den du Sebulon geleistet hast! Was wir nun von  
dir wissen wollen ist, wie du diesen brechen willst. Aber in erster Linie wollen wir wissen,  
ob es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, Chris aus dieser Misere zu ziehen!" Lucian kniff die  
Augen zusammen und sah Phoebe abschätzend an.  
„Nein!" sagte er schließlich und wandte sich von ihr ab.  
„Gott, ich hasse solche Tage!" Phoebe lächelte immer noch gezwungen. Sie war sich sicher,  
dass Lucian sie anlog.  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit? Ja oder Nein?"  
„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit!" schrie Lucian und betonte dabei jedes Wort einzeln.

Chris ließ die Schultern hängen und presste dieLippen zusammen. Langsam ging er ans andere  
Ende des Dachbodens. Phoebe schrakangesichts der Lautstärke Lucians zurück.  
„Schon gut!" Phoebe ging zu Paige.  
„So wird das nichts! Du bist dran!" flüsterte sie.  
„Ich?"  
„Ja, du!"  
„Aber …!" Phoebe schob ihre Schwester vor.  
„Na schön!" Paige verzog das Gesicht, als sie widerwillig zu Lucian ging.  
„Wenn wir keine andere Möglichkeit haben, dann weißt du sicher auch unseren nächsten  
Schritt und was die Folge daraus sein wird!" Paige machte eine Handbewegung und deutete  
auf Nereus.  
„Nereus wird in weiterer Folge die Macht in Kaja vernichten und du wirst auf immer das  
bleiben, was du bist! Freunde dich mit diesem Gedanken an. Eine andere Wahl hast du  
nicht, denn wir meinen es ernst. Wir meinen es immer ernst! Denk darüber nach!"  
Paige stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sah Lucian durchdringend an. Sie hoffte, dass  
auch ihm klar werden würde, wie wenig Chancen auf Erfolg er hat, würden die Schwestern  
ihrenPlan ohne seine Hilfe durchführen. Lucian sagte kein Wort. Er dachte nach, ging die  
Worte immer und immer wieder im Kopf durch. Sie hatte Recht, auch wenn ihm diese Tatsache  
nicht gefiel. Wenn er erfolgreich sein wollte, so hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihnen  
zu helfen. Doch konnten auch sie ihm helfen? Er dachte schon daran, sie zu hintergehen,  
ihnen vorzuspielen, er würde ihnen helfen, nur um dann zu Cian zurückzukehren. Er wusste  
nicht, was er tun sollte. Er musste herausfinden, ob es das Risiko wert war zu bleiben.

„Angenommen ich helfe euch, wie wollt ihr mir dann helfen?" Lucian sah in die Runde.  
„Das gilt es herauszufinden! Du musst uns schon mehr erzählen, uns an deinem Plan teilhaben  
lassen!" Phoebe sah zu Chris und schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, doch sah die  
Zweifel in seinen Augen. Er ging langsam zu Kaja und blieb neben ihr stehen. Phoebe sah,  
dass er ihr etwas flüsterte, doch konnte nichts verstehen, bemerkte lediglich den traurigen  
Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf.  
„Also, was ist jetzt?" Phoebe drehte sich wieder zu Lucian.  
„Ich sollte mit Nadir die beiden Urnen finden und …!"  
„Nadir?" Lucian blickte Paige genervt an.  
„Der Dämon, der vorhin von ihr vernichtete wurde!" er deutete auf Kaja. „Kann ich jetzt weiter  
erzählen?"  
„Oh, klar, entschuldige!"  
„Wir sollten sie finden und Cian - der Dämon, der vorhin mit der Urne aus dem Zimmer  
verschwand - bringen!" Paige blieb der mürrische Unterton, der ihr galt, nicht verborgen.  
„Nadir fand die Urne Sebulons, ich hingegen kam mit leeren Händen. Cian will beide Mächte  
für sich beanspruchen, das ist sein Ziel. Mein Ziel ist es, ihn zu töten, wenn er im Besitz der  
Macht Sebulons ist, um den Schwur zu brechen!" Paige und Phoebe wechselten einen  
fragenden Blick.  
„Aber wenn es darum geht ihn zu töten … also, wenn er die Macht hat … warum hast du  
dann nicht bereits Kaja getötet? Sie hat die Macht ja in sich? Entschuldige!" Phoebe wandte  
sich mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung an Kaja.  
„Oh, schon in Ordnung!" Kaja lächelte müde. Im Moment war sie ausnahmsweise  
wieder eigener Herr über ihre Sinne, aber das ewige hin und her zerrte sehr an ihrem  
Nervenkostüm.  
„Weil dies den Schwur nicht gebrochen hätte!" Lucian sprach weiter.  
"Ichmuss ihn in jenem Moment töten, in dem die Macht auf ihn übergeht. Der Zeitpunkt ist sehr  
wichtig!"  
„Warum?" Phoebe kam ihrer Schwester mit dieser Frage zuvor.  
„Wenn die Machtden Körper wechselt, dann ist sie für einen kurzen Augenblick so stark,  
als wäre es Sebulon selbst, der vor einem steht. Nur wenn ich Sebulon töte breche ich den Schwur.  
Es gab noch eine zweite Möglichkeit. Sebulon selbst hätte mich von dem Schwur entbinden  
müssen, doch da Sebulon nicht mehr lebt, bleibt mir nur dies!" Phoebe und Paige dachten  
angestrengt nach. Sie hatten gehofft Lucian würde ihnen etwas anderes erzählen, etwas, worin  
sie eine Chance sahen allen zu helfen, doch was Lucian erzählte, ließ nicht viele Möglichkeiten  
übrig. Phoebe sah zu Kaja.  
„Kann nicht sie den Schwur lösen? Immerhin trägt sie die Macht von Sebulon in sich, vielleicht  
kann sie dich von ihm entbinden?" Lucian sah eine Weile Kaja an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Nein!"  
„Ich würde es versuchen! Ich würde es tun!" Kaja hätte alles getan, um endlich wieder sie selbst  
sein zu können. Sie würde Lucian ohne zu zögern helfen, wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie diesen  
Alptraum für immer hinter sich lassen könnte.  
„Sie könnte schon, doch wir haben ein Problem. Wenn die Macht über sie herrscht, dann  
wird sie nicht gewillt sein den Schwur zu brechen und wenn die Macht für kurze Zeit ruht, so  
wie jetzt offenbar, ist sie dazu nicht in der Lage!" Phoebe kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Es war  
alles ziemlich verzwickt.

„Wie ist das nun mit Chris?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Einige Zeit war es ruhig, doch dann schüttelte  
Lucian langsam den Kopf. Phoebe schloss enttäuscht die Augen. Wie gerne hätte sie von Lucian  
gehört, dass er zuvor gelogen hat, dass sie eine andere Möglichkeit hatten, Chris von der Macht  
zu befreien, als jene, die Nereus für ihn vorgesehenhatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie innerlich  
zusammenkrampfen. Sie wollte es nicht tun, doch jetzt, wo sie wusste, wer Chris wirklich war,  
fiel ihr die Sache noch schwerer. Sie hörte, wie die Tür zum Dachboden auf ging. Piper kam  
herein und schloss die Türe wieder hinter sich. Sie kam auf ihre Schwestern zu und sah dabei von  
Lucian zu Kaja und dann auf Chris, der schweigend bei Kaja stand.  
„Ok, was haben wir heraus gefunden?" fragte sie schlicht und sah ihr Schwestern an  
. „Lucian will Cian töten, damit er den Schwur brechen kann, wobei es eigentlich Sebulon ist,  
den er töten will. Kaja hingegen könnte den Schwur brechen, wenn sie wollte, aber sie will  
nicht, zumindest nicht immer und Chris … tja, da hat sich nichts geändert!" Piper sah Phoebe  
mit fragenden Augen an. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem, was ihr ihre Schwester zu erklären  
versuchte.  
„Ich bin bei ‚Lucian will wen auch immer töten' ausgestiegen!" Phoebe atmete tief ein und stieß  
dann einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
„Ich werd es dir erklären!" sagte Paige schließlich und ging auf Piper zu. Phoebe rieb sich die  
Schläfen, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. Sie brauchteneinen Plan, der alle mit einschloss,  
Chris, Kaja und Lucian. In dieser Reihenfolge. _Dein Leben für Chris', wenn es sein muss!  
_Phoebe sah Lucian durchdringend an.

„In Ordnung! Jetzt hab ich es auch verstanden!" Piper ging zum Buch der Schatten und  
blätterte darin. Nicht, dass sie etwas Bestimmtest suchte, es beruhigte sie. Zumindest war  
sie dieser Meinung. Sie schloss das Buch wieder und lehnte sich darauf. Sie dachte nach.  
„Brauchen wir diese Urne?" fragte sie Nereus.  
„Nein, nicht unbedingt, da wir Kaja haben! Die Urne schütz lediglich den Besitzer vor der Macht!  
Wir brauchen jedoch die zweite Urne, wenn wir deren Macht ebenfalls vernichten wollen!"  
„Das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang!" Piper ging wieder zu ihren Schwestern.  
„Wir müssen also nur die zweite Urne finden, dieMacht von Chris auf Kaja übertragen und diese  
dann gemeinsam mit der zweiten Urne vernichten! Klingt doch eigentlich recht einfach!"  
„Und was machen wir mit ihm?" Phoebe deutete vorsichtig auf Lucian. Piper folgte ihrem  
Wink und sah dann ihre Schwester ernst an.  
„Was soll mit ihm sein? Er ist ein Dämon und ganz ehrlich, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht  
freiwillig einer ist, so setzte ich sicher nicht das Leben von Chris und Kaja aufs Spiel! Wenn…!"  
„Aber …!" unterbrach sie Phoebe  
„… nichts aber! Wenn Kaja ihn nicht von dem Schwur erlösen kann, so ist es leider sein Schicksal!  
Wir werden das Risiko nicht eingehen und Cian die Möglichkeit geben an die Macht zu gelangen!  
Es tut mir leid!" Pipers Stimme klang fest und bestimmend. Sie sah zu Lucian und drehte sich  
dann wieder um. Es war ihr klar, dass Lucian auf seine eigene Art und Weise ein Unschuldiger war,  
doch sie sah diese Sache etwas anders! Sie konnte sich nicht um jeden kümmern.  
Nicht, wenn dabei das Leben zweier anderer auf dem Spiel standen. Und die Tatsache, dass  
ein Dämon unschuldig sein sollte, wollte ihr nicht wirklich in den Kopf. Sie bemerkte die betrübten  
Blicke ihrer Schwestern. Sie sah zu Lucian und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„In Ordnung! Ich verspreche, wir werden alles nur Erdenkliche versuchen auch dir zu helfen!  
Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden! Das haben wir bis jetzt noch immer!" Sie sah ihn fest in  
die Augen.  
„Bleibt mir denn eine andere Wahl?" Obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung, als eine direkte Frage  
war, schüttelte Piper dennoch den Kopf. Lucian wusste, dass er kaum eine andere Möglichkeit  
hatte, solange er in diesem Energiefeld gefangen war. Er konnte nicht weg, nur warten.  
„Gut! Da wir alle hier haben, sollten wir schleunigst diese Sache zu Ende bringen! Leo …!" schrie  
Piper in den Raum.  
„Leeoo …!" Obwohl es nur einen kurzen Augenblick dauerte, bis Leo erschien, warf Piper ihm  
einen strafenden Blick zu.  
„Ich … die Ältesten …!" Leo konnte nicht weitersprechen.  
„Ich brauche keine Erklärung! Jetzt zumindest nicht!" Piper hob ihre Hand und unterbrach Leo's  
Erklärungsversuche abrupt.  
„Paige, Nereus und ich werden versuchen der zweiten Urne auf die Spur zu kommen, während ihr ...!"  
Piper deutete auf Phoebe und Leo und sah dann zu Chris „…also, naja, ihr wisst schon!  
Alles Weitere werden wir dann sehen!" Phoebe schluckte. Es war nun tatsächlich soweit.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu Nereus und ging auf ihn zu. Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand aus,  
ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Regungslos blieb sie stehen und beobachtete Nereus, wie er etwas murmelte und eine  
Athame in seiner Hand erschien. Langsam überreichte er diese Phoebe und wich ihrem Blick  
nicht aus. Phoebe sah ihn fragend in seine alten Augen, als wollten diese ihr etwas mitteilen,  
doch sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Piper und Leo. Sie drehte die Athame in ihrer  
Hand hin und her und betrachtete sie genau. Sie sah nicht anders aus, als alle, die sie bis  
jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dann blickte sie auf und sah zu Chris. Sie ließ ihre  
Schultern hängen und schenkte ihm ein zögerliches Lächeln. Das war ihr Neffe, ihr Neffe,  
der noch nicht einmal geboren war, aber bereits durch ihre Hand den Tot finden würde. Sie  
hoffte inständig, dass es nicht soweit kam, doch es war so widersprüchlich.  
„Ähm …entschuldigt, wenn ich mich einmische, aber ich muss offen gestanden nicht alles sehen!"  
hörte sie Paige vorsichtig sagen.  
„Keine Sorge, Paige, wir werden hinunter gehen!"  
„Nein!"ehe sich Phoebe zur Tür drehen konnte, hörte sie Nereus' Einwurf.  
„Wie ‚Nein'?"  
„Ihr werdet hier bleiben. Wenn Paige und Piper nicht bleiben wollen, so sollen sie sich wo anders  
auf die Suche nach der zweiten Urne konzentrieren!" Ein jeder sah Nereus verständnislos an.  
„Ichbleibe hier! Ihr könnt mich vielleicht noch brauchen und wenn ihr nach unten geht, dann …!"  
sagte er schließlich leise.  
„In Ordnung! Wir werden ins Wohnzimmer gehen! Paige, nimmalles, was wir brauchen könnten!"  
Phoebe und Leo beobachteten, wie Piper und Paige sich kurz an Chris wandten und ihm ein  
zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkten, ehe sie durch die Tür des Dachbodens gingen und  
diese hinter sich schlossen.

„Das habt ihr doch nicht wirklich vor?" Kaja war aufgebracht.  
„Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben!" wütend und voller Angst sah sie zu Leo und Phoebe,  
doch es war Chris, der sich an sie wandte. Er senkte seinen Kopf, als er leise sprach.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Kaja! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Es wird alles gut!" er blickte ihr in die glasigen  
Augen und sah die Sprachlosigkeit in ihnen. Ihre Lippen zitterten.  
„Danke!" flüsterte sie kaum merklich. Chris sah sie traurig an.  
„Danke für alles!" Tränen rannen ihr langsam über das Gesicht. Chris hob seine Hand und hielt inne.  
Das Energiefeld ließ es nicht zu, dass er ihr über die Wangen strich.  
„Und ich danke dir!" Chris lächelte. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging auf Phoebe und Leo zu.  
Phoebe umklammerte immer noch die Athame und die Knöchel an ihrer Hand traten voller Anspannung  
weiß hervor.  
„Ok!" murmelte sie, um sich Mut zu machen. Sie stand vor Chris und sah an ihn herab.  
Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch und stand immer wieder kurz davor bereit zu sein. Sie schloss  
kurz die Augen und sah dann noch einmal zu Chris.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte sie. Chris streckte seine Arme leicht zur Seite, um ihr seine  
Bereitschaft zu zeigen, doch schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er war nicht bereit, doch hatte  
keine andere Wahl. Er wusste es. Er sah das Zögern in Phoebes Augen und wollte ihr Mut  
zusprechen, als sie ihm die Athame tief in die Brust rammte. Chris keuchte. Der Schmerz,  
der sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, war so stark, dass er den Schrei, der sich in seiner  
Kehle formte, erstickte. Als Phoebe die Athame wieder aus seiner Brust zog, ließ er den  
angehaltenen Atem entweichen und stöhnte. Er sah das Erschrecken in Phoebes Augen, als  
er zurück taumelte. Leo fing ihn auf und versuchte ihn zu halten, während seine Beine  
nachgaben. Langsam sackte er auf den Boden, die Augen vor Schmerz aufgerissen. Seiner  
Kehle entrang kein Laut, nur ein Stöhnen, während er auf dem Boden lag. Der Schmerz wich  
langsam einem tauben Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und sein Atem wurde  
flacher. Kälte machte sich breit und er versuchte krampfhaft die Augen offen zu halten. Er  
sah an die Decke des Dachbodens und hörte, wie Phoebe leise schluchzte.

„Warum passiert nichts?" hörte er sie ängstlich fragen. Keiner gab eine Antwort.  
„Leo!" Durch einenverschwommenen Blick sah er, wie Leo seine Hände über ihn hielt, doch  
Nereus hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte den Kreis verlassen und legte seine Hand an Leo's Schultern.  
„Es ist nochnicht soweit! Habt Geduld!" Leo zog seine Hände wieder zurück und musste ebenfalls  
tatenlos zusehen, wie Chris' Kräfte immer mehr abnahmen. Müdigkeit machte sich in Chris  
breit. Eine Müdigkeit gegen die er nur schwer ankam. Er versuchte gegen die nahende  
Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, doch er war machtlos. Immer wieder hörte er Phoebe seinen  
Namen sagen. Sie kniete neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie  
den Schmerz und seine Angst spürte. Es schien ihr das Herz zu zerreißen, als sie spürte,  
wie er den Kampf langsam aufgab.  
„Chris! Bitte!" Doch Chris konnte nicht mehr.  
„Warum passiert nichts?" Phoebe schrie Nereus an. Langsam schloss Chris seine Augen und hieß  
die nahende Stille, die ihn von allem befreien würde, willkommen. Ein Wohlbefinden, wie er  
es zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte, machte sich in seinem Körper breit.  
„Vergiss nicht, Phoebe, vergiss nicht!" flüsterte er zu Phoebe und noch einmal atmete er aus,  
ehe er sich diesem Gefühl endgültig hin gab. Ein schwarz leuchtendes Licht umgab Chris',  
als die Macht Sebulons aus ihm wich und empor stieg. Sie schien einen kurzen Augenblick  
über ihn zu schweben, ehe sie auf Kaja zusteuerte und in sie eindrang. Kaja stieß einen kurzen  
erschreckten Schrei aus, als sie zu Boden sank. Sie keuchte und sah zu den anderen.  
„Leo!" schrie Phoebe panisch, als sie wieder auf den reglosen Körper von Chris sah. Er atmete  
nicht mehr. Sofort erstrahlte das goldene Licht, als Leo seine Hände über die Wunde an  
Chris' Brust hielt. Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf ihn hinab, doch nichts geschah.  
„Komm schon!" flüsterte Leo, doch seine Versuche blieben erfolglos.  
„Nein, nein, nein!" Phoebe konnte nur noch dieses eine Wort sagen. Wieder und Immer wieder  
wiederholte sie es in derHoffnung damit etwas zu ändern. Sie ließ ihrem Entsetzen und  
Schmerz freien Lauf und Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinab.  
„Leo, bitte!" krächzte ihre Stimme.  
„Ich … ich …!" hörte sie Leo stottern.  
„Was ist los, Nereus? Warum kann ich ihn nicht heilen?" schrie Leo, wandt aber seinen Blick  
von Chris nicht ab.  
„Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wann essoweit ist? Es tut mir leid! Gebt nicht auf!"  
„Gebt nicht auf?" Phoebe war wütend. Sie sprang auf die Beine und blieb dicht vor Nereus stehen.  
„Das war deine Idee! Du hast gesagt, dass wir dies tun sollen! Also sorge auch dafür, dass er …!"  
„Gebt nicht auf!" das war das einzige, was Nereus ihr erwiderte. Phoebe sah zu Leo, der immer  
noch seine Hände über Chris hielt. Phoebe vernahm ein leises Schluchzen und drehte sich um.  
Kaja kniete immer noch auf dem Boden und sah verzweifelt zu Chris, doch dieser bewegte  
sich nicht mehr.

„Nichts!" Piper stand vom Sofa auf und ging einige Schritte. Was immer sie versuchten, sie  
kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Keine Spur der zweiten Urnen.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht! Wir haben alle magischen Punkte, die wir kennen, berücksichtig,  
doch kein Anhaltspunkt!" Paige lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. Wenn sie selbst nicht in der Lage  
waren die Urne Yales zu finden, warum sollte es dann ein anderer? Warum ließen sie die Urne  
nicht einfach, wo siewar? Es hatte über 400 Jahre gedauert, bis die Urne Sebulons gefunden wurde.  
Sollte es noch einmal so lange dauern, so war es nicht ihr Problem. Im Grunde stellte sie nicht  
annähernd so eine Gefahr dar. Vielleicht lag es auch an ihrer Konzentration. Nicht nur sie  
selbst, sondern auch Piper waren mit ihren Gedanken ständig bei Phoebe und Chris. Paige  
lehnte sich wieder vor.  
„Glaubst du, dass alles gut geht? Sollen wir vielleicht …!"  
„Nein! Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir früh genug erfahren, wie es verlaufen ist! Wir sollten uns  
wirklich mehr konzentrieren!" Piper rieb sich den Nacken als sie schnelle Schritte auf den Treppen  
hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Phoebe die Stufen herunter hastete. An ihrem  
Gesichtsausdruck erkannten sie schon, dass sie nichts Gutes zu berichten hatte.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Paige sprang vom Sofa auf und ging auf Phoebe zu, doch  
diese blieb nicht stehen, sondern ging geradewegs zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem das Buch der  
Schatten lag. Sie schlug es auf und blätterte darin.  
„Was suchst du?" Piper sah ihre Schwester sorgenvoll an.  
„Chris … er ist …!" Phoebe schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie etwas finden würde. Sie könnte  
sich nicht erinnern jemals etwas im Buch der Schattengefunden zu haben, dass Chris in der  
derzeitigen Situation helfen könnte. _Derzeitige Situation_. Phoebe schnaufte verächtlich bei dem  
Gedanken.  
„Leo kann ihm nicht helfen.Wenn wir nicht etwas unternehmen, dann …!" Piper und Paige  
setzten sich zu Phoebe auf das Sofa, als sie einen Schrei vernahmen. Alle sahen erschrocken  
nach oben und lauschten.

"Was …?" Piper war bereits wieder halb aufgestanden, ehe sie inne hielt und wartete. Ein  
lauter Rums war zu hören. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, hastete Piper die Treppen hoch  
zum Dachboden, dicht gefolgt von ihren Schwestern. Als Piper die Tür zum Dachboden  
aufstieß, sah sie, wie Cian mit Kaja verschwand. Piper hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr ihn  
aufzuhalten. Leo lag in einer Ecke hinter Chris und stöhnte.  
„Leo! Alles in Ordnung?" Leo rappelte sich auf. Er rieb sich den Kopf, mit dem er an der  
Wand aufschlug und drehte sich zu Piper.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung! Mir fehlt nichts!"  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Paige und ihr Blick viel auf Chris, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag.  
Sein Anblick ließ sie erschauern. Er lag da, friedlich, als würde er schlafen. Doch er schlief  
nicht. Erschrocken legte sie ihre Hand auf den Mund.  
„Was ist hier passiert?"  
„Ich habe immer noch versucht Chris zu heilen, als Cian auftauchte! Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.  
Als Nereus mich warnte und ich mich umdrehte, da war es bereits zu spät!" Piper sah Leo noch  
immer besorgt an.  
„Schon gut, mir ist nichtspassiert! Doch er hatte Zeit genug um einen der Kristalle um Kaja  
zu entfernen. Bevor er die Kristalle um Lucian entfernen konnte, wart ihr schon hier. Naja,  
den Rest habt ihr eben gesehen!"  
„Wieso hast du nichts unternommen?" fragte Phoebe wütend und richtete sich dabei an Nereus.  
„Wie hätte ich helfen können? Ich habe keine aktive Kraft hier! Alles, was ich tun konnte war,  
Leo zu warnen und das tat ich auch!" Phoebe presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Nereus hatte  
Recht, das war ihr durchaus bewusst, doch jetzt hatten sie wieder ein Problem mehr.

„Was ist mit Chris?" Piper sah auf ihren Wächter des Lichts und ihr Blick wurde betrübt.  
Leo schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll!"  
„He! Ichdenke wir haben jetzt ein größeres Problem, als den Wächter!" rief Lucian.  
Er war aufgebracht. Die Tatsache, dass Cian nun Kaja hatte und er selbst hier fest saß,  
machte ihn nervös.  
„Es mag sein, dass ihr euch um ihn Sorgen macht, doch macht euch lieber Sorgen darüber,  
was jetzt geschieht! Wenn Cian an die Macht gelangen sollte, dann habt ihr ein wesentlich  
größeres Problem! Cian wird sich nicht so einfach von euch vernichten lassen! Ihr solltet  
etwas unternehmen, oder wollt ihr eurem Wächter des Lichts folgen? Denkt lieber darüber  
nach!" Alle sahen zu Lucian, doch keiner sagte etwas.  
„Er hat Recht!" Piper drehte sich von Chris weg und sah ihre Schwestern an. Einige Zeit  
dachte sie darüber nach, ehe sie sich wieder zu Lucian wandte.  
„Hast du das Gefühl, dass er dir immer noch vertraut, dass er glaub, du wärst in Gefahr?"  
„Ach bin ich leicht nicht in Gefahr? Er hat Kaja und bald die Macht von Sebulon! Ich  
hingegen sitze hier fest, ohne eine Ahnung, was mit mir weiter geschieht, ohne Möglichkeit  
meinen Plan durchzuführen? Wie nennt man das in eurer bescheidenen Welt?"  
Der Sarkasmus in Lucians Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er ließ seine Schultern hängen  
und sah Piper durchdringend an.  
„Ich denke ja! Warum?" sagte er schließlich.  
„Du weißt doch, wo er sich aufhält, wohin er Kaja gebracht hat, richtig?"  
Lucian nickte vorsichtig.  
„Du wirst ihm folgen! Du wirst ihm glauben machen, dass du uns entkommen konntest und  
du wirst uns zu ihm führen!" Lucian stieß ein Lachen aus.  
„Ihr glaub doch nicht, dass das funktionieren wird? Cian würde mir niemals glauben, dass ich  
plötzlich entkommen konnte!" Piper ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Ernst sah sie ihn an.  
„Dann werden wir eine andere Möglichkeit finden! Dich hingegen werden wir so lange hier  
behalten, bis alles vorbei ist! Dann wirst du niemals mehr die Gelegenheit haben dich von  
dem Schwur zu lösen! Wie gefällt dir dieser Vorschlag?" Lucian kniff die Augen zusammen  
und verzog den Mund. Oh wie er es hasste, dieser Hexe Recht zu geben.

Langsam bückte sich Piper und entfernte einen der Kristalle. Das Energiefeld um Lucian  
brach zusammen und sofort trat er einen Schritt nach vor. Piper erhob sich wieder und sah  
Lucian schief an.Den Kristall in ihren Händen ließ sie mehrmals von einer Hand in die andere  
gleiten, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihn zurück in die Holzkiste legte.  
„Wir werden Cian aufhalten! Wir werden ihm Kaja nicht überlassen! Wenn alles gut geht,  
dann bekommt jeder von uns das, was er möchte!"  
„Wenn er Kaja nicht schon getötet hat!"  
„Könnte das passieren? Ich meine, er will doch nur die Macht von ihr?" Phoebe hatte ihre  
Arme verschränkt und blickte zu Piper und Lucian.  
„Natürlich kann das passieren! Er hat zwar einen Weg gefunden, wie er an die Macht  
kommt, doch keiner weiß, wie das Ende aussehen wird! Ich würde nicht unbedingt damit  
rechnen, dass Kaja danach unbeschwert ihres Weges gehen wird können!" Phoebe rieb sich  
ihre Hände und dachte nach.  
„In Ordnung! Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!  
Wir werden uns dort etwas überlegen! Zur Not improvisieren wir! Wäre nicht das erste Mal!"  
Paige stimmte ihrer Schwester mit einem zuversichtlichen Nicken zu.  
„In Ordnung! Leo, du …!" doch Piper brauchte den Satz nicht mehr zu beenden.  
Mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er den Versuch Chris zu  
retten nicht aufgeben wird. Er würde hier bleiben und alles daran setzen. Still sah er zu, wie  
sich die Schwestern an den Händen fassten und Lucian Paige's Schulter ergriff. Als sie weg  
waren kniete er sich wieder neben Chris und hielt seine Hände über ihn.

Die Vier erschienen in einer dunklen Ecke der Höhle und sahen sich um. Es dauerte einige  
Zeit, bis sich ihre Augen einigermaßen an das Finster gewöhnten.  
„Ok, wo sind wir?" flüsterte Phoebe und sah sich dabei weiterhin um.  
„Wir sind in Cians Reich!" antwortete Lucian und blickte dabei regungslos den Gang entlang.  
Sie befanden sich in einem Gangsystem, das selten benutzt wurde. Es war einfach da, doch  
erfüllte keinen eigentlichen Zweck. Die Gänge führten nirgendwo hin. Eine jede Abzweigung  
endete in einer Sackgasse. Lediglich ein Weg führte zu Cian. Lucian versuchte sich zu erinnern,  
welcher Gang es war, welche Abzweigungen sie nehmen mussten. Er war zu selten hier gewesen,  
um den Weg auf Anhieb zu finden.

„Folgt mir!" Lucian setzte sich in Bewegung und die Schwestern hefteten sich an seine Fersen.  
„Entschuldige!" Kleine Steine knirschten als sie den Gangentlang gingen.  
„Ups, Entschuldigung!" Lucian blieb stehen und verdrehte die Augen. Phoebe hatte noch immer  
Schwierigkeiten sich in dem düsteren Licht zu orientieren, weshalb sie Lucian _zu dicht_ an den  
Fersen hing.  
„Kommt nicht mehr vor! Versprochen!" Phoebe grinste verlegen, als Lucian seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
Lucian hielt kurz inne, als er nach links in einen anderen Gang abbiegen wollte.  
„Ähm, Entschuldige?" Lucian drehte sich um und ergriff Phoebe an den Schultern. Mit genervtem Blick  
schob er sie einige Schritte zurück hinter Paige, ehe er sich wieder wortlos umdrehte und weiter ging.  
"Gleich so eingeschnappt!" Phoebe schüttelte gespielt übertrieben mit dem Kopf.  
Die Gänge, in die sie einbogen glichen sich so sehr, dass die Schwestern das Gefühl hatten, als  
würden sie sich im Kreis bewegen.  
„Warum sind wir nicht näher an Cian ran? Warum so weit weg?" fragte Paige vorsichtig und  
blickte dabei immer wieder vorsichtig über die Schulter.  
„Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass Cian von unserer Ankunft etwas mitbekommt? Ich weiß nicht, wo  
genau er sich aufhält, deswegen wäre es zu riskant gewesen! Aber wenn ihr unbedingt wollt …!"  
„Nein, nein! Schon gut!"  
Langsam wurden die Gänge etwas heller und in der Ferne war leise Cians Stimme zu hören.


	21. Chapter 21

Und wieder ein riesen Danke Schön an Phania:) Sollte noch jemand interesse an der Story haben,  
wenn Phania nicht vor kurzem einige Reviews da gelassen hätte, hätte ich die Story hier wahrscheinlich  
nicht mehr fertig rein gestellt! Fertig war sie ja schon:)  
So, dann wieder viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Lucian blieb abrupt stehen und hob einen Arm, um den anderen zu deuten es ihm gleich zu  
tun. Langsam schlich er an das Ende des Ganges und drückte sich dabei an die Felswand.  
Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke und sah einen Schatten, der durch das flackernde Licht an die  
Wand geworfen wurde. Er glitt wieder zurück und blickte zu den Schwestern. Mit einem  
Finger auf seinem Mund deutete er ihnen still zu sein, während er versucht zu verstehen,  
was Cian sprach. Die Worte, die durch die Gänge zu ihnen drangen, waren nur schwer zu  
verstehen. Sie hallten von den Wänden wider, wie ein Echo, und sie mussten sich  
konzentrieren.  
„Wir haben Glück! Er war noch nicht erfolgreich!" flüsterte Lucian und sah  
dabei weiterhin zu den Schwestern.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" Paige stand dicht neben Lucian und sah fragend zwischen ihm und  
Piper hin und her.  
„Was?" Phoebe hatte Schwierigkeiten dem Gespräch zu folgen.  
„Wir müssen nahe genug heran, um Cian im richtigen Augenblick zu töten!"  
„Nein!" Paige versuchte trotz des Flüstern so laut wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Was?" Alle sahen zu Phoebe.  
„Entschuldigt, aber ich verstehe kein Wort!" Phoebe bildete das Schlusslicht und sah ihre  
Schwestern und Lucian genervt an. Piper deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung ruhig zu bleiben,  
sich zu gedulden.  
„Was meinst du mit ‚Nein'?" frage Lucian Paige verwirrt.  
„Wir müssen an Kaja denken! Wir können nicht warten, bis Cian die Macht hat! Wir müssen  
Kaja schon vorher hier weg holen und Cian vernichten!"  
„Was?" Lucian war entsetzt.  
„Aber …!" Er schloss ratlos seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Wand.  
„Warum wollt ihr diese Chance ungenützt lassen? Wir haben hier die Möglichkeit zwei  
Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen!" Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen allen.  
„Wenn wir…!"  
„Nein, Lucian! Wir werden Kajas Leben nicht riskieren! Tut mir leid! Sie hat wesentlich  
mehr zu verlieren, als du! Bei dir besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit eine Lösung zu finden,  
doch bei Kaja?" Lucian verzog wütend seinen Mund. Er hätte am liebsten laut los  
geschrieen, die Schwestern zum Teufel gejagt, doch er hielt sich zurück.  
_Warum? Warum nur? Das läuft alles nicht, wie geplant! Verdammt!_ Lucian stieß einen  
Seufzer aus und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Was sollte er tun? Es war so lange her,  
so viele Jahrhunderte, als er das letzte Mal das Gefühl von Freiheit verspürte. Er hatte so  
viel gesehen, erlebt, und dennoch konnte er dem, was er einst war, nicht den Rücken kehren.  
Kajas Schicksal ließ ihn nicht unberührt.  
„In Ordnung!" Lucian rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.  
„Wie auchimmer, einer von euch muss in den Besitz der Urne gelangen, damit wir vor Kajas  
Angriffen geschützt sind. Cian selbst hatte sich lange genug darauf vorbereitet, doch wir hingegen …!  
Am besten Phoebe!"  
„Was ist mit mir?" Lucian stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging mit großen Schritten auf Phoebe zu.  
Wieder packte er sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand.  
„Du wirst dich auf die Urne konzentrieren! Deine Aufgabe ist es in den Besitz der Urne zu gelangen!"  
Lucian Stimme klang genervt und er sah Phoebe durchdringend an.  
„Ok, in Ordnung! Ich hab euch nur nicht verstanden! Kein Grund gleich so auszuflippen!"  
Lucians Griff lockerte sich ein wenig.  
„Du bist ein Emphat! Du bist am ehestenin der Lage uns dadurch Schutz vor Kajas Macht zu  
gewähren, den Schutz der Urne auf uns alle auszuweiten!" Lucian ließ Phoebe wieder los, doch  
sah sie immer noch durchdringend an.  
„Sollte euch dies nicht gelingen, so versucht zumindest Kaja hier raus zu holen! Um den  
Rest kümmere ich mich!" Wieder ging Lucian nach vor zur Ecke und sah sich um. Cians  
Stimme war nicht mehr zu hören. Stille war eingekehrt und er lauschte. Was war passiert?  
Hatte Cian Kaja wo anders hingebracht und sie hatten es nicht mitbekommen? Ein leises  
Lachen war zu hören.  
_„Mach es dir bequem, mein Kind!_" Lucian schluckte. Es war noch nicht vorbei, noch hatten  
sie eine Chance.

Leo kniete immer noch vor Chris, doch seine Hände ruhten auf seinen Beinen. Er hatte  
aufgegeben. Mit gesenktem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen versuchte er diese Tatsache zu  
akzeptieren.  
„Gib nicht auf!" hörte er Nereus sprechen. Leo blickte langsam auf und starrte  
an die Wand. Langsam drehte er sich zu Nereus, doch sein Blick war ausdruckslos.  
„Ist das alles, was du sagen kannst? Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden, was hier eben  
geschehen ist? Irgendwann ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem man aufhören sollte! So  
schwer es einem auch fällt!"  
„Leo! Deine Kraft steckt in der Liebe! Du darfst nicht aufgeben!" Leo starrte Nereus  
verständnislos an.  
„Erkläre du mir nicht, wie ich meine Fähigkeit einsetzten muss, aus was ich ihre Kraft beziehe!  
Ich weiß es nur zu gut!" Nereus trat an dieSeite von Leo und ging in die Hocke. Schweigend  
fixierte er Leo eher er sprach „Stell dir vor … er wäre dein Sohn!" Leo starrte Nereus regungslos  
an, ohne etwas zu sagen. _Mein Sohn?_. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sein Sohn leblos  
vor ihm lag. _Wyatt_ Immer noch blickte er in die Augen des alten Hexers und der Name seines  
Sohnes hallte in seinem Kopf wider. Er blickte wieder auf Chris. Er konzentrierte sich auf das  
Gesicht seines kleinen Jungen, das vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien. Langsam hob er seine  
Hände wieder über Chris' Brust. _Wyatt!_ Leo schloss seine Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.  
_Wyatt!_ Er bemerkte nicht, wie Nereus sich wieder erhob und sich einige Schritte entfernte. Leise  
murmelte er etwas, während Leo weiterhin vor Chris kniete. _Wyatt!_ Vor Leos innerem Auge  
flackerte es leicht und Dunkelheit bahnte sich ihren Weg langsam in das Zentrum seiner  
Konzentration. Immer weiter tauchte er ein, immer realer wurde seine Vorstellung. Leo  
schnappte nach Luft.

Er riss die Augen auf. Er stand in einem schier endlosen Raum, dochkonnte nichts sehen.  
„Hallo?" Seine Frage hallte unendlich wider.  
„Was …?" Vorsicht machte er einige Schritte, achtete darauf, wohin er trat.  
„Nereus? … Pipe? … Irgendwer?" Er hörte, wie seine Stimme langsam in dem Nichts verschwand.  
Es war kalt, doch er fröstelte nicht. Langsam drehte er sich und sah sich um, doch er konnte  
nichts erkennen, außer Dunkelheit. Er hielt inne und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt vor sich,  
der sich langsam erhellte. Die Konturen einer Person wurden erkennbar  
„Wer …?" Leo ging einige Schritte auf den Unbekannten zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand  
und stockte.  
„Chris?" Der Name schien in der Luft zu hängen und keine Anstalten zu machen, zu verhallen.  
„Ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt!" flüsterte Chris. Er drehte sich nicht um, starrte weiterhin  
in die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich dachte, es … wäre …!"  
„Was?" fragte Leo nach einer kurzen Pause vorsichtig. Er verstand nicht, was hier los war.  
„Ich weiß nicht! Friedlicher? Heller? Stattdessen fühle ich mich eingeengt, verloren … und zu allem  
Überdruss … muss ich dich hier auch noch ertragen!"  
Leo sah, wie Chris seinen Kopf senkte und weg ging.  
„Ich verstehe nicht? Was meinst du?" Chris blieb stehen, doch hob seinen Kopf nicht.  
„Ich habe dich im Leben ertragen müssen, doch warum hier? Du bist wohl die Geisel, die ich  
selbst im Tod ertragen muss!" Leo beobachtete, wie Chris wieder in die Dunkelheit ging und verschwand.  
„Aber … ich bin nicht tot!" schrie Leo und seine Stimme hallte bedrohlich wider, so dass Leo  
selbst zurückschrak.

„Aber ich bin nicht tot!" wiederholte er leise, sein Blick verständnislos in die Finsternis  
gerichtet, doch Chris war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„Chris!" Leo schrie so laut er konnte, doch er blieb alleine.  
„Nereus?" fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich bin hier, Leo!" Leo wirbelte herum. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass Nereus in der  
Nähe war, etwas damit zutun hatte, doch war dennoch überrascht.  
„Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich? Wo ist Chris? Was ist mit ihm?" Leo war aufgebracht.  
„Sssch..!" langsam trat Nereus aus der Dunkelheit und ging auf Leo zu.  
„Du bist in der Zwischenwelt! Wie Chris!" Leo schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
„In der Zwischenwelt? Aber …!"  
„Willst du Chris helfen? Willst du ihn zurückholen?"  
„J-Ja!" stotterte Leo.  
„Ja, das möchte ich!" Immer noch sah er ich verwirrt um, hoffte, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war.  
„Was ist hier los?" Leo ging auf Nereus zu, der seinen Blick senkte. Er schwieg einige Zeit  
lang, eher er seinen Blick wieder auf Leo richtete.  
„Chris ist zwischen den Welten gefangen. Zuviel ließ er zurück, das unbeendet ist, unausgesprochen,  
zuviel, das ihn an die sterbliche Welt bindet. Das ist deine Chance ihn zu retten, Leo!"

Entgeistert sah Leo ihn an.  
„Aber wie soll ich ihm helfen? Ich weiß nicht, was ihn an diese Welt bindet, ich weiß nicht, was in  
ihm vorgeht! Er hat niemals über sich gesprochen! Ich weiß nicht … wer … er ist! Wie soll ich  
ihm da helfen?"  
„Geh!" Nereus machte eine deutende Armbewegung und Leo's Blick folgte ihr. Leo  
konzentriert sich auf die Dunkelheit, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch es war nichts zu sehen.  
„Geh!" Leo sah nicht auf, er starrte weiterhin in Dunkelheit. Langsam ging er in die Richtung,  
in die Nereus deutete, und suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt, als er schemenhaft die Konturen von  
Chris erkannte.  
„Chris?" Chris drehte sich um und sah zu Leo.  
„Du schon wieder!"  
„Chris, bitte, red mit mir!" Chris seufzte. Er schloss die Augen.  
"Was muss ich tun, damit du verschwindest?"

Cian stand in der Mitte der Höhle und sah vergnüglich auf Kaja, die auf einem Felsvorsprung  
saß. Ihre Augen blitzten zornig und ihre Hände waren wütend zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Ach ja, ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken!" Cian verschränkte seine Arme und ging vor  
Kaja auf und ab.  
„Was ist los? Willst du gar nicht wissen, wofür?" Kaja presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie  
versuchte sich zu beherrschen, versuchte nicht aufzuspringen und ihn mit bloßen Händen zu  
erwürgen. Diese Vorstellung war zwar verlockend, doch hätte nicht viel gebracht. Was immer  
sie versuchte, es klappte nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Urne, die Cian zuvor auf den Tisch am  
anderen Ende des Raumes gestellt hatte. Inzwischen war ihr klar, dass diese die Ursache  
dafür war, dass Kaja ihre Kräfte nicht einsetzten konnte. Sie hatte versucht an sie ran zu  
kommen, doch auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl. Stattdessen atmete sie tief durch und  
schloss angewidert die Augen. Die Luft roch modrig, verfault, als würde sie bereits seit  
Anbeginn der Zeit in dieser Höhle gefangen sein.

„Wofür?" zischte sie leise. Cian drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Wie bitte?" Er hielt eine Hand zum Ohr und ging langsam auf sie zu.  
„Wofür bist du mir dankbar?"  
„Ah, sie spricht ja doch! Dafür, dass du mir entkommen bist, dass du dich an die Mächtigen  
Drei gewandt hast und dass sie in ihrer blinden Hilfsbereitschaft ihren eigenen Wächter töteten,  
um dir zu helfen! Das erspart mir eine Arbeit! Und dafür, dass du mir den Verräter Nadir  
vom Hals geschafft hast! War eine sehr nette Geste von dir!"  
„Wenn du ihn vermisst, kann ich dich gerne zu ihm schicken!" fauchte Kaja und erhob sich von  
ihrem steinigen Platz. Sie konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr zurück halten. Mit schnellen Schritten  
ging sie auf Cian zu und versuchte mit beiden Händen einen Feuerball zu erzeugen, doch  
nichts geschah. Ihre Mine blieb unverändert während sie weiterhin auf Cian zuhielt. Cian  
lachte und wich amüsiert immer wieder einen Schritt zurück. Es gefiel ihm zu sehen, wie  
machtlos sie in seiner Gegenwart war.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du mich leicht mit deinem Blick töten? Oder mich so lange im Kreis  
jagen, bis ich vor Erschöpfung zusammen breche?"  
Wieder lachte Cian laut und begegnete Kajas wütendem Blick mit Belustigung. Plötzlich blieb  
er stehen und sah sie finster an. Als Kaja zu ihm aufschloss und ihre Hände um seinen Hals  
legen wollte, ergriff er diese und drückte sie unsanft nach hinten.  
„Jetzt reicht es mir! Ich bin nicht zum Spielen aufgelegt! Du wirst mir jetzt alles erzählen, was  
sich im Haus der Halliwells zugetragen hat! Hast du verstanden! Wer war dieser alte Mann und  
was hat er dort zu suchen?" Cian stieß Kaja nach hinten und sie fiel rittlings zu Boden.

Sie stöhnte, als sie mit ihrem Ellenbogen auf den harten Felsboden aufschlug. Schmerz durchzog  
ihren Arm und ließ ihr kurz Tränen in die Augen schießen. „Fahr zur Hölle!" schrie sie ihn an.  
„Vielleicht werde ich das eines Tages, doch nicht so bald! Genieße die letzten Augenblicke,  
denn gleich wirst du dem Wächter des Lichts folgen!"

„Cian!" Cian wirbelte herum und sah erschrocken zu Lucian, der eben hinter ihm erschien.  
„Wie …?" fassungslos hob er seinen Arm, um für einen Angriff bereit zu sein.  
„Wie konntest du entkommen?" Lucian hielt seine Hände abwehrend in die Höhe und versuchte  
Cian zu beruhigen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war von ihm in diesem Augenblick vernichtet zu  
werden.  
„Ich … Nachdem du verschwunden warst, herrschte große Aufregung! AllerAufmerksamkeit  
richtete sich auf den Ältesten, den du angegriffen hast. Keiner bemerkte, dass das Brett, auf dem  
einer der Kristalle lag, locker war. Im richtigen Moment hob ich es an und stieß es von mir weg.  
Der Kristall verlor den Kontakt zu den anderen und das Energiefeld fiel in sich zusammen!"  
_Das glaubt er mir nie!_ Lucian wich etwas zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Cian.  
Als dessen harte Miene ein Lächeln zierte und er den Arm senkte, sah ihn Lucian verwundert an.  
_Ich hätte mir das nicht geglaubt!_ Cian lachte laut und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Ich wusste es! Verdammt, ich wusste es!" Er legte seine Hand auf Lucians Schulter und führte  
ihn zu Kaja.  
„Du kannst dabei sein, wenn wir unser Ziel erreichen! Dann werde ich der mächtigste Dämon  
sein und dich werde ich für deine Treue belohnen!" Wieder lachte er laut.  
„Du glaubst ihm das? Du bist ein Narr! Er hat dich betrogen, dich verraten!" Kajas Stimme  
zitterte wütend und langsam erhob sie sich vom Boden. Sie stand vor den beiden Dämonen  
und sah sie finster an. Immer mehr wurde ihr ‚Ich' von dem Bewusstsein Sebulons verdrängt und  
an dessen Stelle traten Hass und Wut.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Cian! Willst du ihr glauben?" Cian hatte seine Hand von Lucian's  
Schulter gleiten lassen und wich zurück. Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm in sein Gesicht  
geschrieben und seine Gedanken rasten, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernahm.  
„Oh oh, erwischt!" presste Phoebe zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Regungslos stand sie vor dem  
Tisch mit der Urne. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich an die Urne  
heranzuschleichen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie mit dem Fuß einen losen Stein gegen  
die Wand kickte. Als sie einen Feuerball auf sich zurasen sah, ging Phoebe hinter dem Tisch  
in Deckung.  
„Feuerball!" schrie Paige, die mit Piper dicht hinter Phoebe war und schleuderte  
das glühende Geschoss zurück zu Cian, doch dieser verschwand noch rechtzeitig, als ihn  
schwarzer Rauch umhüllte. Der Feuerball verfehlte Lucian nur knapp und schlug an der  
Wand auf.  
„Phoebe, die Urne!" rief Paige und ließ die anderen dabei nicht aus den Augen. Phoebe sprang  
auf und schnappte sich die Urne, während Lucian Kaja am Arm ergriff und sie fest hielt.  
Paige sah sich um, hielt Ausschau nach Cian, doch keine Spur von ihm. Piper hielt ihre Hände  
hoch, bereit Cian explodieren zu lassen, als sie plötzlich aufschrie. Cian erschien hinter ihr und  
schleuderte sie mit einem harten Schlag ins Gesicht gegen die Wand.

Piper wurde schwarz vor Augen und sackte zusammen.  
„Piper!" Ein lautes Klirren war zu hören.  
„Oh nein!" Phoebe hatte vor Schreck die Urne fallen lassen.  
„Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut!"sagte sie und sah vorsichtig zu Kaja. In Kajas Augen blitzte Zorn und  
sie riss sich von Lucian los. Mit Wucht schleuderte sie ihn von sich und Lucian krachte auf den  
Tisch, der unter ihm zersplitterte.  
„O-Ok, wir sollten hier verschwinden und zwar schnell!" Phoebe drängte ihre Schwester Richtung  
Piper, die immer noch regungslos am Boden lag. Cian war schon längstverschwunden und sie  
selber wollte nicht länger bleiben, als notwendig.  
„Ihr werdet alle dafür bezahlen!" schrie Kaja und schleuderte zwei Blitze auf die Schwestern  
und Lucian. Paigeergriff Pipers Schulter und orbte sich mit ihr und Phoebe aus der Höhle.  
Beide Blitze verfehlten nur knapp ihr Ziel, als auch Lucian sich in Sicherheit schimmerte und  
Kaja alleine in der Höhle stand.  
„Neeeeiiiin!"


	22. Chapter 22

„Du solltest nicht hier sein!"  
„Keiner von uns sollte das!" erwiderte Leo und ging langsam auf Chris zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stand.  
Er sah die ausdruckslose Miene in Chris' Gesicht und fragte sich, warum er es ihm so  
schwer machte ihm zu helfen.  
„Warum bist du hier?"  
„Weil du hier bist!" Leo sah, dass Chris diese Antwort nicht gefiel. Genervt drehte er sich  
von Leo weg und sah wieder in die Dunkelheit, die unendlich schien. Er hatte seine Hände in den  
Hosentaschen und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Das kann nicht der Grund sein! Du bist nicht freiwillig hier, richtig?" Leo verzog seinen Mund,  
als er daran dachte, dass Chris Recht hatte.  
„Ist das denn so wichtig?"  
„Im Grunde nicht! Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du freiwillig hier wärst! Es würde nicht  
zu dir passen!"  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich doch nicht!" Leo ging wieder einige Schritte vor,  
um Chris in die Augen sehen zu können. „  
Ich kenne dich besser, als du mich je kennen wirst!"  
„Woher?"  
„Woher spielt keine Rolle!"  
„Das ist nicht fair, Chris! Ich mag vielleicht nicht freiwillig hier sein, doch meine Bemühungen dich  
zu retten haben mich hier her geführt! Zählt das denn gar nichts?"

Chris sah zu Leo und begegnete ihm mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Obwohl um sie herum  
tiefste Finsternis herrschte, waren beide in ein sanftes Licht getaucht.  
„Vielleicht! Aber es reicht nicht!"  
„Reicht nicht wofür?"  
„Um .. wieder gut zu machen!" Wieder drehte sich Chris von Leo weg und sah nach oben.  
Es waren keine Sterne zu sehen, kein Mond, nichts!  
„Ein seltsamer Ort!" flüsterte Chris. Leo starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte keine Ahnung,  
was Chris meinte, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. Was sollte er wieder gut machen?  
„Chris,ich weiß, dass ich dir oft nicht vertraut habe, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe, Dinge  
getan zu haben und ich gebe zu oftmals im Unrecht gewesen zu sein! Wenn dies der Grund ist,  
warum du dich meinen Heilungsversuchen widersetzt, so lass mich dir sagen, dass es mir  
Leid tut, doch woher sollte ich es besser wissen? Du hast mir nie die Chance gegen dich  
kennen zu lernen! Chris, wir brauchen dich! Hast du vergessen, weshalb du  
zurückgekommen bist? Denk an Wyatt!" Chris lächelte abwesend. Er dachte an den kleinen  
unschuldigen Wyatt, wie er ihn ansah mit seinen blauen Augen und den blonden Locken.  
Wie ein kleiner Engel. Ja, das war er einmal.

„Wyatt! Wusstest du, dass ich als Kind auch blonde Haare hatte?"  
„Bitte?"  
„Ja! Nicht lange! Im ersten Jahr! Danach wurden sie dunkler!"  
Leo wusste nicht, warum Chris ihm das erzählte, doch er wollte Chris nicht unterbrechen.  
Was hatte Nereus gesagt? _Finde heraus, wer er ist!_ Das war die Gelegenheit.  
„Nein, wusste ich nicht! Woher auch! Du hast uns nie etwas erzählt!"  
„Ich hatte meine Gründe!" Wieder sah Leo Chris fragend an, während dieser in die Dunkelheit  
starrte. Was war nur mit diesem Jungen los? Was hatte ihn so verbittert werden lassen?  
Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie seine Welt wohl aussah, wie sein Leben dort ausgesehen hatte.  
„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"  
„Meine Mutter war wunderbar! Sie war schön, klug und liebte mich! Mein Vater hingen war  
viel unterwegs und strafte mich mit Missachtung, wann immer er konnte!"  
„Wo sind sie jetzt?"  
„Tot!" Dies stimmte zwar nicht ganz, denn Leo - sein Dad - war immer noch am Leben, doch  
nicht für Chris. Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.  
„Geschwister?"  
„Einen älteren Bruder!"  
„Was ist mit ihm?"  
„Mehr oder weniger tot! Er entschied sich für die falsche Seite!"

Immer noch starrte Chris in dieselbe Richtung, würdigte Leo keines Blickes. Er wusste nicht,  
warum er Leo das alles erzählte, doch etwas in ihm wollte unbedingt, dass er Bescheid  
wusste. Bescheid darüber, wen er sterben ließ.  
„Heiße Schokolade!"  
„Was?" Leo war nun endgültig verwirrt.  
„Heiße Schokolade! Ich hasse heiße Schokolade! Meine Mutter hatte sie mir immer vorgesetzt,  
doch ich mochte sie nicht! Ich mochte sie nie, dennoch hab ich sie getrunken! Nach ihrem Tot  
hatte ich mich danach gesehnt noch einmal eine ihrer heißenSchokoladen trinken zu können!"  
Leo schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich dachte, du magst sie? Ich meine, wenn einer der Schwestern einemachte, hast du sie  
doch auch getrunken!" Jetzt sah Chris wieder zu Leo und lächelte schief.  
„Ja, aber nur Piper's!" Leo sah Chris entsetz an. Er riss die Augen auf, als ihm ein bestimmter  
Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Plötzlich flackerte es vor Leos Augen und  
das Bild von Chris verschwand immer wieder kurz.Ein leichtes Dröhnen hallte durch Leos Kopf  
und alles verschwamm. Er sah Chris, wie er sich umdrehte und weg ging.  
„Nein! Warte!" Leo versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen.  
„Nereus! Nicht! Noch nicht!" doch das Flackern ließ nicht nach.  
„Chriiiiiis!" schrie er, doch Chris war bereits verschwunden.

„Oh mein Gott! Oh … mein Gott!" Phoebe war aufgeregt. Nervös lief sie im Wohnzimmer auf  
und ab. Sie waren gerade erschienen und Piper lag, immer noch bewusstlos, auf dem Sofa.  
Kaja war wütend, sehr wütend und ihre Wut galt nicht nur Cian, sie galt ihnen allen.  
„Denkst du, es ist wegen Chris?" fragte Paige vorsichtig und sah sich dabei um. Sie erwartete,  
dass Kaja sich jeden Moment in ihrem Haus blicken ließ.  
„Oh, ich denke das nicht nur, ich _weiß _es!"  
„Piper! Piper, aufwachen!" Phoebe beobachtete, wie Paige sanft Pipers Wangen klopfte.  
Sie sah sich fragend um, als würde sie in dem Raum eine Antwort auf eine  
unausgesprochene Frage erwarten. Wie spät war es eigentlich? War es Tag? War es Nacht?  
Sie lauschte in den Raum, doch es war nichts zu hören. Kein Geräusch, kein Vogel, der den  
Morgen ankündigte, oder die Nacht willkommen hieß, kein Motorengeräusch, nichts. Ihr Blick  
wanderte zum Fenster. Es war tiefste Nacht.  
„Wir müssen hier weg! Und ich weiß auch schon, wohin!" Phoebe sah zu Piper. Sie war zwar  
besorgt, wusste jedoch, dass ihr nichts Schlimmes widerfahren war. Ein heftiger Schlag ins  
Gesicht, doch keine äußeren Wunden zu sehen.  
„Bleib bei Piper!" sagte sie schließlich und ging eiligen Schrittes die Treppen hinauf.  
Sie riss die Tür zum Dachboden auf und ihr Blick fiel auf Nereus, der mit geschlossen Augen  
hinter Leo stand. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich, flüsterten etwas, was Phoebe  
nicht verstand. Leo kniete vor Chris und hatte ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen, doch er  
schien abwesend, schien in einer Art Trance verfallen zu sein.  
„Leo! Leeeoo!" schrie Phoebe, doch Leo rührte sich nicht. Sie lief zu Nereus und packte ihn  
an den Schultern.  
„Hey!" schrie sie und schüttelte ihn. Nereus hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen,  
versuchte dieVerbindung zu Leo zu halten, doch wurde unterbrochen. Nereus öffnete  
erschrocken die Augen.

„Was … was ist passiert!"  
„Wir müssen hier weg und zwar schnell!"  
„Aber … aber ich…!" Immer noch versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Die plötzliche Unterbrechung  
verwirrte ihn. „ … kann nicht!"  
Nereus sah Phoebe erstaunt an. Er konnte sich zwar frei in dem Haus der Halliwells bewegen,  
doch war auf diesen Ort beschränkt.  
„Ich bin nicht in der Lage diesen Ort zu verlassen!" Phoebe presste ihre Lippen zusammen.  
„Kaja ist hier her unterwegs und sie wird nicht so einfach mit sich reden lassen! Wir brauchen  
einen Vorsprung! Es tut mir leid!" Nereus wusste, was Phoebe ihm damit sagen wollte und es war  
in Ordnung. Es konnte ihm nichts geschehen. Er war bereits tot. Phoebe ließ Nereus Schultern  
los und kniete sich neben Leo.  
„Was ist mit ihm?" Phoebe sah Leo besorgt an. Seine Augen wanderten ruhelos hinter verschlossenen  
Liedern hin und her und er zuckte immer wieder mit dem Kopf, als hätte er einen schlechten Traum.

„Leo?" Leo riss die Augen auf und sog Luft in seine Lungen, als hätte er seit Minuten nicht  
geatmet, dann stieß er sie wieder mit einem schweren Seufzer aus. Einen Augenblick starrte  
er an die Wand gegenüber und rührte sich nicht. Er schluckte und senkte seinen Blick.  
„Leo? Alles in Ordnung?" Erneut atmete er tief ein und seufzte still, eher er Phoebes Blick  
begegnete. Seine Augen spiegelten Entsetzen wider.  
„Leo! Wir müssen hier weg!" Es verging gerade einmal eine Sekunde, als Leo reagierte, aber  
es schien ihm, als würde er eine Ewigkeit in Phoebes Augen sehen.  
„Wa-Warum?"  
„Frag nicht! Ich erklär es später!" erwiderte Phoebe sanft, aber mit Nachdruck. Ihr Blick schweifte  
von Leo zu Chris, der immer noch reglos am Boden lag.  
„Nein!" sagte Leo schließlich.  
„Wir können nicht weg hier!"  
„Kaja ist stink wütend wegen Chris und ich möchte ihre Wut nicht unbedingt am eigenen Leib erfahren!"  
Leo blickte auf, als Paige und Piper durch die offene Tür traten. Piper hatte Wyatt auf dem Arm  
und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe.  
„Worauf warten wir?" drängte Paige und sah erwartungsvoll zu Leo.  
„Er will hier nicht weg!" sagte Phoebe gedankenverloren.  
„In Ordnung! Runter in den Keller! Alle!" Phoebe machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung  
und deutete einen jeden sich zu beeilen.  
„In den Keller?"  
„Ja, warum nicht! Wie viele Dämonen, oder ähnliches sind bis jetzt schon auf die Idee gekommen  
da unten nachzusehen, wenn sie uns hier nicht finden?" entgegnete Phoebe.  
„Das gibt uns zumindest ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu reagieren, einen kleinen Vorsprung!"  
„Auch wieder war!" Paige nickte kurz und ergriff Pipers Hand. Phoebe sah wieder zu Leo,  
der ihr zustimmend zunickte.

Die Luft war staubig und feucht, als sie im Keller des Halliwell-Manors erschienen. Sie waren  
schon länger nicht mehr hier unten gewesen, da das Haus groß genug war und der Keller  
nicht wirklich benötigt wurde. Paige knipste die Lampe an, die über ihr hin und sah sich um.  
In der Ecke war Leo mit Chris und Nereus erschienen. Langsam erhob sich Leo und ging auf  
seine Frau zu.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" frage er Piper sanft, als er die rote Stelle an ihrer Schläfe sah.  
„Es ist nichts! Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest!" entgegnete sieihm und sah  
zu Wyatt. Mit großen verständnislosen Augen sah er sie an. Sein Unbehagen war deutlich zu  
erkennen und Piper küsste ihm auf die Stirn.  
„Schon gut, mein Kleiner!"  
„Was ist passiert?" frage Leo und sah die Schwestern der Reihe nach an. Dann viel ihm etwas auf.  
„Wo ist Lucian?"  
„Nicht da, würde ich sagen!" Phoebe presste die Lippen zusammen und ging schuldbewusst zu Leo.  
„Wir hatten die Urne und Kaja – irgendwie – auf jeden Fall hätte die Urne uns vor ihren Kräften  
schützen sollen! Ich habe die Urne … fallen lassen! Kaja wurde ziemlich wütend und es ihr wurde  
bewusst, dass sie nun nicht mehr länger ihrer Kräfteberaubt war! Sie griff uns an und wir sind  
geflohen! Wir alle! Inklusive Cian! Also … er istnicht mit uns … sondern …wie auch immer!"  
Phoebe blinzelte Leo unschuldig an.  
„Oh!"  
„Ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht!" Ein breites Grinsen zierte Phoebes Gesicht.  
„Ok, nun zu dir! Warum wolltest du nicht weg von hier?" Phoebe sah Leo nun wieder ernst,  
fast schonvorwurfsvoll in die Augen. Der Keller war nun mal nicht die ultimative Lösung, deshalb  
wollte sie eine plausible Erklärung dafür haben, warum sie alle hier bleiben mussten. Doch ihr Blick  
erweichte sich, als sie spürte, wie Leo innerlich mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte. Er drehte sich  
um und sah zu Nereus, dann zu Chris. Phoebe schnappte ihn am Ellenbogen und schob ihn  
vorsichtig in deren Richtung.

„Was ist passiert, Leo?" flüsterte sie.  
„Oben am Dachboden, was war da?" Leo setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch stockte. Er sah über  
seine Schulter zu Piper und Paige, drehte sich jedoch wieder um, als er sah, dass beide mit  
Wyatt beschäftigt waren.  
„Nachdem all meine Versuche Chris zu helfen scheiterten, brachte mich Nereus indie Zwischenwelt!"  
„In die Zwischenwelt?"  
„Ja, er brachte mich dort hin, um herauszufinden, warum ich Chris nicht helfen kann! Chris ist in  
der Zwischenwelt gefangen! Ich glaube Nereus wusste genau, was mich dort erwartete! Wusstest du es?"  
„Wusste ich was?" frage Phoebe vorsichtig, doch hatte bereits eine Ahnung, was er wohl erfahren  
haben muss. Sie standen nun neben Nereus, immer noch mit den Rücken zu den anderen.  
„Dass Chris unser Sohn ist! Ich mein … also Pipers und mein Sohn" korrigierte Leo verlegen.  
„Ja, schon klar!" Phoebe sah ihn sanft an und lächelte leicht.  
„Ja, ich wusste es! Ich wusste es von dem Moment an, als ich die Vision von Kaja hatte!  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte! Chris bat mich darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren!"  
„Warum?" Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!" Normalerweise hätte Leo nachgehackt, nicht so einfach geglaubt, dass sie  
wirklich nichts wusste, doch in ihren Augen war Aufrichtigkeit zu lesen, die ihn nicht daran  
zweifeln ließ.

„Ich muss noch einmal zurück, muss noch einmal mit Chris reden! Ich brauche  
seine Hilfe, damit ich ihm helfen kann! Deshalb können wir hier nicht weg! Ich brauche  
Nereus!" Phoebe nickte verständnisvoll und strich Leo sanft über den Rücken.  
„Hol ihn zurück!" flüsterte sie und ging zurück zu ihren Schwestern. Sie strich Wyatt liebevoll  
über die Haare, als sie zu Piper und Paige trat. Leise erklärte sie ihnen, warum Leo hier bleiben  
wollte, doch ließ den Teil mit Chris bewusst aus. Es war nicht an ihr Piper über ihren zweiten  
Sohn zu informieren.  
„Wir müssen Kaja irgendwie beruhigen, ihr irgendwie klar machen, dass wir für das, was  
geschehen ist, nicht die Schuld tragen, dass wir es nicht in böser Absicht taten!" immer noch  
flüsterte Phoebe, denn sie wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie gegebenenfalls von jemandem  
gehört werden konnten, von jemandem, der sie bereits in ihrem eigenen Haus suchte.  
„Also ich glaube nicht, dass Kaja sich alleine von unseren Erklärungsversuchen, oder Entschuldigungen  
beruhigen lassen wird! Nicht, so lange Chris immer noch …!"  
„Ich weiß!" unterbrach Phoebe Paige.  
„Und was ist, wenn wir sie glauben lassen, dass es Chris gut geht?" Piper und Paige sahen Phoebe  
skeptisch an.  
„Wie willst du das anstellen?" Piper war gespannt, denn sie konnte sich nichts darunter vorstellen.  
„Es geht ihm eindeutig nicht gut!" Piper deutete in die Ecke zu Chris.  
„Und sie wird uns nicht glauben, so lange sie sich nicht selbst davon überzeugt hat!" Paige streckte  
ihr Kinn forsch vor. Sie sah Phoebe, die mit ihren Fingern spielte, in die Augen. Der Gesichtsausdruck,  
den sie hatte, verriet, dass sie bereits eine Idee hatte, die ihnen nicht sonderlich gefallen würde.  
Paige und Piper verzogen den Mund.

„Was?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.  
„Es braucht nur einer von uns in die Rolle von Chris schlüpfen!" Phoebe lächelte unschuldig,  
während sie ihre Finger ineinander verknotete. Piper schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Was?" stieß sie hervor. Phoebe legte ihr rasch die Hand auf den Mund, um sie daran zu erinnern  
leise zu sein. Vorsichtig sah sie zur Kellertür hinauf und wartete. Nichts war zu hören.  
„Wenn Paige die Gestalt von Chris annimmt, so können wir sie vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass  
alles in bester Ordnung ist!"  
„Moment! Ich?"  
„Ja, du! Du kannst das, das weißt du! Ich könnte einen Spruch schreiben, der mich in Chris  
verwandelt, dann hab ich allerdings immer noch das Problem, dass ich nicht orben kann!  
Wer weiß, vielleicht musst du das ja!" Paige schloss kurz die Augen, ließ Phoebes Worte einen  
Augenblick auf sich wirken.  
„Ich hab darin keine Übung und das letzte Mal ist schon sehr lange her!"  
„Ach, du schaffst das schon!" grinste Phoebe breit und klopfte Paige aufmunternd auf die Schulter,  
doch Paiges Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte.  
„Ok, und was dann?" Piper ging zu Leo und drückte ihm Wyatt in den Arm, ehe sie sich wieder  
umdrehte und zurück zu ihren Schwestern ging.  
„Dann? Oh, also dann … ja, dann …!" Phoebe überlegte.  
„Wir müssen Leo und Nereus nur genügend Zeit einräumen, bis Chris wieder unter uns weilt,  
dann brechen wir diese Maskerade ab und machen das, was wir ursprünglich vorhatten! Die  
zweite Urne finden, deren Macht auf Kaja übertragen und dann die Mächte in ihr vernichtet!  
Aus, Ende!" Piper stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus.  
„Oh, so einfach also? Warum haben wir das dann noch immer nicht geschafft?"  
„Nicht so negativ, Schwesterherz, denk positiv!" Phoebe zwickte ihrer Schwester in die Wange.  
„In Ordnung, vielleicht funktioniert das ja! Ich lasse Wyatt bei Leo! Er wird, wenn es notwendig  
sein sollte, sein Schutzschild auf die anderen ausweiten! Hoff ich halt einmal! Zumindest auf Leo!"  
Piper sah besorgt zu ihrem Sohn.  
„Du atmest schon wieder nicht, Piper, Atmen!" Piper blickte zu Phoebe und musste lächeln.  
Sie machte das immer, wenn sie aufgebracht war, oder in großer Sorge. Im Moment war sie  
beides. Langsam ging sie zu Leo. Sie nahm Wyatt aus seinen Armen und lächelte ihren Sohn  
liebevoll an.  
„Mummy ist bald wieder da, mein Kleiner! Versprochen! Dein Dad wird auf dich aufpassen!"  
Wieder gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückt ihn an sich. Dann sah sie zu Leo und  
lächelte ihn an. Sie sagte kein Wort, als sie ihm Wyatt wieder in den Arm reichte.  
„Wir bekommen das hin, Piper!" auch Leo lächelte Piper liebevoll an und zog den Pullover von  
Wyatt glatt.

„Dann lasst uns mal auf den Dachboden zurückkehren! Paige?" Paige nickte und schloss die  
Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Langsam verschwammen ihre Konturen und  
veränderten sich, doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete,war nichts geschehen. Immer noch  
stand Paige vor ihren Schwestern. Phoebe und Piper sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Paige hob  
einen Finger und deutete ihnen sich noch etwas zu gedulden. Wieder schloss sie die Augen und  
wieder verschwammen ihre Konturen, als sich ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten und sie in der  
Gestalt von Chris vor ihnen stand.  
„Ok, wie ist es?" fragte sie und sah die zweifelnden Blicke ihrer Schwestern.  
„Du hast recht!" sagte Phoebe.  
„Du hast keine Übung!" Paige war verwirrt. Sie sah an sich herab und erkannte sofort, dass es  
nicht ihr Körper war. Wieder sah sie zu ihren Schwestern.  
„Was ist? Hat Chris rote Haare?"  
„Nein, mit den Haaren ist alles in Ordnung!" entgegnete Piper.  
„Aber das Reden solltest du lieber uns überlassen!"

„Ok, mein Kleiner, Daddy wird jetzt versuchen deinen kleinen Bruder zu helfen!" Leo sah  
Wyatt an, als er sich zu Chris kniete. Wyatt setzte er auf seinen Schoß und sah dann zu  
Nereus.  
„Du musst mich noch einmal in die Zwischenwelt bringen! Ich muss es noch einmal  
versuchen!" Nereus sah Leo eine Zeit lang regungslos an, als er schließlich nickte. Er  
schloss die Augen und begann wieder etwas zu murmeln, leise, so dass Leo kaum etwas  
hörte. Wyatt lehnte mit seinem Rücken an Leos Brust und Leo schlang seine Arme  
beschützend um dessen Körper, als er die Augen schloss und sich auf Chris konzentrierte.  
Wieder wurde seine Vorstellung klarer, realer, nur diesmal sah er nicht das Gesicht von  
Wyatt vor sich, sondern von Chris. Immer wieder flackerte es vor seinem inneren Auge und  
die ihm nun bekannte Dunkelheit bahnte sich wieder ihren Weg in das Zentrum seiner  
Konzentration.

Leo öffnete die Augen und sah in die schwarze Leere der Zwischenwelt. Langsam sah er  
sich um, versuchte herauszufinden, wo Chris sich befand.  
„Chris!" rief erund wartete, doch er konnte nur das Echo seiner Stimme hören, dass langsam  
in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
„Chris!" rief er erneut, etwas lauter. _Bitte!_ flehte er innerlich. Wieder blickte er sich um und hielt  
inne. Er neigte seinen Kopf, als er glaubte in der Ferne etwas zu erkennen. Langsam ging er in  
diese Richtung, als ein schwaches Licht durch die Dunkelheit dran und sanft zu scheinen begann.  
„Chris!" flüsterte Leo, als er die Umrisse seines Sohnes erkannte. Chris saß auf einem großen  
Stein, die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und blickte nach oben. Es schien, als würde er  
etwas suchen, was ihm erlauben würde, das  
„Oben" als Himmel zu bezeichnen. Leo stand nun hinter Chris und ballte angespannt seine  
Hände zu Fäusten. Er überlegte, was er sagen sollte, suchte nach den passenden Worten,  
doch in erster Line suchte er nach dem Mut in ihm, um das Wort an Chris zu richten.  
„Chris?"  
„Ich sitze hier nun schon eine ganze Weile, ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange, doch ich konnte  
bis jetzt keinen einzigen Stern sehen!" Chris Stimme klang monoton.  
„Hier gibt es nichts!"  
„Warum hast du uns nie etwas gesagt?"  
„Du hast nie gefragt!"  
„Wie kann ich etwas fragen, von dem ich nicht einmal weiß, dass es zu erfragen wäre?"  
Chris senkte seinen Kopf und blickte gerade aus ins Leere.  
„Was nun, Leo, was wirst du mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen?"  
Leo sah Chris fragend an. Er konnte Chris nicht einfach am Arm packen und aus der  
Zwischenwelt zerren, so sehr er es auch wollte. Chris musste schon freiwillig zulassen, dass  
er ihn zurückholte.  
„Ich möchte dir ein Vater sein, wie ich es für Wyatt bin!"  
„Das kannst du nicht! Wenn du es könntest, dann hätten wir dieses Problem hier nicht!"  
Chris glitt langsam von dem großen Stein und blieb stehen. Er blickte auf den Fels und legte  
seine Hand auf ihn.  
„Seltsam, nicht wahr? Er war einfach da! Als ich in den _Himmel_ sah, war er einfach da!"  
Leo sah betrübt zur Seite, überlegte, was er sagen sollte.  
„Warum gibst du mir keine Chance, Chris?" Chris steckte seine Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen  
und sah Leo ausdruckslos an.  
„Ich habe dir schon so viele Chancen gegeben, Chancen, die du nicht genutzt hast!  
Wann ist deiner Meinung nah Schluss? Wie viele Chancen verdient ein Mensch? Ein Vater?"  
„Du sprichst hier von Chancen, die du mir als deinen Vater gegeben hast! Die du mir erst  
geben _wirst_! Warum gibst du mir nicht hier und jetzt … mir, Leo … eine Chance es richtig zu  
machen? Die erste Chance? Meine erste Chance?"

Chris schwieg. Eine Zeit lang sah er in Leos Augen, doch wich dann seinem Blick aus.  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich dich hier und jetzt verliere! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass  
ich meinen Sohn an diese Welt verliere!"  
Chris seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Er war immer bereit gewesen Leo eine weitere  
Chance zu gewähren, das stand für ihn nie zur Frage, doch jetzt wusste er es nicht mehr.  
Seit er in dieser seltsamen Ebene war, in dieser Zwischenwelt, in der es für ihn kein vor oder  
zurück gab, verschwammen seine Erinnerungen und Wünsche zu einer gleichgültigen  
Einheit. Langsam fühlte er sich wie ein Teil dieser Welt, leer wie diese Welt. Er öffnete  
wieder seine Augen und blickte zu Leo, als er stockte. Er sah an Leo vorbei und riss die  
Augen auf.  
„Wa…!" Leo war erschrocken.  
„Was ist, Chris?"  
„Wyatt!"  
„Was?"  
„ Warum hast du Wyatt mit hier her gebracht?" schrie Chris und sein Blick war zornig auf Leo  
gerichtet. Hinter Leo stand der kleine Wyatt und hielt sah die beiden unschuldig an. Ein sanftes  
Licht umgab ihn, als er noch einen Schritt näher kam.


	23. Chapter 23

„Ich habe ihn nicht mitgebracht! Ich weiß nicht, wie er hier her kam!" Leo sah erschrocken zu  
Wyatt.  
„Was macht er dann hier? Bring ihn weg! Schnell!" Chris war fassungslos seinen Bruder  
hier zu sehen, hier in dieser leeren, alles verschlingenden Ebene. Leo ging vorsichtig  
auf Wyatt zu.  
„He mein Kleiner! Komm her!" doch Wyatt sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, seine Hand  
spielte mit dem Ohr. Er hob seinen kleinen Arm und deutete auf Chris, während er weiterhin  
unschuldig seinen Vater ansah. Als Leo seinen Sohn näher kam, tapste Wyatt einen Schritt  
zurück und das weiche Licht, dass ihn um gab, verblasste, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
„Nein!" schrieen Chris und Leo gleichzeitig. Leo sah sich verzweifelt um, suchte nach seinem  
Sohn in der Dunkelheit.  
„Wenn ihm etwas zustößt, mach ich dich dafür verantwortlich!" Chris' Stimme zitterte, als er  
versuchte ruhig zu sprechen. Leo konnte ihm nichts entgegnen, sah verzweifelt zu Chris, als  
wieder ein sanftes Licht erleuchtete und Wyatt mit kleinen, unsicheren Schritten auf sie zukam.  
In einiger Entfernung blieb er stehen und hatte die lange Schnur, die von seiner Kapuze hing in der Hand.  
Weder Chris noch Leotrauten sich, sich ihm zu nähern, aus Angst, er könnte wieder verschwinden.

„Was nun?" fragte Leo vorsichtig und ließ Wyatt nicht aus den Augen.  
„Tja, _Dad_ scheint, als hättest du deine Rolle als Vater absolut unter Kontrolle!" gab Chris  
gehässig von sich.  
„Willst du mir auch so ein _guter_ Vater sein, wie Wyatt, willst du mich auch in größere Gefahr  
bringen, als ich schon bin?"  
„Du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass er hier sein würde!" Leos Verzweiflung schlug in  
Wut um, Wut auf sich, Wut auf Chris.  
„Warum machst du es mir so schwer? Warum hasst du mich so sehr?"  
„Weil du bist, wer du bist!"  
„Verdammt Chris! Red nicht um den heißen Brei, sag mir gerade heraus, was dir auf dem  
Herzen liegt!" Immer noch beobachtete Wyatt die beiden aus einiger Entfernung. Verloren stand  
er in dem sanften Lichtgetaucht und wartete. Chris sah Leo fest in die Augen.

„Du warst nie für mich da, hast dich nie um mich gekümmert! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen,  
als ich dich am meisten brauchte!Warum konntest du mich nicht so lieben, wie Wyatt?" Leo sah  
Chris entgeistert an. Er hatte nicht mit dem gerechnet.  
„Du hast all deine Liebe für ihn gegeben, hast ihn geleitet, ihn beschützt, ihm verziehen!" Chris  
war wütend. Langsam ging er auf Leo zu. Seine Augen glasig vor Zorn. Leo sagte nichts.  
Mit betroffener Mine sah er seinen Jüngsten an.  
„Wiekommt es, dass du mir niemals sagtest, dass du mich liebst, in all der Zeit, in der du mich  
kanntest? Wie kommt es, dass du niemals sagtest, dass es dir Leid tut? Doch ich tat es!"  
Chris blieb stehen, Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und er musste schlucken.  
„Du hast mich verraten und verkauft, hast mich zurück gelassen! Du hast die Unschuld eines Kindes  
getötet, als ich fünf war!" Leo war sprachlos, die Wut und er Hass in Chris' Stimme ließen ihn  
erschaudern. Jetzt rannen auch ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. Er hob einen Arm, als er  
etwas sagen wollte, doch senkte ihn wieder. Was sollte er auf diese Anschuldigungen  
erwidern? Er musste hören, wie er als Vater versagte, versagen würde, eine Tatsache, die er  
nur schwer verstand. Wie kam es dazu, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn so missachtete, dass  
er all seine Liebe nur einem gewährte?

„Es ...!" begann er „Es tut mir so leid, Chris!" Leo kam einen Schritt auf Chris zu.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich bin, wirklich sein werde!  
Ich liebe dich, Chris, du bist mein Sohn und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ich dich jemals  
enttäuschen werde!" Chris fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah weg. Am liebsten hätte er Leo  
mit all seiner Kraft von sich geschleudert, doch er unterließ es. Er wollte nicht, dass Wyatt das sah.  
„Für dich ist es einfach, Leo, du weißt erst jetzt, was du getan hast! Ich hingegen musste mein  
Leben lang mit deiner Abneigung leben! Selbst mein eigner Bruder hat mich gedemütigt,  
gequält und alles genommen, was mir lieb und teuer war! Selbst hier, selbst als Kind, lässt er  
mich sein Misstrauen spüren, seineAbneigung!" Leo schloss die Augen und schluckte.  
Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Chris sich die ganze Zeit gefühlt haben muss. Immer, wenn  
sie ihm zu verstehen gaben, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauten, dass Leo ihn nicht traute und wenn  
Wyatt sein Schutzschild aufbaute, wenn Chris in seine Nähe kam.  
„Chris, wir lieben dich! Wyatt liebt dich! Du bist sein Bruder und mein Sohn! Wie könnten wir  
dich nicht lieben?" Leo spürte, wie sich tiefe Verzweiflung in ihm ausbreitete. Anstatt ihn  
zurückzuholen, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er Chris noch weiter in diese düstere Welt treiben,  
ihn verlieren. Chris stieß nur ein leises, verachtendes Lachen aus. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Wyatt  
sich ihm nähert. Er spürte, wie dessen kleine Hand die seine ergriff. Chris spürte die kleinen  
zarten Finger, die seine Hand zu umschließenversuchten. Er sah erschrocken zu Wyatt hinunter  
und schloss die Hand um seine. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, was er tun sollte.

Er wartete, während Wyatt ihn mit unschuldigen Augen ansah. Dann bemerkte er, wie Wyatt an  
seiner Hand zog, in RichtungLeo, in Richtung _nach Hause_! Wieder merkte Chris, wie sich  
Tränen in seine Augen drängten. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und rührte sich nicht.  
Wieder zog Wyatt an seiner Hand und blickte zu Leo. Sein kleiner Arm deutete in Richtung  
seines Vaters. Als er merkte, dass Chris sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, gab er nach.  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich an Chris, immer noch seine Hand fest in seiner.  
„Oh, Wyatt!" Leo seufzte, als er dies beobachtete.  
„Siehst du, Chris, er liebt dich und wenn du schon meinetwillen nicht zurückkommen möchtest,  
dann seinetwegen!" Chris sah Leo fassungslos an und blickte dann wieder auf Wyatt, der nun  
vor ihm stand, beide Arme nach ihm ausgesteckt. Chris musste lächeln, als er sich zu ihm hinunter  
beugte und ihn hoch nahm. Wyatt schlang seine kleinen Arme um Chris und drückte seinen Kopf  
an dessen Hals. Chris Gefühle waren ein einziges Chaos. Es war das erste Mal, seit er zurückgekommen  
war, dass er Wyatt so nah war. Er schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen, roch seinen  
unschuldigen Duft. Er drückte Wyatt kurz an sich, ehe er ihn wieder absetzte. Mit einem  
schmerzenden Lächeln ließ er ihn los und strich ihm über den Kopf. Dann sah er wieder zu Leo,  
der regungslos gegenüber stand. Chris schob Wyatt sanft in Richtung Leo und warte. Wyatt tapste  
vorsichtig zu seinem Vater, mit beiden Armen in der Höhe. Leo ergriff Wyatts Hand, als dieser  
bei ihm ankam und sich an seinen Vater schmiegte. Leo sah auf und blickte Chris tief in die Augen.  
Keiner sagte etwas. Chris' huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, als er Leo ansah, ein  
Lächeln, wie er es Leo noch nie geschenkt hatte. Leo erwiderte es und nahm Wyatt hoch auf  
den Arm. Mit einem Nicken trat er einen Schritt zurück und das sanfte Licht, dass sie umgab,  
verschwand langsam, bis nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Chris seufzte.

Leo öffnete die Augen, diesmal ohne das unangenehme Dröhnen in seinem Kopf und blickte  
auf Wyatt, der auf seinem Schoss saß, den Rücken an Leos Brust gelehnt. Leo hielt seine  
Hände über Chris und schloss abermals die Augen. Ein goldenes Licht umspielte seine  
Hände und breitete sich auf Chris aus. Immer heller, heller als jemals zuvor, wurde das  
Leuchten und es schien nicht mehr nur von Leo aus zu gehen! Eine angenehme Wärme  
umfing Leo. Plötzlich hörte er ein erlösendes Seufzen, als Chris tief nach Luft schnappte.  
Tief sog er die feuchte, modrige Kellerluft des Halliwell-Manors in sich ein. Leo senkte seine  
Arme und ergriff Chris Schultern.  
„Chris!" sagte er sanft und wartete. Wieder und immer wieder atmete Chris tief ein, bevor er  
seine Augen langsam öffnete. Er starrte an die Decke des Kellers und sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte.

Die drei Schwestern standen auf dem Dachboden und warteten. Phoebe blätterte mal wieder  
im Buch der Schatten, vielleicht sprang ihr ja etwas ins Auge, was sie brauchen konnten.  
Man merkte Paige an, dass sie sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte.  
„Was ist, wenn sie nicht kommt?" fragte sie schließlich und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.  
„Sie wird kommen, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
„Was immer auch passiert, sag kein Wort, Paige, ist das klar!" Piper sah ihre Schwester durchdringend  
an, als diese nickte.  
„Es geht los!" flüsterte Phoebe, als sie am Ende des Dachbodens sah, wie Kaja erschien.  
Wütend sah sie die Schwestern an und kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf die drei zu. Mit  
Wucht wurde Piper von den Beinen gerissen und flog gegen die Wand. Als sie sich den anderen  
zuwandte, stockte sie. Die Wut in ihren Augen wich einem sanften Blick und Ungläubigkeit war in  
ihnen zu sehen.  
„Chris?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie ihren Arm wieder senkte. Paige wollte bereist zu einer  
Antwort ansetzen, als sie von Phoebe in die Seite gestoßen wurde. Rasch erinnerte sie sich  
daran, dass sie besser nichts sagen sollte, da sonst alles um sonst gewesen wäre.  
Stattdessen nickte sie nur und lächelte Kaja an, die langsam auf sie zukam.  
„Ich dachte du wärst tot, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!" hauchte sie und blieb dicht vor  
Paige stehen.  
„Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen! Lass uns gehen! Komm!" Paige sah Hilfe suchend zu Phoebe  
und hob die Schultern fragend an.  
„Was ist? Warum sagst du nichts?" Kajas Stimme wurde ernst und Skepsis war herauszuhören.  
„Er ist noch ziemlich angeschlagen, musst du verstehen! Es ist nicht einfach für ihn und seine  
Stimme kling noch sehr … rauh!" Phoebe presste ein Lächeln hervor und sah Kaja abwartend an.  
Kajas Blick wurde wieder etwas sanfter, freundlicher, dennoch sah sie die beiden immer noch  
fragend an.  
„Wir haben doch gesagt, dass alles gut geht! Komm, jetzt werden wir dich von dieser Macht  
befreien!" fuhr Phoebe fort, während sie sich langsam Piper näherte, die immer noch am Boden lag.  
_Nicht schon wieder!_ dachte sich Phoebe. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Sie hatte etwas Staub eingeatmet,  
der sie nun kitzelte, während sie versuchte es wieder los zu werden, doch es half nichts. Sie  
musste laut niesen. Paige sah zu ihr

„Gesundheit!" gab sie gedankenlos von sich, als sie sich wieder schnell zu Kaja drehte und die  
Augen weit aufriss. _Hatte sie es gemerkt?_ Als sie gegen die Wand flog wusste sie, dass sie es hatte.  
Mit einem lauten Krachen landete sie am Boden.  
„Aauutsch!" Phoebe ging hinter dem Sofa in Deckung und schrie nach Leo, als ein Feuerball das  
Sofa traf. Der Geruch von verbranntem Stoff stieg ihr in die Nase. Paige rappelte sich wieder hoch  
und rief nach den Kristallen, doch Kaja war schneller. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung wurde die  
Kiste aus dem Fenster geschleudert. Dann wandte sich Kaja wieder mit ausgestrecktem Arm Paige  
zu, als Leo und Chris zwischen ihnen erschienen.  
„Warte!" rief Chris und hielt abwehrend einen Arm hoch. Kaja kniff die Augen zusammen, überlegte,  
ob dies wieder ein Trick war.  
„Ich bin es, Chris!"  
„Ich glaube dir nicht!"  
„Sieh mich an! Sieh mich genau an!" Chris versuchte ruhig zu klingen und ging einen Schritt  
auf Kaja zu. Kajas angespannte Haltung lockerte sich langsam, als sie den Arm runter nahm  
und Chris mit glasigen Augen ansah. Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, als sie auf  
Chris zuging und er sie in den Arm nahm. Sie schluchzte noch einmal kurz, ehe sie sich  
wieder von ihm löste und in die Runde sah.  
„Es tut mir leid! Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren!" sagte sie mit tränengetränkter Stimme.  
Leo war zu Piper geeilt und half ihr hoch. Sie war unverletzt, hatte aber Leos Stütze dankend  
angenommen.  
„Ach, wir haben es ja überlebt! Mach das aber bitte nicht noch einmal!" dann wanderte Pipers  
Blick zu Chris und ihre Augen strahlten zufrieden.  
„Es ist schön dich wohl auf zu sehen, Chris! Willkommen zurück!"  
„Ja, von mir auch!" sagte Phoebe und schlang ihre Arme kurz um Chris und grinste ihn an. Chris  
erwiderte ihr Lächeln, doch es wirkte mehr betrübt.  
„Wir sollten wieder runter, ehe wir noch mehr Besuch bekommen!" unterbrach Paige und  
gesellte sich zu den Anderen. Auch sie bedachte Chris mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Wyatt saß zu Nereus Füßen und spielte mit seinem Schuhband, während er auf seinen Vater  
wartete. Seine Hose war stellenweise bereits grau vom staubigen Kellerboden und seine  
Finger malten Linien in den Schmutz. Plötzlich sah er auf, als er etwas hörte. Instinktiv baute  
sich sein Schutzschild um ihn auf.  
„Wer ist da?" fragte Nereus vorsichtig, als er in den dunklen Ecken etwas zu erkennen versuchte.  
Langsam trat der Fremde aus dem Schatten und ging in das Licht, dass von der kleine Lampe,  
die von der Decke hing, erzeugt wurde.  
„Ich bin es! Lucian!" Langsam schritt er auf die beiden zu und sah dabei auf Wyatt.  
„Das ist also das berühmte Kind! Das Kind einer der Mächtigen Drei und des Ältesten!"  
Er bückte sich zu Wyatt hinunter und sah ihn durch dessen Schutzschild neugierig an.  
„Wage es ja nicht meinen Sohn zu nahe zu kommen!" Lucian sprang auf und fuhr herum. Er  
hatte nichtbemerkt, dass sich die Anderen in den Keller georbt hatten.  
„Ich habe nicht vor deinem Kind etwas zu tun! Ich habe kein Interesse an ihm!" gab Lucian  
beschwichtigend von sich. Piper ging rasch zu Wyatt und hob ihn hoch, als er sein Schutzschild  
senkte.  
„Wo warst du?" fragte Phoebe und wartete auf eine Antwort, während Lucian immer noch  
Wyatt ansah.  
„Er wird eines Tages großes vollbringen!" flüsterte er.  
„Was weißt du schon!" fauchte Chris und setzte sich auf die unterste Treppe der Kellerstiege.  
Er war immer noch schwach und jetzt spürte erauch wieder die Wunde, die er immer noch am  
Bauch hatte.  
„Nichts! Doch es ist die Wahrheit!" Lucian wandte sich von Wyatt ab und ging einige Schritte  
in den Raum, hielt Abstand zu dem Kind und Piper. Er wollte ihm wirklich nichts antun und gab  
Piper so dieMöglichkeit sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Als er dem immer noch fragenden  
Blick von Phoebe begegnete antwortete er rasch.

„Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein! Ich hab mich in Sicherheit gebracht, wie ihr! Doch ich konnte  
ja schlecht mit euch hier auftauchen!" langsam sah er zu Kaja und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ist das nicht etwas Leichtsinnig sie so einfach hier zu haben?" Ihr Anblick bereitete ihm ein  
mulmiges Gefühl.  
„Nicht leichtsinniger, als dich hier zu haben!" entgegnete ihm Paige trocken.  
„Was ist mit Cian?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich bin ihm nicht gefolgt! Ich konnte das Risiko nicht mehr eingehen, nach  
dem sie ihm von meinem Verrat berichtete!"  
„Na schön, dann würde ich sagen, wir sollten uns beeilen, damit Cian keine Chance mehr hat an  
die Macht zu kommen!" Phoebe ging auf Nereus zu.  
„Was brauchst du?"  
„Im Grunde nichts, außer einer Sache! Die zweite Urne! Immer noch!" Phoebe knurrte und  
stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
„Warum kannst du diese zweite Urne nicht einfach vergessen? Wenn sie jetzt noch keiner gefunden  
hat, dann wird es auch in den nächsten hundert Jahren so sein!" fauchte sie. Nereus gab  
nichts zur Antwort, sah Phoebe gleich bleibend an.  
„Ich weiß, wo die zweite Urne ist!"  
„Du sturer alter …!" Phoebe unterbrach und drehte sich erstaunt um.  
„Wie war das?"  
„Ich weiß, wo die zweite Urne ist!" sagte Lucian und fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar.  
Phoebe ging wütend auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen.  
„Und warum zum Teufel rückst du erst jetzt damit raus?" Lucian zuckte unschuldig  
mit den Schultern.  
„Ich dachte mir, wenn ihr sie nicht habt, dann habe ich immer noch die Möglichkeit meinen eigenen  
Plan zu verfolgen!"  
„Oh, duuuu ….!" Zischte Phoebe, als sie von Piper zurückgezogen wurde.  
„Es reicht, Phoebe! Lass ihn los!" widerwillig folgte sie Piper und gab Lucian noch einen kleinen Stoß.  
„In Ordnung, warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?" fragte Piper ruhig, während sie immer noch  
Wyatt im Arm hielt. Wieder zuckte Lucian mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht! Ich denke es ist, weil ich nun kaum mehr eine Möglichkeit habe ungeschoren an Cian  
ran zu kommen, um ihm nah genug zu sein, wenn er an die Macht gelangt! Wenn ich schon nicht  
erfolgreich sein kann, dann sollt es zumindestich sein!" Piper legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Lucian  
fragend an. _Und das soll ein Dämon sein?_ langsam hatte auch Piper das Gefühl, dass er tief im  
Inneren doch etwas anderes war, als man nach außen hin sah.

„Wo ist sie!" fauchte Phoebe und wäre Lucian am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen. Auch  
Paige und Leo kamen nun auf Lucian zu und standen um ihn herum. Chris unterließ es  
allerdings sich von der Treppe zu erheben. Was immer Lucian zu berichten hatte, er hatte  
einen guten Platz, um alles zu verstehen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen abgestützten Armen.  
Immer wieder dachte er an das Gespräch, dass er mit Leo in der Zwischenwelt führte und an  
Wyatt, wie er es geschafft hatte ihn aus dieser Leere zu ziehen.  
„Los, raus mit der Sprache!"  
„Die Urne ist an einem magischen Punkt in dieser Stadt!"  
„Das wissen wir! Wir haben alleabgesucht, doch haben nichts gefunden!" Phoebe schnaufte  
verächtlich und sah zu Piper.  
„Er will uns zum Narren halten! Wahrscheinlich will er nur Zeit gewinnen!"  
„Nein!" unterbrach Lucian. „Ihr habt mir nicht zugehört! Es mag sein, dass ihr alle magischen  
Punkte, die ihr kennt, abgesucht habt, doch ihr habt etwas übersehen!" Die Schwestern  
überlegten kurz und sahen sich an. Was konnten sie übersehen haben?  
„Oh, jetzt enttäuscht ihr mich aber!"  
„Du bist jetzt nicht gefragt!" wieder fauchte Phoebe Lucian an.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete er, wie die Köpfe der Schwestern rauchten. Er schüttelte  
ungläubig den Kopf, als er sah, dass sie keine Ahnung zu haben schienen.  
„Ihr denkt zu kompliziert! Ihr versucht krampfhaft eine Lösung zu finden, dabei ist sie näher,  
als ihr ahnt!" Piper beugte ihren Oberkörper ein Stück zurück und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Das ist nicht dein ernst?" und sah, wie Lucian langsam nickte.  
„Was?" Leo sah zu Piper, die zuerst auf den Boden des Kellers sah, dann ihren Blick nach  
oben richtete und sich wieder an Lucian richtete.  
„Sie ist hier!" flüsterte Piper fassungslos.  
„Sieh an, sieh an!" gab Lucian von sich. Piper und ihre Schwestern drehten sich langsam um und  
sahen zu Nereus.  
„Wo?"  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass euer Haus an ihrem Ort erbaut wurde!" gab Nereus verblüfft von sich.  
„Ich hatte sie vergraben, ich weiß nicht!"  
„Äh, entschuldige bitte, aber wir können nicht das Haus abreißen und den gesamten Grund  
aufgraben! Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Paige stemmte mal wieder ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
„Das wird auch nicht nötig sein! Gebt mir was zum schreiben!" sagte Lucian und hielt ungeduldig  
seine Hand auf.  
„Was zum Schreiben, was zum Schreiben!" Paige drehte sich im Kreis, suchte nach einem Stift  
und einem Blatt Papier.

„Hier!" sagte Chris schließlich. Während Paige aufgeregt Ausschau im Keller hielt, war Chris  
bereits nach oben georbt und hatte das Nötigste mitgebracht.  
„Oh, ja, danke!" Paige lachte verlegen und reichte Lucian, wonach er verlangte, während sich  
Chris wieder auf die Treppe saß.  
„Woher weißt du, was zu tun ist?" Piper stellte sich neben Lucian und sah zu, wie er einige Sätze auf  
das Papier schrieb.  
„Tja, das ist mein kleines Geheimnis! Ich kann mehr, als ihr mir zutraut! Alleine die Urne zu finden  
hätte mir nichts gebracht!" er drückte Piper den Zettel in die Hand.  
„Mich würde es aber trotzdem interessieren!"  
„Cian war nicht der erste,der versuchte an die Mächte zu gelangen! Im Laufe der Jahre habe  
ich immer mehr Informationen sammeln können! Cian wusste nicht, dass ich die Urne schon lange  
gefunden hatte, oder wie man an sie ran kommt! Er wollte euch mit der Entführung von Chris zwingen  
Nereus zu rufen, damit er ihm dabei hilft die _lästigen_ Nebenerscheinung von Yales Macht zu  
beseitigen! Wie auch immer! Der Spruch muss von euch Dreien gesprochen werden! Eine  
andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht! Wir befinden uns schließlich in eurem Haus!" Piper sah auf  
den Zettel und las das Geschriebene, während sie auf ihre Schwester zuging. Sie reichte  
Phoebe und Paige den Zettel.  
„Was für eine Handschrift!" Lucian verdrehte die Augen, als er Phoebe hörte.  
„In Ordnung! Dann wollen wir mal!" Die Schwestern stellten sich nebeneinander und sahen  
auf den Spruch.

Was einst hier vergraben,  
unter Mauern verborgen  
wird nun zu Tage getragen,  
ist unser Besitz.  
(ich bin ja sooooooo schlecht in zaubersprüche schreiben! sorry!)

Ein leichtes Dröhnen war zu hören, dass immer lauter wurde. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen  
begann zu beben und Staub rieselte aus den Spalten der Kellerdecke.  
„Oh!" gab Piper erstaunt von sich und hielt sich an den Schultern ihrer Schwestern fest.  
„Willst du uns mit unserem eigenen Haus erschlagen?" rief Phoebe und sah zornig zu Lucian,  
der sich mit einer Hand an der Kellerwand abstütze. Er verzog nur sein Gesicht und sparte  
sich eine Antwort. Plötzlich sprang Chris von der Stufe auf und drehte sich um. An der Wand  
hinter der Treppe war etwas zu hören, zu erkennen. Langsam gaben der Boden und die Mauer,  
die auf ihm ruhte, nach. Es schien fast so, als würde sie weg schmelzen. Immer noch bebte der  
Boden unter ihren Füßen und das Holz der Treppe knarrte. Chris wich zurück. Plötzlich war  
es wieder still, nichts bewegte sich mehr. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der Stelle, an der nun  
ein kleines Objekt lag. Paige bückte sich und hob es auf. Es war die Urne Yales.

Paige fuhr mit der Hand über die Urne, während sie wieder zu ihren Schwestern ging und  
versuchte die Erde, die sich seit Jahrhunderten in deren Oberfläche fraß, abzustreifen. Die  
Einkerbungen waren kaum noch zu erkennen.  
„Das ist sie!" hauchte Nereus und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu. Freudig nahm er  
die zweite Urne entgegen und strich ihr ebenfalls über die Oberfläche. Piper sah zu Lucian,  
der sich inzwischen von der Wand entfernt und die Arme vor sich verschränkt hatte. Er stand  
neben Kaja und schenkte Piper ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Die Tatsache, dass er Recht behielt,  
verschaffte ihm Genugtuung.  
„Dann steht der ganzen Sache ja nichts mehr im Weg!" Phoebe sah in die Runde und  
wartete auf einen Kommentar.  
„Im Grunde nicht!" gab Nereus abwesend von sich, während er, mit der Urne in der Hand zurück  
ans andere Ende des Kellers ging.  
„Wann …!"  
„Gebt mir etwas Zeit!" entgegnete Nereus, ohne die Frage fertig gehört zu haben. Die Schwestern  
sahen sich fragend an. Jetzt hieß es warten und hoffen, dass nichts mehr dazwischen kam.  
Phoebe sah zu Leo, der versohlen zu Chris blickte. Er war von der Wahrheit noch viel zu  
betroffen, als dass er Chris gegenüber treten konnte. Er beobachtete Chris, wie er wieder auf  
der Treppe Platz nahm und sich die Hand auf den Bauch hielt. Vorsichtig griff er unter sein  
Shirt und fuhr sich über das die Kompresse, die immer noch auf seinem Bauch klebte. Es  
schien ihm, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, als Phoebe ihm die Wunde versorgt hatte, die er  
durch Kaja erhalten hatte. Jetzt, wo die Macht von Sebulon aus ihm verbannt wurde, wartete  
er darauf, dass auch der Rest heilte, doch es war, als würde sie nicht verschwinden wollen.  
Abwesend starrte er in den Raum, nahm die Bewegungen um sich herum nicht war.

Plötzlich schrak er auf.  
„Lass mich mal!" hörte er Leo, der sich nun zu ihm auf die Treppe gesetzt hatte. Chris sah Leo  
müde an. Er zögerte kurz, doch drehte sich dann zu ihm und hob sein T-Shirt etwas an. Leo  
hielt seine Hand über die Kompresse und das goldene Licht erstrahlte aufs Neue. Chris spürte,  
wie sich die Wunde darunter schloss und das unangenehme Gefühl wich. Mit einem unsicheren  
Lächeln in den Augen bedankte er sich bei Leo, als er die Kompresse abnahm und nur noch  
der Rand des Klebers zu sehen war. Die Wunde selbst war verheilt. Chris ließ das Shirt wieder  
los und wandte sich von Leo ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er ihm begebenen sollte.  
Obwohl Phoebe bescheid wusste, so waren doch noch die anderen hier, von denen er nicht wollte,  
dass sie etwas erfuhren. Er hatte mit Leo nicht darüber gesprochen, doch er wollte nicht, dass  
Piper erfuhr, dass er ihr Sohn war. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass auch Leo dieser Meinung war.

Wieder bemerkte er nicht, dass sich jemand ihm näherte.  
„Hey!" Phoebes Stimme klang sanft, als sie die beiden vorsichtig aus den Gedanken riss.  
„Hey!" kam es gleichzeitig von Leo und Chris. Phoebe sah die beiden liebevoll an, als sie in die  
Knie ging und sich an den beiden fest hielt.  
„Alles inOrdnung mit dir?" fragte sie Chris. Einen Moment lang dachte er nach, eher er nickte.  
„Ja! Ich denke schon!" Phoebe lächelte und wandte sich an Leo.  
„Und? Bei dir?" Auch Leo dachte eine Zeit lang nach, eher den Blick von Phoebe abwandte.  
Er starrte an die Decke des Kellers und überlegte. Wieder dachte er an das Gespräch zwischen  
Chris und ihm und wieder zuckte er innerlich zusammen, als er an dessen Vorwürfe dachte.  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen, als er mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte. Phoebes  
Blick wurde etwas betrübter, mitfühlend, als sie die Hände von Leo ergriff. Sie konnte den Schmerz,  
der sich in Leo festgesetzt hatte, fühlen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte, wie sie ihm  
helfen konnte.  
„Alles in Ordnung Phoebe, wirklich!" flüsterte Leo, aber sah sie nicht an. Phoebe sah Leo eindringlich  
an, doch unterließ es weiter nachzuhacken, als Leo den Blick auf sie richtete.  
„Nicht jetzt, Phoebe, bitte!" Phoebe verzog verständnisvoll den Mund und wandte sich wieder  
an Chris, der immer noch auf der Treppe saß. Ohne die beidenanzusehen, stand er auf  
und ging zu den anderen.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte Paige leise, als sie zu Lucian sah. Sie wusste, dass mit  
der Vernichtung der Mächte, jegliche Möglichkeit für Lucian gestorben war. Etwas in ihr  
stimmte sie bei dem Gedanken traurig, doch sie wusste nicht warum. Auch wenn er einst  
was anderes war, jemand anders, so konnte das jahrhunderte lange Dasein als Dämon nur  
Spuren hinterlassen haben. Sie strich sich durchs Haar, als sie wieder zu Piper blickte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, so mach  
ich mir im Moment mehr Gedanken um Kaja!" Sie sah zu Kaja rüber, die reglos im Raum  
stand. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie kaute nervös an ihren Fingern. Kaja musste  
sich konzentrieren. Es verlangte viel Beherrschung von ihr, nicht wieder der Macht von  
Sebulon zu verfallen, doch sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch aushielt. Erwartungsvoll  
blickte sie hoch, sah zuerst zu den Schwestern, dann zu Nereus. Sie wollte etwas sagen,  
doch überlegte es sich anders. Wieder hatte sie einen Finger im Mund und kaute auf dessen  
Nagel herum, als Chris auf sie zukam.  
„Hey!" flüsterte er sanft und strich ihr übers Haar.  
„Es wird alles gut, versprochen!" Kaja nickte nur nervös und sah ihm in die Augen. Wie sehr  
wünschte sie sich, dass er Recht behalten würde. Sie senkte ihren Arm und wollte das Wort  
an ihn richten, doch es kam kein Laut aus ihrem Mund. Sie schluckte kurz, als sie den Mund  
wieder öffnete.  
„Was … was ist, wenn … nicht?" verzweifelt sah sie Chris in die Augen.  
„Was ist, wenn ich sterbe?"  
„Ssssch!" wieder strich Chris ihr über das Haar und zog sie sanft zu sich. Er umarmte sie,  
drückte sie an sich und wiegte sie vorsichtig.  
„So was darfst du nichtdenken!" Kaja schmiegte ihr Gesicht an Chris Brust und stille Tränen  
rannen ihr über die Wangen, durchtränkten Chris' T-Shirt.  
„Es ist soweit!" hörte er Nereus sprechen. Erschrocken sahen ihn alle an. Keiner hatte  
gedacht, dass er schon so weit war. Kaja löste sich langsam von Chris und wischte sich die  
restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mit glasigen Augen sah sie zu ihm und beobachtete, wie  
er auf die Schwestern zuging.

Vorsichtig streckte Nereus seinen Arm Richtung Kaja und forderte sie damit auf, zu ihm zu  
kommen. Langsam löste sie sich von Chris, sah ihn noch einmal unsicher an und ging dann  
zu Nereus.  
„Es ist halb so schlimm! Glaub mir!" lächelte Nereus, der die Unsicherheit in Kajas Augen  
sah und ergriff ihre Hand. Er führte sie in die Mitte des Raumes und legte seine  
Hand auf ihre Schultern.  
„Ich werde nun die Macht von Yale ebenfalls aus der Urne entlassen. Was immer auch  
geschehen mag, sträube dich nicht dagegen, lass es einfach geschehen! Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit!"  
Kaja nickte, sah unsicher die anderen an. Die Schwestern schenkten ihr ein zuversichtliches  
Lächeln und kamen ein Stückchen näher. Nur Lucian bewegte sich nicht. Teilnahmslos  
beobachtete er die Szenerie und wich dann langsam in den Schatten zurück. Er wollte gerade  
den Keller des Halliwell-Manors verlassen, als er von Chris aufgehalten wurde.  
„Wo willst du hin?" Lucian erschrak. Er dachte nicht, dass jemand merken würde, wie er  
sich zurückzog.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht! Ich werde hier nicht mehr benötigt und kann nichts mehr tun!  
Weder für euch, noch für mich!" Chris sah ihn schweigend an.  
„Es ist besser, wenn ich gehe! Cian wird auf der Suche nach mir sein, um sich für den Verrat an  
ihm zu rächen! Es ist besser, ich finde ihn zuerst! Hier kann er nichts mehr erreichen, deshalb  
würde ich euch nur in Gefahr bringen!"  
„Aber…! Du gibst einfach auf?" Chris hatte damit gerechnet, dass Lucian nicht so schnell die  
Flinte ins Korn warf, dass er mit ihnen eine andere Möglichkeit suchen würde, wie sie ihm helfen konnten.  
„Wenn wir uns ehrlich sind, so hab ich das doch im Grunde schon vor langer Zeit!" entgegnete Lucian  
ihm mit leiser Stimme und schimmerte davon.

Chris sah noch einige Zeit auf die Stelle, an der zuvor noch Lucian stand. Irgendwie konnte er ihn  
verstehen. Chris seufzte kurz und ging dann ebenfalls zu den anderen. Nereus hielt die Urne in  
Händen, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete einige male tief durch. Dann öffnete er den Deckel  
und sah zu, wie die Macht von Yale empor stieg. Weiß und strahlend hell zog sie ihre Bahn um die  
Anwesenden, ehe sie auf Kaja herabstürzte und in sie eindrang. Kaja machte einen tiefen  
Atemzug und beugte sich erschrocken vor, doch sie spürte keinen Schmerz. Es war anders,  
als bei Sebulons Macht, die ihren Körper von innen her zu verbrennen schien. Es war, als  
würde sie in eine wohlig warme Decke gehüllt werden und alle Zweifel, die sie zuvor hatte,  
schienen verschwunden zu sein. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und sah mit großen  
Augen in die Runde. Dann lächelte sie.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" frage Piper vorsichtig und berührte sie an der Schulter.  
„Ja!" gab Kaja von sich.  
„Ja, alles bestens!" und bedachte Piper mit einem sanften Blick. „Es ist seltsam, aber ich fühle  
mich gut! So gut, wie noch nie!" Alle sahen sie skeptisch an, denn die Art und Weise, wie sie  
sprach, wie sie sie alle ansah, gefiel ihnen nicht.  
„Ok, dann würde ich sagen, wir beenden nun die Sache!" Piper ergriff nun auch Kajas zweite  
Schulter und drehte sie wieder zu Nereus. Still nickte sie ihm zu, als sie Kaja los ließ.

„Warum?" frage Kaja mit glockenheller Stimme und wirkte dabei wie ein unschuldiges Kind.  
„Mir gefällt es so, wie es ist!" wieder Lächelte sie alle zufrieden an und faltete ihre Hände.  
„Äh …!" stotterte Phoebe und trippelte an die Seite von Nereus.  
„Was ist los mit ihr?" sie lehnte sich in seine Richtung, behielt Kaja aber weiterhin im Auge.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich würde sagen, es liegt daran, dass die Macht so lange ruhte, dass Yale ein  
Ältester war! Die Macht eines Ältesten kommt aus der inneren Ruhe, aus dem Einklang mit  
sich, der Welt und der Magie, würde ich jetzt mal behaupten!" und sah zu Leo, der mit dem  
Kopf hin und her wippte.  
„So oder so ähnlich!" gab er zur Antwort.  
„Aha! Ich verstehe keinWort!" Phoebe richtete sich wieder auf und sah nun zu Nereus.  
„Wie auch immer, bring das hier jetzt zu Ende!" Nereus lockerte seine Schultern und schloss  
die Augen, als er zu murmeln begann. Wieder beugte sich Phoebe mit ihrem Ohr etwas näher  
zu Nereus, versuchte etwas zu verstehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich,  
doch es half nichts. Plötzlich schrak sie zurück und sah Kaja mit misstrauischem Blick an.

Kajas Lächeln war verschwunden und ihre zuvor leuchtenden Augen, verfinsterten sich.  
„Nun mach schon!" presste Phoebe durch die geschlossenen Zähne zu Nereus. Jetzt lächelte Kaja  
wieder, doch es unterschied sich von dem vorigen. Es war keine Freundlichkeit darin zu  
erkennen.  
„Bye!" hauchte sie und winkte Phoebe zu, als sie sie mit einer schnellen Handbewegung gegen die  
Wand schleuderte. Dann verschwand sie.  
„Autsch, aaah!" krächzte Phoebe, als sie sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.  
„Das ist nicht gut! Gar nicht gut!" Piper starrte erschrocken auf Nereus.  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Wo ist sie hin?" doch Nereus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Piper sah  
sich um und stockte.  
„Wo ist Lucian?" frage sie undwar über ihre die Besorgnis, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, überrascht.  
„Er ist weg!"  
„Wie weg?"  
„Einfach nur weg!" Chris hatte wieder einmal die Hände in seiner Hosentasche und  
kam auf Piper zu.  
„Warum?" Chris presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und erzählte ihnen von dem kurzen Gespräch  
zwischen ihm und Lucian.  
„Wir müssen ihn finden?" stieß Paige hervor.  
„Warum? Es war seine Entscheidung und er stellt für uns bei Gott keine Gefahr dar!"  
„Aber was ist mit dem Schwur?" Chris sah Paige verdutzt an.  
„Was soll mit dem Schwur sein? Hast du eine Lösung für sein Problem?" Paige überlegte kurz  
und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie hatte keine, keiner von ihnen hatte eine Lösung.  
„Warum also sollte er dann bleiben, Zeuge werden, wie seine letzte Chance vernichtet wird?"  
Chris wusste, dass dies der eigentliche Grund für Lucians Verschwinden war.  
„Ähm …Leute!" stotterte Phoebe und alle Richteten ihren Blick auf sie.  
„Da!" sie zeigte in die Ecke hinter der Kellertreppe und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Kaja!" stieß Nereus hervor.


	24. Chapter 24

So, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel! Ich hoffe es hat gefallen!  
Noch mal einen besonderen Dank an Phania:)  
Und sollte was unklar sein, immer nur raus mit den Fragen!

Vorsichtig beobachteten alle Kaja, wie sieh hinter der Treppe vorkam. Langsam schritt sie  
auf die anderen zu und seufzte kurz.  
„Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so unhöflich sein konnte!" verlegen sah sie zu Boden,  
als sie vor Nereus stehen blieb. Dann blickte sie hoch und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich habe euch unterbrochen und das tut mir leid! Ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu! Bitte …!"  
sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „… fahrt fort!" Keiner der Anwesenden bewegte  
sich, oder traute sich etwas zu sagen. Jeder blickte Kaja nur verwirrt an, als sie sprach.  
Sie war so anders, als zuvor. Es schien, als wäre von Kaja nichts mehr übrig, außer ihrer Hülle.  
Traurig blickte Phoebe sie an, als sie erkannte, dass nichts mehr von ihr empfang. Sie spürte  
keinen Zorn, keinen Hass, keine Angst, keine Liebe! Nur gähnende Leere. So etwas hatte  
sie noch nie erlebt. Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Kaja?"doch Kaja reagierte nicht. Immer noch sah sie Nereus tief in die Augen.  
„Nun, alter Mann, was habt Ihr zu sagen?" Auch Nereus erkannte die Leere in ihren Augen  
und wich ihrem Blick aus. Wieder schloss er die Augen und begann leise zu sprechen.  
Gespannt versuchten die Schwestern etwas von dem, was Nereus sprach, zu verstehen, doch  
konnten nicht. Zu leise sprach er, als dass sie etwas aufschnappen konnten. Einige Minuten  
standen sich Kaja und Nereus gegenüber, die Augen geschlossen und immer wieder sahen sie,  
wie Kaja ihm leise antwortete. Phoebe hielt es nicht länger aus und ging näher an sie ran. Langsam  
wurden ihre Stimmen etwas deutlicher, doch sie verstand diese alte Sprache nicht.

„Tha mi 'nam chiopair! Tha iad 'nan cadal" schnappte sie auf.  
„A bheil thu sgìth?"  
„Tha!" antwortete Kaja leise.  
„An toigh leat...?"  
„Tha!" Nereus hielt kurz inne und seufzte, ehe er weiter sprach.  
„Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh!" Nereus öffnete wieder seine  
Augen und sah Kaja an, die tief Luft einsog. Sie riss die Augen auf uns sah ängstlich auf  
Nereus, als sie langsam zu Boden sackte. Sie stützte sich mit den Armen auf den staubigen  
Kellergrund ab und stöhnte. Unendlich viele Bilder strömten auf sie zu und sie schluckte.  
_Was hast du getant?_ hörte sie eine Stimme. _Gun robh dion air t-ionmahas!_ eine andere. Sie  
sah einen alten Mann mit weißem Bart in einem goldenen Umhang und dann wieder einen  
Mann, dessen Anblick sie erschaudern ließ. Immer wieder wechselten die Bilder sich ab und  
immer wieder hörte sie die Stimmen sprechen. Kaja stöhnte und ließ sich auf den Boden  
sinken. Sie schloss die Augen, während sie gegen die Übelkeit, die in ihr hoch kroch,  
ankämpfte. Langsam wiederholten sich die Bilder, bis sie nur noch den alten Mann in dem  
goldenen Umhang sah.  
„Ja!" flüsterte sie, für die anderen kaum hörbar.  
„Ich kann dich hören!" immer noch hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und umfing mit ihren  
Armen dieangezogenen Beine.  
„Tha!" sagte sie.  
„Tha! Ich werde es nicht vergessen!" Langsam rollte sie auf den Rücken und sah an die  
Decke. Ihre Augen waren starr ins Leere gerichtet und ihre Lippen bebten leicht.

Dann sah sie zu den Schwestern.  
„Tapadh leat!" Kaja lächelte.  
„Gun dìonadh sibh Dia agus an taigh leotha!" Obwohl sie nicht anders konnte, wusste, dass  
die Schwestern sie nicht verstanden, fühlte sie sich wohl ihnen das gesagt zu haben.  
Dann sah sie zu Chris und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Traurig sah sie ihm in die Augen, als er  
sich zu ihr kniete.  
„Kaja? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie war müde und ihre Augen waren glasig. Sie hatte Angst, ihn  
vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte, ehe sie  
den Blick wieder auf Chris richtete.  
„Mi gradhaich a thu, Chris!" Eine stille Träne rann ihr über die Wange.  
„Beannachd leibh!" Dann rührte sie sich nicht mehr. Langsam stiegen zwei Lichter von ihr  
empor und vermischten sich zu einer Einheit. Schwar-weiß erstrahlten sie über den Köpfen  
aller und umschlangen sich, als würden sie tanzen. Sie entfernten sich voneinander und erstrahlten  
noch heller als zuvor. Selbst das dunkle Licht schien den Keller mehr zu erhellen, als es die  
kleine Lampe an der Kellerdecke jemals vermag. Ein Spiel aus Licht uns Schatten umfing alle  
und jeder sah fasziniert zu, während Kaja immer noch regungslos am Boden lag. Langsam  
steuerten die Mächte aufeinander zu und prallten still aufeinander. Es war nichts zu hören,  
als die Lichter zu explodieren schienen und ein Wechselspiel von schwarzen und weißen Funken  
langsam auf sie niederprasselte. Paige streckte ihre Hand aus, als würde sie Schneeflocken damit  
einfangen wollen, doch ehe die Funken sie berührten, waren sie auch schon erloschen.  
„Wow!" stieß Phoebe fasziniert von sich. Immer noch starrte sie an die Decke, von der die  
letzten Lichtpartikel fielen.  
„War es das?" fragte sie abwesend.  
„Ja!" flüsterte Nereus und sah zu Kaja. Langsam bückte er sich und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.  
„Sssch, mein Kind! Nun ist alles vorbei!"

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?" fragte Phoebe besorgt und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Kaja.  
„Ja, es geht ihr gut!" Nereus lächelte sanft auf Kaja herab.  
„Sie hatte Glück! Hätte sie nicht losgelassen und Yale die Führung über ihren Körper überlassen,  
hätte es auch anders ausgehen können! Lass ihr noch etwas Zeit!" Phoebe sah von Kaja zu  
Chris und strich ihm sanft über den Arm. Sie sagte kein Wort, als er zu ihr sah, sondern schenkte  
ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Sie konnte seine Besorgnis um Kaja und seine Zuneigung für sie  
spüren. Es war keine Liebe im herkömmlichen Sinne, die sie empfang, es war etwas  
anderes, viel mehr. Eine tiefe Verbundenheit und Zuneigung, wie sie sie selten gespürt hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht, woher dies kam, doch sie tippte auf deren gemeinsames Erlebnis und das  
Leid, dass sie geteilt hatten. Langsam stand sie wieder auf, als ihre Schwestern mit Leo zu  
ihnen traten.  
„Was hat sie gesagt?" Nereus sah sie lächelnd an.  
„Gott schütze euch und euer Haus!" Etwas gerührt sahen die Schwestern wieder auf Kaja.  
Langsam hob und senkte sich ihre Brust, doch ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen.  
„Wird sie sich erinnern können?" Leo konnte sich vorstellen, dass mit den Mächten auch die  
Erinnerung an sie und die Geschehnisse erloschen waren.  
„Ja, nicht an alles, aber was mit ihr in der Zeit geschehen ist, was sie tat und sagte, das bleibt  
ihr in Erinnerung! Nicht jedoch dieErinnerungen an das Wissen, das sie durch die Möchte in  
sich trug!"  
„Das Wissen?"  
„Natürlich! Sie vereinte in sich all das Wissen von Sebulon und zum Schluss auch von Yale.  
Auch wenn sie davon keinen Gebrauch machen konnte, sie wusste viel!" Dann kehrte Stille  
ein und jeder ließ für sich die letzten Tage Revue passieren, als Chris sich an Nereus  
richtete.  
„Was …!" er stockte kurz. „Was hat sie zu mir gesagt?" Nereus bedachte ihn mit  
einem Lächeln.  
„All meine Liebe für dich!" Chris sah erstaunt zu Kaja. Es war nicht Nereus, der ihm antwortete.  
Kaja hatte ihre Augen geöffnete und sah ihn müde an.  
„Kaja! Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte nur und die Tränen, die sich in all den Tagen angesammelt  
hatten,forderten nun ihr Recht. Unaufhaltsam strömten sie ihre Wangen hinab. Sie richtete sich  
auf und umfing Chris' Hals. Fest drückte sie ihn an sich und weinte bitterlich. Sie ließ all ihre  
Angst, all ihren Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die sie innerlich fast zu erdrücken schienen,  
freien Lauf. Chris legte seine Arme um sie und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her. Er sagte  
kein Wort, ließ still zu, wie sie sich von allem befreite. Langsam versiegten die Tränen. Sie  
hatte keine mehr übrig und sie schluchzte still. Sie lehnte sich gegen Chris' Brust und  
lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der sie sanft in einen tiefen Schlaf wiegte.  
„Glaubt ihr, wir können jetzt wieder …?" Phoebe konnte die Frage nicht fertig stellen.  
„Ja!" antwortete Chris. „Er wird nicht mehr kommen! Lucian hat dafür gesorgt!"

„Was denkt ihr, wo er jetzt ist?" Paige ließ sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!" auch Phoebe war mit ihren Gedanken bei Lucian.  
„Er wird wohl, wie Chris sagte, die Konfrontation mit Cian suchen und dann seiner Wege  
gehen! Vielleicht findet er ja irgendwo … irgendwann noch eine Möglichkeit der Erlösung!"  
Piper setzte sich ihren Schwestern gegenüber.  
„Irgendwie traurig!" flüsterte Paige geistesabwesend. „Ich meine …trotz allem, er hat uns  
sehr geholfen, indem er es uns ermöglicht hatte, die zweite Urne zu finden!"  
„Nicht zu vergessen, dass er auf seine einzige Chance verzichtete hat!" fuhr Phoebe  
fort.  
„Ja!" gab Piper monoton von sich und sah ins Leere.  
„Leo?"  
„Ja?" Piper sah ihren Mann mit Gedanken versunkenen Augen an, doch sprach nicht weiter.  
Leo nickte wissend. „Ich werde meine Augen und Ohren offen halten! Wann immer ich etwas  
höre, was ihm nützlich sein könnte, werde ich es euch wissen lassen!" Piper und Paige lächelten  
zufrieden. Wenn sie selbst schon nichts tun konnten, so war dies immerhin schon ein Anfang.  
Piper ergriff Leos Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
„Danke!"  
„Sie schläft tief und fest!" sagte Chris, als er sich ins Wohnzimmer orbte.  
„Sie murmelte etwas vom P3 und einem Barhocker!" Die Schwestern lachten.  
„Ich werde mit ihr reden, sobald sie ausgeschlafen hat! Ich denke, angesichts der Ereignisse hat  
sie durchaus eine zweite Chance verdient!"  
„Ok!" gab Chris verdutzt von sich, denn eigentlich wusste er nicht wirklich, was vorgefallen war.  
Piper stand auf und ging zu Wyatt, der in seinem Laufstall lag und friedlich schlief. Sie hielt sich  
am Rand an und lächelte zufrieden.  
„Er ist schon ein kleiner Schatz!" sagte Leo, der zu ihr kam und sie von hinten umarmte.  
„Ja, das ist er!"  
„Wir sollten alle etwas schlafen!" sagte er dann und sah von Piper zu den anderen.  
„Chris, vielleicht solltest du auch hier bleiben?" Chris wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.  
„Bist du sicher? Wo …?" fragte Piper, doch stockte.  
„Ich meine …!" fuhr sie fort, als sie Leos Blicksah. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn deuten sollte.  
„Ja, natürlich, Chris, du kannst …!"  
„Nein! Schon gut!" wehrte Chris schnell ab.  
„Nein! Kein Problem! Ich werde in mein Zimmer im P3 zurückkehren! Es … ist besser so!"  
Chris wollte gerade ins P3 orben, als Leo ihn aufhielt.  
„Warte Chris!" rief er. Chris materialisierte wieder und sah Leo abwartend an.  
„Ich komme gleich!" flüsterte Leo zu Piper und ging auf Chris zu.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Leo schob Chris vorsichtig aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur  
und blieb dann stehen. Chris hatte seine Daumen in den Hosentaschen eingehackt und sah an  
Leo vorbei an die Wand. Dann sah er zu ihm.  
„Leo, lass es gut sein!" Leo seufzte kurz.  
„Du erinnerst dich, was ich dir indieser Welt sagte? Dass ich niemals zulassen würde, das ich  
dich enttäuschen würde?" Chris nickte skeptisch, denn Worte waren noch lange keine Taten.  
„Ich werde mich daran halten, werde dir ein guter Vater sein, doch lass Piper dir eine gute Mutter sein!  
Wir müssen mit ihr reden! Wir müssen es ihr sagen!"  
„Nein!" stieß Chris laut hervor. Leo sah erschrocken zum Wohnzimmer und hoffte, dass keiner  
etwas gehört hatte.  
„Warum nicht? Du kannst diese Sache nicht für dich behalten! Jetzt nicht mehr!"  
„Doch, kann ich! Ich möchte nicht, dass sie es erfährt und du wirst ihr nichts sagen, hast du mich  
verstanden?" Leo sah ihn verwundert an und schwieg einige Zeit.  
„Findest du das fair? Findest du es ihr gegenüber fair über etwas zu schweigen, was sie genauso sehr  
etwas angeht, wie dich? Und das tut es, Chris, sie ist deine Mutter!" Chris schnaufte nachdenklich,  
sah kurz zu Boden, dann blickte er Leo fest in die Augen.  
„Lass es gut sein, Leo!" und verschwand im blau-weißen Lichtermeer.

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht und Stille war im Halliwell-Manor eingekehrt. Alles schlief  
friedlich, nur in einem Raum wachte jemand über die Nacht. Chris saß im Sessel und  
beobachtete Kaja, wie sie schlief. Er war heimlich hier her georbt, als er nicht schlafen  
konnte. Auch wenn er bleiben hätte können, er wollte nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass er  
hier war. Immer wieder dachte er an die vergangenen Tage und an das Gespräch mit Leo.  
Er lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und sein Kopf ruhte auf dem abgestützten Arm. In dem  
Zimmer war kaum etwas zu erkennen nur das hereindringende Mondlicht warf hie und da  
kleine Schatten. Er lächelte, als er hörte, wie Kaja leise und zufrieden im Schlaf schnaufte.  
_All meine Liebe für dich!_ wieder lächelte er.  
„Und all meine für dich!" flüsterte er leise. Er ließ den Arm auf die Lehne sinken und lehnte  
sich zurück. Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihn der  
warme Mantel der Nacht umfing und er in einen tiefen Schlaf versank. Chris wusste nicht, wie  
viel Zeit vergangen war, als ihn ein Geräusch aus dem Schlaf riss. Er öffnete vorsichtig die  
Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er sah Kaja, wie sie sich langsam auf das Ende des  
Betts setzte. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an. Sein Blick wanderte von Kaja  
auf die Wand, auf die sie starrte.

„Kaja?" doch sie rührte sich nicht. Sie sah konzentriert gerade aus und schloss die Augen.  
„Kaja?" fragte Chris erneut und Besorgnis machte sich in ihm breit. Er setzte sich nun ganz auf  
und beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne. Er sah wieder auf die Wand und blickte auf ein Zeichen,  
das Kaja an die Wand gemalt hatte.  
„Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder!" stieß er erschrocken aus und sprang vom Sessel hoch. Er sah  
wieder zu Kaja, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und blickte wieder auf die Wand.  
Nun erkannte er das Symbol wieder. Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen, in Kajas Wohnung. Es war das  
Runenzeichen ‚Sowilo' und bedeutete Lebenskraft, Lebenswille, was er sich erinnern konnte.  
Langsam ließ er sich neben Kaja aufs Bett nieder und überlegte. Er ergriff Kajas Hand und  
drückte sie leicht, als sie die Augen aufriss und ihn plötzlich anstarrte.  
„Ich habe es nicht vergessen!" Chris zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah Kaja verwirrt an.  
„Ich kann mich erinnern!"

Chris sah Kaja verdutzt an. Er verstand nicht, was los war.  
„Woran kannst du dich erinnern? Was hast du nicht vergessen?" Er war ein einziges Fragezeichen,  
das nach Antwort lechzte, doch Kaja lächelte ihn nur an und erhob sich vom Bett.  
„Bring mich zu ihm!" Chris schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Komm!" Auch Chris stand vom Bettrand auf und ließ Kajas Hand los.  
„Zu wem?"  
„Komm!"  
„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, wohin ich die bringen soll, wird es etwas schwierig für  
mich werden!" Kaja ging zum Sessel, auf dem ihr Gewand lag und zog sich an, ehe sie  
wieder zu Chris trat und ihn an der Hand nahm.  
„Lucian!" Chris kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte Kaja skeptisch entgegen. Was wollte sie  
von Lucian und woher sollte er wissen, wo er sich aufhielt? Langsam wich er einen Schritt zurück.  
„Kaja, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist und selbst wenn, hat das denn nicht bis morgen Zeit?"  
„Nein!" Die Wortkargheit von Kaja machte ihn etwas nervös. So kannte er sie nicht.  
„Bitte!"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist!" und seine Stimme klang dabei etwas bestimmter, als zuvor.  
„Doch, du weißt es, genauso, wie ich!" gab sie ihm sanft zur Antwort und streckte ihm ihre Hand  
entgegen.  
„Vertraue dir! Vertraue mir!"

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und dachte nach. Wo würde er hin gehen, wenn er Lucian  
war? Er wusste es nicht, doch ergriff Kajas Hand. „Schließ deine Augen, lass dich leiten!"  
Kaja drückte sanft seine Hand und schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen. Chris wusste nicht, was  
geschah, doch die Luft roch plötzlich salzig und eine frische Brise wehte ihm entgegen.  
Erschrocken öffnete er wieder die Augen.  
„Was …?" Sie standen immer noch im Zimmer des Halliwell-Manors. Er spürte, wie Kaja ihn  
an der Hand zog.  
"Ssch … vertrau deinem Gefühl!" Etwas irritiert schloss er wieder seine Augen. Wieder roch  
er die salzige Luft in die sich nun der Duft von nassem, nebeligem Gras vermischte.  
In einem Lichtermeer lösten sich Kaja und Chris auf.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte er sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Er  
stieß ein kurzes ungläubiges Lachen aus, als er sich umsah.  
„Sind wir …?"  
„Ja! Das istIrland!" Chris konnte es nicht glauben, wie waren sie hier her gekommen?  
Langsam drehte er sich und sah sich um. Alles wirkte etwas karg und dennoch … grün so weit  
sein Auge reichte. Hie und da ragten kleine Felsen aus dem Boden und unterbrachen das Farbenspiel  
der unterschiedlichen Grüntöne. Er sah zum Himmel. Obwohl keine Wolke zu sehen war  
schien es, als würde etwas die Sonne überdecken, als könnte sie nicht ihre ganze Kraft auf  
dieses Land werfen. Einige Möwen kreisten über ihnen und er senkte seinen Blick. Wieder  
sog er diese Luft, die ihm so völlig fremd war, in sich ein. Sie standen an einer Klippe und  
unter ihnen peitschte die Gischt gegen die Felsen.  
„Aber …!" begann er.  
„Wieso sind wir hier?" Kaja sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„Weißt du es immer noch nicht?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte eine Theorie, doch niemals  
hätte er behauptet, dass er wusste, warum sie ausgerechnet hier gelandet waren.  
„Komm!" sagte Kaja, nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand und führte ihn den Hügel hinauf.  
„Weißt du noch, was mit Sebulon und Yale geschah, als sie ihrer Mächte entledigt wurden?"  
„Ja! Irgendwann starben sie!" Kaja blieb stehen, als sie auf der höchsten Stelle des Hügels  
ankamen.  
„Ja, das taten sie!" antwortete Kaja und ihr Blick war weit in die Ferne gerichtet.  
Sie seufzte kurz, dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Chris.  
„Was passiert, wenn jemand stirbt?" Chris schüttelte den Kopf. Er war kein Theologe, er  
wusste es nicht, auch wenn er diese Erfahrung schon einmal machen musste, schon einmal  
weiter eindrang, als es ihm lieb war.  
„Du meinst mit der Seele?"  
„Das auch, doch was geschieht davor?" Wieder dachte Chris nach, griff auf seine Theorie  
zurück, bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Natürlich, auch wenn Sebulon und Yale zu einer durchaus  
düstern Zeit lebten, so geschah damals mit den Toten dasselbe, wie heute.  
„Sie wurden beerdigt! Doch wer sollte …!" Kaja unterbrach ihn, als sie ihre Hand vorsichtig  
auf seinen Mund legte. Wieder blickte sie auf die Ebene vor ihnen und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf  
eine Stelle, rechts von ihnen. Chris konzentrierte sich, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch es war  
schwierig. Er sah einen Felsen und davor einen kleinen dunklen Punkt, doch konnte ihn nicht  
identifizieren.

„Was ist das?"  
„Als Yale starb war Tarik bei ihm, stand ihm bei! Er war es auch, der ihn beerdigt hatte!  
Hier auf dieser Ebene!" Verwundert sah er zu Kaja.  
„Woher weißt du das?" Wieder lächelte sie ihn an.  
„Er hat es mir gesagt!"  
„Wer? Tarik?"  
„Nein, Yale!" Kaja wandt sich wieder von Chris ab und deutete nun auf die linke Seite der Ebene.  
„Sieh hier!" sagte sie und Chris folgte ihrem Wink. Nicht unweit von der anderen Stelle, sah er das  
gleiche Bild noch einmal. Er stieß erkennend einen Seufzer aus.  
„Das Grab von Sebulon!"  
„Ja!"  
„Aber woher …?" fragte Chris nachdenklich. Er überlegte kurz, ging in sich ehe er fort  
fuhr.  
„Sebulon … er hat es uns gesagt!"  
„Ja, das tat er! Du konntest dich nur nicht erinnern, doch tief in deinem Inneren wusstest du es,  
so wie du vieles andere von ihm weißt!" Chriswich mit seinem Blick nicht von der Stelle und  
kniff die Augen zusammen. Etwas war anders.

Jemand stand an Sebulons Grab.  
„Lucian!" hauchte Chris, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es tatsächlich wissen hätte müssen, dass  
er sich hier aufhielt. Wo sonst hätte er hin gehen können? Sebulon starb vor langer Zeit und  
nun war auch dessen Macht für immer vernichtet. Wo, wenn nicht hier, konnte Lucian von  
seiner letzten Hoffnung Abschied nehmen, als am Grab jenes Mannes, der ihn zu dem machte,  
was er war? Wo, wenn nicht hier, konnte er seine letzte Hoffnung begraben? Wieder überlegte Chris.  
„Es war Lucian, nicht wahr?" Kaja nickte.  
„Ja, er hat damals Sebulon hier beerdigt! Er hatte keine andere Wahl!" sagte sie.  
Chris verzog betrübt das Gesicht, während er immer noch auf die Ebene hinunterblickte.  
„Er war ihm durch dessen Schwur dazu verbunden!" Langsam gingen sie den flachen Hügel  
hinunter. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Vor allem Chris dachte über diese ganze Sache nach. Er  
hatte Lucian im Keller des Halliwell-Manors gehen lassen, hatte nicht versucht ihn  
aufzuhalten. Warum? Was wusste er tatsächlich, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte?  
Was war da noch, außer dem Wissen, wo Lucian sich aufhalten könnte? Doch so sehr er  
sich anstrengte, er kam zu keinen neunen Erkenntnissen. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er  
schließlich Kaja und blieb stehen. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von Lucian entfernt, doch er  
blickte sich nicht nach ihnen um. Sie sah Chris kurz an, lächelte und fuhr mit ihrem Weg fort.  
Doch Chris bewegte sich nicht.  
„Was willst du hier?" fragte er erneut. Dass sie Lucian gefunden hatten, war eine Sache,  
doch die Frage, warum sie überhaupt auf der Suche nach ihm waren, beschäftigte ihn nun mehr.  
Wieder blieb Kaja stehen und wandte sich an Chris. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, als sie  
einige Schritte auf ihn zuging.  
„Ich habe ihm etwas zu sagen!" flüsterte sie sanft. Chris sah sie durchdringend an und wartete.  
„Yale hat ihm etwas zu sagen!" Sie schwieg. Wieder ging sie einige Schritte auf Chris zu und  
blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
„Vertrau mir!" dann nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn weiter den Weg hinunter auf die Ebene.

Lucian kniete vor dem Grab von Sebulon. Der harte, felsige Grund dieses Teiles des Landes,  
ließ es nicht zu, dass man ihm den Körper eines Toten übergab und so bestand das Grab  
aus Steinen, die zu einem Hügel aufeinander gestapelt wurden. Es gab weder einen Stein,  
der den Namen des Verstorbenen trug, noch ein Kreuz. Nichts. Lucians Körper ruhte auf  
seinen Beinen und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er richtete seinen Blick vom  
felsigen Grab in den Himmel und schloss die Augen.  
„Was willst du hier?" fragte er nach einer Zeit, ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Kaja hatte  
sich neben ihn gekniet und sah auf das Grab. Sie schwieg, während auch sie ihren Blick gen  
Himmel richtete. Chris stand einige Schritte hinter ihnen und wartete. Gespannt beobachtete er  
Kaja und Lucian, doch nichts geschah. Still betrachtete er das karge Grab. Wäre es nicht das  
Grab von Sebulon gewesen, hätte er mit Mitleid für diese arme Seele empfunden, die darin beerdigt  
wurde. Langsam drehte er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf das Grab von Yale, das nicht unweit  
entfernt war. Mit schiefem Kopf betrachtete er auch dieses. Er versuchte einen Unterschied zu  
erkennen, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sich das eine von dem anderem unterschied, doch da war nichts.

Auch Yales Grab war ein namenloser Steinhügel.  
„Nun?" Chris drehte sich wieder um, als er Lucians Stimme hörte. Immer noch kniete er auf dem  
feuchten Gras, doch sein Blick war nun wieder auf das Grab gerichtet.  
„Was willst du hier?" seine Stimme klang leise und ruhig, ließ nichts von seiner Stimmung erkennen.  
Kaja schwieg noch einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihr Wort an Lucian richtete.  
„Ich danke dir!" sagte sie schließlich und sah ihm in seine grünen Augen.Sie hielt seinem fragenden  
Blick stand und dachte nach. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wie jung er wirkte, doch seine Augen waren  
alt. Sehr alt. Sie erkannte erst jetzt wie viel Kälte, Wut, Trauer und Güte in ihnen lagen, die sie  
in sich vereinten, dass ihr Herz schwer wurde.  
„Es ist selten geworden auf dieser Welt …!" begann sie „…, dass jemand das Wohl eines anderen  
über das Eigene stellt! In all der Zeit, in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich auf Erden lebe, habe ich  
dies nur drei Mal erleben dürfen!" Sie sah zu Chris und lächelte ihn aus vollem Herzen an.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Lucian.  
„Chris hat mir beigestanden, mein Leid mit mir geteilt, hatte sein Leben dafür gegeben, damit ich  
meines wieder erhalte! Die Schwestern hatten ohne zu zögern ihr Leben für das Meine aufs Spiel gesetzt!"  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf die von Lucian.  
„Doch du hast nicht nur dein Leben riskiert, du hast deine Seele für mich gegeben und dafür kann  
ich dir nicht genug danken!" Lucians Blick wurde sanfter, während er ihr zuhörte, und es schien,  
als würden die Kälte und die Wut kurzfristig aus seinen Augen weichen.  
„Das ist wohl das Wertvollste, was jemand geben kann!" fuhr sie fort.

„Doch auch Yale dankt dir! Er hatte dich schon damals beobachtet, ließ dich nicht aus den Augen,  
doch er konnte dein Schicksal nicht abwenden! Es war dir vorherbestimmt!"  
Lucian blickte Kaja fragend an, wich zurück, doch sagte nichts.  
„Du warst ein Teil des Ganzen, warst das Bindeglied, das sich durch diese ganze Geschichte zog!  
Es tut ihm leid, dass du dies alles durchmachen musstest, doch er lässt mich dir etwas ausrichten!"  
Lucian hörte nicht mehr zu. Geistesabwesend starrte er hinüber auf Yales Grab. Wie konnte er nur?

Er ließ die vergangenen Jahrhunderte vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren und schluckte.  
All die Jahre, all die Zeit. Er dachte daran, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wäre er nicht in diese  
Geschichte mit hineingezogen worden.  
„Lucian?" Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Kaja.  
„Was immer mir dieser alte Mann zu sagen hat, es ist zu spät! Es interessiert mich nicht  
mehr!" gab er trocken von sich und stand auf. Wütend warf er einen Feuerball auf Yales  
Grab und drehte sich um.  
„Es ist noch nicht alle Hoffnung vergebens!" Kaja kniete immer noch in dem feuchten Gras  
und sah auf Lucian. Er dachte nach.  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er vorsichtig und drehte sich wieder zu ihr.  
„Samhain!" Lucian sah sie verwirrt an. Was hatte das damit zutun? Er sah kurz zu Chris, der  
immer noch abseits stand und ihnen zuhörte, dann wandte er sich wieder an Kaja.  
„Wie kann Samhain mir helfen?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen! Das ist, was du herausfinden musst! Für dich!" Nun stand auch  
Kaja auf. Chris kam nun auf die beiden zu. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber was ist Samhain?"  
„Das Fest der Toten!" antworteten Lucian und Kaja gleichzeigit ohne Chris dabei anzusehen.  
Immer noch starrten sie sich in die Augen.

„Samhain ist einer der vier Hexensabbate!" begann Kaja und blickte zu Chris.  
„In dieser Nacht ist die Grenze zwischen Dieswelt und Anderswelt sehr dünn! Zu Samhain steht  
das Tor zur Anderswelt offen, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart verbinden sich und die Geister  
werden wach!" erklärte Kaja. Sie wandte sich wieder zu Lucian.  
„Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, doch mir sind die Hände gebunden! Das ist alles, was  
ich dir von Yale ausrichten kann! In der Nacht von Samhain steckt deine Hoffnung!" Lucian  
ließ die Schultern hängen. _Was soll ich in dieser Nacht? Was?_ Er schüttelte ungläubig den  
Kopf.  
„Was, wenn diese Nacht kommt und ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll?" Kaja lächelte ihn  
schief an.  
„Es werden noch viele Totenfeste kommen, Lucian! Wenn es nicht dieses ist, dann  
ist es das Nächste" Lucian wandte sich von ihr ab. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein  
schwarzes Haar und schloss die Augen, verharrte einige Zeit. Dann sah er wieder hoch zum  
Himmel.  
„Ich hab ja Zeit!" sagte er etwas sarkastisch, doch seine Stimme verriet die Trauer,  
die er in sich verbarg.  
„Wie lange kann es schon dauern? Weiter 450 Jahre?" Er merkte nicht, wie Kaja an seine  
Seite trat. Sie ergriff ihn am Arm und zog sich leicht daran hoch.  
„Ich wünsche dir die Erlösung, nach der du so lange sehnst!" und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die  
Wange.  
„Leb wohl!" sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, als sie sich umdrehte und zu Chris ging.  
Sie ergriff Chris' Hand.  
„Lass uns nach hause gehen!" Chris sah sich noch einmal um. Blickte von Yales Grab auf  
Sebulons und dann zu Lucian, blickte ihm einige Sekunden in die Augen.Dann nickte er ihm zu.  
„Leb wohl, Lucian!" Auch Lucian nickte und Chris sah, wie er ihnen  
still nachsah, als er sich mit Kaja in den weiß-blauen Funken auflöste.

Der Morgen graute bereits in San Francisco, als Chris mit Kaja im Wohnzimmer des  
Halliwell-Manors erschien. Es war noch still im Haus, alles schien noch zu schlafen. Chris  
ließ Kajas Hand los und ging zum Sofa, doch setzte sich nicht. Geistesabwesend starrte er  
darauf und dachte nach.  
„Chris? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Hm…?"  
„Was ist los, Chris? Worüber denkst du nach?" Er sah zu Kaja und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.  
„Wird er es schaffen? Ich meine, wird er, wenn es soweit ist, wissen, was zu tun ist?"  
Er blickte Kaja fragend an. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze  
Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Kaja presste ihre Lippen zusammen und ließ sich neben Chris nieder.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es für ihn! Diese Nacht … Samhain … sie ist so viel mehr,  
als nur ein Totenfest! Zu keiner Zeit sind das Reich der Toten und die Vergangenheit so spürbar,  
so greifbar, wie in dieser Nacht! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie diese Nacht Lucian helfen kann!"  
sie wusste, dass Chris davon ausging, dass sie selbst mehr wusste, als sie sagte.  
„Nicht, weil ich es dir nicht sagen will, weil ich es selber ehrlich nicht weiß!" Still hielt sie seinem  
Blick stand und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass er ihr glaubte. Sie schlang ihren Arm um dessen  
Schulter, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss. „Ich danke dir! Ich danke dir für alles,  
Chris! Du hast für immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen!" Chris musste lächeln.  
„Und du in meinem!" Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Und all meine Liebe für dich!" er hatte es ihr schon gesagt, als sie schlief, doch er wollte, dass  
sie es weiß. Eine Zeit lang verharrten sie in dieser Umarmung ehe sich Chris' Lächeln veränderte.

Seine Augen blitzten frech, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Du wirst ihn vermissen, richtig?" Kaja löste sich von ihm und sah ihn mit einem ungläubigen  
Lächeln auf dem Gesicht groß an.  
„Wen?"  
„Lucian!"  
„Wie kommst du darauf?" Chris hob eine Augenbraue und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Einfach nur so!"  
„Einfach nur so? Du sagst nie etwas einfach nur so!" Chris kam etwas näher.  
„Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht so lange kennen, ich kenne dich nun besser, als du glaubst!"  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Du wirst ihn vermissen, das weiß ich!" Kaja rümpfte die Nase. Er hatte Recht. Er kannte sie  
wirklich gut, dennoch …sie presste ihre Stirn gegen seine.  
„Nein!" sagte sie langsam, mit verschmitztem Lächeln.  
„Nicht mehr als du!" Chris musste laut lachen.  
„Oh ja, die Befürchtung habe ich!"

„Ui, da sollten wir besser nicht stören!" Kaja und Chris drehten sich rasch um. Phoebe und  
Paige waren bereits munter und standen hinter ihnen. Leise schlichen sie sich wieder weg.  
„Es ist nicht, wie …!" begann Chris, doch Kaja unterbrach ihn.  
„Lass sie doch in dem Glauben!"  
„Nicht?" fragte Phoebe etwas enttäuscht.  
„Aha, na gut! Jemand Kaffee?" Chris und Kaja standen vom Sofa auf und gingen auf die  
beiden Schwestern zu. Chris nickte nur, als er vor Phoebe stehen blieb.  
„In Ordnung! Paige, bist du so nett und könntest du schon mal einen hin stellen? Vielleicht  
kann dir Kaja ja behilflich sein?" Paige sah ihre Schwester irritiert an, doch als Kaja sie in  
die Küche schob, folgte sie anstandslos.

„Chris, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß, wie sehr du es vermeiden wolltest, dass jemand von deiner wahren Herkunft  
erfährt und wie sehr es an dir nagt, dass Leo nun auch Bescheid weiß! Doch gib ihm eine  
Chance! Du kannst ihn nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, dass er noch nicht getan hat,  
was er vielleicht auch nie tun wird, jetzt, wo sich die Dinge anders entwickeln!" Chris  
schwieg, sah betroffen auf den Boden. Er mochte Phoebe sehr und war froh gewesen, dass  
sie sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte, doch Leo …? Er war ihm für seine Bemühungen  
ihn aus der Zwischenwelt zu holen wirklich dankbar, doch für ihn selber war es nicht einfach.  
Er sah wieder hoch, begegnete Phoebes fürsorglichen Blick.  
„Es ist nicht einfach für mich, Phoebe! Du weißt nicht, wie er war, sein wird! Für mich hat  
sich nichts verändert! Du erwartest von mir, dass ich alles vergesse und ihm begegne, als wäre  
alles in Ordnung, doch das ist es nicht! Noch nicht!" Phoebe strich ihm über den Arm.  
„Ich weiß, Chris, ich weiß! Doch versuch es! Er wird es ebenso!"  
„In Ordnung, ich werde es versuchen!" sagte er schließlich und Phoebe lächelte zufrieden.  
Dann wurde sie wieder etwas ernster.  
„Äh … da wäre noch etwas!" Chris sah sie skeptisch an.  
„Was?"  
„Nun ja, Piper …!"  
„Sie muss es nicht wissen!" stieß er schnell hervor.  
„Zu spät!" Chris warf genervt den Kopf nach hinten.  
„Ich wares nicht! Wirklich! Es war Leo! Er hat in der Nacht mit ihr darüber gesprochen!  
Ich habe nicht gelauscht, um ehrlich zu sein, war das auch nicht notwendig!" Phoebe verzog  
das Gesicht, als sie sich an den entsetzten Schrei von Piper erinnerte. Wieder strich sie Chris  
über den Arm.  
„Ja, in dieser Familie bleibt nichts lange geheim! Wer von uns sagt es Paige?" Chris  
schenkte ihr ein sarkastisches Lächeln dafür. Sie streckte sich und legte ihren Arm um seine  
Schultern.  
„Nun, Chris, wie ist das mit dir und Kaja!" Er lachte.  
„Nichts, Phoebe, nichts ist zwischen mir und Kaja! Warum muss denn immer gleich etwas sein?"  
„Oh, naja, ich dachte nur!"  
„Phoebe? Nicht denken!" Sie sah ihn kurz an und das Lächeln verschwand einen Augenblick.  
„Willkommen in dieser Familie!" Chris schwieg einen Augenblick, dann nahm er Phoebe in den  
Arm und drückte sie an sich.  
„Danke!"

„Was ist nun mit euch beiden?" hörten sie Paige ungeduldig aus der Küche rufen. Paige hantierte  
mit einigen Tassen und stellte sie auf den Tisch.  
„Was hattet ihr denn zu besprechen?" fragte sie neugierig. Phoebe und Chris sahen sich wissen an,  
doch schwiegen.  
„Ist der Kaffe fertig?" fragte Phoebe stattdessen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte  
beide an. Paige wusste, dass sie etwas vor ihr verheimlichten, doch sie würde noch dahinter kommen.  
„Oh, guten Morgen!" sagte sie freudestrahlend, als sie Leo in der Tür stehen sah.  
„Auch eine Tasse?" Leo lächelte sie an.  
„Danke, etwas später! Chris? Könntest du kurz? Bitte?" Leo deutete ins Wohnzimmer, wo  
Piper auf sie wartete. Sie hatte eine Hand in den Rücken gestemmt und mit der anderen rieb  
sie sich ihre Stirn. Chris sah nervös von Kaja zu Phoebe und deutete einladend auf Paige,  
während er Phoebe ansah. Dann drehte er sich um und folgte Leo ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ähm … Paige, bist du schon aufnahmefähig?" fragte Phoebe mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Chris trat ins Wohnzimmer und blieb stehen. Er hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen  
vergraben und sah unsicher zu seinen Eltern. Er sagte kein Wort, wartete, während Piper ihn  
immer noch nicht ansah. Auch Leo schwieg, während er von Piper zu seinem Sohn sah.  
Chris wollte etwas sagen, diese unerträgliche Stille unterbrechen, doch Piper hob eine Hand  
und unterbrach ihn. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt. Chris  
hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie wütend, als würde sie ihm am liebsten Ohrfeigen, doch er  
rührte sich nicht. Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Jetzt erst  
erkannte er, dass es nicht Wut war. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Sie schluckte, als sie an  
ihm herab sah. Dann strich sie ihm über die Arm und Chris zog instinktiv seine Hände aus  
der Hosentasche. Sie umfing mit ihren Händen die seine und ein Lächeln huschte ihr über  
das Gesicht.

ENDE!

es gibt dazu auch eine fortsetzung, weil das ein paar von ner anderen seite wollten, die ist aber noch  
im laufen und hat erst 5 kapitel und steht auch erst am anfang! kommt noch:)

so, nun zum Shluss noch ein wenig Gälischunterricht für das Gespräch zwischen Kaja und  
Nereus:) Ich bin furchtbar, ich weiß!

Tha mi 'nam chiopair - Ich bin in meinem Hirt

Tha iad 'nan cadal sie schlafen (_wörtl._ sie sind in ihrem Schlafe)  
A bheil thu sgìth? - Bist du müde?  
Tha - Ja  
Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh -  
Mögen deine Schritte von allen Enden der Welt unter Führung des Heimatsterns heimfinden.  
Gun robh dion air t-jonmhas. - Möge das, was du schätzest, sicher sein.  
Tapadh leat! - Danke dir!  
Gun dìonadh sibh Dia agus an taigh leotha! - Gott schütze Euch und Euer Haus!  
Mi gradhaich a thu! - All meine Liebe für dich!  
Beannachd leibh! - Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
